


Tokyo By Night

by shukimo



Series: Tokyo By Night 🗼 [1]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work, Tokyo By Night
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Japan, M/M, Travel, University, host club
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Étudiants en Japonais à Paris, Ophélia et son nouvel ami Gabriel sont sur le point d'embarquer pour une année d'échange universitaire à Tokyo. Quelles découvertes feront-ils au cœur de la capitale japonaise ? Les rencontres de tous les horizons, notamment, sont au rendez-vous !(Cet univers est lié à celui d'I-dolls : certains personnages qui apparaissent dans les textes d'I-dolls sur Wattpad trouvent leur origine ici.)
Series: Tokyo By Night 🗼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapitre 1 : Jour J

_Vincennes, première semaine de septembre_

Ophélia et Cristina sont de retour au cercle hippique après une longue promenade à travers bois, chacune tenant son cheval par le licol. Le soleil doré du matin filtre parmi les feuilles. Il ne fait pas très chaud en ce début du mois de septembre, mais il fait beau, et cela a suffi pour rendre la balade agréable.

Après un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, Cristina rompt le silence pensif, voire nostalgique, qui les enveloppe depuis qu'elles ont démonté.  
— Alors comme ça, c'était la dernière fois avant l'année prochaine.  
Ophélia hoche la tête. Des mèches de cheveux échappées de son chignon lui frôlent les joues.  
— Oui...  
— Tu n'as pas l'air très excitée pour quelqu'un qui va réaliser son rêve d'aller habiter au Japon !  
Ophélia arrête sa marche. Elle souffle un soupir un peu triste.  
— J'ai hâte de partir pour vivre tout ce qu'il y a à vivre là-bas... mais mon Tsun-Tsun va me manquer.  
Elle passe une main affectueuse sur la robe soyeuse, entre les naseaux. Yoshitsune oblique les oreilles vers l'avant et presse son nez dans la paume de sa maîtresse.  
— Même son caractère de cochon.

Cristina rassure tout de suite son amie.  
— Je te donnerai souvent de ses nouvelles. Et je m'occuperai bien de lui. Il sera comme un coq en pâte !  
— Tu es sûre que ça...  
— Mais ouiiii, je te dis ! Je m'occuperai de lui comme si c'était mon deuxième bébé !  
Cristina lâche le licou de son propre étalon et se plante devant Ophélia. Elle lui met les deux mains sur les épaules, résolue.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. J'en prendrai soin comme de Piccolo, promis. Quand tu reviendras, tu le retrouveras en pleine forme !  
Ophélia fait toujours une petite moue.  
— Et on pourra faire des appels FaceTime d'ici ? Pour que je le voie ? Qu'il entende ma voix ?  
— Évidemment. Toutes les semaines, si tu veux !  
— C'est gentil. Merci, Crista.  
— Non mais je comprends. Si c'était moi qui partais si longtemps, je serais aussi dans tous mes états de ne plus voir mon cheval chéri. C'est qu'ils finissent par faire vraiment partie de la famille !

Rassurante, Cristina sourit tout en saisissant à nouveau la bride de Piccolo pour reprendre sa marche vers les boxes.  
— La famille t'attendra. Allez, ça va être super ! Ce Gabriel avec qui tu vas voyager a l'air plutôt sympa, de ce que tu m'as dit. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir découvrir tout ce que tu rêvais de visiter au Japon, tester plein de trucs, manger dix tonnes de plats japonais, rencontrer des gens de partout dans le monde ! Ça va être hyper cool ! J'ai déjà hâte de venir te rendre visite pendant les vacances, d'ailleurs !

L'enthousiasme de son amie ravive celui d'Ophélia. C'est vrai qu'elle aspirait à ce départ, à cette grande aventure qui l'enflamme et la tire enfin de son quotidien. Quelle chance d'avoir été sélectionnée par la fac pour passer un an dans la capitale japonaise ! Dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays, avec une résidence en plein cœur de Tokyo... C'est comme un rêve éveillé, et elle l'a tant imaginé. Mais les au revoir sont toujours difficiles, surtout lorsque l'on s'apprête à faire un saut dans l'inconnu pour la toute première fois.

Un instant, ses pensées s'éloignent vers ceux de ses condisciples qui vont, eux aussi, s'envoler pour le pays du Soleil Levant au compte-goutte les jours suivants.  
— Sacha sera loin. C'est dommage qu'il ait choisi Fukuoka au lieu de Tokyo.  
À cette remarque, Cristina lui fait un clin d'œil suggestif.  
— Laurine sera encore plus loin de lui que toi. Je ne sais pas combien il y a de kilomètres entre Fukuoka et Tokyo, mais sûrement beaucoup moins qu'entre Fukuoka et Paris !  
— C'est vrai...  
Le ton d'Ophélia a pris des intonations un peu rêveuses, et Cristina rit.  
— Tu vois, que du bon !

Une demi-heure plus tard, après une dernière caresse à Yoshitsune, installé confortablement à sa place avec un stock généreux de pommes et de carottes, Ophélia baisse les yeux vers l'écran de son smartphone.  
— Bon, je devrais y aller, car je dois encore boucler mes bagages. Je vais essayer de faire tout rentrer dans mes deux valises de soute, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Celle que j'ai réussi à fermer est déjà pleine à craquer.  
— C'est le moment de faire du tri !  
Ophélia répond du tac-au-tac.  
— Dit celle qui accumule des tonnes de figurines.  
Cristina lève les mains, l'air malicieux.  
— Ah, je t'arrête tout de suite : les figurines, c'est vital à l'équilibre mental. Rien de tel pour le moral que de pouvoir admirer tes personnages préférés à toute heure. D'ailleurs, quand je viendrai te voir, je prendrai une valise vide avec moi pour la remplir de goodies. J'ai encore de la place dans mes vitrines, figure-toi.  
— Économise ! Et j'irai en repérage entre temps pour dénicher les meilleures boutiques.  
— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Après avoir à son tour jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Cristina donne un léger coup de coude à son amie.  
— Allez, tu vas te mettre en retard. On se voit à l'aéroport. Mes frères seront là, normalement ; ils veulent te dire au revoir aussi ! Sauf peut-être Nicola, s'il n'arrive pas à quitter le boulot et faire tout le tour du périphérique à temps.  
Elles se font la bise, avec chaleur.  
— Ça marche. À ce soir, et merci !  
Son sac sur l'épaule, Ophélia s'éloigne d'un pas rapide vers la bouche de métro.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin de ce manteau ? Le fils d'une cliente est allé au Japon pour les fêtes de fin d'année l'an dernier, et elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire vraiment froid, et même neiger...  
Ophélia fronce les sourcils à la vue du vêtement que sa mère brandit une nouvelle fois avec les yeux remplis d'espoir et d'inquiétude mêlés.  
— Si je mets ce manteau dans ma valise, je ne peux emporter que lui, tellement il prend de place. Tu me l'enverras avant l'hiver, sinon ? Ou j'en achèterai un sur place quand il commencera vraiment à faire froid ?  
  
Elle voit bien que sa mère s'apprête à protester. Elle se fait du souci pour tout, tracassée à l'idée de la distance qui l'empêchera de veiller sur sa fille unique, de s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas malade, qu'elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut bien à temps... Et un millier d'autres choses dont Ophélia lui sait gré, mais qui ne font rien pour atténuer sa propre angoisse quant à ce grand départ.

Heureusement, Patrice les appelle depuis la cuisine. Les effluves épicés qui accompagnent sa voix et font gronder les estomacs s'assurent qu'il ne devra pas se répéter.  
— Les filles, venez manger ! Vous finirez après !  
Sans se faire prier, Ophélia repose sa trousse de toilette sur le lit, et sa mère, l'épais manteau.  
— Il t'a fait une charlotte aux fraises pour le dessert.  
Le cœur d'Ophélia fond de gratitude à l'égard de son beau-père, en même temps que le coin de ses yeux pique un peu. Les adieux vont être difficiles, ce soir.

Tandis que tous les trois s'attablent devant les assiettes fumantes dans la salle à la manger, sa mère reprend la parole à propos du seul sujet qui les occupe aujourd'hui.  
— J'ai appelé Laurent ce matin, pendant que tu étais au bois. Il m'a dit que si on arrivait à Charles de Gaulle deux heures avant l'embarquement, c'était parfait. Ce sera au terminal 2E.  
Son jeune oncle, steward chez Air France, s'est arrangé pour travailler sur un vol vers Tokyo cette semaine-là. Sa présence à bord rassure tout le monde, y compris Ophélia qui s'apprête à prendre l'avion pour la première fois.  
  
— OK. On part à quelle heure, du coup ?  
C'est Patrice qui répond.  
— Pour être sûrs, vers 20 heures ? On dînera à l'aéroport quand tu auras enregistré tes bagages.  
— Ça nous laisse largement le temps de finir les dits bagages sans précipitation, approuve sa mère, soulagée.  
— Et le temps de savourer tranquillement le gâteau comme il se doit, ajoute Patrice avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Avant qu'Ophélia n'ait pu lui répondre, son téléphone vibre sur le buffet. Elle pose sa fourchette, tend le bras et ramène son fidèle smartphone à elle pour lire le texto. Lorsqu'elle voit le nom de l'expéditeur, elle ne peut empêcher un sourire d'engloutir son visage. Sacha s'est rappelé le jour précis de son départ.

_Sacha G. : Bon voyage, et à bientôt de l'autre côté du monde ! :)_

Soudain impatiente d'y être déjà, Ophélia s'empresse d'envoyer à Gabriel, étudiant d'une autre fac parisienne sélectionné pour un an dans la même université japonaise qu'elle, les détails de son arrivée à l'aéroport.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸 _  
_

_Paris, XIIIe arrondissement_

— Ton téléphone vient de vibrer !  
Gabriel lève sa tête de sa valise et jette un coup d'œil en coin à Martin, tranquillement installé sur sa chaise de bureau dans sa minuscule chambre d'étudiant.  
— Tu peux regarder qui c'est ?  
Son meilleur ami ne se fait pas prier et pivote sur la chaise à roulettes en souriant.  
— C'est Ophélia !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?  
— Elle te donne quelques précisions pour l'aéroport.  
  
Martin repose le téléphone de Gabriel et s'approche du jeune homme, accroupi devant sa valise.  
— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne vais pas te voir pendant un an, ou presque...  
— Pour être honnête, moi non plus... Ça me paraît presque irréel. Honnêtement, quand j'ai posé ma candidature pour l'échange, je n'y croyais pas une seule minute.  
— Heureusement que j'étais là pour y croire pour toi, alors.

Gabriel tente de fermer sa valise, sans succès ; la fermeture Éclair reste coincée au milieu de la bande élastique, à l'agonie.  
— Attends, laisse-moi faire !  
Sans hésiter, Martin s'étale sur la valise en riant.  
— Merci. Je ne sais pas si ça va tenir, mais au moins, elle est fermée.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans, sérieusement ? Tu as trois pulls et deux jeans, que tu alternes sur la semaine.  
— D'abord, c'est faux. Ensuite, j'ai aussi pris des livres, des gâteaux que m'ont donnés mes parents, des objets perso...  
  
Martin descend de la valise et s'assied près de son ami, l'air soudain pensif et sérieux. Gabriel sent bien qu'il veut lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne trouve pas les mots — ce qui est plutôt inhabituel dans le cas de son meilleur ami, véritable machine à paroles.  
— Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, tu sais.  
— Putain, Martin... Tu vas déjà me faire pleurer ?  
— On sait tous les deux que ça va arriver, alors autant le faire quand il n'y a que nous deux et pas tout un aéroport pour nous voir !  
Martin essuie le coin de ses yeux de son index replié et renifle.  
— Tu lui réponds, alors ?  
— À qui ?  
— À Ophélia, tiens ! Dis-lui aussi à quelle heure tu arrives.

Gabriel s'exécute et tapote l'écran de son téléphone. À dire vrai, il ne connaît pas vraiment Ophélia ; ils se sont contentés de quelques messages, de quelques verres pour faire connaissance, mais tout reste en surface, et c'est un véritable plongeon dans l'inconnu qui l'attend. Il dort mal depuis plusieurs jours et appréhende chaque détail, jusqu'au plus insignifiant. Et si sa chambre ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si la nourriture n'était pas à son goût ? Et si, pire que tout, il finissait par regretter son choix ? Rien n'est définitif, il n'est pas enchaîné à sa résidence étudiant, et la France n'est qu'à douze heures d'avion, mais aurait-il la force d'affronter un tel échec ?  
  
— Tu as une petite mine.  
— Désolé, je pensais...  
— Ça, j'avais bien compris. Tes parents viennent avec toi ?  
— Non. Je suis allé les voir ce week-end pour leur dire au revoir, mais mon père ne peut pas se libérer de son boulot, et ma mère doit s'occuper de Léonie et Charles.  
— Du coup, il n'y aura que toi, moi, et Louis-Marie ?  
— C'est ça.  
— D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton frangin, il est passé où ? Ça fait trente minutes qu'il est parti chercher à bouffer.  
— Tu sais bien comment il est. Il doit être au McDo du coin.  
— Au Japon non plus, tu ne seras pas tout seul.  
— Je ne connais pas hyper bien Ophélia, du coup, c'est un peu étrange... Mais bon, au pire, il y aura Lucas.  
— Pfff.

Martin ne retient pas son exclamation méprisante à l'évocation de l'autre garçon, mais Gabriel ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il n'a jamais caché son désamour pour Lucas, avec qui il ne s'entend pas.  
— Au moins, tu ne pars pas avec lui. Ça m'épargnera de le voir à l'aéroport.  
— Je crois qu'il est déjà au Japon, de toute façon.  
— Tant mieux.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre enfin sur un grand jeune homme au bras gauche tatoué de haut en bas.  
— Désolé, je me suis un peu attardé.  
— Tu as eu un souci, Louis-Marie ?  
— Non, non, j'avais juste un petit quelque chose à faire.  
Les yeux de Gabriel se posent sur le sac que son frère a entre les mains.  
— Je suis allé t'acheter un petit cadeau avant que tu ne partes.  
Gabriel sourit et se lève pour s'approcher de Louis-Marie.  
— J'imagine que les premiers jours vont être difficiles, alors, j'espère que ça te remontera le moral.  
— J'ai déjà les gâteaux bretons de papa et maman, mais merci !  
Il ouvre enfin le sac et se mord aussitôt la lèvre.  
— C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?  
Martin, qui n'arrive qu'à l'épaule de Gabriel, se plante devant lui et sourit.  
— On dirait Babar !

Son meilleur ami triture la peluche en forme de caniche que lui a offerte Louis-Marie, et le cœur de Gabriel se serre à nouveau. De toutes les choses qui auraient pu définitivement le retenir en France, son chien arrive en tête, et il a parfois l'impression de l'abandonner. Babar n'est plus très jeune et il a accompagné Gabriel tout au long de son enfance et son adolescence.  
  
— Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de l'avoir avec toi. Mais je te jure, ça n'a pas été facile de trouver une peluche en forme de caniche. J'ai fait je ne sais pas combien de magasins.  
— Merci.  
Gabriel baisse les yeux tandis que ses doigts caressent machinalement la petite peluche au poil bouclé et orangé.  
— Je vais la mettre dans mon bagage de cabine. Comme ça, je l'aurai avec moi pour le voyage.  
— Tout est prêt ? s'enquiert Louis-Marie.  
— Oui, j'ai terminé ma valise et j'ai réussi à la fermer.  
— Grâce à moi !  
— Alors, ça ne te fait pas bizarre de quitter ta chambre d'étudiant ? Ça faisait combien de temps que tu y étais ? Trois ans ?  
— C'est un peu étrange, mais en même temps, je ne suis pas fâché.  
— Je t'ai proposé des centaines de fois de faire une colocation avec moi, s'indigne Martin.  
— Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens, et tu le sais. Et pas la peine de dire que tu aurais payé pour moi !  
Gabriel donne un petit coup de coude amusé à son meilleur ami, puis range la peluche dans sa valise.  
— Du coup, si tu es prêt, on peut y aller ? interroge Louis-Marie.  
— C'est bon pour moi.

Ils quittent enfin la petite chambre et traversent le couloir de la résidence. Les roulettes de la valise sur la moquette en mauvais état troublent le silence songeur qui s'est emparé des trois jeunes gens.  
— N'oublie pas que tu devras venir faire l'état des lieux après-demain, Louis-Marie.  
— Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, n'oublie pas de me donner les clés, sinon, on n'aura pas l'air con.

Ils quittent enfin le complexe décrépit où Gabriel a passé trois longues années et se dirigent vers la voiture de Louis-Marie, qui a trouvé une place miraculeuse à une centaine de mètres de là.  
— Bon, eh bien, c'est parti.  
— J'espère qu'on n'aura pas de bouchons.  
— Pas le choix, on doit partir maintenant. Ophélia a dit qu'il fallait être là deux heures avant le départ de l'avion.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans une atmosphère plus évaporée et superficielle. Louis-Marie ne dit rien, Martin comble le vide, et Gabriel l'écoute. Lorsque la voiture approche de Roissy, une boule se forme dans sa gorge, mais il la chasse en secouant la tête. Louis-Marie lui jette un regard dans le rétroviseur et lance :  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabriel. Tout se passera bien.  
— J'espère.  
Le jeune homme tente un sourire, partagé entre l'impatience, la peur et la tristesse. Il a bien du mal à réaliser que, dans une poignée d'heures, il foulera enfin le sol de ce pays qui le fait rêver depuis tant d'années.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Ophélia & Gabriel :**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le grand départ

_Aéroport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle, début septembre_

Gabriel n'a jamais pris l'avion de sa vie, et l'ambiance de l'aéroport, fourmilière malgré l'heure tardive, lui donne le tournis. Il serre plus fort la poignée de sa valise à roulettes, puis s'empare de son téléphone de son autre main, tremblante.  
— Je vais appeler Ophélia. Ça sera plus simple pour la retrouver.  
— OK ! Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher un truc à manger au distributeur ? Je te rapporte quelque chose ? propose Martin.  
Gabriel se contente de secouer la tête, tandis qu'il colle son portable à son oreille.

Il s'assied sur sa valise et attend, avant qu'une voix enjouée, bien qu'un brin stressée, ne lui réponde.  
— Allô ?  
— Ophélia ? C'est Gabriel.  
— Bonsoir ! Ça va ?  
— Oui, ça va. Je suis à l'aéroport, en fait, et je ne sais pas trop où il faut aller.  
— Vous êtes où, là ?  
— Mon frère vient de garer sa voiture au parking PEF. Ensuite, on a pris un ascenseur. Louis-Marie, tu sais où on est exactement ?  
— Oui. On est à côté de l'ascenseur dans la zone d'enregistrement du terminal 2E, pile au bon endroit pour votre vol.  
— OK, donc on est déjà dans la zone d'enregistrement, répète Gabriel.  
L'exclamation d'Ophélia est soulagée.  
— Ah, super ! Ne bougez pas : on arrive tout de suite !

Gabriel range son téléphone dans sa poche et souffle un profond soupir, alors que son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il a l'impression que ses jambes sont en coton et, sans sa valise sous les fesses, il est prêt à parier qu'il sera déjà tombé. Martin lui tapote le bras dans un geste réconfortant, tandis que Louis-Marie tend le cou.  
— Tu ne sais même pas à quoi Ophélia ressemble ! rappelle Martin au frère de son ami.  
— Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, là.  
— C'est bon, je la vois, dit soudain Gabriel.

Il se redresse prudemment et fait quelques pas pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille qui arrive vers lui. Elle est accompagnée de plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, et le jeune homme rentre la tête dans les épaules, un peu intimidé. Martin, lui, n'a pas ce genre de considération et s'exclame en souriant :  
— Salut ! Vous êtes arrivés avant nous, alors ?  
— Pas tant que ça. Je m'appelle Ophélia, au fait.  
— Moi, c'est Martin !  
— Et moi, je suis Louis-Marie, le grand frère de Gabriel.  
À son tour, la jeune fille entreprend de faire les présentations de ses accompagnateurs.  
— Voici Cristina, ma meilleure amie. Ses frères, Mirko et Mattia... Ma mère, Sylvia, et enfin, mon beau-père, Patrice !  
— Bonjour...  
Gabriel sait déjà qu'il ne retiendra le nom de personne, tant l'appréhension augmente au fil des minutes. Il se sent un peu seul, aussi, lui qui n'a que Martin et Louis-Marie à ses côtés.

— Ravie de te rencontrer, s'écrie Cristina. J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi depuis quelque temps !  
— Oh, euh...  
Sans paraître remarquer son embarras, elle continue avec vivacité :  
— C'est chouette qu'Ophélia parte avec toi. Sinon, ça aurait été un peu dur pour elle, je pense !  
— Oui, renchérit la mère de la jeune fille. Ça nous rassure de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule les premières semaines. Même si ça va être triste de ne plus l'avoir avec nous...  
— Maman...  
Ophélia a un petit rire gêné. Elle aussi appréhende le départ et ne remerciera jamais assez ses parents et sa meilleure amie de l'avoir accompagnée, même si les adieux n'en seront sans doute que plus difficiles.

Alors que Martin a déjà engagé la conversation avec Mattia, Louis-Marie se racle la gorge.  
— Sans vouloir vous presser, il faudrait peut-être aller enregistrer les bagages.  
— Tout à fait ! appuie Patrice. Allez, venez. Maintenant que tout le monde est là.  
Gabriel entend désormais à peine le bruit de l'aéroport autour de lui. Ses pas se font plus lourds au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent du comptoir d'enregistrement. Plus que jamais, il doute. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, peut-être aurait-il déjà fait demi-tour pour retrouver sa petite chambre d'étudiant et son train-train quotidien.

— Gabriel ?  
Il sort de sa rêverie quand Martin lui tapote l'épaule et relève la tête. L'un des employés lui tend sa carte d'embarquement, dont il s'empare avec quelques mots d'excuse. Ophélia semble avoir perçu son trouble et tente gentiment de le rassurer.  
— Ne t'en fais pas. Mon oncle est steward chez Air France et il sera avec nous sur ce vol. Il sera aux petits soins pour nous.  
— C'est dommage que tes parents n'aient pas pu venir, déplore la mère de la jeune fille.  
— Je suis allé les voir ce weekend, répond Gabriel. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas pu se libérer à temps.  
— Heureusement que je suis là, du coup !  
Martin enroule ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et tente de le soulever, s'attirant aussitôt une exclamation surprise et un sourire ; c'est tout ce qu'il cherchait.

Patrice propose ensuite, à la cantonade :  
— Si on allait grignoter quelque chose tous ensemble, avant que nos voyageurs ne passent les contrôles de sécurité ? Il reste pas mal de temps.  
Un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, l'autre autour de celles d'Ophélia, Mirko hoche la tête.  
— Il y a une enseigne qui reste ouverte le soir où on peut manger des sandwiches, des salades, tout ça. Je l'avais repérée la dernière fois que j'ai pris l'avion tard. Tout le monde devrait y trouver son compte.  
— C'est mieux qu'un biscuit du distributeur, approuve vigoureusement Martin.

L'heure du départ arrive cependant peu à peu, et la peur revient se nicher au creux de l'estomac de Gabriel. Il ne sait pas comment dire au revoir, ne sait pas s'il va y arriver sans s'effondrer. Il se sent un peu oppressé parmi tous ces inconnus attablés autour de lui, même s'ils se montrent très gentils à son égard.  
  
— J'espère que tu m'enverras plein de trucs du Japon, hein ! le prévient Martin.  
— Mais oui. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te prends de la douane.  
— Et n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de me trouver des figurines !  
— Crista m'a demandé la même chose ! se réjouit Ophélia de sa place en face de Gabriel.  
— Vous pourrez aller faire les boutiques ensemble, comme ça, appuie la concernée par-dessus sa salade garnie.

Gabriel se tourne vers son meilleur ami, assis à ses côtés.  
— J'espère quand même que tu viendras me voir, Martin.  
— Ça, tu peux compter dessus. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Et si ça se trouve, peut-être que Cristina et moi, on pourra prendre l'avion ensemble !  
Martin affiche un grand sourire charmeur qui attire un grognement de la part d'un des frères de Cristina — comme prévu, Gabriel n'est pas parvenu à retenir les noms de tout le monde.   
  
Ophélia avale sa bouchée de quiche et acquiesce :  
— C'est une bonne idée.  
— Tu es déjà allée au Japon ? interroge Louis-Marie, curieux.  
— Non, c'est la première fois !  
— C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion aussi ?  
— Oui, aussi.  
— Ah, tu vois, tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette galère.  
Il ébouriffe les cheveux de son frère d'un geste tendre, aussi pour masquer sa tristesse de le voir partir si loin de lui pour si longtemps.

Tout en glissant un regard aimant vers sa fille, Sylvia repose son verre d'eau et avoue :  
— Je n'étais pas trop pour, au début. Mais ça lui fait tant plaisir, alors...  
— Il faut bien la laisser vivre, cette petite, s'amuse Patrice, tandis qu'Ophélia cache son visage derrière sa main.  
— On croirait entendre papa et maman, plaisante Louis-Marie. Ceci dit, je dois bien avouer que quand on a appris que Gabriel allait nous quitter pour un an, ça nous a fait un petit choc.  
— Bon, Louis-Marie, ne t'y mets pas non plus, tu veux bien.  
Cristina, quant à elle, a toujours des questions.  
— Tu comptes aller voir ton frère au Japon aussi ?  
— J'aimerais bien, mais ça dépendra de mon boulot.

Martin n'est pas en reste :  
— Tiens, c'est quoi qui va le plus vous manquer une fois là-bas ?  
— Martin, c'est quoi cette question ? grogne Gabriel.  
— Ben quoi, je suis curieux, moi !  
Ophélia répond sans hésiter une seconde.  
— Mes amis, ma famille, et Yoshitsune.  
— Yoshitsune ?  
— Mon cheval.  
— Tu as un cheval ? Trop bien ! s'écrie Martin avec ravissement.  
— Et toi, Gabriel ?  
— Certainement pas ce qui me sert de meilleur ami.  
— Hé !  
Martin lui donne un coup de coude, mais ne perd pas le sourire, tandis que Gabriel finit par murmurer :  
— Un peu comme pour Ophélia. Ma famille, mon chien, mes habitudes...  
Patrice lui sourit.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

Gabriel a très envie de le croire, mais sa raison perturbée par la peur tente de lui faire admettre le contraire. Il aimerait presque qu'on l'assomme pour qu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans sa nouvelle chambre d'étudiant au Japon.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Vous êtes bien installés ? Tout va bien ?  
Assise contre le hublot, Ophélia sourit au visage avenant de son oncle qui se penche par-dessus leurs sièges, à l'arrière de l'appareil.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille sont encore un peu contractées par les heures de retard accumulées dans la zone d'embarquement, loin de ses proches, qui ont mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais Laurent les a ensuite accueillis à bord, et elle s'est rapidement sentie mieux en sa présence rassurante.  
— Ça va. On doit prendre un chewing-gum maintenant pour le mal d'oreilles ?  
— Oui, on va décoller d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de se mettre en position sur la piste.  
  
Le steward jette un coup d'œil à Gabriel, dont les doigts sont déjà crispés sur les accoudoirs.  
— Tout va se bien se passer. Le temps est clair ; le pilote est un as : les conditions sont optimales.  
Il ajoute avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne feint pas, Ophélia le sait :  
— Et comme on décolle de nuit, vous verrez toutes les lumières de Paris d'en haut. C'est un spectacle magnifique !  
— On atterrira à Tokyo à quelle heure, avec ce retard ?  
Laurent examine sa montre pour répondre à sa nièce.  
— On sera à Haneda vers 20h30, heure locale. Essaie de dormir un peu pendant le vol. Sans quoi, ça te fera une très longue journée.

Le Boeing s'est mis en branle dans le ronflement de ses turboréacteurs, et le steward s'excuse :  
— Je dois aller m'asseoir à ma place, moi aussi. On a entamé la phase de décollage. Je reviens juste après et je vous apporterai des boissons.  
Il s'éclipse, tandis qu'Ophélia se tourne vers son compagnon de voyage.  
— Il est gentil, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le plus jeune frère de ma mère.  
Gabriel hoche vaguement la tête, le regard rivé sur le haut du fauteuil devant lui.

La jeune fille poursuit néanmoins, comme si elle voulait s'étourdir de paroles pour se divertir de son angoisse :  
— Il est passionné de voyages. Il paraît qu'il rêvait de travailler dans les avions depuis tout petit. Il adore son boulot. D'habitude, il est encore plus chaleureux que ça, mais là, je crois qu'il a rompu avec son copain il y a quelques jours, et j'imagine que ça assombrit son moral. Pour qui le connaît bien, car je suis sûre que tous les autres passagers le trouveront de super bonne humeur.  
Gabriel semble avoir entendu, car une lueur ravive ses yeux verts. Elle disparaît cependant dès que le nez de l'avion se cabre vers le ciel.

Dans un grondement assourdissant, l'appareil s'arrache au tarmac. Plus inquiet que jamais, Gabriel mastique sa gomme avec ardeur. Ophélia s'est tue également alors que tout vibre autour d'eux.

À cet instant, la jeune fille regrette ce départ qui la sépare de ceux qu'elle aime. Certes, elle ne s'envole pas seule, mais Gabriel s'est fait plus distant au fur et à mesure que les heures d'attente faisaient grimper son anxiété. À présent, c'est par bribes seulement qu'il lui répond — lorsqu'il lui répond. Ce silence ne fait que creuser le sentiment de vide qui s'étend à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Ophélia. Elle a envie de pleurer.

Bravement, elle lutte et tourne le regard vers le hublot, à travers lequel les bâtiments illuminés rétrécissent au fil des secondes. Là, tout en bas, sa mère, Patrice, Cristina et les autres sont invisibles. Sont-ils déjà rentrés à Vincennes ? Sont-ils encore sur la route, coincés quelque part sur le périphérique ? Et Tsun-Tsun, qu'elle ne verra plus qu'à travers l'écran du téléphone de Cristina... Tous lui manquent soudain avec une telle force qu'elle sent une première larme perler au coin de ses cils.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle pense à ses projets. À toutes les promesses de ce voyage extraordinaire. Aux rêves que ses mangas et animes préférés ont instillé en elle depuis son enfance. Aux mille merveilles qui l'attendent. À Sacha, le camarade de fac qu'elle aime en secret, qui la rejoindra bientôt sur le sol nippon. Aux amis de tous les horizons qu'elle espère se faire. Aux visites que ses proches lui rendront et à sa joie de leur faire visiter tout ce qu'elle aura découvert avant eux. À la chance d'améliorer son japonais qui lui est offerte.

Avant que l'avion ne soit revenu en position horizontale et que Laurent n'ait pu lui proposer le moindre verre, Ophélia, exténuée, s'endort, le visage appuyé dans la paume de la main.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Quand elle se réveille quelques heures plus tard, la nuque raide, les épaules courbaturées, Ophélia se sent un peu désorientée. Elle cligne des paupières et frissonne malgré la couverture qui la couvre à son insu. À sa droite, Gabriel l'observe d'un air timide, mais attentif.  
— Ça va ?  
— Euh, oui. Je me suis endormie...  
Sa bouche est pâteuse. Elle a soif.  
— Moi aussi, j'ai dormi un peu.  
Elle s'étire dans son siège, puis reporte son attention sur son voisin.  
— Tu te sens mieux ? Moins stressé ?  
Gabriel acquiesce.  
— Oui. Je crois que c'est le surtout ce retard qui m'a complètement tué les nerfs. Et j'ai bien flippé au décollage. Mais là...

Il balaie la cabine du regard. L'éclairage a été mis en veille ; la plupart des passagers sont assoupis. L'un ou l'autre ronflement s'élève des rangées devant eux.  
— Tout semble bien se passer. Ton oncle est venu voir plusieurs fois si on allait bien. Il t'a aussi emballée dans une couverture de bord.  
— Je t'avais dit, il est très gentil.  
— Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'allongerais bien le trajet, et j'appréhende encore l'atterrissage, mais... ça va mieux quand même.  
— Tant mieux. J'ai faim, maintenant. J'imagine que j'ai raté l'heure du plateau repas !  
— Moi aussi. Je me suis endormi peu après toi. L'angoisse du décollage m'a fauché net.  
— Je suis sûre que Laurent a dû nous garder quelque chose. Attends.  
Elle déboucle sa ceinture et se lève à demi. Son oncle est occupé auprès d'un jeune enfant, quelques rangs en avant. Ophélia patiente puis, lorsqu'il se tourne vers l'arrière de l'avion, les doigts dans ses mèches brunes, elle lui fait un signe de la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le steward est de retour auprès d'eux.  
— Tu as bien dormi, Ophélia ? Tu n'as pas froid ? Avec la clim', il ne fait pas chaud. Je peux aller te chercher une autre couverture, si tu veux. Ta mère me tuera si tu débarques au Japon malade !  
— Ce serait génial. Mais j'ai surtout faim... Tu n'as plus rien en réserve pour Gabriel et moi ?  
— Si, bien sûr. J'ai mis vos plateaux de côté. Menu français ou menu japonais ?  
— Japonais, s'exclame Ophélia qui raffole de cette cuisine.  
— Français, répond Gabriel qui soupçonne qu'il n'aura plus l'occasion avant un moment de goûter à des plats préparés par un chef de son pays.  
Laurent rit à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres voyageurs, puis se hâte d'aller leur chercher les repas réclamés.

Le repos paraît avoir gommé une partie des appréhensions de Gabriel, et la nourriture délie un peu sa langue. Ophélia a l'impression de le voir sortir de sa coquille. Cela lui réchauffe le cœur ; elle se sent moins seule et, elle aussi, ragaillardie. Elle croque un légume vapeur.  
— Tu fais ton mémoire sur quoi, au fait ?  
— Sur l'après 11 mars 2011* dans les mangas.  
Gabriel pique un bout de poulet avec sa fourchette et s'enquiert à son tour :  
— Et toi ?  
— Sur les mangas aussi. Plus précisément, la façon dont la fin des samouraïs y est représentée, via l'exemple de _Kenshin le Vagabond_ **.  
— J'aime beaucoup _Kenshin :_ c'est un de mes mangas préférés.  
— C'est vrai ? J'adore _Kenshin_ ! Je m'intéresse à l'histoire des samouraïs en général, comme tu as pu le déduire en entendant que j'avais appelé mon cheval Yoshitsune... Minamoto no Yoshitsune*** est mon samouraï préféré ! Mais j'adore _Kenshin_ , comme je le disais. C'est une série qui date un peu, mais l'histoire est super prenante, et Kenshin lui-même est adorable... Tu as vu les OVA ?  
La bouche pleine, Gabriel préfère se contenter de hocher la tête.

Ophélia est ravie : en plus de leur option commune — science politique —, il semble qu'ils ont tous les deux quelques centres d'intérêt similaires. Le hasard a bien fait les choses en les ayant placés dans la même université à Tokyo, et l'ami de Sacha qui les a mis en contact à Paris par la suite est tombé à pic.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— On arrive, les informe Laurent en passant à côté de leur duo de sièges pour rejoindre une dernière fois l'espace bar. On va entamer la descente. C'est le moment de ne plus quitter le hublot des yeux si vous ne voulez rien rater... et de reprendre un chewing-gum !  
Les deux jeunes gens s'empressent de suivre ses conseils, tout en bouclant leur ceinture en anticipation de l'atterrissage.

L'inquiétude revient alors que, sous les nuages, le sol du Japon se devinera bientôt. Il se rapproche et, avec lui, leur année japonaise et toutes ses nouveautés deviendront réalité.

Le Boeing accentue l'angle de sa descente. Gabriel déglutit, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas songer que l'avion est en train de s'écraser.  
— C'est bientôt fini, chuchote Ophélia, qui n'en mène pas spécialement large non plus.  
— Mauvais choix de mots, siffle Gabriel entre ses dents serrées.  
  
Sur le siège juste devant eux, une dame au fort accent anglais s'exclame soudain d'une voix surexcitée :  
— Look ! Tokyo by night ! Amazing !  
Aussitôt, Gabriel et Ophélia braquent eux aussi leurs yeux sur les lumières des bâtiments et des rues, qui découpent sous eux des formes reconnaissables dans la nuit.  
— Wow !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Cristina & Martin :**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le 11 mars 2011, un séisme d'une magnitude de 9,1 enclenche un tsunami dont les vagues feront jusqu'à 30 mètres, qui ravage 600 kilomètres de côte dans la région du Tôhoku. Il est la cause de près de 20 000 décès et disparitions ainsi que de la catastrophe nucléaire de Fukushima.
> 
> ** Kenshin le Vagabond est un manga publié durant les années 90 par Nobuhiro Watsuki. Il conte l'histoire de Kenshin Himura, un ancien assassin de l'ère Tokugawa dont les mains sont remplies de sang, qui devient vagabond durant l'ère Meiji, muni d'un sabre à lame inversée qui lui permet de ne plus tuer. Le manga a été adapté en anime. 
> 
> *** Yoshitsune Minamoto (Minamoto no Yoshitsune) est un samouraï/général qui a vécu pendant les périodes Heian et Kamakura. Il est le frère du premier shôgun du Japon. Détenteur de nombreuses victoires, il est surtout connu pour avoir utilisé des techniques audacieuses et rusées pour remporter ses batailles (ce qui n'était pas toujours bien vu à l'époque). Il est aujourd'hui considéré comme l'un des plus grands héros du Japon.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tokyo by night

_Aéroport Tokyo Haneda_

À la fois par impatience et pour dégourdir ses muscles raidis par la longue station assise dans l'avion, Ophélia sautille sur place, le regard braqué sur la bouche du carrousel à bagages.  
— Ah, voilà ma dernière valise !  
Elle pointe du doigt le gros bagage cerclé d'un élastique rouge qui vient enfin d'apparaître à la suite de quelques autres. Il s'est fait désirer, alors que les précédents sont arrivés plutôt rapidement.

Tandis que Gabriel s'est astreint à tasser toutes les possessions qu'il voulait emporter dans la seule valise à laquelle il avait droit dans le prix de son billet, la tâche s'est révélée impossible pour Ophélia. Elle a dû prévoir l'enregistrement d'un bagage de soute supplémentaire — qui a à peine suffi, et tout ce que sa mère a tenu à lui faire emporter n'a pas aidé.

Gabriel se penche par-dessus le tapis roulant. Il soulève la lourde valise, qu'il dépose elle aussi sur le chariot dont ils se sont munis.  
— Le compte est bon, là ?  
— Ta valise de soute, les deux miennes, nos deux bagages de cabine, mon sac à main... Je pense que oui : on a tout !  
Le jeune homme laisse échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Perdre une valise se trouvait aussi sur la liste des angoisses qui perturbaient son sommeil en anticipation du départ et lui oppressaient la poitrine à bord. Ils ont cependant posé le pied sur le sol nippon sans heurts, avec armes et bagages, et le stress peut à présent refluer pour de bon.

Autour d'eux, le groupe de voyageurs en provenance de France se clairsème au fur et à mesure que chacun récupère ses affaires. Tout le monde semble pressé d'éponger un peu le retard de l'avion en se précipitant aussi rapidement que possible vers la sortie. Gabriel étouffe un bâillement. Le trajet les a drainés tous les deux, malgré les quelques heures de sommeil arrachées au vol. Il se sent sale, a les jambes ankylosées et la nuque raide. Il a également hâte de respirer un peu d'air frais après autant de temps enfermé. Ils ne verront pourtant pas tout de suite les rues de Tokyo.  
  
— On doit encore passer la formalité de la douane...  
— Laurent a dit qu'il nous retrouverait dès que possible et il n'est pas encore là. Peut-être que pour gagner du temps, on peut déjà aller à la douane, justement ? Lui n'a pas toutes ces valises à montrer, et j'imagine qu'il nous rejoindra dans le hall des arrivées ?  
— Ça marche.

Poussant le chariot à bagages devant lui, Gabriel se met en branle tandis qu'Ophélia, à ses côtés, s'inquiète.  
— J'espère que j'ai bien rempli mon formulaire, qu'ils ne vont rien me confisquer.  
— Tu n'amènes rien d'interdit, je suppose, donc ça devrait aller ?  
— J'espère... Comme on est le soir, peut-être que le douanier ne sera pas trop regardant ? Sacha m'a dit que la nuit, par exemple, comme ils sont en nombre réduit, ils ouvrent moins souvent les valises pour les vérifier...

Gabriel n'a pas besoin de demander qui est exactement Sacha : Ophélia le mentionne souvent, si souvent qu'il a compris la place qu'il occupait dans l'esprit de sa camarade. Et les étoiles dans les yeux de celle-ci, lorsqu'elle prononce le nom de l'autre garçon, ne laissent aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'elle entretient à son égard.   
  
Gabriel ne connaît pas Sacha personnellement, mais ils ont un ami commun. Étudiant dans la même université que Gabriel, Thibaut a suivi un cours à option avec Sacha dans une fac partenaire aux deux leurs. C'est d'ailleurs Thibaut qui a fait l'intermédiaire entre Gabriel et Ophélia, lorsque Sacha lui a demandé s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui, dans sa promo, se rendrait dans la même université que la jeune fille. Les numéros de téléphone et les noms sur Facebook ont donc été échangés à travers lui, ce qui a permis à Ophélia et Gabriel de prendre contact avant le départ et de réserver le même vol.

— Il n'y a pas trop de queue, ouf !  
L'exclamation d'Ophélia sort Gabriel de ses pensées, et il fouille dans son sac pour en extirper son bordereau de déclaration aux douanes.  
— Ça ira plus vite qu'à l'immigration, je pense.  
— C'est parce qu'on a un peu traîné aux bagages, avec ma valise qui n'arrivait pas. Le gros des voyageurs a déjà eu le temps de passer par ici.  
— Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Après avoir pris sa place dans la file, Ophélia replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis parcourt son formulaire une dernière fois.  
— Je crois que j'ai bien tout listé...  
— Ils n'ont pas l'air d'ouvrir les valises de tout le monde, de toute façon.  
— Ça aide à ce que ça aille vite !  
Leur tour vient en effet plutôt rapidement, et c'est un soulagement après un si long trajet.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Si le bureau d'accueil est fermé dans votre résidence, voici le nom et l'adresse d'un hôtel sympa à Shinjuku sur ce papier. Tu n'auras qu'à le donner au chauffeur du taxi. C'est une collègue qui me l'a recommandé en me disant qu'il était bien et pas trop cher.  
Ophélia saisit le petit carton que son oncle lui tend et le glisse dans son sac à main.  
— La résidence sera sûrement fermée, vu l'heure. Avec ce retard... on arrive trop tard.  
— Raison de plus pour aller vous reposer à l'hôtel. Vous n'allez pas passer votre première nuit à Tokyo dans la rue.  
— Sûrement pas ! En plus, un lit ne sera pas de refus.  
Elle masque un bâillement derrière le dos de sa main, mais ses yeux brillent d'animation à l'idée de n'être plus qu'à une demi-heure de route du cœur de la capitale japonaise.

— Envoie-moi un message sur Whatsapp quand vous êtes installés, que ce soit à l'hôtel ou dans votre résidence, et n'oublie pas d'en envoyer un aussi à ta mère. Elle se fera un sang d'encre jusque là.  
— Bien sûr, promet la jeune fille.  
Après le passage au contrôle des douanes, qui s'est déroulé sans ouverture de valise, ils sont allés changer des euros supplémentaires en yens au comptoir adéquat en attendant que Laurent les rejoigne. Ils se sont ensuite rendus dans la boutique de Softbank, judicieusement située à l'intérieur même de l'aéroport. Ophélia s'y est procurée une carte SIM japonaise, que l'employé a eu tôt fait d'installer dans son fidèle iPhone rouge — sa couleur préférée.

— Si jamais, je suis à Tokyo jusqu'à demain matin, avant que je ne reprenne un vol en sens inverse. N'hésite pas à me contacter s'il y a le moindre souci !  
Ophélia sourit à Laurent, reconnaissante.  
— Merci beaucoup pour toute ton aide !  
Le steward fait claquer deux bises sonores sur les joues de sa nièce, puis tend une main à Gabriel avec un grand sourire.  
— Et surtout, éclatez-vous bien au Japon !  
— Merci.

Il attend que les deux jeunes gens soient installés dans le taxi, puis referme la portière et recule d'un pas pour laisser la voiture démarrer. Que le temps est passé vite, depuis les automnes où il partait en promenade vers le bois de Vincennes avec Ophélia sur ses épaules, alors qu'il était lui-même étudiant à Paris.

Il fait de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que le taxi disparaisse à sa vue, puis sort son smartphone de sa poche pour rassurer sa sœur aînée via le Wifi de l'aéroport. Tout s'est passé au mieux, et Ophélia est maintenant sur la route de Shinjuku où elle va poser ses valises durant une longue année.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shinjuku_

Gabriel revient vers la voiture après quelques minutes et hausse les épaules, alors qu'Ophélia s'évente de la main. La chaleur est suffocante, malgré l'heure tardive, contraste surprenant avec les températures fraîches qu'ils ont laissées à Paris.  
— Comme prévu, c'est fermé. J'ai vu quelques étudiants occidentaux qui fumaient devant le bâtiment, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de leur demander de nous ouvrir la porte.  
— Ils ne pourront pas nous donner les clés de nos chambres, en plus.  
— En effet.  
— Et puis, même si techniquement, on est censés loger là, on n'est pas encore enregistrés, alors je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des problèmes pour nous avoir fait rentrer...  
— Je pense que le mieux est d'aller passer la nuit à l'hôtel, comme ton oncle l'a suggéré. On reviendra demain matin pendant les heures de bureau.  
  
Ophélia approuve. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone.  
— Il est presque 22 heures.  
Son ventre choisit ce moment pour crier son désespoir.  
— Je mangerais bien quelque chose, aussi...  
— Je te propose qu'on aille s'installer à l'hôtel, et puis on trouvera bien quelque chose à grignoter.  
— D'accord.  
Elle s'installe à nouveau dans le taxi qui les a attendus. Gabriel fait de même, tandis qu'Ophélia tend le papier que Laurent lui a donné au chauffeur et lui explique le changement de programme en japonais.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Hyakuninchô_

Ophélia remercie Gabriel qui l'a aidée à monter ses deux grosses valises dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur le bord du lit. Le jeune homme s'est assis sur un petit fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, et a les yeux braqués sur son téléphone, qu'il a immédiatement connecté au réseau Wifi.  
— Je vais envoyer un message à mes parents, à mon frangin et à Martin, histoire de les rassurer.  
— Ma mère me demande déjà de faire hyper attention, me dit que c'est la nuit et qu'il ne faut pas aller traîner n'importe où.  
Gabriel étouffe un gémissement derrière le revers de sa main.  
— Je crois que je n'aurai pas vraiment la force d'aller me promener, de toute façon.  
— J'ai encore un peu de mal à me rendre compte qu'on est arrivés, pour ma part...  
— Oui, ça fait vraiment bizarre...  
— J'ai quand même hâte de découvrir nos colocs demain !  
— J'espère surtout que ça se passera bien. J'ai vécu en cité U, et honnêtement, parfois, ça donne juste envie de se tirer une balle.  
  
Ophélia se mord la lèvre, sans vraiment savoir que répondre. Elle n'a jamais connu la vie en communauté et craint soudain de s'en être fait une vision un peu trop idéalisée. Gabriel semble percevoir son trouble et se reprend aussitôt :  
— Mais ici, j'imagine que ça sera différent. Déjà, il y a moins de monde dans le dortoir.

C'est ce moment que choisit son estomac pour manifester son mécontentement, et Gabriel rougit légèrement. Ophélia, elle, se contente de sourire et hoche la tête.  
— Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller grignoter un truc. Le restaurant de l'hôtel est fermé, j'imagine, mais il doit bien y en avoir un d'ouvert dans le coin ?  
— Tu diras merci à ton oncle pour moi, au fait. Il a vraiment été très gentil durant le voyage.  
— Je t'avais dit qu'il était adorable.  
Elle décroise ensuite les jambes pour se mettre debout.  
— Je vais passer une tenue un peu plus légère, vu la chaleur, et ensuite, on pourra y aller !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Les deux jeunes gens quittent la chambre d'Ophélia et prennent l'ascenseur pour descendre à la réception de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la rue, ils se figent tous les deux d'un même élan, comme si, enfin, la réalité de la situation venait de leur tomber dessus. 

Loin du tumulte de l'aéroport, de l'inquiétude du voyage en taxi, de la déception d'être arrivés tard, ils prennent toute la mesure de ce qui les attend. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient encore en France, à s'imaginer mille et une choses ; aujourd'hui, le concret est à portée de main.  
— Ça fait un peu bizarre de découvrir Tokyo la nuit comme ça, reconnaît Gabriel.  
— Je trouve que ça a son charme ? Bon...

Elle marque une petite pause et prend l'initiative, consciente que Gabriel s'avère encore moins assuré qu'elle :  
— On peut peut-être marcher un peu, histoire de se détendre les jambes, sans non plus aller trop loin ? Si ça te dit ?  
— Je pense que je ne vais pas réussir à fermer l'œil tant que je n'aurai pas avalé un petit truc.  
— Le tout, c'est de ne pas se perdre. Il n'y a pas de noms de rues, ici, si je ne me trompe pas, donc ça risque de se transformer en casse-tête...  
— On est où, exactement, au fait ?  
— D'après le papier de Laurent, à Hyakuninchô.  
— Jamais entendu parler.  
— Pareil, mais s'il nous a conseillé de venir ici, c'est qu'on ne craint rien ? Je lui fais confiance.  
— Bon, allez, on y va.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancent enfin, guettant la moindre petite supérette pour épancher leur faim. Alors qu'ils marchent en silence, absorbés dans leurs pensées, Ophélia se demande soudain quelle vie l'attend désormais dans ce pays dont elle a rêvé si souvent. Qui seront ses camarades, si tout se passera bien avec Gabriel. Elle lance un regard en coin à son camarade, qui se frotte les yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé. Il n'est pas très bavard, ni très expansif, et Ophélia se dit que cela va changer de Cristina et de son caractère si explosif.

— Ah, enfin, un konbini*.  
À l'exclamation de Gabriel, elle sort de ses pensées et relève la tête. Ils s'arrêtent devant une petite supérette et franchissent les portes automatiques. Le caissier les observe, les yeux écarquillés, puis détourne vite la tête avant de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
— Hum... Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir des étrangers, remarque Gabriel, alors qu'il se dirige vers le rayon des plats tout prêts.  
— J'imagine qu'en plus, on ne passe pas vraiment inaperçus à cette heure-ci...  
— Alors, alors... Tiens, je prendrais bien ça.  
— C'est quoi ?  
— Aucune idée, mais ça n'a pas l'air mauvais. Il y a de l'œuf cuit et un peu de légumes.  
— Hum, moi, je pense que je vais me laisser tenter par les onigiri.  
Gabriel attrape un paquet de gâteaux en passant, puis suit Ophélia jusqu'à la caisse.  
— Attends, je vais payer, propose-t-elle.  
— Non, ne t'en fais pas.  
— Je t'invite, d'accord ?  
La jeune fille lui offre un sourire, et Gabriel finit par céder, un peu gêné.

Le caissier, visiblement au bord de la panique, les regarde arriver vers lui et les salue d'abord dans un anglais approximatif que Gabriel ne comprend absolument pas. Ophélia, qui n'a que peu d'affinités avec la langue de Shakespeare, ne cherche même pas à décrypter le charabia du vendeur et demande simplement en japonais :  
— Pourrais-je avoir un sac, je vous prie ?  
L'employé passe de la panique à la surprise en quelques secondes et s'excuse aussitôt en plaçant les achats des deux jeunes gens dans un sac en papier.  
— Merci.

Gabriel n'a rien dit, peut-être encore un peu trop fatigué ou trop intimidé pour prendre les devants, et a laissé Ophélia se débrouiller avec le caissier. En ressortant du konbini, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer :  
— J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas tous peur de nous comme ça, quand même.  
— À la fac, je suppose que ce sera un peu différent ?  
— Ouais, mais j'ai parfois eu des retours un peu flippants.  
— Du genre ?  
— Du genre, des gens qui sont pratiquement restés toute l'année sans parler à un seul Japonais...  
Ophélia tente de puiser un maximum dans ses espoirs pour le rassurer.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, Gabriel. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.  
Un petit sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme.  
— J'espère, car je suis venu ici aussi pour améliorer mon niveau d'oral quand même bien pourri.  
— Je parie que tu exagères !  
— À peine. Ah ! Je crois qu'on approche de notre hôtel.

Ils pressent le pas pour pénétrer dans le hall de réception, puis se dirigent vers l'ascenseur.  
— Tu veux venir manger dans ma chambre ? propose Ophélia.  
— Pourquoi pas, oui ?  
Les deux jeunes gens s'installent en tailleur à même le sol, et Gabriel ne peut laisser échapper un soupir contenté.  
— Enfin de la vraie nourriture. Sans vouloir vexer ton oncle, bien sûr.  
— Je suis d'accord avec toi ! La nourriture à bord, ce n'est juste pas possible.  
Ophélia avale son plat et accepte avec plaisir un gâteau que lui tend son camarade.  
  
— Tiens, Martin m'a répondu. Il dit qu'il est content qu'on soit bien arrivés et nous souhaite un super séjour.  
— Il est super gentil, je trouve.  
— Oui, il va vraiment me manquer.  
Un peu de tristesse voile soudain les yeux de Gabriel, qui finit par froncer le nez pour la retenir. Ophélia ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Elle tend la main pour tapoter sur le poignet de son nouvel ami dans un geste réconfortant. Gabriel semble avoir construit des murs autour de lui, et elle ne sait pas encore très bien comment se comporter face à lui.

— Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir.  
Gabriel se redresse, se dirige vers la poubelle, puis se tourne vers Ophélia.  
— On se retrouve à huit heures ? Je viendrai frapper à ta porte.  
— Ça marche pour moi. Repose-toi.  
— Pareil. Bonne nuit.  
Ophélia sourit et regarde Gabriel disparaître dans le couloir avant de se lever pour refermer la porte. Elle entre ensuite dans la salle de bain, prend une douche rapide, puis s'effondre sur son lit. L'épuisement du voyage se fait sentir et elle finit par s'endormir comme une masse.

Gabriel, lui, met un peu plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit malgré la fatigue qui l'étreint. 

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Le jeune homme n'a dormi que trois heures quand son réveil se met à sonner sur la table de chevet. Il tend le bras, tel un automate, puis rampe presque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, son reflet fait peur à voir, et Gabriel espère qu'il va rapidement retrouver un rythme normal.

Il sort de sa chambre vingt minutes plus tard et se traîne jusqu'à celle d'Ophélia. Il n'a même pas le temps de frapper qu'elle apparaît sur le pas de la porte.  
— Bonjour !  
— Comment tu fais pour être si énergique de grand matin ?  
Elle rit, un peu gênée.  
— À vrai dire, je suis impatiente de découvrir notre dortoir.  
— Du coup, j'imagine que tu es prête ? J'ai regardé un peu le plan pour y aller, et l'hôtel n'est pas loin. On y sera en cinq minutes en métro.  
— J'espère qu'on arrivera facilement à comprendre le fonctionnement des tickets et des lignes...

Dans la rue, Gabriel accorde son pas sur celui d'Ophélia. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il ne sait plus si c'est de peur ou d'excitation. Désormais, il n'est plus question de faire marche arrière.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Sacha :**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Un konbini est une supérette/un magasin de proximité, souvent ouvert 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, qui vend un peu de tout. On en trouve partout au Japon.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Chambres 11 et 24

_Shinjuku_

— Je crois qu'on n'est plus très loin.  
— Ouf, soupire Ophélia.  
— Désolé, c'est de ma faute si on s'est trompé de sens pour le métro. J'ai mal compris le panneau.  
— Ce n'est pas grave ! Le principal, c'est qu'on arrive.  
Gabriel semble dubitatif, mais ne dit rien et presse le pas, sa valise allant cahin-caha derrière lui. Il tire également la valise de cabine d'Ophélia, déjà bien occupée avec ses autres bagages.

Les deux jeunes gens ont un moment d'hésitation lorsqu'ils se présentent devant le perron de leur résidence, dont ils aperçoivent le hall à travers les portes vitrées de l'entrée.  
— Bon... Allez, autant y aller.  
— J'espère que j'ai bien pensé à prendre tout ce qu'il faut.  
— J'imagine qu'il va te demander ta carte d'identité, le contrat, et qu'il va vérifier tout ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas : je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas te jeter à la rue.  
Gabriel a un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant et monte les marches le premier. Il laisse sa valise devant l'entrée, puis redescend pour aider à Ophélia à monter ses bagages.

Ils poussent enfin la porte. La climatisation les fait frissonner après leur marche dans la chaleur matinale. Ils se dirigent d'un pas indécis vers l'accueil, où les attend un homme d'âge moyen qui lit paresseusement un journal. Il arbore une petite plaquette avec son nom, écrit en anglais et en japonais, sur sa chemise : Oda.  
  
— Euh, hum... bonjour ?  
Gabriel n'a pas osé se lancer en japonais, stupidement, et a préféré se raccrocher à l'anglais.  
— Nous venons d'arriver pour prendre nos chambres, et...  
— Ah, oui ! Bonjour.  
Monsieur Oda repose son journal et ajuste ses lunettes pour examiner les documents que lui tendent Ophélia et Gabriel.

— Bien, bien. Vous logez tous les deux dans le premier bâtiment à droite quand vous sortez dans la cour. La porte pour y accéder est là-bas, et vous suivez les affichettes avec des flèches et les mentions « Aki* ». Chaque bâtiment porte un nom de saison.  
Il dirige ensuite son attention sur Ophélia.  
— Vous préférez en anglais ou en japonais ?  
— En japonais, s'il vous plaît.  
Ophélia maîtrise en effet mieux cette langue que l'anglais. Et puis, elle est ici pour la pratiquer.  
  
Monsieur Oda sourit et lui tend une clé.  
— Chambre 24.  
Il lance enfin à Gabriel :  
— Et donc, pour vous, chambre 11, premier étage.  
— Merci beaucoup.  
— Vous pouvez aller déposer vos affaires. Si besoin, je peux ensuite vous faire un peu visiter les lieux. Pour l'accès aux chambres, c'est l'escalier au bout du couloir d'entrée du bâtiment.

Gabriel hoche mécaniquement la tête, s'empare des poignées de deux valises, alors qu'Ophélia fait de même après avoir remercié monsieur Oda. Ils trouvent sans peine le petit bâtiment grâce au fléchage, derrière une rangée de gingkos qui divisent la cour en croix. Dans le hall silencieux, Gabriel marque une pause.  
— Bon, à mon avis, il va falloir faire deux voyages. On peut commencer par tes bagages, si tu veux.  
— Tu vas laisser ta valise là ?  
— Bah, je ne crois pas que ça risque quelque chose. Il paraît que le Japon est très sûr à ce niveau.  
  
Ils s'engagent dans l'escalier un peu étroit, montant les marches une à une avec difficulté.  
— J'espère que ta chambre sera assez grande pour stocker tout ça, fait remarquer Gabriel, pince-sans-rire.  
Ophélia se contente de sourire pour masquer sa gêne.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, la jeune fille se dirige vers une porte, qu'elle ouvre avec un embryon de stress niché au creux de l'estomac. Elle découvre enfin son nouveau chez elle, berceau d'une nouvelle existence et d'une nouvelle aventure. La pièce n'est pas plus grande que sa chambre à Vincennes ; elle est encore un peu vide et manque de chaleur et de vie, mais Ophélia ne peut s'empêcher d'être soulagée et heureuse. 

Elle traîne l'une de ses valises à l'intérieur, puis s'approche de la grande porte-fenêtre dont elle tire les rideaux pour découvrir le petit balcon qui surplombe un jardin.  
— C'est super mignon !  
— C'est grand.  
Gabriel, qui a vécu dans une chambre de cité U de 9m² pendant trois ans, ne peut contenir son admiration.  
— Ça va ! Tu peux rentrer, tu sais !  
— Ah, oui, pardon. Ton autre valise.  
Le jeune homme pénère dans la pièce, tandis qu'Ophélia ouvre la porte-fenêtre.  
— C'est vraiment super.  
  
Elle se sent rassurée, elle qui appréhendait un peu de découvrir le dortoir. Désormais, elle parvient à se projeter dans cet endroit, à s'y voir évoluer et se sentir bien. L'euphorie de la découverte trouble sans doute encore un peu son jugement, et elle garde au fond de sa tête que la nouveauté risque de de dissiper pour laisser place à la réalité, mais pour l'instant, elle souhaite simplement en profiter.

— Bon ! Et si on retournait chercher ta valise ?  
— Tu peux rester déballer tes affaires, si tu veux.  
— Non, non, je vais descendre avec toi.  
Ils quittent donc la pièce ensemble.  
— J'ai envie de découvrir ta chambre aussi.  
Gabriel a un petit sourire et ouvre la marche pour redescendre dans l'escalier.  
  
— On n'a encore vu aucun des autres résidents, remarque-t-il, d'une voix concernée.  
— J'imagine qu'il est tôt. Et puis, si ça se trouve, tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
— Il va falloir que je prenne des photos de tout ça pour les envoyer à Martin et à ma famille, tant que j'y pense.  
— Ah, pareil ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir montrer ma nouvelle chambre à Cristina, et à Sacha, et à Maman et Patrice !  
  
Gabriel hoche la tête et s'engage dans la dernière portion de l'escalier, lorsqu'il s'arrête soudain à une dizaine de marches du rez-de-chaussée. Ophélia, qui gardait les yeux sur son téléphone, manque de se cogner contre lui et s'enquiert, alarmée :  
— Il y a un souci ?  
— Euh, non... Non, désolé. Hum...

Un grand jeune homme blond se tient au milieu du couloir. Il hausse un sourcil en les apercevant, puis se fend d'un sourire ravi. Il s'écrie, en anglais avec un accent américain :  
— Bonjour !  
Ophélia jette un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Gabriel et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, à l'image de son camarade, qui a écarquillé les yeux. 

Gabriel reprend néanmoins peu à peu constance et baragouine, dans un anglais qui lui semble devenu soudain bien primaire :  
—Euh, bonjour... On est nouveaux ; on est arrivés ce matin.  
Ils descendent le reste des marches, tandis que l'autre garçon s'approche d'eux sans se départir de son grand sourire.  
— Bienvenue, alors ! Je m'appelle Adam et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.  
— Moi, c'est Gabriel.  
— Ophélia, murmure la jeune fille.  
— C'était ta valise ? demande encore l'Américain à Gabriel. Je l'ai rangée sur le côté pour éviter que quelqu'un ne la prenne. En théorie, ça ne devrait pas arriver, mais on ne sait jamais.  
— Merci...  
— Je vais t'aider à la monter, comme ça, on pourra faire un peu connaissance !

Gabriel n'est pas habitué à ce genre de familiarité de la part d'un inconnu. Pris au dépourvu, il accepte sans sourciller. Ophélia observe quant à elle Adam tendre la valise à Gabriel. Ses yeux suivent ses cheveux blonds qui tombent en dégradé sur ses épaules, effleurent la ligne de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres, descendent le long des muscles des bras que son t-shirt ajusté met en valeur. Elle finit par se reprendre quand Adam, qui porte désormais la valise de Gabriel, s'engage dans l'escalier, juste derrière elle.  
  
— Et vous venez d'où, alors ?  
— De France.  
— Ah oui ? Génial ! Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?  
— En fait, on est arrivés hier, mais l'avion a eu du retard. Du coup, on a passé la nuit à l'hôtel.  
— Ah mince, c'est dommage. Ah, voilà le premier étage. Tu as quelle chambre ?  
— La 11.  
— OK ! Et toi, Ophélia, tu as quelle chambre à l'étage du dessus ?  
— La 24...  
— Moi, c'est la 14 ! Vous savez où me trouver en cas de souci.  
Gabriel approuve, un peu assommé par le déluge de paroles d'Adam, qui ne semble jamais à court de choses à dire.

— Et voilà pour toi. Tu veux t'installer tout de suite, ou ça vous dit que je vous montre un peu comment ça se passe dans le dortoir ?  
— Hum...  
Gabriel jette un regard à Ophélia, qui semble acquiescer, et reprend :  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Super ! Et je suis vraiment désolé, je ne parle qu'anglais. Il y a une autre Française dans le dortoir, mais elle dort encore !  
— Ce n'est pas grave, assure Gabriel.  
  
Ophélia lâche un soupir résigné ; elle qui était venue ici dans l'espoir d'enfin échapper à son pire cauchemar de lycée — l'anglais vaut bien ce qualificatif — n'aura désormais plus le choix si elle souhaite communiquer avec Adam. Elle n'a pas envie non plus de devoir systématiquement compter sur Gabriel pour faire l'interprète, d'autant que ce dernier paraît lui aussi un peu intimidé par leur nouveau camarade.  
  
— On va peut-être commencer par les douches ? C'est la même chose pour les deux étages.  
Ils partent tous les trois vers le fond du couloir, avant qu'Adam ne pousse une porte donnant sur une petite pièce munie de quatre cabines.  
— Pour le moment, il n'y a que Zhao et moi qui les utilisons. Donc pas de risque de ne plus avoir d'eau chaude !  
— Il... il y a d'autres filles arrivées, ou juste l'autre Française et moi ?  
Ophélia a osé ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le regrette dès que les mots, ânonnés avec difficulté, quittent ses lèvres. _Il va penser que je suis complètement débile et incapable de parler..._  
Adam se contente pourtant de sourire et répond :  
— Non, juste toi et elle. Bon ! Je vous fais visiter le rez-de-chaussée ? C'est là que tout se passe, après tout !  
— Ça marche pour moi, répond Gabriel, qui s'est un peu détendu.  
Ophélia, quant à elle, sourit simplement pour marquer son approbation. 

Les trois jeunes gens redescendent, Adam en tête, et se dirigent vers une porte à droite.  
— Voilà la pièce de vie, mais on va plutôt commencer par la buanderie, histoire de !  
Ils pénètrent dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine.  
— Normalement, monsieur Oda va vous donner une copie du règlement intérieur, mais en gros... il faut juste laisser l'endroit propre et ne pas le prendre pour un dépotoir.  
— Ça devrait être à notre portée, répond Gabriel.  
— Bon, on retourne dans le salon ? On sera bien mieux pour discuter !

Cette fois, Gabriel prend le temps d'observer la pièce de vie et se mord la lèvre, admiratif. Tout semble moderne, bien agencé. Les appareils électroménagers qui bordent un côté de la cuisine ouverte sont récents et entretenus. Plusieurs canapés sont disposés de l'autre côté, face à une grande télévision, tandis qu'une table assez large pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes est joliment décorée d'un bouquet de fleurs. Adam surprend le regard du jeune homme et sourit :  
— On est allés l'acheter hier avec Blanche. On s'est dit que ça serait sympa pour les nouveaux et que ça mettrait un peu de couleurs !  
Ophélia approuve :  
— C'est joli.  
— Allez vous installer sur un des canapés, si vous voulez ? Je vais me faire un thé. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?  
— Je vais prendre la même chose que toi, lance Gabriel, en se dirigeant vers l'un des sofas.  
— Pareil, appuie Ophélia.  
Adam sourit et ouvre un placard avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

La jeune fille, qui s'est assise avec un soupir soulagé, souffle soudain à l'oreille de Gabriel :  
— J'espère qu'ils seront tous aussi gentils que lui.  
— Moi aussi... J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça...  
— Idem ! C'est juste dommage qu'il ne parle qu'anglais.  
— Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de t'entraîner, comme ça, remarque le jeune homme.  
— Je préférerais améliorer mon japonais.

Adam revient enfin vers eux, un plateau à la main et un grand sourire sur le visage.  
— J'ai rajouté des petits gâteaux. Je me suis dit que vous devriez avoir faim !  
Il attrape sa tasse de thé et s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil, croisant ses longues jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur.  
— Je pourrai vous emmener visiter un peu le coin tout à l'heure. On pourra y aller avec Blanche quand elle sera levée !  
— Oh, euh, OK, ça me va, réagit Gabriel.  
Il a presque oublié où il se trouvait : loin de chez lui, dans un pays étranger, sans sa famille ni ses amis.

— Au fait, vous venez d'où exactement, en France ? demande Adam, curieux.  
— De Paris.  
— Tous les deux ?  
Ophélia hoche la tête. Elle ose d'une voix timide, tout en piochant dans l'assiette de gâteaux :  
— Et toi ?  
— Je suis originaire de Los Angeles, mais je faisais mes études à Boston. Vous travaillez sur quoi, tiens ?  
— Plutôt la politique pour moi. Je fais un mémoire sur le nucléaire au Japon.  
— Euh, moi, sur la fin des samouraïs au Bakumatsu**...  
— Ça a l'air super intéressant. Je suis spécialisé en océanographie, pour ma part. Je suis venu faire mon doctorat au Japon, sur les dauphins de Taiji***.  
Gabriel et Ophélia le regardent avec des grands yeux étonnés, et Adam éclate de rire :  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez l'occasion d'en entendre parler régulièrement, car la protection de la nature, c'est un peu mon obsession.

— J'aime beaucoup les animaux aussi, s'exclame Ophélia, à qui le sujet fait oublier son embarras quant à la langue. J'ai même un cheval.  
— Il s'appelle comment ? Tu as des photos ?  
— Yoshitsune, comme le samouraï. Et oui, bien sûr !  
La jeune fille dégaine son téléphone, qu'elle tend ensuite à Adam.  
— Il a l'air adorable. Tiens, tant que j'y pense. Je vais vous donner mon téléphone au cas où ?  
  
Gabriel scrute l'Américain, toujours aussi interloqué par l'assurance du jeune homme, son aisance, son grand sourire qui déborde de sincérité. Il lui rappelle un peu Martin, mais dans un genre différent, et étrangement, Adam le rassure. La peur de Gabriel se tasse au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, pour ne rester que bourdonnante dans un coin de son esprit.  
— En cas de souci, n'hésitez pas à me joindre, d'accord ?  
— Merci beaucoup !

Ophélia sourit et récupère son téléphone, qu'elle pose sur la table basse.  
— Et toi, tu as un animal de compagnie ?  
— Un chien ! Il s'appelle Snow ; c'est un Berger Blanc Suisse.  
Adam poursuit en riant :  
— Et surtout, il ne faut pas le répéter à mes parents ou mes amis, mais c'est bien lui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à quitter en partant. Et toi, Gabriel ?  
— J'ai aussi un chien, un Caniche qui s'appelle Babar. Il a presque 15 ans, donc il n'est plus tout jeune.  
En pensant à Babar, Gabriel se rembrunit, avant de se reprendre.

— Tu as dit qu'il y avait aussi un autre garçon ? Il n'est pas là ?  
— Oui, Zhao, un Chinois. Et si, sans doute, mais il n'est pas très sociable. Il reste dans sa chambre, en général.  
Adam arbore une expression un peu préoccupée et déçue.  
— Du coup, je suis très content que vous soyez arrivés ! Et je pense que Blanche sera contente, elle aussi.  
Il replace machinalement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvre en grand. Adam se tourne à demi, puis annonce avec enthousiasme :  
— Quand on parle du loup !

Une jeune fille grande et mince s'avance dans la pièce d'un pas tranquille. Une masse de cheveux bouclés s'entortillent autour de son visage souriant, détendu.  
— Salut tout le monde ! s'exclame-t-elle avec chaleur.  
— Ce sont des Français comme toi ! l'informe Adam depuis le canapé.  
— Ah ! Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils me dévisagent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes !  
Ophélia et Gabriel détournent le regard, penauds de leur surprise aussi ostentatoire qu'involontaire. Blanche se borne à rire sans paraître gênée de la situation.  
— Je sais : je m'appelle Blanche et j'ai la peau noire. Avant que vous ne vous demandiez, ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. C'est ma mère qui n'a pas réfléchi et m'a donné le prénom de sa princesse Disney préférée, Blanche-Neige, quand elle a été prise de court à ma naissance. Je vous épargne les nombreuses vannes que j'ai reçues à ce propos au cours de ma jeunesse.  
Gabriel toussote.  
— Euh, d'accord, désolé.

Blanche explique rapidement de quoi il retourne à Adam, qui ne connaît pas un mot de français et n'a donc pas pu s'étonner du prénom de sa nouvelle camarade lorsqu'ils se sont présentés l'un à l'autre quelques jours auparavant.  
— Et vous, c'est quoi, vos noms ?  
Par égard pour Adam, Blanche ne s'exprime qu'en anglais — un anglais fluide à l'accent américain qui complexe encore plus Ophélia. Les arrivants déclinent leur identité pour la énième fois de la matinée. 

Leur colocataire continue à sourire, tout en se laissant tomber avec nonchalance sur les coussins auprès d'eux. Elle se frotte les yeux des poings.  
— Je ne suis pas du matin, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je me couche tard parce que je n'arrive pas à décrocher de ma console. Vous venez de quelle fac et vous faites quoi ?  
— LLCE japonais à Paris tous les deux. Et toi ?  
— Je fais une LEA anglais-japonais à Bordeaux, mais je suis originaire de Martinique. Et j'ai passé un an à La Nouvelle Orléans entre la Martinique et Bordeaux.  
— C'est pour ça que tu parles si bien anglais, murmure Ophélia avec admiration.  
— Toi aussi, tu parles bien !  
— Je ne trouve pas. J'ai vraiment du mal avec cette langue.  
— Mais il n'y a pas de raison : je comprends tout ce que tu dis ! se récrie également Adam, surpris.  
Blanche hausse les épaules.  
— Moi, c'est l'espagnol qui me pose souci depuis qu'un prof m'en a dégoûtée au lycée.  
— Pareil pour moi avec l'anglais, mais c'était au collège, explique Ophélia.  
— Pourtant, je t'assure que ton anglais n'a rien à se reprocher. La communication passe très bien.  
— Ah, en tout cas, j'espère surtout augmenter mon niveau en japonais en venant étudier ici, tente Ophélia pour détourner la conversation de sa maîtrise ou non de la langue de Shakespeare, qui l'embarrasse autant que les compliments dont ses nouveaux camarades la couvrent pour la rassurer.

Adam vole à son secours en changeant carrément de sujet :  
— Au fait, Blanche, je leur ai dit qu'on pourrait les emmener faire un tour du quartier ! Ça te dit ?  
L'interpellée répond avec entrain, tournée vers ses compatriotes :  
— Oh, bien sûr ! Comme on est arrivés il y a quelques jours, on a déjà un peu exploré, et ça nous fera plaisir de tout vous montrer.  
— Je ne sais pas aligner deux mots en japonais, alors heureusement que je ne me suis pas retrouvé complètement seul dans le dortoir, sous peine de mourir de faim ! s'amuse l'Américain.  
— C'est chouette de vous avoir ici, vraiment, renchérit Blanche. J'espère qu'on deviendra tous bons amis.  
Elle se lève et s'étire longuement, comme un chat.  
— Si vous me donnez le temps d'avaler un petit-déjeuner pour que je sois à peu près opérationnelle, je vous accompagne volontiers !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Adam et Blanche :**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aki (秋) = l'automne 
> 
> ** Le Bakumatsu est la période de l'histoire du Japon qui se situe entre la fin de l'époque Edo (shogunat des Tokugawa) et l'ère Meiji. 
> 
> *** Taiji est une ville baleinière du Japon où, chaque année, de septembre à mars, une chasse aux dauphins de grande envergure a lieu. 


	6. Chapitre 5 : La vieille dame au bentô

_Shinjuku_

Ravi, Adam sourit et lève la main pour rassurer Blanche, avant de lancer :  
— Prends ton temps, prends ton temps ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
— Non, non, c'est gentil, merci.  
Blanche s'avance vers la cuisine et fouille dans les placards pour s'emparer de la boîte de céréales. 

Adam se redresse et décroise les jambes, scrute Ophélia et Gabriel.  
— Alors, le dortoir vous plaît ? C'est conforme à vos attentes ?  
— Je trouve ça hyper moderne, pour ma part, répond Gabriel, en jouant avec sa tasse de thé vide. Je trouve les chambres assez grandes, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
— Oui, tout à fait, renchérit Ophélia. Et l'environnement est super cool.  
— Ça me plaît aussi beaucoup ! Et vous verrez quand on va sortir, mais ça a vraiment son charme, je trouve.

Curieux, Gabriel s'interroge :  
— Vous êtes déjà allés à la fac, Blanche et toi ?  
C'est celle-ci qui répond, alors qu'elle revient dans le salon un bol à la main.  
— Pas encore, non. Les cours n'ont pas repris.  
— Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas cette semaine, mais l'autre.  
— C'est bien ça. Je suis plutôt impatiente !  
— J'appréhende un peu quand même, avoue Ophélia en grignotant un gâteau.  
— Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.  
La conviction chaleureuse d'Adam est rassurante.

Blanche se lève à nouveau pour aller laver son bol dans l'évier.  
— Je remonte me brosser les dents vite fait et j'arrive.  
— On va aller t'attendre dans la cour, alors.  
— Je me dépêche !  
Elle disparaît sans traîner, et Adam se hisse sur ses jambes pour ensuite ramasser les tasses vides et l'assiette de gâteaux.  
— Vous pouvez aller vous préparer vous aussi, si vous voulez ?  
— Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide un peu ?  
— Non, non, ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne vais pas vous faire trimer dès le premier jour.  
— Je pense qu'on est déjà prêts ? remarque Gabriel, avec un coup d'œil en coin pour son amie.  
— Parfait ! On va aller attendre Blanche, alors.

Ils quittent le salon, traversent le petit hall du bâtiment pour sortir dans la cour. Adam s'installe sur le rebord d'un des petits murets qui bordent les allées.  
— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi chaud en arrivant à Tokyo.  
— Oui, ça m'a surprise aussi, reconnaît Ophélia. D'ailleurs, je me suis changée en arrivant à l'hôtel !  
De son côté, Gabriel soupire :  
— Je sens déjà que je vais tomber malade à cause de la clim'.

— J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait poireauter !  
Blanche est là, et Adam bondit aussitôt debout. Il passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de Gabriel et d'Ophélia et s'écrie avec enthousiasme :  
— On est partis, alors !  
Gabriel se fige, soudain mal à l'aise. L'Américain, dans sa familiarité conquérante, se comporte avec eux comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours, et le jeune homme ne sait pas comment réagir face à lui. Ophélia, elle aussi, semble un peu gênée, pressée contre Adam qui continue de discuter avec Blanche tandis qu'il les entraîne à marcher avec lui.

Il finit enfin par les lâcher lorsqu'ils sortent de la résidence pour se retrouver sur la rue, et croise les mains derrière la tête.  
— Je dois avouer qu'on n'est pas allés très loin la dernière fois, mais on a au moins exploré un peu les environs.  
Blanche sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.  
— Je trouve le quartier très sympa, pour ma part !  
— Il fait assez authentique. Ça me change vraiment de Boston et de Los Angeles.  
— Il y a le parc Toyama* pas très loin, très chouette. Si ça vous dit un de ces quatre aussi.  
— Vu qu'il fait encore beau et chaud au mois de septembre, ça pourrait être cool d'aller pique-niquer.  
— On ira quand tout le monde dans le dortoir sera là, propose Adam. Tu es partant toi aussi, Gabriel ? Tu ne dis plus rien !  
— Oh, euh, oui, oui, bien sûr.  
  
Gabriel se force à sourire, mais il a du mal à se sentir à l'aise. Il est fatigué, se sent dépassé par les nouvelles connaissances qui s'enchaînent, par le nouvel environnement auquel il n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'acclimater ; il n'a même pas déballé sa valise.

— Au fait, comment ça se passe pour la nourriture ?  
La question d'Ophélia tire Gabriel de son introspection.  
— On n'a pas encore vraiment décidé, explique Blanche. On attend les autres. Pour le moment, on y va ensemble, mais sinon, chacun a son budget.  
Avec un clin d'œil, Adam lance à l'intention de tous :  
— Mais n'hésitez pas à vous servir chez moi en cas de besoin, hein. Prévenez-moi juste avant !

— En parlant de nourriture, on a découvert un truc hyper sympa ! s'exclame Blanche.  
— Oui, enfin, moi, je ne peux pas y aller tout seul, soupire Adam.  
— Oh, c'est quoi ?  
Ophélia le dévisage d'un air curieux.  
— Une petite vieille qui a un stand de bentô** . Mais elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais.  
Blanche donne un coup de coude dans le flanc d'Adam et s'amuse :  
— Et en plus, je crois que tu lui fais peur.  
Gabriel, quant à lui, est pragmatique.  
— Pourtant, c'est près du dortoir pour étudiants étrangers. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude.  
— C'est juste Adam, je pense !  
— Eh bien, merci.  
L'Américain ne paraît pas vexé le moins du monde par la moquerie amicale de Blanche et affiche même un grand sourire.

— Et elle est où, cette petite vieille ?  
— Madame Kamikokuryô, précise Blanche. On peut y aller, si vous voulez !  
D'une voix un peu timide, Ophélia rebondit sur la proposition.  
— On pourrait prendre quelque chose à manger et retourner déjeuner au dortoir ?  
— Excellente idée ! Je vous invite !  
Avant même que Gabriel ne puisse protester, Adam repasse à nouveau un bras par-dessus son épaule et accélère le pas.

Lorsqu'elle les voit approcher, la vieille dame, petite et tassée sur elle-même, marmonne quelques mots en japonais. Adam hausse les sourcils, l'air perdu, et demande :  
— Elle a dit quoi ?  
— Euh, rien de bien intéressant, répond Blanche avec diplomatie.  
Ophélia et Gabriel se mordent tous les deux la lèvre pour retenir leur sourire.  
 _Elle vient juste de dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus que ce grand idiot d'Américain vienne la harceler avec son anglais, mais à part ça..._  
— Hum, j'ai comme un doute, mais je préfère te croire.

Madame Kamikokuryô plisse les yeux, mais les salue malgré tout en japonais. Adam lui sourit, encourageant. La vieille dame l'ignore cependant pour observer Blanche.  
— Bonjour, s'écrie la jeune femme.  
Ophélia soupire devant l'étal bien garni.  
— Tout a l'air si délicieux. Je ne vais jamais réussir à me décider.  
— Moi pareil, abonde Gabriel, en se grattant la tempe.  
— Vous pouvez prendre plusieurs trucs, vous savez, les rassure Adam. Au pire, on mettra ça au frigo pour ceux qui en veulent.

Blanche, elle, a déjà jeté son dévolu sur une boîte de gyôza*** accompagnés de légumes et de riz. Gabriel et Ophélia l'imitent, tandis qu'Adam se laisse tenter par du poulet frit et des algues. En payant, il tente un petit sourire pour madame Kamikokuryô, poussant même la témérité jusqu'à lancer, d'une voix assurée, quelques mots bancals en japonais :  
— Merci beaucoup et bonne journée à vous !  
La vieille dame ne dit rien, mais Ophélia voit bien le coin de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement. Adam paraît malgré tout déçu et repart en soupirant.

— Vous savez quoi ? D'ici la fin de l'année, je suis sûr qu'on sera devenus bons amis ! déclame-t-il soudain d'un air résolu.  
Blanche paraît décidée à taquiner Adam.  
— Eh bien, bonne chance !  
— Allez, tu vas bien finir par y arriver.  
Ophélia a décidé de soutenir Adam en remerciement des encouragements que l'Américain lui a offerts un peu plus tôt. Quant à Gabriel, toujours aussi pratique, il remarque :  
— Pour ça, il va falloir que tu apprennes le japonais.  
— Mais j'y compte bien ! Et j'espère aussi pouvoir apprendre le français avec vous.  
  
Comment résister au grand sourire d'Adam ? Ophélia et Gabriel se posent tous les deux la question, alors qu'ils reprennent le chemin du dortoir. Le jeune homme a une présence si lumineuse qu'il est difficile de l'ignorer, qu'on le veuille ou non. Adam prend de la place ; Gabriel espère, au fond de lui, qu'il n'en deviendra pas envahissant, malgré sa gentillesse.

Ils s'installent tous les quatre autour de la grande table. Blanche se relève pour aller chercher un pichet d'eau, puis se laisse tomber près d'Ophélia.  
— Bon appétit, tout le monde !  
— Alors, ça vous plaît ? demande Adam.  
Ophélia approuve après avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée.  
— Oui, beaucoup. Merci, d'ailleurs.  
— Ça me fait plaisir.  
— C'est vraiment super bon, acquiesce Gabriel. Je sais déjà où je vais manger pour le reste de l'année, moi.  
— Après manger, on vous laissera un peu vous reposer quand même. Vous avez sans doute aussi envie de contacter vos familles.  
Ophélia tourne la tête vers sa compatriote.  
— Oui, histoire de les rassurer un peu.  
— Normalement, le code du Wi-fi est inscrit sur un papier collé au mur au-dessus du bureau.  
— Génial, merci.

Aussitôt le repas terminé, Ophélia grimpe les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sa chambre se situe à un bout du couloir, celle de Blanche à l'autre. Il en reste quatre, vides pour l'instant, qui seront sans doute bientôt occupées par d'autres étudiantes d'échange issues de divers pays. Les étages de la résidence ne sont pas mixtes, même si les parties communes le sont, et les garçons sont donc, eux, répartis au premier.

Après un coup d'œil au jardin par la porte-fenêtre inondée de lumière, Ophélia sort son MacBook rouge de sa sacoche et le pose sur le bureau qui fait l'angle. Comme Blanche l'avait annoncé, les codes du Wi-fi sont inscrits sur une affichette, et la jeune fille n'a qu'à se connecter au réseau du dortoir.

Elle ouvre Gmail pour rédiger un long compte-rendu à ses proches, ainsi qu'elle a promis à sa famille de le faire avant son départ. Ces e-mails circonstanciés, qu'elle a prévu d'envoyer deux fois par semaine, permettront à ceux qui l'aiment de se faire une idée de ses pérégrinations nippones dans leurs moindres détails, photos jointes à l'appui. Cela semblait à sa mère un complément indispensable aux messages instantanés ou autres posts sur les réseaux sociaux, beaucoup moins exhaustifs. Et au fond, cela ne dérange pas Ophélia : au contraire, elle est heureuse de partager ce qu'elle vit ici avec ceux qui sont restés en France... ou qui s'apprêtent à en partir.

L'envie de communiquer avec Sacha se fait soudain impérieuse, mais il y a un si gros décalage avec la France... Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle fait rapidement le calcul : il est sept heures à Paris. Sacha, qui se réveille toujours tôt, est peut-être déjà debout. Elle dégaine Whatsapp pour tenter sa chance, puis en profite pour également envoyer un message à Cristina, qui doit elle aussi bientôt sortir du lit pour se préparer à aller en cours. Sa vie à Vincennes lui semble déjà si loin, et pourtant, elle n'a quitté sa maison que l'avant-veille.

Avant qu'une vague de nostalgie ou de mal du pays ne glisse vers elle, son smartphone vibre sur le bureau, annonçant que ses deux amis viennent de lui répondre presque de concert.

L'exubérance de Cristina nourrit toujours sa propre gaieté, et la gentillesse tranquille de Sacha l'apaise à tous les coups. C'est donc pleine d'entrain et de quiétude qu'Ophélia repose son téléphone, puis reprend son pianotage sur son clavier pour achever son e-mail.

Le récit de ses deux premiers jours sous le soleil levant terminé, la jeune fille s'étire. Elle balaie la chambre, encore impersonnelle, des yeux. Il est grand temps de la transformer en chez elle ! La présence d'Adam, qui les a harponnés juste après leur arrivée, ne lui a pas encore permis de déballer ses affaires. 

Décidée, elle ouvre une de ses valises afin de commencer à remplir la garde-robe qui fait face à son lit. Une fois ses habits défroissés et en place, elle se penchera sur la décoration des murs : bien à plat au fond de son autre bagage, quelques agrandissements de Yoshitsune n'attendent qu'à trôner là où son regard ne pourra pas les manquer.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Une paire d'heures plus tard, on frappe à sa porte.  
— Ophélia ? Ça te dit de venir te balader avec nous ?  
La voix de Blanche, toujours enjouée.  
— Oui, entre !  
— On parlait du parc Toyama ce matin, et on se disait que ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller maintenant. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup se promener tout à l'heure, comme on s'est jetés sur les bentôs !  
Ophélia dépose un cadre sur le coin de son bureau et sourit.  
— C'est vrai, mais ça valait la peine : c'était délicieux !  
— Ouep. Tu viens, alors ? La nuit tombe tôt, ici : à 18 heures, il fait déjà noir. Donc il ne faut pas trop traîner si on veut bien profiter du parc.  
— Je te suis !  
Le temps d'attraper son sac, son téléphone et la clé de sa chambre, elle emboîte le pas à sa colocataire.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait un si grand parc aussi près, en plein milieu du béton !  
— Moi non plus, renchérit Gabriel en ôtant ses chaussures dans le genkan**** du dortoir.  
— C'est vraiment sympa, avec tous ces arbres, la petite colline...  
— On vous avait dit que ça valait le coup !  
Avant qu'Adam ne puisse poursuivre, un son inattendu attire les quatre paires d'oreilles, et ils se taisent un instant pour écouter.

Derrière la porte des parties communes, une voix inconnue s'exprime en anglais. Elle tinte avec l'accent typique des compréhensions à l'audition tirées de la BBC que les professeurs du lycée d'Ophélia préféraient entre toutes, et la jeune Française ravale un soupir. Dire qu'elle est venue jusqu'à Tokyo pour pratiquer son japonais, et que ses colocataires, aussi sympathiques soient-ils, préfèrent parler anglais ! Heureusement, elle espère se faire des amis natifs durant ses cours à la fac.

Avec son enthousiasme habituel et sa soif de rencontres, Adam pousse le battant pour aller accueillir l'arrivante, Blanche sur ses talons. Les « Parisiens », comme cette dernière les appelle spontanément, les suivent avec plus de réserve : ils ne se sentent pas encore tout à fait maîtres de maison dans la résidence.

Deux personnes se tiennent debout entre le salon et la salle-à-manger : une fille aux boucles auburn, à la figure ronde et ouverte, et un garçon très bronzé aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage renfrogné. Adam marche jusqu'à eux et les salue chaleureusement :  
— Vous venez vivre dans notre dortoir ? Bienvenue !  
Il pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon en un geste de fraternité, mais le nouvel étudiant secoue son bras d'un mouvement brutal et fait deux pas en arrière, alors que son regard s'assombrit encore.

Sans s'en préoccuper et sans paraître non plus remarquer l'air déconfit d'Adam, l'Anglaise sourit à la cantonade.  
— Becky Bright ! Je débarque de Londres.  
Elle tend le doigt vers son compagnon de voyage.  
— Et lui, c'est Gorka, qui vient d'Espagne. Je suis incapable de prononcer son nom de famille, par contre. J'ai alpagué Gorka à l'aéroport quand j'ai compris qu'on tentait tous les deux de trouver l'emplacement des bus et qu'on allait, en plus, au même endroit !  
Blanche se rapproche.  
— Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Becky et Gorka ! Je viens de France, comme Ophélia et Gabriel, là-bas.  
Becky fait signe à tout le monde avant de s'éventer de la main.  
— Je suis contente qu'on ait l'air conditionné dans la résidence, en tout cas, car dehors, il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Vivement l'automne !

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? On a stocké pas mal de trucs, déjà : du thé, des jus de fruits... Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
Adam a ouvert une armoire et en sort plusieurs verres.  
— Si tu as quelque chose de froid, ce ne serait pas de refus. Un bête jus d'orange ou de n'importe quel autre fruit d'ici.  
L'Anglaise se laisse tomber sur un sofa tandis qu'Adam se tourne vers l'endroit d'où Gorka n'a pas bougé.  
— Tu veux boire quelque chose aussi ?  
— Non.  
L'Espagnol a répondu d'un ton abrupt. Il pivote sur ses talons et quitte le salon en claquant la porte, sous le regard abasourdi d'Adam.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
Négligemment, Becky hausse les épaules.  
— Il a l'air un peu sauvage. Style ourson solitaire qui grogne quand il sort de sa grotte.  
Blanche trempe les lèvres dans son jus de pêche.  
— Bah, laissons-lui de l'espace pour respirer. Il viendra quand il aura envie de socialiser. Son vol a peut-être été pénible.  
— Je n'en sais rien ; il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet à l'aéroport à part de vagues borborygmes.  
Adam ouvre toujours de grands yeux bleus, entre surpris et préoccupé.  
— J'espère quand même que je ne l'ai pas indisposé...  
— Je pense plutôt qu'il est hors de sa zone de confort, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? le rassure Becky, tout en soupirant d'aise entre deux gorgées de boisson fraîche.  
— On pourra peut-être lui proposer de se joindre à nous pour le dîner ? Mais ce sera sans doute mieux si c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui lui demande !

— Puisqu'on a abordé le sujet dangereux du dîner, je vous préviens : je suis végétarienne et surtout, je suis incapable de cuisiner. Pour moi, la cuisine facile, c'est ouvrir la barquette qu'on vient de me livrer ! avertit Becky.  
De sa place à côté de Gabriel, Ophélia intervient :  
— J'aime beaucoup cuisiner. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de préparer quelque chose pour tout le monde, si vous me dites ce que vous aimez.  
— Ça pourrait être super sympa si on préparait les repas tous ensemble de temps en temps ! s'emballe Blanche. On le fait avec mes colocs à Bordeaux et c'est hyper convivial. Sous ta direction, Ophélia, car même si je me débrouille plus ou moins, je ne suis pas du tout un cordon bleu. Par contre, je veux bien éplucher tous les légumes que tu veux.  
— Ça semble chouette, en effet. Pour ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
— Avec Adam, on avait acheté de quoi se faire des pâtes carbonara, en se disant que ça nous permettrait une transition en douceur avant des menus uniquement japonais. On a même trouvé du parmesan, tout ça.  
— Si vous avez du tofu pour remplacer la pancetta et que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on fasse deux sauces, ça me va parfaitement, acquiesce Becky.  
— Et toi, Gabriel, c'est OK pour toi ?  
L'interpellé hoche la tête, et Ophélia sourit.  
— Adjugé, alors.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Le repas prêt, Blanche grimpe l'escalier pour aller prévenir Gorka et l'inviter à partager le plat de pâtes avec eux. Laquelle est sa chambre ? Pour ne pas frapper à toutes les portes, au milieu du couloir, elle appelle.  
— Gorka ? Tu viens manger avec nous ?  
Le jeune homme finit par apparaître, l'air toujours aussi maussade que tout à l'heure.  
— Eh, ta chambre est juste en dessous de la mienne ! Mais bref, tu te joins à nous ? On a fait des pâtes à la carbonara et on t'attend, si tu en as envie.  
Les yeux de Gorka la fusillent sur place, alors qu'il rétorque durement :  
— Je suis intolérant au lactose.  
Sans rien ajouter et sans ménagement, il referme la porte de sa chambre.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Becky et Gorka :**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le parc Toyama est un parc de 3 hectares situé en plein cœur de Tokyo (à Shinjuku ; ligne de métro Yamanote). En son centre, se dresse une petite montagne de 44 mètres, le mont Hakone. La petite montagne est entourée de cerisiers qui font du parc un lieu particulièrement prisé au printemps pour voir les floraisons. Lieu privilégié des Tokyoïtes pour flâner, faire des pique-niques ou prendre l'air, on dit également du parc Toyama qu'il est l'un des lieux hantés les plus célèbres de la capitale japonaise une fois la nuit tombée.
> 
> ** Un bentô est un casse-croûte préparé chez soi, puis emporté à l'école ou au travail dans une boîte à cet effet. Mais le nom désigne aussi des coffrets-repas que l'on peut acheter dans les supérettes ; des boîtes compartimentées garnies d'aliments coupés en morceaux et de riz.
> 
> *** Les gyôza sont des raviolis japonais en forme de demi lune, adaptés des jiaozi chinois. Leur enveloppe est traditionnellement une pâte de blé et leur farce à base de porc, même si l'on trouve des variantes.
> 
> **** « Genkan » (玄関) est le nom donné au vestibule à l'entrée des bâtiments japonais, où l'on doit impérativement retirer ses chaussures. C'est au départ une tradition zen du 8e siècle qui a perduré. Le genkan est une marche plus bas que le reste de l'habitation. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, on les range bien alignées, tournées vers la porte d'entrée.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Enoshima

_Shinjuku_

— Je crois que si j'avale une bouchée de plus, je vais exploser.  
Gabriel repousse son assiette en lâchant un soupir. Ophélia opine du chef près de lui et repose elle aussi sa fourchette.  
— J'avoue que je me suis aussi un peu laissé aller pour le coup, rétorque Adam en se grattant le menton. Je tenterai d'éliminer ça en allant courir demain !  
Becky vide un verre d'eau et rit franchement.  
— D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu serais incapable de retrouver ton chemin si tu te perdais... Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?  
— Bah, au pire, je demanderai aux passants. Je ne parle pas japonais, mais j'ai un certain talent de mime.  
Ophélia sourit.  
— J'aimerais bien voir ça.  
  
— Si tu n'y vas pas trop tôt, je peux venir avec toi, propose Blanche.  
Adam lève le pouce.  
— Ça serait top ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? Gabriel ?  
— Ouh là, non... C'est gentil de demander ceci dit.  
— Personne d'autre ?  
Becky et Ophélia secouent la tête de concert.  
— Du coup, ça sera sans doute toi et moi, Blanche !  
— Tu pourrais toujours demander à Gorka ?  
— Pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.  
Ophélia lance soudain d'une voix concernée :  
— En parlant de lui, il va bien ? Il n'a pas mangé...  
— Comme Blanche le disait, c'est mieux de le laisser dans son coin pour le moment, confirme Becky. Il n'avait clairement pas l'air d'avoir envie qu'on se mêle de ses affaires ce soir. Qu'il se calme dans sa tanière.

Gabriel jette un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur du salon, se mordille la lèvre, puis se lève de sa chaise.  
— Tu nous quittes ? s'enquiert l'Anglaise.  
— Oui, désolé. Je suis vraiment fatigué et j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer. Et j'aimerais bien parler à ma famille aussi.  
Adam, qui s'est lui aussi mis debout pour porter les assiettes jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine, lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.  
— Repose-toi bien. Si jamais il y a un souci, tu sais où me trouver.  
Gabriel jette un regard reconnaissant à l'Américain.  
— Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde.  
— Bonne nuit !

Le jeune homme sort enfin du salon et ferme la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, le silence se fait, seulement troublé par les voix étouffées de ses camarades qui continuent de discuter en riant. Gabriel monte lentement les marches et se glisse dans le couloir à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller Gorka. _Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire crier dessus..._

Il entre dans sa chambre, allume la petite lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit, puis se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il s'empare de son ordinateur, le pose sur ses genoux, puis se rencogne dans l'oreiller. _J'espère qu'ils seront dispo. Papa devrait être au boulot, mais maman, Charles et Léonie seront sans doute à la maison._

Les sonneries du programme de messagerie s'égrènent dans son casque, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'image un peu floue de sa mère apparaisse à l'écran.  
— Gaby ? Gaby, tu m'entends ? Tu me vois ?  
— Oui, oui, maman.  
— Ah, super ! Moi aussi, je te vois !  
Gabriel sourit, mais sent déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge ; il tente de la chasser en demandant :  
— Charles et Léonie sont là ?  
— Charles est au tennis avec Simon, mais Léonie est là ! Je vais la chercher.  
Madame Le Guennec quitte sa chaise, et Gabriel peut observer le salon de la maison familiale, le canapé avec les coussins que sa mère a brodés, les photos, le petit panier de son chien posé sur un des fauteuils.

— Gabriel !  
La voix de sa sœur le tire de sa contemplation, et bientôt, Léonie sourit à son frère d'un air tout excité.  
— Comment c'était, l'avion ? Fais voir ta chambre ! Tu as rencontré d'autres gens ?  
— Attends, attends. Tiens, ma chambre.  
Gabriel tourne l'ordinateur et ajuste l'écran.  
— C'est encore un peu vide.  
— Oui, je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de déballer toute ma valise, soupire Gabriel en faisant à nouveau face à la caméra.  
— Tiens, Léonie, pousse-toi un peu, tu veux.  
Madame Le Guennec reprend sa place sur la chaise, et Léonie grimpe sur ses genoux.  
— Et les gens du dortoir !  
— Ils sont très gentils, mais je ne les connais pas encore très bien, tu sais.  
— Tiens, Gaby, attends !  
Léonie quitte les genoux de sa mère et disparaît comme une fusée.

— Comme tu le vois, ta sœur déborde toujours autant d'énergie ! Je suis très contente de voir que ça va, mon grand. On s'inquiète, ton papa et moi.  
— Ça va aller, je t'assure.  
— Tu n'es jamais parti aussi loin de nous.  
La boule dans sa gorge se fait plus grosse. Léonie revient, et lorsque le jeune homme aperçoit ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras, il reste un moment silencieux, alors que ses yeux commencent à piquer.  
— Hé, Babar.  
En entendant la voix de Gabriel, le vieux chien s'agite un peu et se met à battre de la queue.  
— Il va très bien ! le rassure sa mère.  
— Tant mieux.  
Gabriel entend sa voix trembler, voit son nez frémir dans la miniature qui apparaît dans le coin droit de son écran. Sa mère paraît se rendre compte de son trouble et pose sa main sur la tête de Léonie, qui comprend aussitôt et repose Babar au sol. Gabriel le voit trottiner jusqu'à son panier et tourner sur lui-même pour se coucher.

— Bon, tu m'as l'air fatigué. Je vais te laisser aller te coucher.  
— D'accord. Dis à papa que j'ai appelé.  
— Repose-toi bien, mon chéri. Je pense fort à toi.  
— À bientôt, maman.  
— Au revoir, Gaby !  
  
Gabriel secoue la main pour saluer sa petite sœur et ferme enfin son logiciel de messagerie. Il se frotte le dessous du nez de l'index pour tenter de se calmer et écarte son ordinateur, avant de se lever pour fouiller dans sa valise à moitié ouverte. Il en tire la peluche que Louis-Marie lui a donnée avant de partir et se rassoit sur le bord de son lit. Il triture le petit caniche entre ses doigts, tandis que sa bouche se contracte mécaniquement pour l'aider à retenir ses pleurs. Il s'allonge sur son lit et serre la peluche contre lui. Il finit par se tourner sur le côté et écrase ses larmes dans le tissu de son oreiller ; l'odeur familière de la taie, sortie de son linge propre, ne parvient pas à chasser sa tristesse, et seul l'épuisement a raison de lui.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Gabriel a mal dormi. Il a été réveillé à quatre heures par les premiers rayons du soleil, et il a eu toutes les peines du monde à se rendormir. La petite peluche est restée près de lui. 

Quand il sort enfin de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la douche, à neuf heures, il lui semble que sa tête est sur le point d'exploser. La douche le détend un peu, mais c'est les jambes lourdes qu'il descend dans le salon. Il en est presque à espérer que les autres ne sont pas encore levés.

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, il aperçoit Ophélia installée sur un canapé, une tasse entre les mains.  
— Oh, bonjour, Gabriel !  
— Salut.  
— Tu as bien dormi ? Ça va ?  
— J'avais oublié de fermer les volets, du coup, pas très bien.  
— Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux un cachet ?  
— Non, non, merci, c'est gentil.  
— Il reste du thé, si jamais.  
Le jeune homme s'assoit près d'Ophélia et lève la main dans un refus poli.  
— Les autres ne sont pas là ?  
— Adam a réussi à traîner Blanche hors de son lit pour aller courir, mais Becky et Gorka ne sont pas encore descendus. Quant à Zhao, c'est toujours un fantôme.

Gabriel sursaute quand deux mains se posent sur ses épaules.  
— Hé ! Tu es levé ! Comment ça va ?  
— Tu m'as fait flipper, Adam, marmonne Gabriel.  
— Désolé !  
L'Américain n'a pas l'air navré le moins du monde.  
— Je vais prendre ma douche. Je reviens. J'ai eu une super idée, il faut que je vous en parle !  
Il s'éclipse aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé ; Ophélia se tourne vers Gabriel.  
— Je me demande bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête.  
— Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on s'attende au pire ?

Adam ne leur laisse pas vraiment le temps de cogiter sur la question et revient quinze minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Blanche les rejoint et s'installe dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.  
— Donc ! Comme il fait encore beau et chaud, je me suis dit que ça serait super sympa si on allait tous à la plage !  
— À la plage ?  
Gabriel hausse un sourcil curieux.  
— Oui ! Tu penses bien qu'avant de venir ici, en tant que Californien pur jus, je me suis un peu renseigné sur les spots sympa, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait une plage qui s'appelait Amojima...  
— Enoshima*, le corrige Blanche, dont les yeux brillent déjà.  
— Oui, Enoshima, pas très loin de Tokyo, donc. Ça serait cool d'y aller ensemble, non ?  
— Ça me plairait beaucoup !  
Le visage d'Ophélia est rayonnant.

Gabriel, lui, semble plus mesuré. _Si je dis non, je vais me mettre de côté tout seul, mais si je dis oui, je vais devoir taper dans mon budget limité._  
La voix d'Adam met un terme à ses pensées.  
— Et bien sûr, je vous invite tous. C'est mon idée, après tout.  
— Mais, tu es certain que ça ne posera pas de souci ?  
Blanche le dévisage, et Adam balaie son inquiétude d'un sourire.  
— Non, je t'assure ! On fait ça, alors ? Je ne vous oblige pas, hein ! Vous pouvez refuser.  
— Oh non, moi, je viens ! appuie Ophélia, toujours ravie.  
— Moi aussi ! s'exclame Blanche, qui adore la mer et ne refuserait jamais une sortie à la plage à moins d'être sur son lit de mort — et encore.  
Gabriel réfléchit un instant.  
— Moi aussi. Ça me fera du bien de me vider l'esprit.  
— Parfait ! Plus qu'à demander à Becky et Gorka quand ils descendront !

Adam repart en fredonnant, tout heureux, tandis que Blanche le regarde d'un air amusé.  
— Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer, avec lui ! Vous avez bien pris des maillots de bain, au fait ?  
— Oui ! Mais je pensais m'en servir plutôt pour aller à Okinawa, confie Ophélia. Mon ami Sacha est en échange à Fukuoka, et je pensais aller le voir et peut-être pousser jusqu'aux îles Nansei...  
Gabriel hoche la tête.  
— Pareil, j'avais aussi pensé aller à Okinawa.  
— Bah, on pourra toujours aller là-bas plus tard !  
La Martiniquaise s'étire, puis passe les mains dans ses boucles pour les dompter un peu.  
— Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller jouer à la console. J'ai encore un DLC de _Final Fantasy XV_ à terminer ; j'ai pris un retard de malade dans mes jeux ! Venez me chercher vers midi : je vous aiderai à préparer le repas.  
Elle les abandonne à son tour.

— Je me sens un peu gêné qu'Adam doive payer, quand même, soupire Gabriel.  
— Ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir ?  
— Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'on ait un coloc de ce genre.  
— Moi non plus, mais c'est plutôt chouette !  
Ophélia affiche un petit sourire.  
— On pourrait aller se promener un peu dans le quartier tous les deux, si tu veux ? Histoire d'explorer de notre côté !  
— Pourquoi pas ? Je te suis.  
— On reviendra pour le déjeuner.  
Gabriel et Ophélia quittent le canapé, passent dans le genkan mettre leurs chaussures, puis quittent la résidence.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Ils reviennent à midi, comme convenu, et Ophélia monte quérir Blanche et Becky pendant que Gabriel se lave les mains. Tout en se promenant, ils ont acheté des pommes de terre, concombres, carottes et autres ingrédients afin de préparer une salade, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient décidé tous ensemble la veille. 

Les filles revenues, tout le monde pèle et tranche les légumes de concert. Le repas se prépare dans la bonne humeur. Bientôt, Blanche, qui a fini de placer les bols sur la table, annonce avec un clin d'œil :  
— Je vais chercher Gorka. On verra si j'ai plus de succès qu'hier.

L'Espagnol lui ouvre après deux salves de coups contre sa porte.  
— Si tu veux venir manger avec nous, c'est prêt.  
— J'ai dit hier que j'étais intolérant au lactose, objecte Gorka avec un claquement de langue exaspéré.  
— Justement, l'informe Blanche, tranquillement. On a fait attention ; on a préparé un repas sans lactose.  
Un éclat de surprise brille dans les yeux de Gorka, puis quelque chose paraît y trembler, fugace. Il ne répond rien tandis que la Française redescend l'escalier. Il la regarde s'éloigner, l'expression divisée, hésitant quant à la conduire à tenir. Enfin, il referme la porte de sa chambre et suit le parfum fruité de la Martiniquaise vers le rez-de-chaussée.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Les bols vides, Adam remet leurs plans pour l'après-midi sur le tapis.  
— Alors, cette plage, on y va ? Vous allez mettre vos maillots ?  
— On va peut-être vite faire la vaisselle d'abord, proteste Becky.  
— Ce sera vite fait : on n'a pas utilisé grand-chose ! Et ensuite, maillots et plage !  
Ophélia coule un coup d'œil vers Gorka, qui ne s'est pas vraiment joint à la conversation durant le déjeuner, et ose un peu timidement :  
— Tu nous accompagnes ?  
— Non.  
La réponse paraît catégorique, mais Becky hausse les épaules.  
— Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé ici tout seul, quand même. Viens avec nous.  
L'Espagnol ne dit rien, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

— Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes dans le hall ? suggère Blanche en faisant le tour de l'assemblée du regard.  
— OK ! Et Gorka, on t'attend aussi ! répond l'Anglaise, qui ne lâche pas le morceau.  
De son côté, Adam se gratte l'arrière du crâne, l'air ennuyé.  
— Quid de Zhao ? Il n'a jamais rien voulu faire avec nous, et c'est à peine s'il nous parle, mais je me sens toujours mal de le laisser...  
— Tu lui as déjà proposé de se joindre à nous plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. S'il ne veut pas, tu n'es pas responsable, le rassure Blanche depuis la cuisine, tout en essuyant un bol.  
Sans lever les yeux de son smartphone, sur lequel elle pianote à la vitesse de l'éclair, Becky conclut :  
— On ne peut pas forcer les gens à socialiser, après tout.  
Personne, pas même Gorka, ne relève la contradiction entre ses paroles et ses actes à ce propos.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Kamakura_

Leur petit groupe d'étrangers ne passe pas inaperçu, et Ophélia surprend parfois les regards curieux de jeunes lycéennes sur eux. Adam, surtout, dénote : son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, sa blondeur, ses yeux bleus et sa voix qui porte sont de véritables aimants. Blanche, avec sa peau chocolat, attire aussi l'attention intriguée des passants plus souvent qu'à son tour.

À la gare, ils attendent le train qui part pour la presqu'île d'Enoshima. L'Enoden** longe la côte du Shônan sur une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et le voyage a un petit côté pittoresque qui semble ravir Ophélia. Gabriel paraît lui aussi plus détendu que ce matin et plaisante même avec Adam, alors qu'il grimpe dans le train électrique qui s'arrête devant eux.  
— J'ai hâte d'être arrivée ! On meurt de chaud. À notre retour, j'irai m'acheter un bel éventail japonais.  
Becky qui, décidément, n'apprécie guère les températures élevées, s'évente pour l'heure tant bien que mal avec sa main. Sur le siège à côté d'elle, Gorka fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien — comme il ne dit rien depuis qu'ils ont quitté la résidence.

— C'est une super idée que tu as eue, Adam, commente Blanche, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Si on m'avait dit que j'irais faire trempette dès mon arrivée au Japon !  
Heureux que son projet remporte tous les suffrages, l'Américain sourit en grand.  
— Il faut en profiter, car avec la reprise des cours, on n'aura peut-être plus le temps de faire ça. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il va commencer à faire moins chaud aussi bientôt.  
— Tu as raison. Et ça m'aurait manqué, de toute façon : je suis une fille de la mer, moi. À Bordeaux, il y a l'Atlantique tout près, et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à aller à la fac là-bas plutôt qu'à Paris, par exemple. J'ai passé toute ma jeunesse les pieds dans l'eau aux Caraïbes. Et figurez-vous que je rêvais d'être une sirène quand j'étais petite !  
Adam rit à l'aveu tandis qu'Ophélia intervient :  
— _La Petite Sirène_ est le Disney préféré de ma meilleure amie Cristina, qui est une fan hardcore.  
— C'est le mien aussi ! Ma famille me surnommait d'ailleurs « Ariel » quand j'étais petite. Ça me plaisait mieux que Blanche, à l'époque, grimace la Martiniquaise aux souvenirs des quolibets que son prénom lui a valus.

À son tour, Becky met son grain de sel dans la conversation.  
— Pour ma part, je préfère les nouveaux, avec des héroïnes plus fortes, comme _Vaiana_ , _Rebelle_ ou bien _La reine des neiges_...  
— Moi aussi, en fait. J'adore surtout _Vaiana, la légende du bout du monde_ , acquiesce Blanche.Mais _La Petite Sirène_ reste malgré tout celui que j'aime le plus, l'exception qui confirme la règle, à cause du sujet qui ne peut que me parler !  
— Et vous, les garçons, vous aimez Disney ? demande Becky en se tournant vers Gabriel.  
— Pas spécialement. Mais ça va. _Mulan_ , par exemple.  
— Moi, je suis fan ! J'adore _Aladdin_ et, comme vous, _Vaiana_ ! répond Adam.  
— Et toi, Gorka ? interroge l'Anglaise, qui semble décidée à inclure l'Espagnol dans leurs discussions.  
L'irritation que cette question semble décupler rend l'accent de Gorka plus épais encore.  
— Laisse-moi en dehors de vos jacasseries stupides qui me fatiguent.

Ophélia se mord la lèvre ; Gabriel a un petit mouvement de recul sur son siège, tandis qu'Adam ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, se rappelant ses échanges précédents avec le jeune homme. Becky, en revanche, ne perd pas son aplomb et riposte :  
— Eh bien, fais une sieste, alors : ça te rendra peut-être plus aimable au réveil.  
Le regard noir de Gorka est masqué par ses mèches lorsqu'il baisse la tête sans ajouter un mot.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Enoshima_

Malgré la sortie belliqueuse de l'Espagnol, le reste du voyage se fait dans la bonne humeur au fil de conversations nourries par les autres sur tout et sur rien. Adam est bien sûr le premier à se lever lorsque le train entre enfin en gare d'Enoshima.  
— On y est !  
  
Alors que les autres se mettent debout pour s'avancer vers la porte, Gorka paraît hésiter à les suivre : il n'a plus échangé une parole avec le groupe après avoir fait montre d'hostilité tout à l'heure, et ne sait pas quelle contenance adopter maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés. Becky, cependant, ne paraît pas lui tenir rigueur de sa violence préalable : elle lui tapote brièvement l'épaule en passant à côté de lui. Gorka se décolle finalement de son siège pour rejoindre les étudiants sur le quai.

Adam reprend la direction des opérations, bien décidé à mener son projet jusqu'au bout pour permettre à tous une agréable après-midi.  
— Et maintenant, on marche !  
Gabriel feuillette le petit guide qu'il a récupéré à la gare.  
— On n'aura pas le temps d'aller sur l'île voir les temples, j'imagine ?  
— Non, mais on y retournera si besoin ! Aujourd'hui, je passe mon après-midi dans l'eau, moi.  
— Et moi, donc ! approuve Blanche en bondissant souplement à côté de l'Américain.

Ils arrivent finalement à la plage, et Adam retire aussitôt ses chaussures. De nombreuses personnes sont également venues prendre un bain de soleil et profiter du sable de Katase. De la musique J-pop se fait entendre de l'un ou l'autre « campement » de jeunes gens.  
— Allez, on se met là, et on y va.  
L'Américain pose ses affaires, retire son t-shirt et s'écrie, dans un grand éclat de rire :  
— Le dernier à l'eau se prend un gage !  
— Quoi ?  
Adam file sans attendre, et Blanche lance un regard amusé à ses camarades.  
— Il est sérieux ?  
De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, leur camarade leur fait de grands signes de la main et s'époumone :  
— Bon, vous venez ? Moi, j'ai déjà gagné !  
— Allons-y, alors ! Et comme il a dit, le dernier dans l'eau se prend un gage !  
Blanche envoie ses vêtements voler sur sa serviette et se précipite à son tour. Gabriel a l'air un peu dépassé par les événements.  
— Non, mais, hé... Ophélia ? Toi aussi ?  
— Désolée !  
La jeune femme rejoint ses deux amis au milieu des vagues.

Becky prend le temps de plier ses affaires méticuleusement, de les ranger dans son sac, puis de s'enduire de crème solaire sur chaque centimètre de peau dénudée. Gabriel l'imite pour éviter les coups de soleil : lui aussi a le teint pâle. Gorka reste près d'eux, un peu en retrait, les bras ballants. Il observe Ophélia, Blanche et Adam s'asperger mutuellement, s'ébrouer dans les vagues en riant.  
  
— Les garçons, vous n'auriez pas envie d'un verre avant d'aller nager ?  
— Euh, pourquoi pas, répond Gabriel. C'est vrai qu'il fait lourd.  
Ils commencent donc par aller acheter des boissons, qu'on leur sert dans un gobelet transparent piqué d'une paille, avant de rejoindre les autres dans la mer d'un pas nonchalant de vacanciers. Blanche émerge de l'eau pour les accueillir.  
— Elle est chaude ; c'est hyper agréable !

— Vous croyez qu'on pourrait regarder le coucher de soleil depuis la plage avant de partir ? demande Ophélia.  
— J'ai lu dans le guide qu'on pouvait parfois voir le « Fuji Diamant » d'ici, c'est-à-dire le soleil qui se couche dans un alignement parfait avec le mont Fuji et qui paraît posé dessus. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera une bonne journée pour ça, avance Gabriel.  
Il se tourne vers le large, une main en visière.  
— La vue est dégagée ; on voit bien la montagne, mais je ne sais pas si l'alignement sera bon.  
— Oh, on peut peut-être rester pour tester ? insiste Ophélia. On peut peut-être dîner ici ? Il y a plein de restaurants, et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils servaient de bons fruits de mer !  
  
Blanche approuve avec vigueur, tandis qu'Adam se tourne vers Becky et Gorka :  
— Ça ira pour vous de manger dans un des restos du coin ?  
— Bien sûr. J'imagine qu'ils auront des options végétariennes comme partout ailleurs.  
L'Espagnol, quant à lui, acquiesce avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, et cela suffit pour qu'Adam rayonne.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Enoshima (江の島) est une petite île de 4 kilomètres de circonférence qui se situe non loin de Tokyo et surtout de Kamakura, à l'embouchure du fleuve Katase. On trouve plusieurs temples (sanctuaire du XIIIe siècle) sur l'île, qui est reliée au « continent » par un pont. L'île comme les plages qui lui font face sont des endroits très prisés des Japonais lorsqu'il fait beau.
> 
> * L'Enoden (江ノ島電鉄, chemin de fer électrique d'Enoshima) est une ligne de chemin de fer électrique longue de 10 kilomètres qui relie les villes de Fujisawa et Kamakura en suivant la côte sur une partie de son parcours. Elle est connue pour desservir des endroits très touristiques, comme Enoshima ou le Grand Bouddha de Kamakura.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Premiers pas

_Shinjuku, dernière semaine de septembre_

— Tu as encore mal dormi, constate Ophélia lorsque Gabriel la rejoint un matin dans la salle à manger.  
— On ne peut rien te cacher, murmure-t-il d'un ton morose en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
La jeune fille lui tend sa boîte de céréales alors qu'il s'attable auprès d'elle. D'ordinaire, il hésite, voire refuse : il sait le prix qu'Ophélia paie au Japon le petit-déjeuner auquel elle était habituée chez elle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, las et de mauvaise humeur, il accepte sans se faire prier.

— Ottavio exagère. Il skype sa famille ou ses amis en Italie à deux heures du matin, et il ne parle pas tout bas, comme tu peux l'imaginer.  
— Tu as essayé de lui dire ?  
— Je n'ose pas trop, avoue Gabriel.  
Il verse du lait dans son bol, puis fait couler les flocons au chocolat sous la surface avec sa cuillère.  
— Mais je ne supporte pas le bruit. Ça me tape sur les nerfs, et comme je suis énervé, même quand il a terminé, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir...  
— Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Adam ? Il irait sûrement voir Ottavio pour lui demander. Ou Becky ? Elle n'aurait pas peur de lui faire une remarque.  
Gabriel se mord la lèvre avant de soupirer.  
— Je ne veux pas créer de problème dans le dortoir.

Au fil des jours et des arrivées, l'immeuble s'est peuplé. Toutes les chambres sont à présent occupées. De celle à gauche de Gabriel où Ottavio fait du bruit tard la nuit, à celle à droite d'Ophélia dans laquelle une Néerlandaise pleure régulièrement de mal du pays, tous les locataires ont pris possession de leurs quartiers. La résidence adopte petit à petit sa vitesse de croisière, et chacun trouve son rythme — au détriment de celui des autres, parfois.

Selon les affinités, de petits groupes se sont formés. Ainsi Hathai, étudiante en dentisterie de Bangkok, et Metin, doctorant en littérature japonaise de Francfort, passent-ils déjà tous leur temps ensemble. Le « groupe de la plage », comme Blanche les appelle, continue ses découvertes de Tokyo et de la vie japonaise ensemble, Gorka un peu en périphérie de ses camarades.

— Le problème, c'est que si personne ne lui dit jamais rien, il n'arrêtera pas ? Et d'abord, peut-être qu'il ne sait pas que tu l'entends aussi fort ?  
— Peut-être... Mais bon. Tu oserais, toi ?  
Ophélia n'a guère besoin de réfléchir à la question pour savoir que la propension à la confrontation n'est pas non plus dans sa nature. Elle avale sa bouchée de céréales, puis secoue la tête.  
— J'aurais peur qu'il le prenne mal...  
Gabriel arbore un air défait.  
— Tu vois.

— Hello, les amis !  
De retour de son footing matinal, Adam salue les Français de son timbre chaleureux.  
— Coucou, Adam, répond Ophélia en lui rendant son sourire.  
Lorsqu'il apparaît, c'est toujours un peu comme si plus de rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la pièce.  
— Le temps commence à se rafraîchir, poursuit l'Américain. Becky sera soulagée : il fait juste chaud, maintenant, plus étouffant comme tous les jours d'avant !  
Il ouvre le frigo et se saisit d'une petite bouteille de thé glacé.  
— Je serai content qu'il fasse moins chaud aussi, appuie Gabriel d'une voix morne. J'ai le nez bouché à cause de la clim' et de la différence de température entre dehors et dedans.  
— Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin. Tout va bien ?  
Avant de répondre à Adam, le Français jette un coup d'œil rapide à Ophélia. Il se force tout de même à sourire pour rassurer l'Américain, qu'il n'a pas envie de mêler à une querelle potentielle avec Ottavio.  
— Oui, oui.

— Super, alors ! Au fait, vous avez aussi une réunion dans votre faculté avant le dîner de ce soir avec tous les étudiants internationaux ?  
— Oui, on doit y être à quatre heures pour un accueil et des séances d'information.  
— J'espère qu'on aura des détails sur les cours pour pouvoir faire un choix, ajoute Ophélia. Il y a un tel catalogue que c'est compliqué de décider ce qu'on va prendre. Il y a trop de possibilités !  
— Blanche va avec vous ?  
— Oui, comme elle fait aussi des études de japonais. J'imagine que Becky et toi, vous serez ensemble ?  
— Je crois que la session d'information est commune à tous les départements de science ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'espère, parce qu'elle parle un peu mieux japonais que moi, donc elle pourra m'aider à m'y retrouver dans les bâtiments !  
  
Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et rit :  
— Si vous ne me voyez pas débarquer au dîner, ne me laissez pas errer toute la nuit sur le campus et venez me chercher !  
La tête en arrière, il vide finalement les dernières gouttes de son verre de thé avant de reposer celui-ci sur la table et de repousser sa chaise.  
— Bon, je vais prendre une douche. À tout à l'heure !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Au sortir de l'amphithéâtre, après la session d'information, Blanche extirpe son smartphone de son sac.  
— Quelqu'un envoie un message à Becky et Adam ? Je m'occupe de Gorka !  
— D'accord, je les contacte, acquiesce Ophélia.  
— On leur dit qu'on se retrouve dans une heure devant le bâtiment où le dîner aura lieu ? Ça nous laissera le temps de le chercher aussi. Quelqu'un a l'adresse, d'ailleurs ? J'ai oublié le papier dans ma chambre... Plus tête en l'air que moi, tu meurs, ajoute la Martiniquaise sans en paraître particulièrement affligée.  
— Ça marche. Et oui, j'ai l'adresse, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Chacune pianote sur son écran pendant que Gabriel, entre les deux, lit le dépliant qu'ils ont reçu durant la séance avec la description des nombreux clubs.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé, Blanche jette un coup d'œil au feuillet par-dessus le bras du jeune homme.  
— Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
— Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de rejoindre un club, de toute façon.  
— Moi, je pensais peut-être à un club de sport, mais il faudra voir ce qu'il y a. J'irai peut-être à la séance d'information spécifique demain. Il faut aussi que celui qui me tentera éventuellement accepte les étrangers !

— Voilà, Becky et Adam sont prévenus, annonce Ophélia. Becky a répondu tout de suite pour dire qu'ils seraient au rendez-vous. Elle est vraiment accro à son smartphone.  
— Oui, elle est tout le temps en train de communiquer avec ses potes et des tas de gens sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle est hyper people.  
— On ne chercherait pas l'endroit du dîner ? interrompt Gabriel après un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son téléphone. Histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer en arrivant en retard...  
Blanche hausse les épaules, peu stressée par le temps qui passe.  
— À mon avis, il y aura plein de monde, et le moment où on arrive n'aura pas d'importance.  
— Je préfère quand même qu'on soit à l'heure...  
— Pas de souci, alors ; allons-y !

Après avoir encodé l'adresse dans Google Maps pour être sûrs d'arriver à bon port sans délai, le trio se met en marche, à l'écoute des instructions du smartphone d'Ophélia.  
— Et pour les cours, vous avez déjà une idée ? s'enquiert Blanche après quelques minutes.  
Ophélia fait une moue désespérée.  
— Non, pas du tout, de mon côté ! Et vous ? Vous prenez quoi ?  
— Il y a un cours sur le manga comme sous-culture à partir de l'après-guerre qui pourrait rentrer dans le cadre de ce qu'il me faut pour mon mémoire, dit Gabriel.  
— Ah, ça irait bien pour le mien aussi, tiens ! approuve Ophélia. Je regarderai le descriptif plus en détails plus tard !  
  
Le Breton complète sa réponse :  
— Je dois aussi prendre des cours en Science Po, et tu voulais aussi en choisir là-bas, non ? Sur les samouraïs, pour ton travail de recherche ?  
— Oui, c'est vrai. Tu me diras ce que qui attire ton attention.  
— On pourra aller à la séance d'information directement dans la fac concernée. Mais il y en a sans doute une bonne partie qui se donnent en anglais, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, avertit le jeune homme.

À ceci, Ophélia fait la grimace. Elle s'est habituée à utiliser cette langue honnie avec ses colocataires et a même pris un peu d'assurance en voyant qu'ils la comprenaient, ne la jugeaient pas pour ce qu'elle trouve toujours un accent déplorable. Mais de là à opter volontairement pour des cours de niveau universitaire en science politique en anglais... Elle n'est pas sûre que cela ne s'avérera pas un obstacle infranchissable, ou à tout le moins une épine profonde dans son pied. Pourtant, elle n'a pas du tout envie de se retrouver seule dans les cours qu'elle sélectionne et préférerait de très loin suivre l'un de ses amis.

— Moi, j'ai repéré un cours d'oral sur les animes et les mangas qui me semble chouette ! Il y a plusieurs niveaux, dont le mien, intervient Blanche, stoppant sa camarade dans sa réflexion.  
— Oh ! Ça me plairait bien ! On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble ! s'exclame Ophélia, ravie.  
— Pas de problème ! On peut de toute façon aller tester les cours qui nous parlent une fois avant de rendre nos choix définitifs. Donc on testera celui-là !  
La Martiniquaise poursuit, l'air enchantée :  
— J'ai aussi repéré un cours de japonais écrit sur la musique japonaise contemporaine, et ça rentre pile dans mon sujet de mémoire... et dans mes intérêts.  
— Ça, c'est moins mon truc, par contre, répond Ophélia, mais...  
— Voilà Gorka, les coupe Gabriel.

L'Espagnol est en effet arrêté sur le trottoir quelques mètres plus loin. Il scrute les bâtiments alentour comme s'il avait des difficultés à se repérer.  
— Gorka ! l'appelle Blanche à renforts de signes de la main.  
Il tourne la tête vers eux. Son visage trahit le même déplaisir que d'habitude. En avançant à sa rencontre, Ophélia ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'il est difficile de ne pas s'interroger sur ce que l'étudiant en philosophie fait à Tokyo, alors qu'il n'en retire visiblement aucune joie.

— Tu as pu rencontrer le prof qui doit t'aider sur ton mémoire ? interroge Blanche, qui craint moins d'affronter Gorka lors d'une conversation que les deux « Parisiens ».  
— Oui.  
— Ça s'est bien passé ?  
— Oui.  
— Il est sympa ?  
La troisième question dépasse le seuil de tolérance de Gorka, dont l'impatience éclate en crépitements noirs dans les yeux et en mots coléreux.  
— Lâche-moi avec ton interrogatoire.  
La Martiniquaise lève immédiatement les mains en signe d'apaisement.  
— Relax ! Je te laisse tranquille.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fait même un écart physique pour s'éloigner de lui sur le bord de la route.

Heureusement, apportant une diversion bienvenue pour faire retomber la tension qui plane sur le petit groupe, les cheveux blonds d'Adam, reconnaissables entre mille à bonne hauteur au-dessus des têtes brunes, apparaissent au coin de la rue.

— Ah ! Vous êtes là !  
Adam accourt vers eux dès qu'il les aperçoit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
— Tu n'es finalement pas en train d'errer sur le campus, relève Blanche, taquine.  
— Non, mais c'est quand même super grand, cet endroit.  
L'Américain semble ébahi et fait des grands gestes avec les bras pour appuyer ses dires.  
— Tu oublies de préciser qu'on a quand même réussi à se perdre, constate Becky platement en arrivant à sa suite.  
— Et vous, alors ? Ça a donné quoi ?  
— C'était bien, et puis, on aura pas mal de cours ensemble, donc ça va, explique Gabriel, tandis que le téléphone d'Ophélia continue de les guider.

Blanche accélère le pas alors qu'ils approchent enfin d'un petit bâtiment éclairé, qui annonce fièrement sur sa façade « Bureau International ».  
— Enfin ! Je meurs de faim.  
— J'espère qu'ils auront des options végétariennes.  
— Si jamais tu ne trouves rien pour toi, on ira manger ensemble après, si tu veux, propose Adam de sa voix chaleureuse.  
— Vous croyez qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde ?  
— Je n'espère pas, soupire Gabriel.  
  
Gorka rentre la tête dans les épaules et ne dit rien, mais son visage sombre continue de parler pour lui. Il reste à l'écart, marchant derrière les autres tandis qu'ils poussent la porte du bâtiment. Ils pénètrent dans une vaste pièce, où des tables couvertes de victuailles en tout genre ont été poussées contre les murs.

— Je crois que tu as ta réponse, Ophélia ! s'amuse Adam en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il y a un sacré paquet de gens !  
Gorka se ferme encore plus face au bruit constant de conversations qui l'assaille, et il a presque un mouvement de recul quand Becky l'attrape par le bras et lance d'une voix déterminée :  
— Allez, tu es venu jusque là ; tu restes jusqu'au bout !  
— Tu pourras peut-être croiser des gens qui seront avec toi en philo ! l'encourage Adam.  
— Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
Le ton est agressif. L'Américain lâche un soupir résigné, pendant que Becky et Gorka s'éloignent pour se diriger vers le buffet.  
— On va chercher à manger ; on vous retrouve à une table !  
L'Espagnol suit sans trop protester, et Blanche remarque, une boucle autour de son index :  
— On dirait que Becky sait comment le prendre.  
— En ne lui laissant pas le choix ? s'amuse Gabriel.

— Allez, si on allait aussi chercher de quoi manger ?  
Adam happe Blanche et Ophélia par les épaules pour les entraîner vers le buffet international, et Gabriel marche derrière eux, balayant la grande salle d'un regard curieux. C'est à un véritable défilé des pays et des continents qu'il assiste, une ruche cosmopolite où les langages se mêlent autant que les cultures.

— Tu viens ?  
Gabriel sort de sa contemplation et s'empresse de rejoindre ses trois amis. Il s'empare machinalement d'un plateau, picore dans plusieurs plats — dont certains qu'il ne connaît pas — et suit l'Américain à travers la foule : leur ami est facile à repérer et leur sert de balise. I

ls s'assoient enfin à une table, déjà en partie occupée, et sont rapidement rejoints par Becky et Gorka, qui s'installent l'un à côté de l'autre. L'Espagnol affiche une figure encore plus obscure que d'habitude et garde le regard baissé — son attitude dissuadant qui que ce soit de lui adresser la parole.

— Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ? s'inquiète Adam en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assiette de l'Anglaise.  
— Oui, oui !  
— Ça a vraiment l'air hyper bon.  
Blanche observe son plateau avec de grands yeux affamés et s'empare de ses baguettes avant d'attaquer son poulet tikka.  
— Tu as pris quoi, Ophélia ?  
— La même chose qu'Adam ! Une salade de légumes.  
— Il faudra qu'on se relève pour aller chercher des desserts !  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperai, leur promet Adam en débouchant sa bouteille d'eau.

Gabriel, qui meurt lui aussi de faim, attrape ses baguettes. Il tente de ranger son sac en bandoulière à ses pieds, pour ne pas l'oublier, mais donne malencontreusement un coup de coude au garçon près de lui et se confond aussitôt en excuses.  
— Oh, je suis vraiment désolé !  
Le jeune homme, la peau pâle, le regard vert acier, le dévisage avec une petite moue qui frôle le rictus. Gabriel rentre la tête dans les épaules, mais Adam, qui ne manque jamais l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres, s'écrie :  
— Excuse-nous ! On est un peu arrivés en mode colonie.  
Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil, mais l'Américain reprend déjà :  
— Je m'appelle Adam, au fait. Je suis là pour mon doctorat en océanographie. Et toi ?

L'autre a un moment d'hésitation. Ses yeux passent sur chacun des jeunes gens et semblent les juger avec un brin de mépris. Gabriel croit même un instant qu'il va se lever et partir sans un mot. Le jeune homme ouvre toutefois la bouche pour lâcher, d'une voix assez grave :  
— Alekseï.  
Blanche prend sa réponse pour une invitation et se présente à son tour, rapidement imitée par Ophélia et Becky. Les yeux d'Alekseï s'arrêtent plus longtemps sur l'Anglaise, la jaugent dans ce qui semble être une révulsion à peine dissimulée, un jugement que lui seul paraît comprendre. Gorka reste muet, et Alekseï ne lui accorde même pas une parole, mais il glisse à Gabriel :  
— Et toi, tu es ?  
— Oh, euh, Gabriel.  
Intimidé, le Français tripote son gobelet en plastique encore à moitié plein.

— Tu n'as pas faim ?  
La question d'Adam tire Gabriel de son embarras tandis qu'Alekseï hausse les épaules face à son assiette qu'il a à peine touchée.  
— Non.  
— Ah d'accord. Tu n'es pas malade ? Parfois, je sais que la transition est difficile quand on voyage. Moi-même...  
— Je me sens très bien, l'interrompt Alekseï d'une voix glaciale.

Surprise par l'éclat de colère froide du jeune homme, Blanche tente malgré tout :  
— Et tu viens d'où ? Tu étudies quoi ?  
— De Norvège, et je me spécialise en philologie.  
— Tu as un nom plutôt à consonance russe, s'exclame Becky.  
Il la regarde à nouveau avec dédain et répond :  
— Ma famille est d'origine russe.  
— Oh ? C'est vrai ?  
Ophélia paraît ravie de cette nouvelle information et embraye aussitôt :  
— J'ai un ami qui parle couramment russe !  
— C'est très intéressant, oui.  
La voix sèche d'Alekseï ne cherche pas à cacher son ennui.  
— Mais toi, tu parles russe aussi ? poursuit Ophélia.  
— Russe, anglais, norvégien, japonais, et je me débrouille en allemand, annonce Alekseï avec une pointe de suffisance.  
Adam s'exclame :  
— Eh bien ! Pour ma part, je ne parle qu'anglais.

L'Américain s'apprête à reprendre, jamais à court de sujets de conversation, lorsqu'Alekseï se lève.  
— Oh, tu t'en vas ?  
— J'ai autre chose à faire.  
Gabriel ose timidement :  
— On se reverra peut-être en cours de japonais.  
L'autre jeune homme lui lance un regard en coin, ne dit rien et s'éloigne pour jeter le reste de son plateau à la poubelle. Sa grande silhouette élancée, à l'image d'Adam, et son style vestimentaire soigné et branché, dénotent dans la foule bruyante d'étudiants qui vont et viennent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.  
Gabriel le regarde sortir, puis baisse les yeux et remarque soudain :  
— Oh ! Il a oublié ça !

Il se baisse pour ramasser un petit porte-clé en forme de chat. Becky ne peut retenir une remarque.  
— C'est presque trop mignon pour lui, tiens.  
— C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il est... très avenant, abonde Blanche.  
Comme à son habitude, Adam préfère voir le bon côté des choses :  
— Il est peut-être timide ! En attendant, tu vas faire quoi de ce truc ?  
— Je vais le garder ? Peut-être que je vais le recroiser dans un de mes cours. Je le lui rendrai à ce moment-là.  
Gabriel range précieusement l'objet dans son sac. Il reste quelque peu distrait le reste de la soirée et ne participe que par bribes aux conversations de ses nouveaux amis.

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, ils quittent enfin le campus pour prendre le chemin du dortoir.  
— On rentre en métro ou à pied ? s'enquiert Ophélia.  
Blanche passe une main dans ses boucles brunes.  
— À pied ? Histoire de digérer. Et puis, il fait encore bon, donc on peut profiter de l'air de la soirée !  
— Ça marche pour moi !  
Toujours près de Gorka, Becky tapote l'écran de son téléphone, qu'elle finit par ranger dans son sac à main.  
— Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai plutôt hâte de commencer les cours.  
— Pareil, oui. J'espère que j'arriverai à suivre, s'inquiète Ophélia.  
— Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.  
La jeune femme remercie Gabriel d'un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin dans la résidence, quelques fenêtres sont encore allumées. Gabriel et Adam saluent les trois filles, qui montent jusqu'au deuxième étage, tandis que Gorka file dans sa chambre sans un mot. Gabriel a une hésitation en voyant le filet de lumière sous la porte d'Ottavio et jette un regard à Adam qui marche vers le bout du couloir. Il se mordille la lèvre, puis finit par entrer dans sa chambre, en espérant que ses boules Quiès suffisent à lui offrir une nuit paisible. 

Avant de se coucher, il attrape le porte-clé d'Alekseï et le fait tourner entre ses doigts avant de le ranger dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il envoie un petit message à ses parents, à Louis-Marie et à Martin avant de se brosser les dents, puis de s'effondrer sur son lit, épuisé.

— Bonne nuit !  
Ophélia salue Becky et Blanche avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Elle tire les rideaux devant la grande porte-fenêtre et règle le réveil sur son téléphone portable. Premier jour de cours demain. Autant ne pas être en retard... La jeune fille est un brin inquiète ; ce gigantesque bain dans l'inconnu lui fait un peu peur. Le dortoir constitue un petit cocon, où les visages désormais habituels la rassurent.

Elle saisit son téléphone et un nouveau sourire illumine aussitôt son visage. Sacha lui a envoyé quelques photos de sa nouvelle chambre, et Ophélia s'empresse de lui répondre. Elle hésite un instant, puis ajoute : _J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt ! <3_ Elle repose son portable et se laisse retomber sur les draps. Heureuse, l'esprit plus léger, elle parvient à son tour à s'endormir.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Aleksei :**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Salle 204

_Shinjuku, dernière semaine de septembre_

Lorsque Blanche descend dans le salon, le lendemain, Becky est installée dans l'un des canapés, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et une tasse de thé sur la table basse devant elle.  
— Bien dormi ?  
— Toujours. Je me pose sur l'oreiller et je m'endors comme une masse, quelles que soient les circonstances, explique l'Anglaise. Et ce matin, je dois mettre mon site à jour...  
— Tu as un site ?  
— Sur Benedict Cumberbatch. Mon acteur préféré.  
— Je vois qui c'est. Il joue Doctor Strange dans les _Avengers_.  
— C'est ça, oui !  
— Moi, cela dit, je ne vois qu'Iron Man, même s'il ne faut pas m'en reparler pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie !   
Becky détache son attention de l'écran.  
— Tu as bien dormi ?  
— Je me suis couchée tard, comme d'habitude, car j'ai commencé le remake de _Final Fantasy XII_ qui attendait dans ma pile de jeux en retard. Mais à ce propos...

Blanche balaie la pièce à vivre du regard. Zhao est occupé dans la cuisine, mais il ne parle de toute façon pas anglais. Elle s'installe à côté de son amie sur le sofa et baisse le ton.  
— Tu sais que ma chambre est au-dessus de celle de Gorka.  
— Oui ?  
— Eh bien, vers deux heures du matin, quand j'ai eu terminé de jouer et que j'ai enlevé mon casque, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre qui venait de sa chambre, je crois.  
— Un bruit bizarre ?  
Blanche fixe l'endroit où Zhao se prépare à manger, puis répond en haussant les épaules :  
— Genre, des sanglots ?

Becky croise les bras.  
— Metin a dû les entendre aussi, alors, car sa chambre est contiguë ?  
— Je ne sais pas s'il était rentré ? Je n'ai pas entendu Hathai revenir, en tout cas. Mais j'étais peut-être trop immergée dans mon jeu. Et bref, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Gorka me dépasse, j'avoue. Je préfère lui donner de l'espace, de manière générale. Mais ça m'ennuie de le savoir triste.  
Un doigt sur les lèvres, l'Anglaise laisse entendre un murmure d'approbation.  
— Je crois que clairement, il n'est pas très heureux. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas de raison d'être en colère en permanence, toujours près de l'explosion à la moindre broutille. Le souci, c'est qu'il risque de nous repousser avec fracas si on essaie de creuser.  
— On fait quoi, alors ?  
— Comme d'habitude ? On essaie de l'inclure, parce qu'on ne me fera pas croire que ça lui fait du bien de rester tout le temps à l'écart, comme il le ferait si on le laissait au fond de sa grotte !  
— Ouaip. Mais je ne suis pas hyper sûre de mon coup par rapport à ce que j'ai entendu non plus, donc n'ébruite peut-être pas ça ?  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous.  
— Cool. Merci !

Les deux jeunes filles changent de sujet alors qu'Adam entre dans la pièce, le pas enjoué.  
— Premier jour de cours ! Je suis trop impatient, là. Tu es prête, Becky ?  
— Comment tu fais pour être si dynamique à neuf heures du matin à peine ? demande la Martiniquaise.  
— Parce que le temps n'attend pas. Allez !  
Blanche étouffe un petit rire.  
— Bon, eh bien, bonne journée à vous deux !  
— Merci ! À ce soir !  
Adam glisse un bras sous celui de Becky, qui s'est levée, et entraîne la jeune fille vers la sortie.

— Bon... Il faudrait que j'aille me préparer aussi du coup, moi.  
La Française met un peu d'ordre sur la table et dans la cuisine avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, où elle croise Gabriel et Ophélia.  
— Tiens, salut, les Parisiens !  
— Bonjour, Blanche !  
— Décidément, tout le monde est matinal, ici.  
— On a peur d'être en retard, explique Gabriel, dont les cernes semblent s'être encore plus creusés.  
— Vous me raconterez comme ça s'est passé. Adam et Becky viennent de partir, et aucune idée d'où est passé Gorka.  
— Pas de souci. Bonne journée !  
Blanche s'écarte pour laisser passer les deux jeunes gens et monte en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Ça tombe bien que le campus de Lettres soit près du parc Toyama, remarque Ophélia en levant la tête vers les arbres dont les feuilles commencent à trembler sous le froid.  
— Oui, au moins, on sait par où aller, mais j'espère quand même qu'on va réussir à trouver la salle.

Une fois sur les lieux, Ophélia tend le bras.  
— Regarde, il y a un plan !  
— C'est déjà ça.  
Ensemble, ils s'approchent de la carte.  
— Bon, alors. Il faut qu'on aille... ici.  
Le jeune homme tapote un point sur la carte et rajoute :  
— Je te suis, car je n'ai pas du tout le sens de l'orientation.

Après cinq minutes à arpenter les belles allées de la faculté, Ophélia entraîne Gabriel vers un bâtiment un peu en retrait.  
— Alors, si j'en crois le fléchage, la salle est au deuxième étage.  
Ils grimpent les escaliers en se frayant un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants et poussent enfin la porte de la salle 204. Ophélia se fige.  
— Le monde ! Ce cours a du succès, on dirait.  
— J'espère qu'on pourra se caser quelque part, sinon, il faudra changer nos plans et en choisir un autre..., remarque Gabriel d'un ton déçu.  
— Ah, là, non ?  
Avisant deux places libres, Ophélia tire son ami par le bras vers le fond de la salle.  
— Vite, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'y installe.

— On peut s'asseoir ici, s'il te plaît ?  
En japonais, elle s'adresse poliment à la jeune fille près de laquelle se trouvent les sièges vacants. Celle-ci lève vers elle un petit visage caché par une longue frange de cheveux bruns et de grandes lunettes rondes. Derrière les verres, les yeux qui croisent les siens avec timidité s'allument néanmoins d'une étincelle d'intérêt.  
— Oui, je vous en prie.  
La Japonaise sourit, puis ôte son sac à main en forme de tête de chat de la table. Les Français prennent place à côté d'elle, soulagés de pouvoir assister à ce cours qui leur semble si utile pour leurs projets de recherches respectifs.

Le regard que garde sur eux la jeune fille est discret et timoré, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ophélia, qui observe elle aussi sa voisine du coin de l'œil. Elle est heureuse d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de converser en japonais avec quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir une amie. Elle lui sourit, décidée à ne pas laisser passer cette chance de nouer un lien.  
  
— Je m'appelle Ophélia et je viens de Paris. Et lui, c'est Gabriel. On est en échange à Tokyo pour un an dans ta fac.  
— Paris ! murmure la Japonaise avec une note d'admiration.  
— Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?  
Elle incline le front, et ses boucles glissent le long de ses joues.  
— Je m'appelle Ai Arai.  
— Enchantée !  
— Moi de même.  
— Et tu étudies quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Ai ne paraît pas rebutée par la suite de questions, auxquelles elle répond avec douceur et sans difficultés.  
— Je fais un master en Études japonaises.  
— On sera peut-être à d'autres cours ensemble, alors ? Tu as quoi d'autre, ce semestre ?  
— Un cours sur la reconversion des samouraïs à l'ère Edo un cours sur...  
Ophélia ne peut s'empêcher de la couper, les yeux pétillants.  
— J'adore l'histoire des samouraïs ! Ça me tenterait bien, ce genre de cours. Justement, je dois encore en sélectionner un dans mon programme... Si ça ne te dérange pas, je le prendrai peut-être ?

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Gabriel qui, après avoir sorti son ordinateur portable de son sac, est occupé à parcourir les informations du jour sur son téléphone.  
— Ça ne t'intéresserait pas, un cours sur la reconversion des samouraïs à l'ère Edo ?  
— Euh, il faut voir, répond le jeune homme en se grattant la tempe. A priori, non, car je préférerais choisir quelque chose plus en rapport avec mon mémoire...  
— Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux ? propose Ai d'une voix un peu incertaine.  
— Ce serait chouette !  
Ophélia arbore un air ravi.  
— Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone, comme ça, on pourra se contacter.  
À ce moment, le professeur fait son entrée et les discussions diminuent de volume dans la pièce.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

À la fin du cours, les deux Français rangent leurs ordinateurs, la mine satisfaite.  
— C'était instructif, dit Gabriel. Et pile ce dont j'ai besoin.  
— Et cerise sur le gâteau, le prof ne parle pas d'une façon trop compliquée, donc c'est bien pour suivre, approuve Ophélia. Il y a un passage que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi, par contre, alors si tu veux bien, on comparera nos notes en rentrant ?  
Le jeune homme hoche la tête.  
— Oui, je pense que ça pourrait être bien de faire ça le soir, après nos cours. Comme ça, on est sûrs qu'on a tout bien compris.  
— On peut reparcourir la matière à deux de façon systématique. Ça m'aidera beaucoup aussi ! À Paris, j'empruntais les notes de Sacha pour vérifier les miennes.  
  
Elle se lève de son siège, tout en poursuivant sur un ton frôlant la confidence :  
— Sacha est super doué pour les langues. Il a un super niveau de japonais, et il parle aussi super bien anglais, et russe, et allemand...  
À l'énumération, un sourire indulgent étire les lèvres de Gabriel. Ophélia ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher d'évoquer toutes les qualités de Sacha dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

— Russe ? C'est rare, ça, commente le jeune homme après une seconde de silence. C'est lui que tu évoquais hier au dîner avec Alekseï ?  
— Oui ! Ses parents sont profs de russe à la Sorbonne, sa mère de littérature et son père de grammaire. Ils leur ont appris la langue, à sa sœur et à lui, quand ils étaient petits. Je me demande si leur père ne leur parlait pas tout le temps en russe.  
— S'il vient un jour te rendre visite, tu pourras donc lui présenter Alekseï : peut-être même que Sacha trouvera grâce à ses yeux, rétorque Gabriel, pince-sans-rire.  
Ophélia, qui plonge rarement sous le premier degré, ne perçoit pas l'ironie. Avec l'adoration dont elle enrobe tout ce qui touche au jeune homme, elle s'exclame :  
— Je suis sûre que oui ! Tout le monde aime Sacha !

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Ai, debout derrière elle, attendant patiemment que les deux étudiants étrangers avancent pour pouvoir quitter la salle, et repasse au japonais :  
— Et toi, ça t'a plu, ce cours ?  
Le visage d'Ai se trouble, l'espace d'un instant, comme si elle était surprise.  
— Oui, ça m'a plu.  
— Tant mieux ! Nous aussi, on a adoré.  
Tandis que le trio se met en branle vers la sortie, la Japonaise complète :  
— Ce professeur sait rendre ses cours intéressants.  
— J'espère que celui du cours sur les samouraïs sera captivant aussi. Si tu es toujours d'accord que je vienne avec toi ?  
— Oui.  
— Super !

Voyant Gabriel jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son smartphone, la jeune fille précise :  
— Mais maintenant, on a un cours en science politique à aller essayer, sur le Bushido et son rôle dans le nationalisme japonais.  
— Par contre, je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle du cours, dit Gabriel distraitement, toujours en japonais.  
C'est toutefois Ophélia qu'Ai regarde lorsqu'elle suggère, avec un petit sourire réservé :  
— Je peux vous conduire, si vous voulez.  
— Ce serait vraiment gentil ! Ce campus est immense, beaucoup plus grand que nos facs en France, et on a parfois du mal à s'y retrouver... Voilà où on doit aller.  
Après avoir lu le nom de la salle de cours sur le papier que lui tend la Française, la Japonaise hoche la tête sans cesser de sourire. Elle fait un geste de la main pour les inviter à la suivre.

Ai les précède à travers une spacieuse cour plantée, elle aussi, de gingkos, sous lesquels s'égayent des bancs pris d'assaut par les étudiants entre les cours. En silence, elle les guide le long de rues bordées d'immeubles, d'arbres — et d'un torii occasionnel. 

Après cinq cent mètres de marche environ, ils entrent sur un autre campus de l'université, laquelle éclate ses départements sur l'arrondissement de Shinjuku. À l'extrémité d'une nouvelle place pavée se dresse le bâtiment ultra moderne de la faculté de Science Politique et Économie, tout de verre et d'acier. Quelques jours auparavant, Ophélia et Gabriel sont venus y prendre des renseignements, les yeux écarquillés d'ébahissement. Quelle différence avec leurs écoles à Paris !

Une fois dans le hall immense, fourmillant de monde, mais inondé de lumière, Ai les entraîne vers les escalators, qu'elle les incite à emprunter après avoir vérifié sur un plan à l'entrée. De nombreux étudiants montent et descendent, dont quelques autres étrangers que Gabriel et Ophélia ont sans doute déjà croisés au dîner d'accueil.  
  
— C'est au bout de ce couloir à droite, explique Ai une fois qu'ils arrivent au quatrième étage.  
— OK, parfait.  
— C'est un cours auquel ils attendent sûrement du monde, car c'est un grand amphithéâtre, précise leur guide.  
Soudain, elle interrompt ses pas sur la galerie et se fige.

Face à eux, un groupe s'approche, se dirige vers la même salle que celle où Ai mène les Français. Au centre se trouve un garçon aux mèches blondes et au visage racé, habillé de vêtements de marque de luxe de la tête aux pieds. À ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux veinés d'argent rit en posant une main sur son bras. Plusieurs autres étudiants les encadrent, tous arborant des coupes branchées et des tenues griffées.  
  
— C'est Kenta Watanabe, chuchote Ai comme si elle parlait d'une célébrité.  
— Le blond ?  
Ophélia sait que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit avant même d'avoir entendu la confirmation. C'est lui qui ressort parmi les autres, beau d'une beauté qui la subjugue aussi, élégant et sophistiqué.  
— C'est un de tes amis ?  
— Oh, non, se récrie Ai immédiatement, de l'horreur dans la voix.  
Gabriel est surpris par le dégoût qui colore cette réponse alors que, très visiblement, la jeune Japonaise adule le garçon en question. Ai hésite, puis finit par ajouter, presque inaudible :  
— Kenta Watanabe ne remarque pas les gens comme moi.  
Aussitôt, elle place une main devant sa bouche.

Sans rien dire, Gabriel suit des yeux le groupe qui leur tourne maintenant le dos, tandis qu'Ophélia demande encore :  
— C'est qui exactement ?  
— Un étudiant de Science Politique. Son père a un poste très haut placé chez Fujitsu.  
Ai rougit, baisse les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rivent à ses sandales à semelles compensées.  
— Il a toutes les qualités.  
  
Derrière ses lunettes, la jeune fille examine ensuite Ophélia, qui sourit — et peut-être cette dernière pense-t-elle à Sacha qui, selon elle, doit correspondre à la même description, songe Gabriel. Ai reprend néanmoins :  
— Tu vas avoir un cours avec Kenta Watanabe...  
Elle n'achève pas sa pensée, se bornant à presser ses lèvres ensemble, puis à sourire à son tour.  
— Je te verrai demain au cours sur l'ère Edo, Ophélia.  
— Merci de nous avoir conduits jusqu'ici, en tout cas ! À demain !  
Ai s'éloigne, et Gabriel réajuste la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.  
— Bon, on y va ? Ça va bientôt commencer.

Ophélia suit Gabriel jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. En s'installant sur une rangée, elle aperçoit, non loin, les cheveux blonds de ce Kenta, dont certains, près de lui, semblent boire les paroles. Le jeune homme paraît d'ailleurs avoir parfaitement conscience de la situation, car il donne parfois l'impression d'attendre leurs compliments et leur enthousiasme béat après certaines phrases. Les louanges ne tardent apparemment jamais à venir. D'autres élèves le contemplent de loin, une crainte admirative sur le visage. Ophélia fait aussitôt le parallèle avec les paroles d'Ai et son attitude presque dévote lorsqu'elle a évoqué ce garçon qui semble réveiller en elle une panoplie d'émotions.

— Ophélia ? Ophélia, tu m'écoutes ?  
La voix de Gabriel, un peu exaspérée, la tire de sa réflexion.  
— Oh, excuse-moi. Tu disais ?  
— Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à te connecter au Wi-fi de la fac ? Impossible pour moi.  
— Oui, pour moi, c'est bon. Attends, fais voir ?  
L'attention d'Ophélia se focalise sur l'ordinateur de son ami.  
— Voilà, normalement, c'est bon.  
— Génial, merci.  
Le professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, fait soudain son apparition. Il semble assez sévère et parcourt l'amphithéâtre d'un regard inquisiteur. Gabriel se tortille sur son siège et, l'espace d'un instant, regrette presque d'avoir choisi ce cours.

Pourtant, l'homme se révèle passionnant, et s'ils ne comprennent pas toujours tout, les deux Français sont pendus à ses lèvres. À la fin du cours, monsieur Hoshino, leur professeur, revient sur les méthodes d'évaluation, et lance :  
— Vous aurez un travail de groupe à faire. C'est sur ça que vous serez notés.  
— J'espère qu'on pourra choisir avec qui on est, murmure Gabriel, inquiet.  
Ophélia craint elle aussi d'être séparée de son nouvel ami.  
— Je vois qu'il y a quelques étudiants étrangers, reprend monsieur Hoshino.  
Les deux jeunes gens retiennent leur souffle.  
—Je vais procéder à un tirage au sort, pour plus d'équité. Vous serez normalement quatre par groupe, mais on verra à la fin s'il faut moduler.  
Gabriel lâche une petite insulte entre ses dents. Il appréhende de se retrouver avec des inconnus qui, peut-être, n'auront pas de patience pour son japonais d'apprenant.

Monsieur Hoshino attrape la liste des élèves inscrits à la session et commence à énumérer quatre noms au hasard. Les minutes défilent. Gabriel a l'impression qu'il va se liquéfier sur place. Soudain, le professeur énonce son nom, et le jeune homme sent un semblant de panique lui agiter les doigts, alors qu'il lève la main.  
— Hajime Kaneshiro. Ophélia Jussian.  
Une exclamation ravie échappe à Ophélia à la confirmation que Gabriel et elle travailleront ensemble.  
— Kenta Watanabe.

Kenta, occupé à discuter avec ses amis, lève brusquement la tête. Il fronce les sourcils, puis ses traits se tendent. Entre ses dents, il laisse glisser :  
— Génial.  
— Désolé, Ken ! Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul, pour le coup !  
L'un de ses camarades lui tapote l'épaule avec un grand sourire, et Kenta a un geste agacé :  
— On ne t'a rien demandé, Tsubasa.  
— Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien ! renchérit pourtant un autre.  
— Et à toi non plus, Daiki.  
Kenta semble contrarié, comme si l'idée de devoir redescendre dans le monde des mortels constituait une injure à son statut.

— Quelle chance, dis donc, soupire Gabriel, tout bas.  
Plusieurs visages se tournent vers eux, et Ophélia a l'impression d'y percevoir une certaine hostilité. Elle rentre la tête dans les épaules et tente de se cacher derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. Monsieur Hoshino termine d'attribuer les groupes, puis salue ses étudiants avant de leur rappeler le sujet général de leur travail :  
— La discrimination, dans toutes ses formes. À vous de décider sur quoi vous voulez travailler.  
Il quitte enfin la salle, et l'amphithéâtre se transforme aussitôt en ruche bruyante.  
— Tu as noté avec qui on devait travailler ? s'inquiète Ophélia.  
— Il y a le fameux Kenta, et...  
— Bonjour !

Gabriel et Ophélia sursautent de concert et se tournent vers la gauche pour voir un jeune homme tout sourire, accoudé à la tablette en bois clair. Une de ses canines est légèrement mal alignée et lui donne un petit trait de caractère qui complète bien le regard pétillant caché derrière ses lunettes.  
— Hajime Kaneshiro ! Et je dois bosser avec vous pour ce cours !  
— Oh, euh, salut...  
Sans attendre, Hajime passe par-dessus la rangée, sous les regards éberlués des deux Français, et s'installe près d'Ophélia.  
— Est-ce que vous pouvez me redire vos prénoms ?  
— Gabriel.  
— Et Ophélia.  
— Gabriel. Ophélia... OK !  
Il parle avec un léger accent qui n'est pas celui de Tokyo, ni celui auquel les deux autres jeunes gens sont habitués.  
— Super content de faire équipe avec vous, en tout cas ! C'est cool d'avoir des opinions d'horizons différents.

La personnalité bonhomme et joyeuse de Hajime rassure un peu Gabriel, que la perspective de travailler avec Kenta n'enchante guère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'autre garçon lui apparaît trop difficile d'accès et trop imbu de sa personne, et il ne partage pas vraiment l'enthousiasme d'Ai.  
— Et vous venez d'où, au fait ?  
— De France.  
— Oh, génial ! Vous êtes parfaitement à l'aise avec le japonais ou pas ? Car si vous préférez, on peut parler anglais.  
— Non, non, on est venus au Japon pour parfaire notre japonais, sourit Ophélia.  
— D'accord ! Vous avez déjà une idée du sujet, ou...

Des chuchotements pressés attirent l'attention d'Ophélia et Gabriel, qui tournent la tête pour voir Kenta monter vers eux. Il n'est pas seul : flanqué de deux jeunes hommes et de la jeune femme qu'ils ont déjà croisée en sa compagnie, il s'approche d'eux avec mesure. Ophélia peut presque entendre Hajime rouler des yeux à côté d'elle. Kenta les jauge d'un œil critique, puis lance avec hauteur :  
— C'est avec vous que je vais devoir bosser, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, c'est bien ça, s'empresse de répondre la Française.  
— Et vous êtes ?  
— Je m'appelle Ophélia. Et lui, continue-t-elle en désignant l'autre Français du pouce, c'est Gabriel.  
Ce dernier hoche la tête poliment.  
— Et moi, c'est Hajime. Et toi, tu es qui, déjà ?  
Hajime a un petit sourire en coin qui aurait presque eu l'air innocent si son regard n'était pas dilaté de malice. Kenta ouvre grand les yeux à ce qu'il prend certainement comme un affront, mais se borne néanmoins à répliquer d'un ton raide :  
— Kenta Watanabe.

— Bon ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites...  
Hajime sort un carnet et un crayon.  
— On pourrait peut-être voir ce qu'on va faire pour notre travail de groupe ?  
— Allez, on va te laisser, Kenta !  
Les amis du jeune homme s'écartent de lui en riant, visiblement amusés.  
— On ne voudrait pas déranger !  
Avant de suivre les deux autres dans l'escalier, la Japonaise à ses côtés se penche pour murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille de Kenta. Elle lui offre ensuite un sourire contrit, puis grimpe à son tour vers la sortie.

Kenta les regarde tous les trois s'éloigner, la mâchoire contractée. Puis, après avoir réarrangé les mèches sur son front d'un geste étudié, il s'installe, le menton levé.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Ai, Kenta et Hajime :**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Grand O

_Shinjuku, dernière semaine de septembre_

Ophélia songe qu'Ai afficherait la même expression si on la poussait d'un avion sans parachute.  
— Tu vas chez Kenta Watanabe.  
La répétition incrédule n'est pas phrasée comme une question, mais la Française explique tout de même :  
— Pour notre travail de groupe. Il nous a proposé de tenir notre première session dans son appartement. On doit faire un plan, se répartir le travail...  
  
Assise auprès d'elle dans la salle de cours, la jeune Japonaise ne répond rien pendant un long moment, se contentant d'examiner attentivement Ophélia derrière l'abri de ses verres. Celle-ci finit par en être presque mal à l'aise. Elle se tortille un peu sur sa chaise et reprend :  
— J'espère que ça va bien se passer... Kenta a l'air intimidant.  
Ai hoche la tête, les yeux toujours rivetés au visage de sa voisine, comme si elle y cherchait la clé d'une interrogation.

— Au fait, tu sais qui est la fille avec des mèches argentées qui était avec lui hier ?  
Une fois de plus, Ai acquiesce, mine apparemment inépuisable d'informations sur le jeune homme.  
— Kana Fujimori. Son grand-père et celui de Kenta étaient collègues et comme des frères. Elle fait Science Po aussi.  
— C'est sa copine ?  
— Ça dépend du moment. C'est son amie, et parfois, ils sortent ensemble aussi.  
— Je vois ! Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?  
Les joues et les oreilles en feu, Ai baisse la tête.  
— J'ai déjà entendu Kana le raconter.  
Très vite, elle précise d'une petite voix :  
— On fait partie du même club, elle et moi. Le club de photographie de la fac.

À cette révélation, les yeux d'Ophélia s'allument d'un intérêt sincère.  
— Tu fais de la photo ? C'est chouette !  
— C'est ma passion, répond Ai, timidement.  
— Tu en as à me montrer ? J'aime beaucoup prendre des choses en photo pour le souvenir ou pour les mettre sur Instagram, mais ce n'est jamais très artistique.  
Ai semble hésiter, puis ouvre son ordinateur portable, fait disparaître l'écran de veille. Un chien blanc aux longs poils apparaît en fond, encadré d'une multitude de dossiers.  
— C'est ton chien ?  
— Oui, elle s'appelle Ahiru, comme le personnage de l'anime _Princesse Tutu_ . C'est un Spitz japonais.  
Tout en parlant, la jeune fille a effectué quelques clics supplémentaires et dévoile à la Française une mosaïque d'animaux et de paysages.

Ophélia parcourt les jolis clichés, se fendant çà et là de remarques enthousiastes.  
— Ce chat est trop mignon avec son petit chapeau... Je suis allergique aux poils de chats et c'est dommage, car je les adore.  
— Et toi ? demande soudain Ai. Tu me montres tes photos ?  
— Oh, comme je t'ai dit, elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Je ne fais pas de la photo esthétique comme toi.  
Elle sort néanmoins son iPhone rouge de son sac et sélectionne une collection, puis tend l'appareil à la Japonaise.  
— Ce sont les photos que j'ai prises depuis mon arrivée au Japon.  
— Tu es allée à Enoshima, constate Ai en scrutant les images.  
— Oui, avec Gabriel et nos amis du dortoir.  
Elle se penche vers l'écran et, alors qu'Ai fait glisser une photo du petit groupe sur la plage, commence à énumérer les noms de ses camarades — en commençant par Adam qui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, asperge la jeune fille d'eau sur le smartphone.

Ai se mordille la lèvre, mais ne commente rien, laissant Ophélia l'emmener à travers les identités et les souvenirs.  
— Je vais te montrer une photo de Yoshitsune, mon cheval ! Il me manque beaucoup. Et il faut aussi que tu voies une photo de Sacha. Par exemple, quand on est allés au parc Monceau pour hanami avec ma fac à Paris !  
— Je rêverais d'aller à Paris un jour, murmure alors la jeune Japonaise avec une pointe d'envie.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Chiyoda_

Gabriel tripote la bandoulière de son sac avec une nervosité qu'il ne parvient pas à dissimuler.  
— Respire, lui conseille gentiment Ophélia.  
— C'est difficile de respirer dans un tel endroit, souffle son ami à mi-voix. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque inspiration, j'avale un air que je ne peux pas me payer.  
Ophélia lui tapote le bras.  
— Tu n'aurais pas dû chercher sur Google avant de venir.  
— Même sans Internet, c'est impossible de ne pas comprendre en arrivant ici.

Assis sur un sofa, les deux jeunes gens patientent dans le fastueux lobby du gratte-ciel de Chiyoda où Kenta leur a dit résider. Le sol est en marbre et, au milieu du hall, sur un guéridon laqué, trône le plus grand bouquet de fleurs qu'Ophélia a jamais vu. Derrière un comptoir qui ressemble à celui d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, le concierge en costume trois pièces leur jette de temps en temps un regard affable. Cela n'empêche pas Gabriel de ne pas se sentir à sa place au milieu de tout ce luxe. Habituée à un style de vie relativement aisé, Ophélia est davantage dans son élément, mais elle admire tout de même avec des yeux émerveillés le décor raffiné et coûteux qui les entoure.  
— Qui peut se payer un appartement à sept mille euros par mois sans les charges ? demande encore Gabriel entre ses dents.  
— Quelqu'un qui a un poste haut placé chez Fujitsu ?  
— J'espère qu'il est au travail...

En faisant son apparition, Hajime coupe la spirale de stress qui entraîne Gabriel et lui offre un moment de répit.  
— Bonjour ! Vous étiez en avance !  
— Oui, répond Ophélia. On avait peur de ne pas trouver, alors on est partis extra tôt. On débute encore avec le métro de Tokyo...  
— Mais vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, puisque vous êtes là !  
Le sourire facile et cordial de Hajime rend le jeune homme très sympathique aux deux Français. Ophélia hoche la tête.  
— Oui, sans souci ! Est-ce que j'enverrais un message à Kenta, maintenant que tu es là ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher en bas.  
— Comme c'est princier de sa part, dit Hajime avec un éclat de rire malicieux.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur hôte s'écarte pour les laisser pénétrer chez lui, au trente-deuxième étage. Il n'a pas vraiment parlé dans l'ascenseur tapissé de miroirs, se bornant à s'admirer et à réarranger ses cheveux dont aucune mèche ne tombait pourtant au hasard. Gabriel était trop occupé à contempler ses chaussures, et Ophélia à observer discrètement Kenta, à nouveau habillé en Dior, pour engager la conversation. Quant à Hajime, un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres, il a également respecté le silence ambiant — que la jeune Française brise à présent avec une exclamation ravie.  
— Tu as un appartement magnifique !  
À ces mots, Kenta paraît se dégeler de quelques degrés, et il consent même un sourire — suffisant, mais un sourire tout de même. Ophélia demande encore, se rappelant la peur de Gabriel :  
— Tes parents sont au travail ?  
— Ils sont en voyage d'affaires à New York pour l'instant.

Kenta dirige ses invités vers le canapé qui fait le coin du salon, le long de baies vitrées qui offrent une vue imprenable sur Tokyo. Comme tout le reste de l'endroit, le divan paraît cher, neuf, sans un grain de poussière ou un pli dans le cuir, et les Français ont presque peur de s'asseoir dessus. Ils ont l'impression d'être dans le catalogue en papier glacé d'un magasin de décoration intérieure haut de gamme. Hajime, en revanche, se laisse tomber sur les coussins avec autant d'aise que de grâce.  
— Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous offrir à boire ?  
Kenta le considère un instant d'un regard que Hajime soutient sans animosité, mais sans ciller.

Enfin, il fait quelques pas vers la cuisine ultra moderne.  
— La bonne a préparé quelques trucs à grignoter avant de partir pour l'après-midi.  
Il jette un coup d'œil à Ophélia, toujours debout près de la table basse, et lui fait un signe de la main.  
— Viens, je vais te montrer, et puis tu pourras nous servir tout ça.  
La Française reste un instant immobile, comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris, avant de le suivre avec un tiraillement de lèvres, l'expression vacillante comme la flamme d'une bougie qui hésite à s'éteindre. L'air choqué, Gabriel les regarde disparaître dans l'autre pièce, tandis que Hajime étale ses bras sur le dossier du canapé avec un sifflement incrédule :  
— Wow.

Très vite, Kenta les rejoint dans le salon. Il s'empare de son ordinateur portable sur la desserte et s'assied dans un fauteuil face au divan.  
— Bon, on s'y met ? J'ai l'habitude de rendre des travaux de qualité.  
Hajime prend aussitôt une position de bataille, les coudes sur les genoux. Son sourire dévoile sa canine, ce qui lui donne un air entre joueur et prédateur.  
— Ça tombe bien ; j'ai moi aussi l'habitude de truster les premières places aux classements.  
— Oui, eh bien, au moins, comme on travaille ensemble là-dessus, tu ne devras pas t'inquiéter de chuter du podium.  
  
Gabriel réprime un soupir consterné à l'écoute du ton coupant de Kenta dont, visiblement, l'esprit de compétition est plus développé que le sens du jeu. Monsieur Hoshino n'a pas eu la main heureuse en tirant au sort les membres de leur groupe, et le Français visualise déjà des semaines de sessions de travail sous tension s'étirer devant lui.

Ophélia choisit ce moment pour réapparaître avec un plateau garni de verres et d'apéritifs variés qu'elle se baisse pour déposer sur la table.  
— Voilà !  
Distraitement, Kenta saisit un verre au vol avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
— Pour le sujet, on n'avait pas vraiment décidé hier. Par pitié, qu'on évite les thèmes clichés ou ceux qui font pleurer les petites filles dans leurs chaumières. Quelque chose en rapport avec le nucléaire, peut-être ?  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, Gabriel ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté le lobby.  
— Ça m'interpelle aussi. Je fais mon mémoire sur l'après-Fukushima dans les mangas, et...  
— C'est vrai ?  
Kenta balaie une mèche de son nez et attache sur le Français des yeux intéressés. Surpris, Gabriel hoche la tête, et le Japonais fait de même.  
— Le nucléaire est une question contemporaine primordiale.

— En effet, mais je vous rappelle qu'on travaille sur la discrimination, alors je ne sais pas s'il y a matière avec Fukushima ? Ce n'est pas un petit travail qu'on doit rendre, donc il faut qu'on ait de quoi bâtir un dossier solide, intervient Hajime.  
Il prend à son tour un verre sur la table et sourit à Ophélia.  
— Merci !  
Cela paraît rendre un peu d'aplomb à la jeune fille qui suggère :  
— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'étendrait pas ça au nucléaire avant Fukushima, alors ?  
— Hmmmm. La discrimination des hibakusha* depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale, peut-être ? réfléchit Kenta.  
Gabriel acquiesce :  
— Je pense qu'il y aura moyen de faire quelque chose de plus conséquent sur ce thème, en effet.  
— Je trouve aussi que c'est très bien ! approuve Ophélia.  
— Bon, eh bien adjugé, alors, si tout le monde est d'accord, conclut Hajime en faisant honneur aux apéritifs.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Une heure plus tard, ils sont parvenus à élaborer un plan pour leur travail, et Hajime s'étire.  
— On a bien bossé.  
— Oui ! Maintenant, on pourrait peut-être laisser tout ça reposer un peu ? propose Ophélia.  
Elle se lève du canapé et s'approche de la baie vitrée, sans voilages et sans vis-à-vis. De cette hauteur, on peut contempler Tokyo qui s'allume dans le crépuscule qui commence à tomber.  
— Quelle belle vue !  
— Est-ce qu'on voit le palais impérial, d'ici ? s'enquiert Hajime en se mettant debout à son tour. Ou c'est côté Tokyo Dome** ?  
— Ce sont tous des endroits sur notre liste de lieux à visiter, à Gabriel et moi, en tout cas.  
— Oh, vous n'avez pas encore testé le Big O, la grande roue du Tokyo Dome ?  
— Non, on n'a pas encore eu le temps ni l'occasion, malheureusement.  
— Un de mes frères aime beaucoup les attractions, et le parc du Tokyo Dome est vraiment sympa. C'est juste à côté d'ici. Si ça vous dit, on peut peut-être y faire un saut avant de rentrer chacun chez soi ?

Ophélia se réjouit d'avance à ce projet.  
— Ce serait chouette ! Je vote pour un tour de grande roue !  
— Pourquoi pas ? sourit également Gabriel.  
Kenta referme son ordinateur portable.  
— Je m'en passerai. Je l'ai déjà fait.  
— Et tu as eu trop peur au sommet, pour refuser maintenant d'y retourner ? Histoire de faire les honneurs de ta ville à deux étudiants étrangers ?  
Piqué au vif, Kenta lève le menton très haut.  
— Pas du tout. Arrête ton char, Kaneshiro.  
— Tu viens, alors ?  
— On est dans mon quartier et je vous invite, répond Kenta d'un ton glacial.  
— Ah, une invitation aussi enflammée réchauffe le cœur, murmure Hajime à l'oreille d'Ophélia, alors que Gabriel, qui a entendu, se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir fait la queue, ils sont installés à quatre dans une nacelle qui s'élève paresseusement.  
— C'est impressionnant qu'il n'y ait pas d'axe, commente Gabriel.  
— Ce qui est surtout impressionnant, je trouve, c'est la montagne russe qui traverse le centre de la roue, ajoute Ophélia, pressée contre la vitre pour mieux voir la ville qui se dessine au fur et à mesure qu'ils prennent de la hauteur.  
— Le Thunder Dolphin ! Ça va à 130 km/h et il y a une chute de quatre-vingts mètres, d'aussi haut que le sommet de la roue.  
À cette précision, Ophélia se tourne vers Hajime.  
— Ça doit couper le souffle !  
— On peut peut-être le tester ensuite, si ça vous dit ? Hein, Watanabe ?  
— Si vous voulez.  
  
Les yeux de Kenta sont fixés sur la Française, assise en face de lui. Elle lui sourit, mais il ne lui rend pas la pareille. Elle a envie de soupirer au déplaisir manifeste qu'a le Japonais d'être obligé de passer du temps avec eux. C'est différent de l'attitude que leur oppose Gorka : jamais l'Espagnol, qui rejette tout le monde de manière indiscriminée, ne lui a donné une impression similaire. Mais elle a vu Kenta rire sans réserve avec ses amis à la fac.

— Et là, regardez ce bâtiment ! C'est...  
Au moins Hajime se montre-t-il charmant et fait-il, sans paraître devoir consentir à trop d'efforts, de son mieux pour leur faire passer un bon moment.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— C'était génial !  
Enthousiaste, Ophélia sort de la grande roue des étoiles plein les yeux. Gabriel semble lui aussi ravi.  
— Oui, c'est super. J'adore venir ici ; je trouve que ça détend vraiment, approuve Hajime.  
Kenta garde le silence, et Ophélia a un moment d'hésitation. Il paraît si distant. Elle perçoit les regards admiratifs que lancent parfois au jeune homme les filles qu'ils croisent, et elle se rend soudain compte que Kenta vit sans doute dans un autre univers que le leur. Gabriel, qui a visiblement choisi son camp, discute avec Hajime et partage avec lui ses expériences dans divers parcs d'attractions.

La jeune femme se mordille la lèvre et ose enfin timidement :  
— Merci beaucoup pour le tour en grande roue. Ça nous a permis de découvrir Tokyo un peu différemment.  
La voix de Kenta est à nouveau empreinte d'une résonance hautaine :  
— Ce n'est rien pour moi. Et puis, de toute façon, cette roue ne vaut pas grand-chose comparée à celle de Melbourne, où j'ai été quand j'ai fait un voyage en Australie.  
La joie d'Ophélia aurait pu être douchée par ce commentaire si elle ne s'apprêtait pas à embrayer avec émerveillement sur le voyage en Australie, avant d'être coupée dans son élan.  
  
— Comme tu es sympa, dis donc !  
Hajime donne une tape dans le dos de l'autre Japonais avec un sourire bien trop prononcé pour être innocent. Kenta a un mouvement de recul.  
— Ne me touche pas.  
— Désolé, j'oubliais que du côté de Tokyo, vous étiez coincés, en général !  
— Tu ne viens pas de Tokyo, Hajime ? demande Ophélia, curieuse.  
— Non ! Je suis originaire d'Okinawa***, et fier de l'être !  
— Ça explique mal pas de mal de choses, du coup, lâche Kenta avec dédain.  
Les trois autres jeunes gens font mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Gabriel jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone.  
— Vous croyez qu'on a encore le temps de faire le Thunder Dolphin, comme on l'a dit ?  
Hajime réajuste ses lunettes et soupire, déçu :  
— Malheureusement, je vais devoir rentrer.  
— Une prochaine fois, alors !  
Ophélia adresse un sourire rassurant au jeune homme, tandis que Kenta garde un masque impassible. Pourtant, au fond de ses yeux, brille un certain soulagement.

— Maintenant qu'on a le sujet de notre travail, il faudrait peut-être voir comment on va s'organiser par la suite ? demande la Française avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous.  
— On pourrait se voir une à deux fois par semaine ? propose Hajime. Je vais vous donner mon téléphone en plus de mon mail, comme ça, si jamais il y a une urgence, vous pouvez me contacter.  
— Génial, merci ! Je vous enverrai les éventuelles dates où on pourra se voir, si ça vous va ?  
Kenta semble ennuyé de la nouvelle, mais acquiesce malgré tout.  
— Je suis pas mal occupé, par contre, prévient-il. Je ferai une pré-sélection dans tes dates. Vous habitez où exactement ?  
— Dans un dortoir pour étudiants étrangers, explique aussitôt Gabriel.  
— Je vois...  
  
Ophélia se tourne vers Hajime.  
— Et toi ?  
— Dans un petit appart à Shinjuku. Je vous inviterais bien, mais on serait vraiment à l'étroit.  
Ophélia note le changement de ton, plus expéditif, moins enjoué, et dévisage le jeune homme dont le regard est fixé droit devant lui.  
— Sinon, comme vous l'avez constaté, mon appart est plus confortable et spacieux que vos logements, reprend Kenta de son timbre hautain. Donc on peut faire ça chez moi à l'avenir aussi.  
— Oh, euh, merci, c'est gentil.  
Gabriel, qui ne s'y sent pas à l'aise, a bien du mal à retenir un soupir résigné. Hajime, étonnamment, ne réplique rien.

— Au fait, j'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas trop curieuse, mais...  
Ils marchent désormais vers le métro.  
— J'ai entendu dire que les examens d'entrée des bonnes facs étaient hyper difficiles au Japon. Et donc, je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas eu trop de mal à rentrer à l'université ?  
Kenta inspire entre ses dents, puis laisse échapper un petit reniflement de mépris.  
— Non. Ça a été une formalité pour moi.  
Gabriel, admiratif, avoue :  
— Ça doit être tellement la pression. Déjà que j'ai cru que j'allais y passer quand j'ai fait mon concours pour entrer à Science Po pour mon double cursus.  
— Pas vraiment, rétorque Kenta. J'étais certain de le réussir.  
— C'est bien, il faut avoir confiance en soi, s'amuse Hajime.

— Et toi ?  
Le jeune homme explique :  
— J'ai passé trois examens, en ce qui me concerne.  
— Trois ?  
Ophélia le dévisage, étonnée.  
— Oui. Tôdai et Keiô en plus.  
Kenta hausse un sourcil.  
— Et tu as raté Tôdai et Keiô, j'imagine.  
— Pas du tout. Je les ai tous eus.  
Hajime a un large sourire, alors que Kenta ouvre de grands yeux. Il semble déstabilisé comme la veille, dans l'amphithéâtre, lorsque l'autre Japonais lui a demandé qui il était.  
— Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Tôdai**** ?  
— Ça ne m'arrangeait pas, tout compte fait. C'était trop loin de chez moi. Du coup, j'ai préféré ne pas y aller !  
Ophélia écarte une mèche prise dans ses cils.  
— Mais tu ne regrettes pas ?  
— Pas du tout. Notre fac est aussi excellente, et elle est pile poil où il faut pour moi.

— Bon, je vais vous laisser. Mon appartement est dans cette direction, et ce soir, je sors avec mes amis.  
La voix sèche de Kenta fait presque sursauter Hajime, qui se tourne vers lui.  
— OK... On ne voudrait surtout pas te déranger, hein.  
L'autre Japonais l'ignore.  
— Prévenez-moi de vos idées pour les prochaines dates, pour le travail.  
— D'accord. Bonne soirée, tente Ophélia.  
Kenta les plante au beau milieu du trottoir sans un mot de plus, d'un pas pressé qui trahit une certaine nervosité.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
Décontenancé, Gabriel triture à nouveau la bandoulière de son sac.  
— Tu crois qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
— Bah, il devait sans doute être vraiment pressé de nous quitter. Je pense qu'on l'a tous remarqué : ça l'emmerde royal de faire ce projet avec nous, répond Hajime d'un ton tranquille.  
— Et toi ?  
— Moi ? Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis toujours content de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Mais si j'avais pu m'épargner Watanabe, c'aurait été encore mieux !  
Hajime ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire, mais celui-ci est dénué de sympathie. Ophélia a du mal à cerner le jeune homme qui, sous ses abords amicaux et agréables, la déconcerte, tout autant que Kenta et sa distance orgueilleuse.

Une fois devant la station de métro, Hajime s'écrie :  
— Je vais vous laisser là ! Ça va aller pour rentrer ?  
— Oui, si on l'a fait dans un sens, on peut le faire dans l'autre, assure Gabriel.  
— En cas de souci, vous avez mon numéro.  
— Merci beaucoup.  
— Et il faudra vraiment qu'on se fasse le Thunder Dolphin un jour !  
— Ça, oui !  
Gabriel ne cache pas son impatience à l'idée de grimper dans la montagne russe, et Hajime sourit.  
— Rentrez bien !  
— Bonne soirée, Hajime.  
Il lève la main une dernière fois pour les saluer, les regarde disparaître dans la station de métro, puis tourne les talons.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— C'était quand même chouette, cette journée.  
Debout sur le quai, les deux jeunes gens guettent la prochaine rame, parmi la foule de Japonais pressés qui rentrent chez eux.  
— Oui, oui, la grande roue m'a beaucoup plu.  
Ophélia plisse le front.  
— Il y a un souci ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, mais je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec Kenta. Et puis, ça se voit clairement que ça le fait chier d'être avec nous, Hajime a raison.  
— On ne va pas dire qu'il le cache, c'est vrai.

— Et puis, franchement, t'envoyer jouer la serveuse, quoi. Tu aurais dû dire non.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment osé. Il m'a un peu prise de court.  
Ophélia tapote ses lèvres d'un index pensif. L'attitude de Kenta l'a gênée, mais elle a préféré faire bonne figure ; elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais été à la confrontation. Elle sait pourtant — et si elle raconte l'épisode à Blanche et Becky, ces dernières le lui asséneront — que le sexisme du Japonais aurait mérité une remarque.

— Et puis, Hajime est sympa, mais il me donne plus l'impression d'être en compétition avec Kenta qu'autre chose.  
— Ce qui est un peu dommage, vu qu'on doit bosser en groupe.  
— Voilà.  
Ophélia et Gabriel grimpent dans le métro et restent debout, près de la porte.  
— Mais je suis quand même contente, car on peut parler japonais, et c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là !  
— Oui, et puis, a priori, le sujet qu'on a choisi me botte. Donc je suppose qu'il y a pire.  
— J'ai quand même hâte de retrouver le dortoir. Adam n'avait pas promis de préparer à manger pour tout le monde ?  
— Si, si. Il voulait qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.  
— Ah, super !  
  
Ophélia sourit, déjà impatiente, tandis que Gabriel étouffe un bâillement. Ottavio continue de faire des siennes tous les soirs, et le jeune homme songe de plus en plus à demander de l'aide à son ami américain.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le salon de la résidence, Adam leur saute presque dessus pour les tirer jusqu'au canapé, où ils retrouvent Blanche et Becky.  
— Je m'occupe de tout !  
Il repart vers la cuisine sans attendre, et la Martiniquaise ne peut s'empêcher de lancer d'un timbre amusé :  
— Il est toujours aussi intense, comme type.  
— À croire qu'il ne se décharge jamais, en effet.  
  
Becky picore les rondelles de concombre qu'Adam a déjà disposées dans un petit récipient.  
— J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Ophélia n'a aucun doute.  
— C'est vraiment très gentil, Adam.  
Le jeune homme lui fait un petit clin d'œil en souriant, puis s'installe sur le fauteuil, juste en face du canapé, pour piocher lui aussi dans les bols d'apéritifs.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Les hibakusha (被曝者) sont les personnes victimes des bombardements atomiques de Nagasaki et Hiroshima en 1945 et, par extension, de toute catastrophe nucléaire, ce qui inclut la catastrophe de Fukushima en 2011. Suite à la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le gouvernement japonais a reconnu le statut de hibakusha à 650 000 personnes irradiées par les bombes.
> 
> ** Le Tokyo Dome (東京ドーム) est un stade de 55 000 places assises. Autour, dans le complexe de Tokyo Dome City, se trouvent un parc d'attractions, un centre commercial et un hôtel.
> 
> *** Okinawa (沖縄) est à la fois une préfecture, un archipel, une île et une ville situés au sud-ouest du Japon, dans la mer de Chine.
> 
> **** Tôdai (Tôkyô Daigaku, 東京大学) est la plus prestigieuse des universités japonaises. C'est une université nationale qui possède trois campus dans la région de Tokyo.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Les nuits tokyoïtes

_Shinjuku, deuxième semaine d'octobre_

_  
_— Dites, ça ne vous tenterait pas de sortir un peu le soir, de temps en temps ? On n'a pas encore testé la vie nocturne à Tokyo, et je confesse que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été danser !  
Blanche s'accoude au dossier du canapé, juste derrière le crâne d'Adam. L'Américain passe très peu de temps dans sa chambre : son tempérament sociable privilégie chaque jour l'espace de vie commune, et il rallie régulièrement les autres autour de lui. Il bascule la tête en arrière pour regarder la Française, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est une bonne idée ! Quelqu'un sait où il y a de chouettes endroits pour sortir ?  
— On peut demander à Hajime et Kenta quand ils arriveront tout à l'heure ? suggère Ophélia, qui termine une recherche pour leur séance de travail sur la table de la salle à manger.  
— Je crois qu'il y a peu de chances que les endroits où Kenta sort soient dans mes prix, répond Gabriel. Et non, si je venais, ce qui n'est pas sûr du tout car ce n'est pas du tout mon truc, je préférerais payer moi-même, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Adam ouvrir la bouche.  
— D'accord, d'accord ! rit ce dernier, les mains étendues devant lui en défense. Et ce Hajime, il aura peut-être une idée ?  
Ophélia se mord la lèvre, hésite, puis avoue quand même :  
— Lui, on trouve qu'il a parfois l'air un peu étrange...  
— Étrange comment ? s'enquiert Adam, intrigué par le choix du mot.  
— Hmmm, je ne sais pas trop ? Parfois, on a du mal à définir sur quel pied danser avec lui. N'est-ce pas, Gabriel ?  
— Eh bien, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer en faisant votre travail de groupe ! constate Blanche en jouant négligemment avec les cheveux blonds d'Adam.  
Gabriel soupire.  
— Ça...  
— Hâte de faire la connaissance de ce beau monde, en tout cas. Mais en attendant, sérieusement, personne ne connaît un Japonais sympa ? demande encore la Martiniquaise. Ça fait quand même presque un mois qu'on est à Tokyo... c'est fou qu'on ne se soit pas liés avec plus d'entre eux ?

Les yeux d'Ophélia s'éclairent soudain.  
— Il y a Ai !  
Elle précise pour Adam, qui n'a jamais rencontré sa camarade :  
— Une fille très gentille qui fait un master en Études japonaises. Elle est vraiment très réservée, alors je ne sais pas si elle sort beaucoup, mais je peux lui poser la question ?  
— Bonne idée ! approuve Blanche, qui a extrêmement envie de trouver un endroit où faire la fête le soir même.  
Aussitôt, Ophélia tapote l'écran de son smartphone.  
— J'imagine qu'elle a au moins vingt ans*, elle aussi ? Elle a l'air jeune, mais elle est en master, donc...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ai ne tarde pas à répondre avec un nom et une adresse à Shinjuku même, encadrés d'emojis mignons. Ophélia lit les coordonnées à voix haute.  
— Génial ! Dis-lui bien merci ! Je vais regarder le genre de boîte que c'est sur Internet, histoire de savoir si c'est tenue décontractée ou un peu plus habillée, et s'il y a des précautions à prendre. J'imagine qu'il faudra emporter nos passeports pour les vérifications d'âge !  
Ce disant, la Martiniquaise se redresse comme un ressort.

— Est-ce qu'on n'inviterait pas Ai à nous accompagner ? avance Ophélia avec une expression ennuyée. Elle nous a donné le nom, et je me sens un peu mal de lui dire juste « merci et au revoir » ? Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir de venir avec nous, surtout si elle aime bien cet endroit ?  
Adam n'a évidemment pas de problème avec la proposition.  
— Aucun souci : les amis de mes amis sont mes amis !

Avant de disparaître par la porte qui mène au couloir, Blanche suggère encore :  
— Demande-lui aussi si elle n'a pas l'adresse d'un chouette bar à hosts** ? J'ai envie de tester ça depuis que j'ai vu la chose dans les mangas et animes. Et il paraît que c'est plus facile d'y aller en tant qu'étrangères si on est avec des natifs. On pourrait peut-être se faire une sortie entre filles demain ? Tu apprécies les mecs aussi, non, Ophélia ?  
— Ai également, vu la façon dont elle parle de Kenta, intervient Gabriel, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.  
  
Il trempe les lèvres dans une tasse de thé alors qu'Adam prend un air dramatique.  
— Les filles, vous allez m'abandonner !  
L'Américain se lamente avec un sourire qui fait échouer sa plaisanterie avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas : faute de host, tu auras Gabriel pour te tenir compagnie toute la soirée !  
À la boutade de Blanche, le Français semble s'étouffer sur sa gorgée de thé. Adam, quant à lui, se renseigne :  
— Tu entends quoi par « bar à hosts », au fait ? Moi, j'ai entendu parler de bars à chats !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Plus tard dans la journée_

— C'est drôlement sympa !  
Hajime jette un œil au salon.  
— Mais basique, objecte Kenta. On aurait quand même été mieux dans mon appartement, comme d'habitude.  
— On ira la prochaine fois !  
Ophélia s'apprête à reprendre quand Adam, qui était monté dans sa chambre pour discuter avec ses parents, redescend en sifflotant.  
— Oh ! Vos amis sont arrivés, à ce que je vois. Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Adam !

Hajime s'empresse de le saluer dans sa langue, tandis que Kenta, plus en retrait, le jauge, le visage impassible. Le hautain Japonais finit par se présenter à son tour dans un anglais parfait, puis s'installe autour de la table de la cuisine. Il sort son ordinateur, pendant que Gabriel part chercher quelques livres qu'il a empruntés la veille à la bibliothèque universitaire avec Ophélia

— Je vois qu'il y a du monde !  
Ophélia relève la tête en apercevant Blanche et Becky. Elle se lève aussitôt pour faire les présentations. Kenta les salue avec politesse, mais ne semble ensuite leur accorder aucune autre attention. La Martiniquaise, qui ébouriffe les cheveux d'Adam d'une main joueuse en passant, lance :  
— On venait juste chercher de quoi manger !  
— Ne vous excusez pas, s'amuse Hajime. C'est chez vous, après tout.  
Adam s'est installé à la table, l'air de rien, juste à côté de Kenta.  
— Et sinon, il est sur quoi, votre boulot ?  
— Sur la discrimination au Japon, répond Gabriel.  
— Oh, c'est super intéressant. Et vous allez le faire sur quoi précisément ?  
— Sur les personnes discriminées après avoir été irradiées lors des drames de Hiroshima et Nagasaki.  
— Je ne savais pas que les gens avaient été discriminés pour ça.  
L'Américain ouvre des yeux outrés.  
— Et comment ça se passait, cette discrimination ?  
— Bon.  
Le ton de Kenta coupe Adam dans son élan.  
— On a du travail et pas vraiment le temps de faire ta culture sur la question.  
— Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ; j'étais juste curieux, et...

Blanche pose une main sur l'épaule d'Adam.  
— Ne vous en faites pas ; je vous l'emprunte, de toute façon. Tu viens courir avec moi, toi ?  
— Mais tu n'étais pas venue chercher à manger ?  
— J'ai changé d'avis. Alors, tu es partant ?  
— Toujours partant pour un footing ! Je vais me changer.  
L'Américain bondit sur ses jambes, souhaite bonne chance au petit groupe pour leur travail, puis file dans sa chambre. Becky, qui bat elle aussi en retraite avec son assiette de salade, s'exclame :  
— Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler ! Ne vous tuez pas à la tâche !

Gabriel soupire.  
— Je ne sais pas où Adam trouve l'énergie pour tout ça.  
— Il a l'air super sympa, en tout cas, sourit Hajime.  
— Il est toujours plein d'entrain. Il fait sans cesse du sport ; il court ; il bouge dans tous les sens.  
— En ce qui me concerne, je cours quotidiennement aussi, commente Kenta.  
— Moi, je ne cours pas, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !  
Hajime a ensuite un petit rire amusé, un brin moqueur. Il réajuste ses lunettes.  
  
— On devrait peut-être s'y mettre. Histoire d'avancer.  
Gabriel hoche la tête et suggère :  
— On peut déjà regarder les livres qu'on a apportés, histoire de voir comment on peut se les partager.  
— Je préfère les livres de politique pure, si vous voulez bien, indique Kenta.  
— OK. Hajime ?  
— S'il y a des trucs plus sociologiques, je veux bien. Ou même historiques.  
Ophélia sourit.  
— Je pense qu'il y a un peu de tout, donc tout le monde devrait y trouver son compte.

Elle s'apprête à reprendre quand la porte du salon s'ouvre.  
— Adam est déjà revenu ? s'étonne Gabriel.  
— Il n'est pas allé bien loin, finalement, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Kenta.  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'Américain et sa personnalité lumineuse qui pénètre dans la pièce, mais Gorka et son visage sombre. Il jette un coup d'œil au groupe, puis se dirige d'un pas pressé vers le réfrigérateur.  
— Bonjour, Gorka, lui lance Ophélia, encourageante.  
Elle n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un vague grognement. Le jeune homme se retourne, un pot de yaourt au soja à la main, puis dévisage enfin les deux inconnus. Son regard s'arrête quelques instants sur Hajime, qui lui offre aussitôt un grand sourire ; ce dernier se heurte pourtant lui aussi au mutisme de l'Espagnol, qui repart comme il est venu.  
  
— Il a un souci ? s'inquiète Hajime.  
— Non, non, le rassure Gabriel... C'est juste... Gorka.  
Le regard du Japonais s'attarde quelques secondes supplémentaires sur le battant clos de la porte, alors qu'il attrape l'un des ouvrages posés devant lui.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Le soir_

— Normalement, Ai devrait déjà être arrivée.

Après les deux heures passées à travailler dans une certaine tension sur leur dossier de fin de semestre, Ophélia n'est pas mécontente de sortir s'amuser un peu. Accompagnée de Blanche et d'Adam, puisque Becky avait une session Skype prévue avec ses amies, elle se dirige en direction d'une bouche de métro. 

La Japonaise les y attend effectivement, perchée sur des talons vertigineux dont la vue tire une grimace de douleur à la Martiniquaise : elle-même est incapable de marcher sans tomber si ses semelles ne sont pas plates.

Si Ai salue Blanche courtoisement, sans toutefois s'approcher d'elle, elle adopte l'attitude inverse avec l'Américain. Le bonsoir cordial de ce dernier se fracasse contre le mur de silence qu'Ai dresse immédiatement entre eux, sans pourtant s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement, ni de le quitter du coin de l'œil.  
  
— J'ai fait une bourde ? s'inquiète Adam, étonné par la réaction de la jeune fille à son égard.  
Ophélia, un peu embarrassée, a un geste d'ignorance.  
— Je vais lui demander ?  
Elle se tourne vers son amie et exprime leur interrogation en japonais.  
— Je ne parle pas anglais, répond simplement Ai. Pas du tout. Et s'il est venu ici, il n'a qu'à apprendre le japonais, c'est tout.

La Française se mord la lèvre avant de traduire le début de la réponse en anglais pour l'Américain — en choisissant, par diplomatie et pour ne pas peiner son ami, d'ignorer l'affirmation de fin.  
— Ah, désolé ! corrige Adam, dont la bonne volonté est inépuisable, en japonais très accentué. Bonsoir !  
Tout de suite, Ai se confond en sourires et en politesses. Mais malgré le succès de son essai, Adam prend un air déconfit.  
— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle vient de me répondre, ni de comment y répondre... Il faut vraiment que je me mette à apprendre plus de vocabulaire japonais que ça !  
— Surtout si tu veux gagner le cœur de madame Kamikokuryô, lui glisse Blanche à l'oreille.  
— C'est vrai que c'est une motivation non négligeable, rit le jeune homme.

Entre temps, Ai a recouvré le silence, et Ophélia se tourne vers elle :  
— On essaie de trouver la boîte de nuit que tu nous as conseillée ?  
La Japonaise hoche la tête, les yeux brillants. _  
_  
Malheureusement, lorsque le quatuor se présente à l'entrée du club, les agents de sécurité les repoussent avec civilité, mais fermeté, en dépit des passeports mentionnant leur majorité. La musique qui s'échappe de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvre et se ferme sur le flux ininterrompu de noctambules s'enroule autour d'eux, comme pour se moquer.

Ai se tourne vers Ophélia, livide dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.  
— Pourquoi ça ?  
— Parce que... les étrangers ne sont pas admis.  
Elle n'a pas osé répéter la raison à haute voix, et son chuchotement s'étouffe dans le creux de ses mains quand elle y cache le visage.

Blanche, qui a tout de même entendu, secoue ses boucles brunes.  
— J'imagine si on faisait ça en France. Que les « bons » Français de souche admis dans les boîtes de nuit. Ce serait une idée du FN et ça créerait un immense scandale.  
— J'avais entendu dire que les Japonais étaient parfois racistes, mais à ce point... soupire sa compatriote.  
— France ou Japon, je devrais rester dehors partout, avec des mentalités pareilles, constate encore la Martiniquaise en croisant les mains dans sa nuque.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'immisce Adam, qui n'a pas saisi un mot de l'échange en japonais, puis en français, entre les jeunes filles.  
Ophélia exhale tristement.  
— Les étrangers ne sont pas admis.  
L'Américain ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Ah bon ?  
Ai, qui paraît catastrophée par la situation, fait glisser ses ongles le long de ses tempes, puis de ses joues, comme s'ils étaient des griffes.

Soudain, elle laisse échapper une exclamation — l'exclamation d'un marin qui cherche depuis longtemps un phare et aperçoit soudain sa lampe trouer la nuit.  
— Il est là !  
Ophélia dirige son regard dans la même direction, surprise surtout parce qu'Ai, elle, ne semble pas l'être, comme si elle s'attendait à rencontrer en ces lieux quelqu'un d'autre de connu d'eux.  
— Qui ?  
— Kenta !

Dans la file qui serpente jusqu'à l'entrée, l'étudiant en Science Politique s'approche en effet à son tour des agents de sécurité. Il est en compagnie de trois filles, deux Japonaises et une Blanche aux longs cheveux roux.  
— Il y a une étrangère. Elle va se faire refouler, comme nous, suppute Ophélia en observant la scène.  
  
Mais à leur stupeur, le videur fait un signe de tête approbatif à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se glisse entre les portes du nightclub à la suite des deux Japonaises, tandis que Kenta s'apprête à leur emboiter le pas vers les entrailles de la boîte.  
— Pourquoi elle ? s'interroge Blanche en anglais, alors qu'Ophélia remarque soudain dans un coin de sa tête que Kana Fujimori est absente.  
— Euh... On peut peut-être demander ?  
Sans tergiverser, Adam hèle le Japonais.

À l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme se retourne. Il paraît étonné d'apercevoir Ophélia et les autres sur ce trottoir. L'hésitation se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il évalue le petit groupe, avec un regard plus soutenu pour Blanche. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers les portes par lesquelles des fêtards continuent à s'introduire sans discontinuer. 

Finalement, il rebrousse chemin de quelques pas pour venir à la rencontre d'Ophélia de l'autre côté de la rue.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande-t-il en anglais.  
— On aimerait bien aller danser. Malheureusement, les videurs ne nous laissent pas rentrer parce qu'on est étrangers, répond la Française avec une moue déçue.  
— Tu ne peux pas nous faire passer ? On a remarqué qu'une fille qui t'accompagnait était occidentale aussi, intervient Adam, sans complexe.  
— Australienne, corrige machinalement Kenta.  
— OK, mais si elle est rentrée, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas totalement interdit aux étrangers, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Il y en a toujours quelques-uns à l'intérieur, mais ils accompagnent des habitués.  
Son ton est à nouveau saturé d'arrogance, comme s'il parlait de faire partie d'une caste supérieure.  
— Tu ne peux vraiment pas nous faire rentrer, s'il te plaît ? demande Ophélia anxieusement. Le temps qu'on trouve une autre boîte...  
— Et une qui ne pratique pas la discrimination ! appuie Blanche.

Kenta presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, indécis. Une fois de plus, il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de revenir à l'espérance visible d'Ophélia et à la figure suppliante d'Ai, qui semble au bord des larmes.  
— Tu nous aides ou pas ? demande Adam, sans impatience.  
Le Japonais finit par se décider.  
— Suivez-moi.  
  
Il traverse la rue, puis s'adresse aux vigiles quand il arrive à leur hauteur, après un petit moment à faire la queue sans rien dire.  
— Ils sont avec moi.  
Les agents de sécurité dévisagent chaque membre du groupe qui retient son souffle. Cette fois, cependant, ils leur font le geste d'avancer vers l'entrée.

— Ah, cool ! Merci, Kenta !  
— Merci beaucoup, Kenta, murmure Ai, le visage illuminé par tant de gratitude et d'admiration que le Japonais en semble un instant interdit.  
Il se reprend rapidement et réagit aux remerciements avec le sourire poseur qui semble sa réponse par défaut aux compliments. Ses yeux paraissent cependant avoir gagné en chaleur.

Sur un geste de main inachevé et un mouvement de lèvres un peu plus sincère, Kenta les quitte dans l'entrée du club. Ai, qui rayonne toujours comme une chandelle romaine, agrippe le bras d'Ophélia.  
— C'est la première fois qu'il m'entend.

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires au vestiaire et savouré un verre, le groupe passe de salle en salle. Les styles musicaux sont différents dans chacune, les couleurs et les ambiances aussi. Ils finissent par en choisir une où l'on peut respirer et à se lancer sur le dancefloor, la mésaventure de l'entrée déjà diluée dans les cocktails et le bruit des basses.

Subjuguée, Ai est incapable de détacher les yeux de l'endroit où Kenta et ses amies évoluent. Le Japonais ne lorgne jamais dans leur direction, mais il garde de toute façon les paupières fermées quasi en permanence, tandis qu'il danse avec élégance et abandon. 

Tout en bougeant en rythme avec Blanche et Adam, Ophélia, elle aussi, admire l'esthétique du spectacle et la transformation du prétentieux jeune homme, qui paraît avoir laissé son manteau d'orgueil en dehors de la piste. 

Ici, sous les faisceaux de lumière rouge et orangée qui peignent son visage détendu, Kenta danse simplement pour danser, comme si personne ne le regardait et que la nuit ne devait jamais se terminer.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Kabukichô, le lendemain soir_

Même si la fatigue de la nuit passée à danser jusqu'aux petites heures du jour se fait encore sentir, Ophélia et Blanche, surtout, trépignent d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir un univers qui leur est totalement inconnu. Elles ne peuvent s'en tenir qu'à ce qu'elles ont lu ou vu, et l'excitation de la découverte n'en est que plus grande le lendemain. 

Ai, qui les accompagne, ne parle pas beaucoup, et se contente surtout d'acquiescer en silence lorsque Blanche ou Ophélia s'adressent à elle.

La Japonaise s'arrête soudain devant un bar à Kabukichô*** et s'exclame :  
— C'est ici. C'est un bar à hosts un peu particulier, un peu plus haut de gamme que les autres. J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux.  
— C'est super ! Et puis, on s'est habillées pour l'occasion, de toute façon !  
Ravie, Blanche n'a qu'une hâte : entrer.  
— On y va, alors ?  
  
Ai hoche la tête et rentre la première. La Japonaise discute un instant avec le serveur élégant venu à leur rencontre, qui jette un regard en coin aux deux étrangères. Ai se tourne finalement vers elles et murmure :  
— Venez, on va aller s'asseoir.

Le serveur les mène jusqu'à une table et leur donne deux jolis menus en cuir, bordés d'un liseré doré.  
— La carte des alcools, constate Blanche. Et wow ! Ce n'est pas donné.  
— On va quand même commander quelque chose, car j'ai peur qu'il nous fiche dehors.  
— Je crois que c'est mieux, oui, approuve Ai, qui évalue tout ce qui les entoure avec des yeux à demi baissés derrière ses lunettes.

— Et le deuxième menu, c'est quoi ? s'interroge Ophélia.  
Blanche s'en empare sans attendre.  
— Bah merde, alors... Je crois que c'est la carte... des mecs ?  
Ophélia ne peut empêcher un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne se sent pas tout à fait à son aise.  
— Dans les autres bars à hosts, j'ai vu qu'ils mettaient parfois les têtes en devanture, mais pas ici.  
— Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un peu plus haut de gamme. Ça doit être pour préserver cette apparence.

— Bon, du coup... On commande ?  
La Martiniquaise a un petit sourire en coin.  
— C'est quand même trop bizarre, avoue Ophélia. Amusant, mais bizarre !  
— On prend qui, alors ?  
— Bah, pas besoin du menu. On va s'arranger autrement.  
Le serveur s'approche d'eux en souriant et leur propose une bouteille de champagne. Blanche souffle à l'oreille d'Ophélia :  
— Ça va coûter un bras !  
— Pas de problème : je vais payer, ne t'en fais pas !  
— Tu es sûre ?  
— Oui, oui.  
Ophélia fait un signe à Ai, qui répond par l'affirmative à la proposition du serveur. En effet, ce dernier s'adresse toujours à elle.

— Il nous demande quel host on veut voir.  
— Le meilleur de l'établissement ! rit Blanche.  
La Japonaise balbutie, sans trop savoir si la jeune fille est sérieuse, mais demande malgré tout.  
— Malheureusement, il est occupé, répond le serveur.  
— Le deuxième meilleur, alors ? poursuit Blanche, sur sa lancée.  
Le serveur sourit.  
— Il s'appelle Ren. Je vais aller le chercher. Vous avez de la chance : il n'est pas occupé pour le moment.

Il repart avec les menus, et Ophélia chuchote :  
— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est là !  
— C'est vraiment étrange comme ambiance. Toutes ces femmes à moitié saoules qui s'agrippent aux mecs comme ça.  
— Je n'étais jamais venu dans un bar à hosts, avoue Ai d'une voix innocente.  
— C'est une première pour nous trois, alors.

Le serveur revient enfin, accompagné de Ren, qui affiche un grand sourire. Pourtant, lorsque le jeune homme pose les yeux sur Ophélia et Blanche, son visage s'effondre pour ne laisser apparaître que de l'incompréhension, mêlée à un brin de surprise et de peur. 

Ophélia ouvre elle aussi des yeux ronds.  
— Mais... que ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Au Japon, l'âge de la majorité est de 20 ans (sauf pour le droit de vote, pour lequel elle a été abaissée à 18 ans en 2015).
> 
> ** Un bar à hosts (hôtes) ou à hostesses (hôtesses) est un bar dans lequel des femmes peuvent venir rencontrer des hôtes ou des hommes, des hôtesses, qui les divertissent (drinks, conversation, flirt). Le but est de passer un bon moment, mais surtout, pour beaucoup, de tromper sa solitude lorsque l'on n'a pas de partenaire en achetant l'attention et l'affection de façade d'un hôte ou d'une hôtesse en échange d'argent. L'alcool coule à flots dans ces bars, qui font leur bénéfice sur les consommations ; les hôtes/hôtesses perçoivent une pourcentage sur les consommations de leurs clients attitrés, ce qui les force à pousser ces derniers à boire beaucoup et à les accompagner dans leur descente d'alcool. Le sexe est interdit entre les hôtes/hôtesses et les clients dans le cadre de l'établissement. Les clients sont souvent fidèles à leur hôte/hôtesse attitré(e) ; ils reviennent régulièrement, et une relation sentimentale factice se crée entre les deux en échange de paiements. Cela donne l'impression au client d'être aimé. Un hôte/une hôtesse voit défiler de nombreux clients chaque soir.
> 
> *** Kabukichô est un quartier de divertissement de Tokyo considéré comme le quartier chaud le plus célèbre de la capitale japonaise. On y trouve de nombreux bars, notamment à hosts/hostesses, ainsi que des love hotels ou des soaplands. 


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ren

_Shinjuku, deuxième semaine d'octobre_

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Ren reste immobile jusqu'à ce le serveur lui mette un coup de coude agacé. Le jeune homme se reprend, affiche un sourire sensuel et s'installe près d'Ai sur la banquette.  
— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir choisi !  
Ophélia continue de le dévisager, sans savoir sur quel pied danser, tandis que Blanche n'a rien remarqué et s'exclame :  
— C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans un bar à hosts ! On s'est dit qu'il fallait au moins tester ça une fois !  
— C'est une excellente idée !

Ren s'empare d'une flûte à champagne et hausse un sourcil.  
— Vous ne buvez pas ? On est pourtant ici pour faire la fête ! Ça serait dommage de gâcher tout cet alcool.  
Ai garde sur lui un regard par en dessous et tend la main vers sa flûte. Ophélia pense un instant apercevoir le coin de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement, mais elle est encore trop sous le choc pour s'intéresser de plus près à son amie qui, elle, ne se fait pas prier pour vider son verre.  
— Mais... Ha...  
— Ren, l'interrompt aussitôt le jeune homme, perdant son sourire.

Blanche, qui perçoit enfin l'ambiance tendue, se pince les lèvres, alors qu'Ai, dont le verre a été à nouveau rempli par le serveur à peine était-il terminé, paraît perdre ses inhibitions. Elle attrape le bras de Ren et le tire vers elle en riant.  
— Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé !  
Ai continue à pouffer alors que Ren se laisse volontiers faire, tendant son verre à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Blanche souffle à Ophélia, étonnée :  
— Mais elle ne tient pas du tout l'alcool ! Une coupe de champagne, et elle est déjà à moitié saoule !  
Ophélia ne répond pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur Ren, qui semble l'ignorer.

Il préfère fixer son attention sur Blanche et demande, d'une voix enjouée — au ton bien trop forcé pour être naturel :  
— Vous venez d'où ?  
— De France !  
— Ah, génial ! Et vous venez faire quoi au Japon ?  
— On vient pour les études. Pas vrai, Ophélia ?  
— Oui, oui, c'est ça.  
La jeune femme ose à peine parler, et son regard reste obstinément fixé sur les jolis ongles manucurés d'Ai. Blanche lui donne un discret coup de coude, mais Ophélia demeure tassée sur elle-même. Ren sourit malgré tout et passe un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Ai.  
— Mais toi, tu ne viens pas de France, n'est-ce pas ?  
La Japonaise secoue la tête en gloussant bêtement.

Ren pousse sa flûte vers elle, pour l'inciter à boire, mais Blanche intervient sans attendre :  
— Je crois qu'elle en a assez eu pour ce soir !  
— C'est dommage de venir ici si ce n'est pas pour s'amuser ! rétorque le jeune homme.  
Ai remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et affiche une petite moue.  
— Moi, je veux bien m'amuser avec toi.  
Elle se colle contre Ren et joue distraitement avec le bout de sa cravate.  
— Ai, je crois vraiment que tu as assez bu, souffle Ophélia.  
La jeune femme paraît toujours très mal à l'aise, même si elle fait des efforts pour se détendre.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— On peut prendre un selfie ensemble ? demanda Blanche en sortant son téléphone au bout d'une heure.  
Ren lui oppose un sourire poli.  
— Oh, désolé, je ne préfère pas. Mais si vous voulez, je veux vous prendre en photo toutes les trois ! Ça vous fera un souvenir, comme ça !  
— C'est déjà ça de pris !  
La Martiniquaise tend son portable au jeune homme, qui quitte un instant la banquette.  
— Allez, faites-moi un beau grand sourire !

Autour d'eux, le bar déborde de cris, de rires, de chants. Les clientes, toujours plus ivres, distribuent les billets contre un peu d'attention, quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille. Certaines jouent les mijaurées ou les difficiles, dans l'espoir de retenir celui qu'elles ont acheté pour quelques instants éphémères. L'alcool coule à flots ; les bouteilles se vident, autant que le portefeuille de ces femmes venues chercher de l'affection.

Ophélia, que l'idée avait d'abord amusée, se sent soudain très mal à l'aise, indépendamment de la présence de Ren. Installée entre Blanche et Ai, elle tente de faire bonne figure, souriant pour la photo, mais l'ambiance générale du bar la perturbe ; tout y est si faux, si artificiel. La joie factice de l'endroit cache à peine, pour qui cherche à le voir, le pathétisme qui en exulte par tous les recoins. Tout sonne truqué.

Ophélia est ensuite ramenée à la réalité par l'exclamation joyeuse de Blanche :  
— Merci pour la photo ! C'est trop cool !  
— Blanche, on devrait peut-être rentrer ? Il se fait tard, et on a cours demain...  
— Oui, c'est vrai.  
— Déjà ? se désole Ai. J'aurais encore voulu rester avec Ren, moi !  
Le jeune homme caresse distraitement la main d'Ai, mais son regard est déjà ailleurs.  
— Attendez, je vais vous offrir un petit souvenir ! J'en ai pour deux minutes.  
Il s'éclipse.

Blanche se tourne vers Ophélia, un sourcil en accent circonflexe :  
— Il y a un souci ? Tu as fait une tête bizarre toute la soirée.  
— Oh, euh...  
Elle joue avec une mèche échappée de son chignon.  
— Je me sentais juste un peu mal à l'aise.  
La Martiniquaise n'a pas reconnu le jeune homme, qu'elle a peu vu, et qui a changé de coiffure et de look.  
— C'est vrai que c'est vraiment bizarre, comme ambiance, mais on va dire que ça fait une expérience ?

Ren revient à l'instant avec un grand sourire et tend une petite boîte à Ai, qui s'en saisit en rougissant.  
— Quelques chocolats. Normalement, ils sont réservés à nos clientes les plus fidèles, mais vous êtes toutes les trois si jolies que mon patron me pardonnera.  
Il assortit sa remarque d'un clin d'œil charmeur et s'appuie d'une main sur la table. Ophélia aperçoit soudain le petit bout de papier dissimulé sous sa paume et surprend ensuite le regard de Ren sur elle. Elle comprend et fait discrètement glisser ses doigts sur la surface laquée pour s'emparer du morceau de feuille déchirée dès que le jeune homme relève la main. Elle referme le poing dessus et le remet sous la table, aussi vite que possible.

— On va y aller, alors !  
— Je veux encore rester, soupire Ai.  
— Non, je crois que c'est bien mieux si tu rentres. D'ailleurs, on va te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, insiste Blanche.  
— Rentrez bien ! Ça a été un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer !  
Ren leur sourit une dernière fois et les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Lorsqu'Ophélia sort enfin du bar à hosts, elle prend une grande bouffée d'air frais ; elle avait l'impression de suffoquer depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ouvre enfin la paume et déplie discrètement le papier, pendant que Blanche aide Ai à s'asseoir sur un banc. Kabukichô, comme à son habitude, se réveille la nuit, et ses rues sont parcourues de piétons parfois éméchés. Certains rabatteurs pour bars à hosts n'hésitent pas à alpaguer les promeneurs, tandis que les salles de pachinko ne désemplissent pas.

Blanche se redresse après avoir installé Ai et s'être assurée qu'elle n'allait pas tomber.  
— On ferait bien de se reposer quelques instants, histoire qu'elle arrive à marcher droit.  
— Hm, hm.  
Ophélia acquiesce sans réfléchir et jette un regard au petit bout de papier qu'elle cache au creux de sa main. Un petit mot y est griffonné en japonais : _Il faut qu'on parle._

La jeune femme hésite un instant, puis s'écrie, d'une voix tremblante :  
— Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens.  
— Hein ? Euh... OK.  
— Reste avec Ai, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.  
Blanche ne pose pas de questions et s'installe près de la jeune Japonaise avant d'envoyer la photo prise par Ren à Adam.

Ophélia rentre à nouveau dans le bar et voit le même serveur s'approcher d'elle. Elle rentre la tête dans les épaules, répétant dans sa tête l'excuse qu'elle a déjà préparée, mais Ren pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille. Le serveur repart, et Ren s'approche d'Ophélia. Il la prend par le poignet et l'entraîne vers le fond du bar, derrière une porte barrée d'une feuille où est indiqué en gros « Réservé au personnel ». Ils sortent ensuite ensemble dans une des petites allées, derrière le bâtiment.

— Je me suis demandé si tu allais venir ou pas.  
Ophélia se mordille la lèvre, tandis qu'il soupire.  
— Je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu, euh... brusque, tout à l'heure. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.  
— Et moi donc... Hajime... Je...  
Hajime passe une main fatiguée sur son visage.  
— Tu te rends compte que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais croisé personne que je ne connais. Je veux dire, de la fac ou de mes amis.  
Il laisse échapper un petit rire ironique.  
— Et toi, je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, et bam, ça a suffi.  
— Je suis vraiment navrée...  
— Ne t'excuse pas ; tu n'es pas responsable. Mais j'aimerais juste te demander quelque chose.

Le jeune homme joue machinalement avec le briquet qu'il tient dans la main.  
— Ne raconte ça à personne. J'ai besoin de ce boulot, mais j'ai aussi besoin de garder ma réputation à la fac. J'ai peur que les profs me lâchent, si jamais...  
— Je comprends, oui. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien.  
— Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment très important. Sans ça... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.  
Il semble si désemparé qu'un moment, Ophélia hésite à venir le réconforter. Elle se retient malgré tout et reprend :  
— Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.

Hajime lui offre son premier sourire sincère de la soirée et murmure :  
— J'ai l'air ridicule comme ça, hein.  
— Non... non, pas du tout.  
— C'est gentil, mais ne te force pas : je me vois bien dans le miroir. Mais pas le choix. Bon...  
Il jette un regard à la belle montre qu'il a au poignet.  
— J'ai dit que j'allais sortir fumer une cigarette. Je vais devoir rentrer.  
— D'accord. On... on se verra à la fac, alors.  
— Oui ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça... ça n'a aucun impact sur mon boulot dans mes études. Notre travail de groupe n'en souffrira pas.  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète, souffle Ophélia.  
  
Elle n'est pas certaine que le jeune homme l'ait entendue. Ils rentrent à nouveau dans le bar, qu'Ophélia traverse sans attendre. Hajime, de son côté, s'est installé à une table, parmi un groupe de quatre femmes.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la Française retourne auprès de Blanche et Ai.  
— Eh bien ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu as retrouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
— Oui, oui. C'est bon.  
— J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, murmure Ai, qui semble moins sous l'emprise de l'alcool.  
— Pas de souci, lui assure Ophélia, avec un sourire. On va te raccompagner, puis on va rentrer. Tu habites où ?  
— À Nerima.  
— OK. Allez, viens.  
Blanche l'aide à se relever, et les trois jeunes filles prennent la direction du métro.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Sur le chemin qui les ramène ensuite vers la résidence étudiante, les deux Françaises, qui ont tout juste déposé Ai, reviennent sur leur expérience étrange.  
— Je n'y retournerai pas une deuxième fois, avoue Blanche. C'était drôle, mais ça reste malsain, je trouve.  
— Absolument. C'est vraiment un truc que je ne comprends pas du tout.  
— J'imagine que c'est culturel. Mais en tout cas...  
La Martiniquaise s'étire.  
— Je suis complètement crevée. Et dis donc, Ai se lâche presque quand elle boit !  
— Ça aussi, c'était bizarre !  
Blanche rit et étend ses longues jambes devant elle. Les deux jeunes filles se sont assises sur la banquette de la rame presque vide.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

À peine arrivée au dortoir, Blanche file dans sa chambre après avoir salué Ophélia, qui se dirige vers le grand salon désormais désert pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle lâche un soupir avant de se masser le front. Finalement, elle décide d'aller se coucher, encore perturbée par sa soirée qui a pris un tour inattendu.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Le lendemain au lever, son trouble n'a pas disparu lorsqu'elle resonge à l'étrange soirée qu'elle a vécue. Rétrospectivement, sa gêne lui revient au rappel de l'atmosphère contrefaite du bar à hosts, au rappel de ces jeunes hommes qui feignent ce que l'argent ne pourra malgré tout pas acheter aux clientes qui s'illusionnent. Tout le monde prétend, l'espace de quelques heures, que l'amour et l'attention saturent l'air, quand tout ce qui est échangé est une performance contre des billets.

Ce qui la perturbe le plus est évidemment le souvenir de Hajime, qui poussait Ai à boire plus que de raison et se laissait agripper par la jeune fille sans rechigner, sans sentiments. Puis son visage défait, dans l'allée ; cette impression d'acculement bien loin du plaisir feint à l'intérieur du bar. _Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai_. C'est pourtant la même personne que celle qu'elle côtoie lors de leurs sessions de travail : le Hajime qui tient tête à Kenta, qui sourit de façon joyeuse ou malicieuse, qui les a emmenés dans la grande roue de façon spontanée. Réconcilier les deux est difficile, et Ophélia s'inquiète à l'idée que des raisons existent qui poussent un garçon brillant comme le Japonais à entreprendre cette double vie qui, très visiblement, lui déplaît. _J'ai l'air ridicule comme ça. Mais pas le choix._

Le malaise de la Française s'est logé, diffus, dans sa gorge. Elle craint leur prochaine rencontre, lors de leur prochain rendez-vous avec le groupe. Comment avoir l'air naturelle, comment faire abstraction ?

Et si Blanche, lorsque Hajime revient à la résidence, le reconnaît ? Il y a peu de risques, se rassure Ophélia : la Martiniquaise aura sans doute oublié les traits et la voix de Ren, figés dans ce qu'elle qualifie « d'expérience » ; une situation parmi d'autres sur la pellicule de son histoire. Blanche a un rapport moins permanent avec le passé, avec les choses en général auxquelles elle s'accroche peu — à quelques notables exceptions près, comme son chanteur de J-rock préféré —, a mauvaise mémoire et est tête en l'air en sus.

_Tout ira bien_ , se tranquillise Ophélia tant bien que mal.

Elle tend la main vers son smartphone, sur la table de chevet, et le déverrouille. Par réflexe, elle va voir les nouveaux posts de ses contacts sur Facebook, mais cela ne suffit pas à chasser les pensées qui reviennent malgré elle à l'avant-plan de son esprit. Il faut qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

Elle a promis le silence à Hajime, ce qui exclut d'office leurs amis ici. Avec le décalage horaire, Cristina et sa famille vont sans doute aller se coucher, si ce n'est déjà fait, à part peut-être Laurent, mais elle ne sait pas dans quelle partie du monde il se trouve aujourd'hui. Et puis, sa meilleure amie, incapable de garder le moindre secret et curieuse comme un chat, aurait exigé plus de détails qu'elle n'en peut donner par respect pour le Japonais.

Avec une petite moue, Ophélia clique sur l'icône de Messenger, puis sur les patins que Sacha utilise comme avatar sur tous les réseaux sociaux.

Ophélia : _Sacha ?_

Sacha : _Ophélia :)_

Le jeune homme a répondu instantanément, et cela fait déjà sourire Ophélia.

Ophélia : _Tu vas bien ? Tout se passe bien à Fukuoka ?_

Sacha : _Oui :) Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, donc je vais en profiter pour aller me balader un peu_

Ophélia : _Chouette !! J'espère que tu verras de belles choses !!_

Sacha : _La région est magnifique :)_

Sacha : _Ma famille prévoit déjà de venir passer un mois pendant les vacances d'été, si c'est possible pour Ana._

Ophélia : _Elle va bien pour l'instant ?_

Sacha : _Elle ne veut pas en parler, mais ma mère dit que c'est plus ou moins OK, alors qu'elle a tendance à toujours s'inquiéter rapidement_

Sacha : _Donc j'imagine que ça va :)_

Agrafena, la sœur jumelle de Sacha, est en rémission d'un cancer des os qui l'a déjà condamnée à plusieurs rechutes au cours des années précédentes. Ophélia sait de son ami que les médecins doutent que la dernière en date soit la dernière tout court.

Ophélia : _Et Laurine, elle ne vit pas trop mal ton éloignement ?_

Sacha : _Si. Elle voudrait venir passer une semaine ici le plus vite possible, mais elle doit attendre les prochaines vacances_

Sacha : _Elle énerve beaucoup Ana qui trouve qu'elle se lamente sur tous les réseaux sociaux, mais tout ce qui concerne Laurine énerve Ana ;)_

Ophélia : _Ah zut !!_

Sacha : _Et toi, tout va bien à Tokyo ? :)_

À la question, la jeune fille suspend son pouce sur son écran, puis se décide et fait courir ses doigts sur le clavier virtuel.

Ophélia : _Il s'est passé un truc un peu bizarre..._

Ophélia : _J'ai juré de ne pas l'ébruiter, donc je ne peux pas trop te donner de détails !!_

Sacha : _Pas de problème, je ne poserai pas de questions :)_

Ophélia : _Merci !! Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en fait_

Sacha : _Comme j'ai dit que je ne poserais pas de questions, je ne vais pas te demander ce qui se passe etc, mais dis-toi par défaut que je suis là, prêt à lire tout ce que tu veux/peux expliquer ;)_

Ophélia : _OK !! Alors..._

Ophélia : _En fait, avec des copines, on est allées dans un bar à hosts hier soir_

Ophélia : _Une Japonaise que j'ai rencontrée à un cours et Blanche, ma coloc qui vient de Bordeaux_

Ophélia : _On se disait que ça pouvait être sympa, vu qu'on parle toujours beaucoup de bars à hosts dans les animes ou les fanfics etc, et que ce serait une découverte !!_

Ophélia : _Sauf que c'était juste hyper bizarre, l'atmosphère était bizarre_

Ophélia : _Et je n'ai pas aimé du tout_

Ophélia : _Je me sentais triste pour tout le monde, les clientes comme les hosts, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi_

Ophélia : _Et aussi, hyper mal à l'aise, parce que je crois que je me sentais comme une voyeuse_

Ophélia : _Tu vois ?_

Sacha : _Je vois oui_

Sacha : _À mon niveau bien sûr, car je n'ai jamais été dans un bar à hosts ou à hostesses_

Sacha : _Tu imagines bien que si j'y allais, Laurine prendrait le premier avion et finirait par se suicider sur mon cadavre ;)_

Ophélia : _Oui j'imagine bien !!_

Ophélia : _Pour revenir à hier soir_

Ophélia : _Le plus gros souci, ça a été que le host qu'on a eu, je le connaissais_

Ophélia : _C'était un étudiant de la fac, un Japonais_

Ophélia : _Il était habillé très différemment, coiffé différemment, etc_

Ophélia : _Mais je l'ai reconnu, et ça a été vraiment bizarre à partir de ce moment-là, encore plus qu'avant_

Ophélia : _Il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, il employait un autre nom_

Ophélia : _Et à la fin, il m'a fait passer un papier pour me demander de venir lui parler cinq minutes dehors_

Ophélia : _Et là, il m'a demandé de ne pas ébruiter ça_

Ophélia : _Car il ne voulait pas salir sa réputation à la fac et qu'il avait besoin de ce boulot_

Ophélia : _Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et, Sacha, ça se voyait que faire ça ne lui plaît pas du tout_

Ophélia : _Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué et triste et découragé_

Ophélia : _Et je ne sais pas quoi faire !!_

Ophélia : _Bien sûr, je ne vais pas le dire aux autres, je lui ai promis_

Ophélia : _Mais je lui dis quoi quand je le revois ? Je fais comme si de rien n'était ?? Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable_

Ophélia : _Et puis, ça m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui_

Ophélia : _Ce qui le force à faire ça alors qu'il n'en est pas heureux_

Ophélia : _Ça me fait de la peine ?? De le laisser comme ça ?? Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais déjà pas trop quoi penser de tout ça_

Ophélia : _Tu ferais quoi si c'était toi ??_

Sacha : _Je prendrais une grande inspiration ;)_

Ophélia : _OK !!_

Ophélia : _Voilà !!_

Elle ne lui dit pas que plus que l'inspiration, c'est lui-même qui l'apaise.

Sacha : _Bien ;)_

Sacha : _Déjà, dis-toi qu'il doit sûrement se sentir encore plus mal que toi de votre rencontre_

Sacha : _Parce qu'il est obligé de te faire confiance alors qu'il ne sait pas s'il peut_

Sacha : _Il te connaît depuis un mois maximum_

Sacha : _Mais pourtant, maintenant, tu connais un secret qu'il est visiblement important pour lui de cacher_

Sacha : _Ça doit être pénible pour lui, ça doit beaucoup l'inquiéter_

Sacha : _Donc tu n'es pas toute seule à psychoter, à mon avis ;)_

Ophélia : _C'est vrai_

Sacha : _Après, je pense qu'il y a tout plein de raisons qui poussent quelqu'un à faire ce genre de job, la première étant évidemment l'argent_

Sacha : _J'imagine qu'il doit avoir besoin de beaucoup d'argent, pour payer ses études sans doute, et d'autres choses en plus_

Sacha : _Mais quoi qu'on suppose, ce ne sont que des suppositions_

Sacha : _Alors, compte tenu de ça, et si ça te tracasse beaucoup_

Sacha : _Sachant qu'il doit être aussi très inquiet_

Sacha : _Je crois que ça pourrait être bien que ce soit à lui que tu parles_

Sacha : _S'il n'a pas envie d'expliquer, il ne le fera pas et tu ne sauras jamais, et il aura sans doute de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir donner de détails_

Sacha : _Tout le monde ne veut pas non plus être compris ou aidé ou consolé etc_

Sacha : _Et c'est peut-être trop privé, ou n'importe quoi d'autre_

Sacha : _Mais peut-être qu'il sera content d'être rassuré lui aussi, de voir que tu prends ça au sérieux et que son secret ne risque rien_

Sacha : _Donc je ne sais pas, propose-lui peut-être d'aller prendre un verre quand il peut ?_

Sacha : _Pas dans le bar à hosts bien sûr ;)_

Ophélia : _Oui évidemment !!_

Ophélia : _Je crois que tu as raison_

Ophélia : _Je crois que je vais lui envoyer un message et lui proposer de faire comme toi_

Sacha : _Comme moi ? :o_

Ophélia : _De ne pas poser de questions !! Comme ça, il me dira juste ce qu'il veut ?_

Ophélia : _S'il s'inquiète que je raconte ce que j'ai vu à tout le monde, je veux le rassurer. Je ne dirai rien, même pas à Gabriel !!_

Sacha : _Redis-lui ça, je suis sûr que ça l'aidera déjà :)_

Ophélia : _Merci beaucoup pour ton écoute et tes conseils, Sacha !! <3_

Ophélia : _Je vais lui envoyer un message tout de suite !!_

Sacha : _Pas de problème :)_

Sacha : _J'espère que ça va aller et pour lui aussi :)_

Tout de suite après avoir terminé sa conversation avec son ami, Ophélia, résolue, passe sur Line.

_Salut Hajime, c'est Ophélia ! Tu serais libre une petite heure aujourd'hui ou demain ? PS : Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste bouche cousue !!_

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸 _  
_

Ophélia sort du métro, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, et suit les instructions jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous. Hajime a accepté de la voir, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, mais Ophélia appréhende désormais les aveux et ne sait si elle saura y faire face. Un lourd secret reste toujours difficile à porter, même à plusieurs.

Elle arrive enfin devant un petit restaurant au nom étrangement français et s'arrête un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas égarée. Ses doutes sont rapidement dissipés lorsqu'elle aperçoit Hajime se lever et s'avancer vers elle, le visage bien plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée — ou est-ce son vrai visage, celui qu'il cache derrière son caractère enjoué, son grand sourire offert à qui veut le voir, son enthousiasme parfois tapageur et un brin déstabilisant ? Ophélia ne sait plus, et cela lui fait peur, mais elle part malgré tout à sa rencontre.

— Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler.  
— Merci plutôt à toi de me l'avoir proposé. Et bien sûr, je t'invite !  
Il marque sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, mais cela sonne faux. La jeune fille s'installe en face de lui.

Alors que le serveur repart avec leurs commandes, Hajime lance :  
— J'aime beaucoup ce restaurant. J'y viens souvent avec mon frère.  
— Oh, tu as un frère ?  
— Trois, en réalité, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire. Un frère jumeau et deux petits frères.  
— La chance. Moi, je suis fille unique.  
Ophélia remercie le serveur, qui lui apporte un jus d'orange, et joue un instant avec la paille. Hajime reprend, incertain :  
— Mais j'imagine que tu veux qu'on parle... de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?  
— Oui. Mais seulement si tu veux bien.

Hajime retire ses lunettes un instant, passe sa main sur son visage, puis soupire.  
— C'est comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Ce travail, j'en ai absolument besoin.  
— Mais... mais pourquoi tu ne fais pas un autre travail ?  
Le Japonais ne peut retenir un rire désemparé, presque moqueur, face à la naïveté de la jeune femme.  
— J'ai besoin d'argent. De beaucoup d'argent. Je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails, car ça ne concerne que moi. Mais ma famille a besoin de moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hajime baisse la tête un instant.  
— Je t'ai déçue ? Je comprendrais.  
Surprise par la question, Ophélia lève aussitôt les mains, comme pour se défendre de l'accusation.  
— Non. Non, pas du tout. J'étais juste... inquiète. Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air bien quand on s'est vus dans l'allée.  
— Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas réussi à faire semblant une fois sorti du bâtiment. C'est une chose de prétendre que tout va bien devant les clientes. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire quand elle ne me voient plus.  
— Tu... enfin, tu es quand même deuxième du classement.  
— Je suis bon comédien.

Hajime énonce cette vérité avec un semblant de fierté, dans l'océan de honte où il se débat depuis près de six mois. Sans ses talents de caméléon, le jeune homme en serait encore à nettoyer les toilettes du bar, comme certains de ses camarades venus chercher la gloire, mais enchaînés à l'échec. Il sait sourire, il sait prétendre, il sait fausser ses sentiments et ses attitudes pour se glisser dans le moule que chacune de ses clientes lui présente. Il prend l'argent sans culpabilité ; il est lui aussi un pion ballotté par les envies du moment, et le sommet peut vite s'éloigner, d'autant que la chute est brutale et douloureuse. Combien avant lui, adulés un soir, oubliés le lendemain, ont dégringolé de leur belle tour d'ivoire ? Alors il se bat, pas pour lui, mais pour ceux qu'il doit aider, coûte que coûte.

— Je ne dirai rien, promis, le rassure Ophélia. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que... que tu peux venir me parler, si jamais. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être que ça sera plus facile, justement.  
— C'est gentil.  
Hajime sourit, mais Ophélia ne sait plus s'il est sincère ou non.  
— Et si parfois, tu es trop fatigué pour bosser sur notre projet de groupe, n'hésite pas à me le dire. On pourra s'arranger pour changer la date.  
— Ça risque de plaire à Watanabe, ça, s'exclame le Japonais d'un ton narquois.  
Ophélia a un petit sourire, mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

— Merci beaucoup d'avoir bien voulu m'expliquer un peu.  
— Bah... Je te devais bien ça.  
— Et j'espère que tes problèmes d'argent vont vite s'arranger.  
Le regard un peu triste que lui lance Hajime serre le cœur de la jeune femme.

— Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au métro, puis je vais rentrer, si ça te va.  
Ophélia acquiesce, se lève et suit le Japonais, en silence. Arrivée devant la station de métro, la Française se tourne vers son camarade une dernière fois :  
— Je ne dirai rien. Ni à Gabriel, ni à Kenta, ni aux personnes du dortoir. Ton secret est sauf.  
— Merci beaucoup. Je te revaudrai ça.  
Cette fois, le sourire de Hajime paraît moins crispé, et le cœur d'Ophélia se fait moins lourd.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Dans le métro, elle ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de repenser aux aveux de son ami, à l'explication qu'il lui a donnée, si vague et si précise à la fois. _Je me demande pourquoi sa famille a tant besoin d'argent... Je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question ; j'avais peur de le vexer._

Lorsqu'elle rentre au dortoir, Adam, Blanche et Becky sont partis chercher à manger au petit stand de madame Kamikokuryô. Soulagée d'être seule, Ophélia regagne sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit, avant d'attraper son ordinateur pour se changer les idées en regardant pour la énième fois quelques épisodes d' _Orange is the new black_ , sa série préférée.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Potemkine

_Shinjuku, troisième semaine d'octobre_

L'espace d'une seconde, Gabriel regrette. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pris le même cours qu'Ophélia. De ne pas avoir suivi Blanche. Il regrette même de ne pas partager les mêmes intérêts que Gorka, alors que son cœur bat à tout rompre à chaque pas qui l'approche de la salle de classe. Il triture la bandoulière de son sac et garde les yeux rivés sur le petit plan qu'il tient dans l'autre main. Il a entouré, annoté, gribouillé le bâtiment où doit se tenir, dès ce matin, son premier cours de littérature, mais le jeune homme continue de chercher désespérément dans les couleurs de cette immense faculté, sans oser demander son chemin. _Au pire, je prendrai un autre cours. Ce n'est pas la mort non plus... Et si ça continue, je vais être en retard de toute façon_.

Gabriel se morfond toujours intérieurement et hésite même à lancer un appel de détresse à Ophélia, pourtant à l'autre bout du campus. La chance lui sourit enfin, lorsqu'il atterrit par hasard devant la porte de sa salle. Le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, et à dire vrai, le cours ne semble pas vraiment populaire ; seuls quelques élèves occupent les tables, installées en U.

Il pousse la porte aussi discrètement que possible et se glisse dans la pièce, avant d'enfin relever la tête. _Oh..._ Gabriel hésite un instant, mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau derrière lui l'incite à faire quelques pas pour s'installer près du jeune homme plongé dans un livre, et qui ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui. Gabriel prend une profonde inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et souffle d'une voix timide :  
— Euh... excuse-moi...

L'autre garçon ne réagit pas et reste plongé dans sa lecture, son visage de marbre. Gabriel se mordille la lèvre, déglutit, pense un moment à se taire, mais finit par répéter, plus fort :  
— Excuse-moi.  
Son camarade relève enfin la tête et ferme son livre d'un geste exaspéré. Les pages se heurtent dans un bruit sec, et plusieurs élèves présents tournent les yeux vers eux. Gabriel rougit et s'agite sur sa chaise, tandis que l'autre daigne enfin le regarder. Gabriel pense voir son regard vert frémir un instant, alors que ses deux yeux s'arriment à lui. Sa bouche s'arque en une moue que le Français ne sait interpréter, et pour briser ce silence terriblement gênant qui risque de le paralyser, Gabriel préfère se jeter à nouveau à l'eau :  
— Alekseï, c'est ça ? Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de moi.  
— En effet.

Le Français rougit de gêne, décontenancé par la froideur expéditive d'Alekseï et son attitude hautaine. Si Kenta, dans un autre genre, peut leur donner l'impression de les prendre de haut, il s'affiche parfois sympathique lorsqu'il n'est pas parasité par son ego. Alekseï, lui, n'oppose qu'une façade d'arrogance aux accents dédaigneux qui se lit dans chacun de ses gestes. Gabriel, pourtant, choisit encore de se heurter à cette fin de non-recevoir en reprenant :  
— Je m'appelle Gabriel. On s'était vus à la réunion pour les étudiants internationaux.  
— Ah, oui. Ça me revient.

Gabriel attend une suite qui ne vient jamais. Les longs doigts fins d'Alekseï se tendent pour s'emparer de son téléphone, alors qu'il se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise. Gabriel, défait, fouille dans son sac pour sortir son ordinateur, quand soudain, ses yeux accrochent un petit objet, tassé derrière la pochette de l'appareil. Le jeune homme s'en empare sans attendre, et le tend triomphalement devant lui, avant de lancer, d'une voix déterminée – et totalement hors de propos :

— Alekseï ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Le Norvégien laisse échapper un soupir agacé, mais consent à tourner la tête vers Gabriel. Lorsqu'il aperçoit le petit porte-clé qui se balance entre ses doigts, son visage s'éclaire aussitôt. L'espace d'un fugace instant, la chape glaciale qui semble l'entourer fond comme neige au soleil, tandis qu'un sourire reconnaissant étire ses lèvres.  
— Potemkine !  
— Huh ?

Gabriel, qui prend d'un coup conscience de sa posture ridicule, baisse le bras pour déposer l'objet dans la paume d'Alekseï. Celui-ci, un brin gêné, regagne rapidement son indifférence, mais se fend malgré tout d'un commentaire :  
— C'est le nom de mon chat. Et... hum... comme je n'ai pas pu l'emmener avec moi, j'ai acheté ce petit porte-clé...  
— Oh, tu as un chat ?  
Alekseï hésite. Il jauge Gabriel d'un regard en coin, puis incline l'écran de son portable vers lui. Aussitôt, le Français se penche par-dessus son épaule.  
— Un Bleu russe. Qui s'appelle Potemkine, donc.  
— Il est mignon.  
Alekseï a un minuscule sourire, mais ne dit rien.

La salle de classe s'est un peu remplie, mais il reste toujours moins d'une vingtaine d'élèves lorsque leur professeur, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, fait enfin son apparition. Madame Sekiguchi se présente rapidement, avant d'entrer aussitôt dans le vif du sujet. Elle parle vite, fait parfois des digressions, et Gabriel peine à suivre le rythme. 

Au bout de vingt minutes, ses doigts tapent à peine sur le clavier de son ordinateur ; autour de lui, tous les autres prennent des notes avec attention, et le Français se sent aussi stupide qu'inutile. _Comment je vais faire ? J'ai pris un cours qui ne semble pas du tout de mon niveau._ Son nez le pique un peu, sa gorge gonfle légèrement. _Ah non, ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre à chialer._

Son côté très émotif lui a souvent joué des tours, au point, parfois de le paralyser, et le jeune homme se fait violence en serrant les poings sur les cuisses. Il tente de se raccrocher aux mots qu'il comprend, en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entoure, et parvient à se calmer. Lorsque madame Sekiguchi annonce la fin du cours, Gabriel a retrouvé une respiration plus sereine.

— Je te passerai mes notes.  
Le jeune homme lève les yeux, étonné, et observe Alekseï, occupé à raccrocher Potemkine à son téléphone. Le Norvégien ne le regarde pas, toujours dissimulé derrière son masque d'indifférence altière, mais Gabriel le remercie malgré tout du bout des lèvres et lui griffonne son adresse email sur un bout de papier.  
— Tu... hum... tu voudrais qu'on mange ensemble ?  
— Je n'ai pas très faim.  
— Ah.

Alekseï saisit son sac – une magnifique sacoche de designer – et, drapé dans son orgueil, quitte la salle de classe sans un mot de plus et sans un seul autre regard pour Gabriel. Découragé, celui-ci rassemble ses affaires et laisse sa place aux nouveaux arrivants, avant rejoindre les allées du campus, parcourues d'étudiants. _Bon... plus qu'à rentrer au dortoir... J'espère que les autres seront là..._

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸 _  
_

— Gabriel ? Ça va ?  
Blanche, installée dans le salon, hausse un sourcil inquiet en voyant la mine déconfite du Français.  
— Bof. Mon cours de ce matin était un peu tendu.  
— À ce point ?  
— Ouais. Du coup... je le sens quand même relativement moyen.  
Il se dirige vers le frigidaire et attrape un smoothie, soigneusement préparé par Adam le matin même pour chacun d'entre eux.  
— En gros, ce n'est pas l'éclate, constate la Martiniquaise, en reposant sa tablette.  
— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Gabriel laisse tomber sa nuque sur le dossier du canapé et fixe le plafond, où une petite fissure court depuis le plafonnier jusqu'à un coin du mur.

— Point positif... enfin, point moins négatif, on va dire, je connaissais déjà quelqu'un dans le cours.  
— Oh ? Qui ça ?  
La voix de Blanche, curieuse, arrache un sourire à Gabriel.  
— Alekseï.  
— Hein ? Qui ça ?  
— Tu sais bien, le type à la soirée étudiante. Celui avec le porte-clé en forme de chat.  
— Ah, la porte de prison. Je me souviens, oui.

Gabriel se pince les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et boit une gorgée de son smoothie.  
— Je lui ai rendu son porte-clé, au passage.  
— Mais... il t'a parlé ?  
— Pas vraiment ? On va dire qu'il a daigné m'adresser quelques mots.  
— Tu ne vas pas changer de cours ?  
— Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'aime pas trop faire des changements comme ça, et puis, ça serait sans doute chiant au niveau de la fac.  
Le jeune homme soupire, et Blanche lui tapote la main en souriant.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça va vite aller mieux. Il faut juste se faire à tout ça.  
— J'espère.

Gabriel est pensif et finit par s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il avise un instant la porte d'Ottavio, noie l'Italien sous toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables dans sa tête, pour éponger sa frustration, puis va s'installer à son bureau. Il se sent mal, et cherche une bouée de secours dans un océan de doutes ; alors, comme souvent, il se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

Gabriel : _Martin ? Tu es là ?_  
Martin : _Gabyyyy !_  
Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel.  
Martin : _Je sais que tu lèves les yeux au ciel. Ne nie pas !_  
Martin : _Alors, quoi de neuf ?_  
Gabriel : _J'ai commencé les cours, là. Et autant dans certains ça va, autant, dans d'autres..._  
Martin : _Ouais, j'ai connu ça. Le sentiment qu'on te parle en une langue étrangère, avec parfois, un mot que tu captes, mais c'est tout ?_  
Gabriel : _Exactement._  
Martin : _Ça va finir par passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Le tout, c'est de ne pas y aller perdant._  
Martin : C _omme je sens que tu as envie de le faire. AVOUE è_é_  
Gabriel : _Je n'ai pas besoin d'avouer si tu le sais déjà !_  
Martin : _J'aurais vraiment dû demander à partir un an au Japon moi aussi._  
Gabriel : _Mais non, tu prépares ta candidature pour les États-Unis. Pas besoin de te sacrifier pour moi !_  
Martin : _Je ne me sacrifie pas pour toi :o Je m'inquiète, tu vois la différence ?_  
Martin : _Mais ne t'en fais pas, Gabychou._  
Martin : _Et ne roule pas des yeux._  
Martin : _Je sais que tu peux le faire, je sais que tu vas y arriver et que tu vas tout déchirer :3_  
Gabriel : _Je vais essayer, au moins !_  
Martin : _C'est déjà bien ! Et c'est suffisant. Si tu essayes, c'est tout ce qu'il faut /o_  
Gabriel : _Quand est-ce que tu viens me voir ?_  
Martin : _T.T Vite, j'aimerais bien. Mais bon, pas simple. Si je peux, au début de l'année prochaine._  
Gabriel : _D'accord ;_;_  
Martin : _Tu me manques, Gabychou T.T_  
Gabriel : _Toi aussi, tu me manques, mais ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi !_  
Martin : _J'ai souvent cet effet-là sur les gens :o_  
Gabriel : _Sauf sur Lucas ;o_  
Martin : _Ne parle pas de lui, tu vas me filer un ulcère è_é_  
Gabriel sourit, oubliant enfin un peu de ses soucis.  
Gabriel : _Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. C'est encore le petit matin en France, là, non ?_  
Martin : _Ouaip. 8 heures. Je suis dans le métro pour l'école, là._  
Gabriel : _Courage !_  
Martin : _Merci ! À plus tard, Gabriel !_

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme éclate de rire et salue son meilleur ami. De bien meilleure humeur, il redescend dans le salon, pour de bon affamé.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Quelques coups se font entendre, et Ophélia quitte l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux pour se tourner vers la porte.  
— Oui ?  
— C'est Gabriel. Je peux entrer ?

Étonnée, la jeune femme pose son casque sur son bureau et lance ensuite à son ami :  
— Bien sûr, je t'en prie.  
Gabriel se glisse dans la pièce, et Ophélia, qui a quitté sa chaise, s'enquiert aussitôt :  
— Il y a un souci ?  
— C'est Adam.  
— Adam ?

« Souci » et « Adam », sont, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, totalement incompatibles ; depuis qu'elle le connaît, l'Américain n'a jamais quitté son sourire et sa bonne humeur, armé de son caractère optimiste et de sa joie de vivre. Pour Ophélia, réconcilier la possibilité d'une ombre dans la vie de son ami avec cette vision idyllique — et sans doute idéalisée — demande un tour de force particulier.

— Comment ça ?  
— Ben, je ne sais pas trop. Il a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, triste, depuis ce matin.  
— Adam... De mauvaise humeur...  
— Blanche aussi s'inquiète à dire vrai.  
— Tu crois... qu'il faudrait qu'on aille lui parler ?

La situation est inédite et déstabilisante pour les deux jeunes gens. Adam a toujours été, depuis leur arrivée, celui capable d'éponger leur peine et leur faire oublier leurs tourments, mais lorsque la réalité s'inverse, Gabriel et Ophélia se retrouvent démunis. Comment rendre sa lumière à un soleil qu'ils ne pensaient pas être capable de s'éteindre ?

— On peut toujours essayer. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave. Qu'il a le mal du pays.  
— Il a l'habitude de voyager, pourtant, corrige Ophélia.  
Le visage de Gabriel se contracte, et le Français triture un instant nerveusement le petit bracelet en tissu que lui a offert Martin il y a près de cinq ans lors de leurs vacances dans le Finistère.

— Blanche est où ?  
Gabriel observe les photos du cheval d'Ophélia, disposées un peu partout, et répond :  
— Dans la cuisine. Elle se prépare à manger en attendant qu'on descende.  
— Bon. Si elle est là... ça devrait aller alors.

Les deux jeunes gens quittent la chambre et descendent doucement jusqu'au salon. Blanche, qui attend appuyée contre la table, sourit en les apercevant, puis a un petit geste de la tête vers les canapés. Adam, installé en tailleur sur l'un d'eux, son ordinateur sur les genoux, a les sourcils froncés, tandis que ses doigts s'agitent fiévreusement sur le clavier. Le geste est sec ; le visage de l'Américain est dénué de son sourire habituel.

— Il n'a rien dit ?  
— Non. Je pensais aller lui parler, mais je voulais être sûre que c'était une bonne idée.  
— Eh bien... Il a vraiment l'air fâché... il faudrait peut-être savoir pourquoi.

Les trois Français se meuvent comme un seul homme vers Adam, qui daigne enfin lever les yeux. Il esquisse un minuscule sourire et les salue rapidement, avant de rebaisser la tête. Blanche pose sa salade de fruits sur la table basse, jette un regard à Ophélia et Gabriel, qui affichent tous les deux un visage déconfit, et se lance, en soupirant :

— Hé, Adam...  
— Hmm ?  
Il ne quitte par l'écran de son ordinateur.  
— Il y a un souci ?  
— Un souci ?  
La question semble sincèrement le surprendre.  
— Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et on s'inquiète un peu, tous les trois.  
— Tu comprends, embraye Gabriel, quand on t'a vu comme ça ce matin, on a vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé un truc.

La sollicitude des trois jeunes gens semble faire mouche ; les traits d'Adam se détendent légèrement, et un vrai sourire étire même ses lèvres. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste un peu embarrassé, et confie :  
— Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, désolé. Et pour vous rassurer, je n'ai pas de souci, c'est juste que...

Il tourne son ordinateur vers eux.  
— Taiji ?  
Blanche hausse un sourcil.  
— je ne comprends pas trop. C'est le sujet de ton doctorat, mais...  
— En fait, je discute avec un de mes amis sur place... mais attendez, je vais vous expliquer mieux que ça.  
Adam se décale sur le côté pour laisser Gabriel et Ophélia s'installer, pendant que Blanche prend place en face d'eux.

— Je pense que vous le savez, je suis passionné d'océan et de vie marine. Ma mère me dit parfois que je n'ai pas du sang dans les veines, mais de l'eau salée.  
Ophélia ne retient pas un petit sourire.  
— Quand j'étais jeune, je voulais même être dresseur de dauphins, mais... j'ai changé d'avis. Je me suis renseigné, j'ai parlé à des gens, et j'ai compris une chose.  
Le regard bleu d'Adam se fait mélancolique.  
— Que si j'aimais les baleines, les orques, les dauphins, la seule façon de les protéger, c'était de le faire dans leur milieu naturel. C'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans ces études.  
Il marque une pause.  
— Parce que je veux faire une différence. Je veux que les gens sachent ce qui se passe dans les parcs marins, ce que subissent les animaux là-bas. Et ça nous amène donc à Taiji.  
— Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, souffle Blanche.  
— C'est un petit bourg du Japon, où tous les ans, des milliers de dauphins sont massacrés. Sans. Aucune. Raison. Et en fait, ça a même lieu en ce moment.  
— Oh...  
— Et là, je discutais avec un de mes amis qui est présent aux abords de la baie, mais on ne peut pas y accéder. Et on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher tout ça. Et ça me révolte à un point tel, vous n'imaginez pas.

Gabriel semble curieux.  
— Pourquoi on ne peut pas y accéder ?  
— Parce que les autorités japonaises l'empêchent. Du coup, je me sens vraiment inutile, et je me dis à quoi ça sert de faire tout ça, et voilà.  
— Tu n'es pas inutile.  
La voix d'Ophélia, soudain beaucoup plus affirmée, claque sans attendre. Adam la dévisage, un sourcil relevé, et la jeune fille, après un instant d'hésitation, reprend :  
— Tu veux faire bouger les choses, et tu le fais à ta manière. Et vu comment ça te touche, je sais aussi que tu essaies de le faire au mieux.  
— Ophélia a raison, appuie Blanche. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire changer les mentalités, c'est toi. Et tu as le droit d'être en colère, c'est plus que sain.  
La Martiniquaise lève le poing.  
— Et si tu veux, on peut même y aller tous les deux, à Taiji ! On ira retrouver ton ami sur place, et on ira faire entendre notre voix !  
Adam sourit — un vrai sourire — et la tension qui animait ses épaules se relâche enfin.  
— Merci. À tous les trois. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec vous.

— Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille se promener un peu ? Tu pourrais nous parler un peu plus de ton doctorat.  
— C'est vrai, moi, je n'y connais rien en cétacés, confesse Gabriel, donc ça serait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus.  
— Et on passera ensuite chez madame Kamikokuryô ! Histoire que tu puisses tenter à nouveau ta chance.

Blanche passe derrière le canapé et ébouriffe les cheveux blonds de son ami. Le soleil semble enfin se libérer des nuages qui l'entouraient et retrouver la place qui est la sienne. Adam sait que ses problèmes semblent futiles, que d'aucuns diraient qu'il n'est ni à plaindre ni à pleurer, lui dont la vie est un modèle. Mais le jeune homme a aussi ses combats, aussi vains soient-ils. En Californie, tous ne comprennent pas son obsession pour la nature et l'océan, et y voient parfois le caprice d'un enfant de riches ou l'idéalisme d'un jeune homme qui n'a pas besoin de travailler pour vivre et qui reste hors des réalités du vrai monde.

Adam ne souffre pas de cette image qui lui colle à la peau, mais il aimerait juste parfois pouvoir s'en extraire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a choisi de vivre dans un dortoir – ici ou à Boston –, là où il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à ses parents de lui louer un appartement. C'est pour cette raison que chaque été, il occupait un petit boulot de secouriste sur les plages de Los Angeles. Il n'est pas le nom de son père, il n'est pas son argent ; il est Adam, avec son propre chemin, ses propres souhaits, ses propres luttes.

Il se redresse enfin et lance à la cantonade, d'une voix décidée :  
— Je vais me changer, puis je vous retrouve dans quinze minutes dans le salon !  
Il passe par-dessus le dossier du canapé, ordinateur sous le bras, et grimpe à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Blanche se tourne vers Ophélia et Gabriel, et sourit, amusée :  
— Bon... Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix nous non plus.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Occupée à interagir avec ses followers sur Twitter tout en chattant avec ses amies restées en Angleterre et son fiancé aux États-Unis, Becky lève soudain les yeux de son écran. Des cris venant d'en bas résonnent dans le bâtiment.

Elle sait que les Français et Adam sont partis se promener : Blanche est venue la prévenir et lui demander si elle souhaitait se joindre à eux. Elle a décliné parce qu'elle a également besoin de temps pour ses activités en ligne, qui n'ont pas cessé parce qu'elle s'est envolée pour le Japon. Son site, les articles pour un journal en ligne qui paient ses factures, et ses proches qui n'ont, eux, pas changé de vie, requièrent aussi une part de son attention chaque jour.

Elle quitte sa chaise et ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour écouter : pas de doute, des gens sont en train de hurler dans un mauvais anglais à l'étage du dessous. Parce qu'elle reconnaît la voix de Gorka, Becky décide d'aller voir ce qui se trame, malgré l'interdiction de mixité dans les étages de la résidence. Elle descend l'escalier d'un pas résolu.

En plein milieu du couloir, l'Espagnol fait face à Ottavio, l'étudiant de Venise dont la chambre est sous celle de Becky et contiguë à celle de Gabriel. L'Anglaise arrive juste à temps pour voir Gorka pivoter sur ses talons et repartir dans sa chambre, dont il claque le battant avec une force à faire trembler les murs. Ottavio, le visage contracté de rage, sursaute au bruit violent.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
L'Italien se tourne vers elle, hors de lui.  
— Ce connard me fait chier grave !  
— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insiste Becky, plus intéressée par les faits que par les jugements.  
— Il ne supporte rien !  
— C'est vrai. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il n'a pas supporté quoi ?  
  
Il faut quelques instants à Ottavio pour parvenir à démêler suffisamment sa fureur afin d'en extraire des explications cohérentes.  
— J'avais mis un peu de musique, tranquillou. Genre, à peine audible. Mais c'était déjà trop !  
Becky fait une moue dubitative.  
— Peut-être que ça ne paraissait pas fort pour toi, mais que c'était fort pour lui. On n'a pas tous la même tolérance au bruit.  
— Ouais ben, en tout cas, c'est le seul de l'étage qui se plaint ! Et pourtant, nos chambres ne sont même pas mitoyennes !  
Ottavio serre devant lui un poing qu'il agite, menaçant.  
— C'est la preuve que le problème vient de lui ! Donc, qu'il aille faire soigner son manque de tolérance ! Ce type n'est pas fait pour vivre en communauté, c'est tout !

L'Anglaise ne peut décemment lui donner tort. Et pourtant, elle ressent de l'affection pour Gorka, malgré ses abords de forteresse et son agressivité à leur égard. L'Espagnol se met en colère et les rabroue pour la moindre petite chose, tous sans exception. Cette généralisation indique à Becky qu'au fond, la source de cette irritation permanente n'est pas eux, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de Gorka lui-même. Cela ne signifie pourtant pas qu'il faut accepter d'en être la cible : elle-même ne se prive jamais pour expliciter sa façon de penser lorsque son colocataire exagère avec elle.

— Bon, allez, calme-toi. Il est retourné dans sa chambre ; il ne t'embête plus.  
— Jusqu'à ce qu'il redébarque car il trouvera qu'une note de musique est allée trop fort !  
— Mets un casque, rit Becky. Comme ça, il n'entendra plus rien.  
— Ce n'est pas à moi de devoir changer mes habitudes pour lui ! s'insurge Ottavio, dont l'énervement ne diminue pas. C'est lui qui n'a qu'à mettre un casque anti-bruit, si le moindre son le dérange !  
— Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire le moindre compromis, tu seras aussi responsable que lui du problème.

L'Anglaise énonce toujours les choses comme elle les voit, sans prendre de gants. Mais ce commentaire déplaît à l'Italien, dont les joues s'empourprent à nouveau.  
— Conneries ! Je ne fais rien de mal, donc je ne changerai rien, un point c'est tout !  
Becky hausse les épaules.  
— C'est comme je l'ai dit. Si tu ne mets pas un peu d'eau dans ton vin aussi, les soucis vont continuer. C'est ça, la vie en communauté.  
  
Ottavio marmonne des insanités en italien entre ses dents serrées. Les poings sur les hanches, la jeune fille l'avertit loyalement :  
— Si j'en comprends une et qu'elle est insultante pour moi, je te préviens que tu risques mon pied où je pense. J'essayais de t'aider.  
— Ouais ben, abstiens-toi.  
Sur un dernier regard furibond, il se retire dans sa chambre d'un pas assorti à son humeur. Derrière la porte close, il aura tout loisir de l'insulter, Becky s'en doute, mais tant qu'elle ne l'entend pas, ça lui est complètement égal.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers l'autre côté du couloir et décide d'aller frapper chez l'Espagnol.  
— Gorka ? C'est Becky.  
Plusieurs minutes passent : la jeune fille suppose que son camarade débat avec lui-même pour savoir s'il va faire la sourde oreille à cette nouvelle nuisance ou pas. Finalement, le battant s'ouvre sur le visage maussade de l'étudiant en philosophie.  
— Je peux entrer ?  
Il hésite à nouveau, puis finit par s'écarter pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce. L'Anglaise, à vrai dire, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse : elle anticipait une fin de non-recevoir en bonne et due forme.

Un peu plus petite que la sienne, la chambre de Gorka est aussi peu habillée que lorsqu'ils ont pris possession de leurs quartiers. Il n'a rien suspendu aux murs, et il n'y a pas non plus d'objets décoratifs sur les meubles. Seuls, des vêtements et des livres de cours traînent par terre et sur le lit.

Comme Blanche, Gorka a équipé son nouveau chez-lui d'un écran de télévision pour ses parties de jeux vidéo. L'image d'un personnage armé est figée dessus, et Becky le pointe du doigt.  
— C'est quoi comme jeu ?  
— _For Honor_.  
— C'est le même genre de jeu que Blanche ?  
— Pas du tout.  
— Je n'y connais rien et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de tout m'expliquer, alors je m'en tiendrai à ça !

Gorka ne répond rien, mais son silence comme le pli renfrogné de sa bouche disent à l'Anglaise tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. Elle s'entête pourtant à rester : c'est sa manière de retenir un peu Gorka dans le groupe, de ne pas le laisser s'enterrer dans sa solitude et, en général, il finit par suivre.

Derrière ses mèches de cheveux, le regard de l'Espagnol est néanmoins méfiant tandis que Becky avance un peu dans la chambre. La jeune fille s'arrête soudain devant son bureau, où des livres de philosophie et de langues étrangères s'entassent, un manuel de japonais en haut de la pile.  
— Tu es aussi de nationalité mexicaine ?

Elle montre deux passeports posés sur le bureau, le rouge de l'Espagne côtoyant le vert sombre du Mexique. À la question, Gorka semble déstabilisé, et quelque chose remplace un instant son habituelle mauvaise humeur sur ses traits. Une fraction de seconde, Becky se demande s'il va lui mentir, s'il va nier l'évidence alors que « Mexico » est imprimé en lettres dorées sur la couverture du passeport. Mais le jeune homme se contente de conserver le silence, la mâchoire contractée. Ses yeux, plus sombres que la minute précédente, tombent au sol. Quelque part, l'Anglaise s'en sent soulagée : elle aurait été déçue de savoir que son camarade pouvait raconter n'importe quoi.

Pour les ramener sur un terrain plus plaisant et changer les idées de l'Espagnol, elle s'enquiert d'un ton plein d'allant :  
— Tu n'as pas envie qu'on aille se promener quelque part ?  
— Non.  
La formulation de sa propre question et le nouveau refus de Gorka lui rappellent soudain que Blanche a cru entendre des sanglots émaner de la chambre du garçon quelque temps auparavant. Saisissant sa chance de creuser, elle demande alors :  
— Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici ?  
Gorka répond d'une voix sourde :  
— Non.  
Il fait volte-face et quitte sa chambre sans rien ajouter, laissant Becky au milieu de ses affaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo by night se focalise principalement sur Ophélia et son ami Gabriel. Pour « creuser » Gorka et savoir où il va, rendez-vous dans « Kintsugi », le spin-off de Tokyo by night !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Ouverture

_Shinjuku, troisième semaine d'octobre_

Gabriel se sent un peu moins oppressé alors qu'il approche de la salle de classe où doit se tenir son cours de littérature. Il connait le lieu, l'un des visages lui est familier — à défaut de lui être amical — et si la professeure et la difficulté de son cours lui font toujours peur, il tente cependant de relativiser en gardant dans un coin de sa tête les conseils de Martin.

Le jeune homme arrive avec vingt minutes d'avance. Un seul autre élève est présent, une jeune Coréenne qui le salue de la tête sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Gabriel s'inquiète un peu, mais s'installe malgré tout, et tente de relire les notes qu'Alekseï a fini par lui envoyer — dans un courriel sans objet ni contenu. 

Il perçoit soudain un mouvement d'air près de lui et jette un regard curieux sur le côté ; aussitôt, il se fend d'un sourire.  
— Oh, salut !  
Alekseï s'installe sans répondre. Deux autres étudiants sont arrivés avant lui, mais ils restent malgré tout en petit comité.

— On dirait bien que certains ont déjà abandonné, remarque le Russe avec dédain.  
— C'est vrai, mais je ne vais pas les blâmer : ce cours n'est pas évident.  
Gabriel se mord la lèvre nerveusement. Potemkine a retrouvé sa place sur le portable de son camarade et roule légèrement sur la table alors qu'Alekseï pose son téléphone près de son ordinateur.  
— Merci pour tes notes, au fait !  
— Hmm.

Gabriel ravale son soupir découragé et poursuit :  
— Cette fois, on mange ensemble ? Je dois aller à la bibliothèque après, et je n'ai pas très envie de rester seul à midi. _  
Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire. Il va penser que je le prends pour un bouche-trou_.  
Alekseï le dévisage, les sourcils froncés, son éternelle petite moue accrochée à la bouche.  
— Je n'ai pas grand-chose de mieux à faire, alors d'accord.  
— Super !  
Gabriel passe sur l'insulte lâchée en demi-teinte et s'impatiente déjà.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé au Japon, il n'a pas rencontré grand-monde par lui-même et est resté dépendant des aléas des affectations — au dortoir comme en cours. Chacune de ses amitiés est une relation de circonstance, et s'il apprécie énormément ses colocataires ou Hajime — Kenta étant un autre problème —, il ne leur aurait jamais parlé sans un petit coup de pouce du destin. Avec Alekseï, il n'a sans doute pas choisi la facilité ; le Norvégien est une énigme glaciale contre laquelle sa bonne volonté ne cesse de se heurter, mais pour l'instant, Gabriel s'y accroche, désireux de faire un effort.

Lorsqu'ils sortent tous les deux de la salle, Gabriel s'assure de rester à hauteur d'Alekseï, par crainte, peut-être, que le jeune homme ait changé d'avis. Pourtant, son camarade paraît marquer le pas.  
— Où tu veux aller manger ? Il y a un fastfood pas loin, si tu veux, et...  
La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.  
— Non. Si tu n'as que ça à proposer, autant que j'aille manger chez moi.  
Gabriel arque les sourcils.  
— Désolé, je... hum... on peut aller où tu veux, sinon.  
— Pour ma part, j'avais préparé mon repas ce matin. Si tu as fait pareil, on peut aller manger dans un coin du campus.  
Le ton de la proposition reste froid, mais Gabriel sourit malgré tout.  
— Je vais aller chercher un truc à la cafet', alors.  
Alekseï soupire, mais le suit, traversant avec lui le couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

L'œil de Gabriel accroche soudain une petite affichette, et le jeune homme plisse les yeux. Alekseï a suivi le regard de Gabriel sur un poster aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel collé au mur.  
— Tu comptes t'inscrire au club LGBT de la fac ?  
Le Français rougit aussitôt et secoue les mains, comme pour se défendre :  
— Non, non, pas du tout.  
— Personnellement, j'ai songé pendant un petit moment, puis je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas la foi d'y aller régulièrement.  
— Ah... Huh ?

Gabriel freine des deux pieds. Alekseï est toujours impassible.  
— Quoi ?  
— Mais euh... enfin, tu es...  
— Gay ? Oui. Pourquoi ?  
— Mais tu le dis comme ça ?  
— Tu m'as posé la question ; je te réponds.  
Le Français paraît abasourdi, les joues pâles, l'incompréhension au fond des yeux.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu as un souci avec ça ? s'enquiert le Norvégien.  
— Non... non, non, pas du tout. Excuse-moi.

Pourtant, Gabriel a bien du mal à regarder Alekseï dans les yeux, et ce dernier finit par hausser les sourcils.  
— Bon, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher à manger. Qu'on sorte de là.  
Gabriel acquiesce mollement, entre dans la cafétéria et prend le premier sandwich qui lui tombe sous la main avant de se retrouver Alekseï, à la recherche d'un banc encore libre sur le campus.

— Ah, tiens, ici.  
D'autorité, Alekseï attrape le poignet de Gabriel et l'entraîne vers un bout de pelouse, à quelques mètres du portail d'entrée de l'université. Il s'installe, sans faire attention au Français, puis sort une petite boîte de son sac.  
— Tu vas rester planté là comme ça ou tu vas t'asseoir ?  
— Oh, hum... pardon.  
  
Gabriel s'assoit à son tour et croque dans son sandwich ; du coin de l'œil, il observe le repas de son nouvel ami et ne peut s'empêcher de demander :  
— Tu vas avoir assez avec ça ? Tu veux un bout de...  
— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout.  
— Ah... désolé.  
  
Le Français a l'impression d'avoir passé sa matinée à s'excuser, et il lâche un profond soupir. Il a soudain très envie de rentrer au dortoir, et ses yeux le piquent un peu. _Non, on a dit « pas d'émotivité » ! Gabriel Hyacinthe Camille Le Guennec, tu te reprends tout de suite !  
_  
Soudain, Gabriel se redresse, les sourcils froncés et décidés, et Alekseï ne peut retenir un petit rire — le premier, sans doute, depuis qu'ils se connaissent.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
— Ah, euh, non, rien.  
Il tente de changer de sujet.  
— Tu te plais au Japon, au fait ?  
— J'y suis déjà venu, donc ce n'est pas vraiment une découverte pour moi, à vrai dire.  
Alekseï grignote une olive tout en terminant :  
— Donc, pour l'instant, ça va.

— Et tu habites où ? Dans un dortoir ?  
L'autre jeune homme lui lance presque un regard outré.  
— Non, mes parents me louent un appartement.  
— Oh... Moi, je vis dans un dortoir. Mais j'ai l'habitude, ceci dit.  
Gabriel attaque à présent la barre chocolatée qu'il a achetée avec son sandwich, hésite un moment, puis se ravise avant d'en proposer un bout à Alekseï, qui a à peine touché à son repas déjà bien frugal.

— Bon...  
Le Norvégien étire ses longues jambes devant lui, pour les délier, puis jette un regard à son téléphone.  
— Je vais y aller. J'ai un autre cours qui commence dans pas longtemps.  
— D'accord. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, en ce qui me concerne.  
Alekseï se redresse, ramasse son sac et repart en sens inverse, sans attendre l'autre garçon, après un simple :  
— À plus tard, Gabriel.

Le Français soupire, mais ne cherche pas à le rattraper. Il époussette son pull plein de miettes avant de se lever à son tour pour aller jusqu'à la poubelle. _Allez, un petit tour à la bibliothèque, et je rentre_.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Chiyoda_

De frustration, Kenta balance sa tablette à l'autre bout du canapé.

Il vient d'essayer Duolingo , mais cela ne l'aide pas vraiment non plus. À moins que ce ne soit la méthode d'apprentissage désordonnée, sans structure à laquelle il peut se rattacher, qui lui pose un problème supplémentaire ?

Il se mord la lèvre tout en attrapant son téléphone pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il s'est mis au travail.

De visu, il y a le risque non négligeable de perdre la face, d'être témoin de la réaction spontanée de l'autre, de montrer sa faiblesse. Mais les écrits restent, et un message peut être conservé, transféré. ll porte un risque plus vaste, à long terme, sans possibilité de nier. Car qui mettrait sa parole en doute s'il n'y avait pas de preuve qu'il ne dit pas la vérité ? Et puis, il veut aussi savoir ce que l'on pense de lui.

Appeler, alors ?

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shinjuku_

Les notes de _In Memories Kotowari_ coulent dans le silence de sa chambre où Ophélia est en train d'étudier une liste de kanjis, et la jeune fille saisit son smartphone. Elle ouvre des yeux surpris en voyant le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

— Kenta ?  
— _Salut._  
— Tu vas bien ?  
— _J'ai quelque chose à te demander._  
De plus en plus étonnée, Ophélia se sent tout à coup un peu stressée. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que le Japonais peut vouloir de sa part, et le ton qu'il emploie pour lui parler est presque celui d'un prince exaspéré de devoir s'abaisser à communiquer avec ses serviteurs.

— Oui ?  
— _J'ai, hum. Un devoir de français._  
— Oh, tu apprends le français ? C'est super ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu pouvais parler...  
Kenta la coupe immédiatement.  
— _Je débute juste._  
— Et tu as besoin d'aide avec ton français ?  
— _Non ! Je m'en sors très bien._  
Le ton est offensé, à présent, comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir douté de ses compétences.  
— _Juste ce devoir qui me prend un peu la tête._  
— Euh, eh bien, je peux regarder ça, si tu veux ?  
— _Ce serait cool._  
— Tu veux faire ça à la fac après le cours demain ? Ou tu veux venir ici ? Ou...  
— _Non, chez moi. Demain onze heures ?_  
— Euh, d'accord ?  
— _Parfait. À demain alors._

Il raccroche. Ophélia garde les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

C'est difficile pour elle de ne pas considérer Kenta comme supérieur lorsqu'il fait tout pour donner l'impression qu'il l'est, et elle a toujours peur de lui déplaire. Elle ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'être attirée par le jeune homme comme une fan le serait d'une étoile — et elle sait, d'avoir vu Ai et beaucoup d'autres filles, qu'elle est loin d'être le seul papillon happé par sa lumière.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Installé en tailleur sur son lit, Gabriel pianote sur son ordinateur à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cette fois, Alekseï n'a pas attendu pour lui envoyer ses notes, et si le contenu du message est toujours vide, Gabriel apprécie l'effort.

Le jeune homme reste cependant un mystère, et Gabriel ne sait pas encore très bien sur quel pied danser. Il finit par refermer brutalement son ordinateur, puis bondit hors de son lit avant de sortir de sa chambre. 

Il grimpe les escaliers, hésite un moment, puis se dirige vers la chambre d'Ophélia ; il sait qu'elle est là, il l'a entendue rentrer une heure plus tôt.  
— Ophélia ?  
Il patiente quelques secondes, et la porte s'ouvre sur la jeune fille, souriante.  
— Tu as un peu de temps libre, là ? Désolé, je viens encore t'embêter, mais...  
— Non, non, ne t'en fais !  
— Je peux entrer ?  
Ophélia s'écarte et l'invite d'un geste du bras. Gabriel s'installe timidement au bord du lit pendant que son amie se laisse tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

— Alors ? Tu n'as pas de souci, j'espère ?  
— Non. Enfin... pas vraiment.  
Gabriel triture la manche de son pull.  
— J'avais cours avec Alekseï ce matin, et bon, il est toujours égal à lui-même.  
Ophélia soupire et secoue la tête :  
— Dans le genre, j'ai dû subir Kenta, qui me prend vraiment pour sa bonne.  
— Il a fait quoi, encore, celui-là ?  
— Il voulait que je l'aide pour un devoir de français. Apparemment, il débute et galère un peu, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça !  
— Ça ne risque pas, rassure-toi.  
— Mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même.  
Les joues de la jeune fille rosissent légèrement, tandis que son regard se fait plus rêveur.

Elle reprend pourtant rapidement pied dans la réalité et demande :  
— Mais pour en revenir à Alekseï... Il t'a dit un truc ? Fait quelque chose ?  
— Non, non, non, rien de tout ça, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste... hum...  
Le jeune homme souffle par le nez.  
— Tu sais qu'il est gay ?

Ophélia, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette remarque, ouvre grands les yeux. Elle dévisage Gabriel, qui semble profondément mal à l'aise.  
— Euh... non, non, pas du tout. Mais comment tu le sais ?  
— Il me l'a dit.  
— Ah...

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.  
— Et c'est ça qui te pose souci ? Qu'il soit gay ?  
— Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ; ça ne me dérange absolument pas.  
— Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— C'est le fait qu'il le dise comme ça... sans prendre de pincettes, comme si...  
— Comme s'il s'assumait parfaitement ?  
— C'est étrange, continue Gabriel. Et il m'a dit que ses parents lui payaient un appartement. Donc j'en déduis qu'ils sont OK avec ça...  
— Pourquoi est-ce si étrange ? Mon oncle Laurent est gay, et ça n'a pas posé souci à mes grands-parents. Ils l'ont accepté comme il était. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais...  
— Il a de la chance, l'interrompt Gabriel, les sourcils froncés, le regard triste et pâle.

Ophélia n'est peut-être pas toujours capable de comprendre immédiatement les sous-entendus, mais celui-ci la heurte de plein fouet. Elle dévisage Gabriel, dont les yeux verts restent braqués au sol. Elle pèse bien ses mots, pour ne pas le brusquer, et choisit une approchée détournée :  
— Tes parents...  
— Oh non, ils ne sont pas au courant ! Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais !

À peine les mots ont-ils quitté ses lèvres que Gabriel comprend ce qu'il vient de reconnaître. Il veut se lever, mais Ophélia, qui s'est assise près de lui, pose sa main sur la sienne et le retient.  
— Je ne dirai rien, et je ne te demanderai rien de plus que ce dont tu veux bien parler.  
Elle sent la peau tremblante de Gabriel sous la pulpe de ses doigts.  
— Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, de vivre dans cette peur, mais sache qu'ici, avec moi, tu ne crains rien. Et je suis persuadée que c'est pareil avec Adam, Becky, Blanche et même Gorka. Tant que tu es avec nous, tu peux être toi. Mais ce n'est pas obligé non plus.  
— Ophélia...

— Tu... tu l'avais déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Gabriel se contente de secouer la tête.  
— À mon meilleur ami Martin. Pour les autres, comme ma famille... C'est compliqué.  
— D'accord.  
Le jeune homme lâche un soupir et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Ce soir, Adam a proposé de faire une soirée jeux de société. Ça te dit ? Ça serait parfait pour te changer les idées !  
— Oui, ça serait très sympa.  
Gabriel se lève du lit, se penche en avant pour s'étirer le dos, puis se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Il se dirige vers la porte, pose la main sur la poignée, mais avant de sortir, se tourne vers son amie :  
— Merci.  
— Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.  
Elle sourit. Gabriel, si le poids qu'il porte n'est pas plus léger, se sent soudain moins accablé.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Halloween

_Shinjuku, 31 octobre_

— Ton ami sur place ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles ?  
— Si, si. Pour le moment, aucun bateau n'a quitté le port, donc pas de victimes parmi les dauphins.  
Les deux mains appuyées sur l'épaule d'Adam, Blanche observe l'écran de l'ordinateur et un site d'horaires de train que le jeune homme consulte avec son aide depuis tout à l'heure.  
— Ça veut dire « heure », ce kanji, c'est bien ça ? vérifie l'Américain.  
— Oui. En fait, on a plusieurs options. Soit on prend le train jusqu'à Nagoya et on fait un changement...  
Blanche se penche un peu en avant.  
— Soit on doit prendre l'avion, mais il faudra sans doute aller jusqu'à Haneda, pour s'arrêter à Shimahara, si je comprends ce que dit l'ami Google.

La jeune femme pianote rapidement sur le clavier.  
— Du coup, on a limite mieux fait d'y aller en train, constate son ami.  
— Je pense que ça serait mieux, oui ! On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir un peu, ceci dit.  
Adam passe sa main dans ses cheveux et jette un regard en coin à la Martiniquaise.  
— Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi, tu sais.  
— J'en ai très envie, pourtant. Et puis, si on te laisse y aller tout seul, tu es capable de te retrouver à l'autre bout du Japon.

Le jeune homme bascule la tête en arrière, dans un éclat de rire qui se transforme rapidement en sourire reconnaissant.  
— Merci. Ça me tient vraiment à cœur. Et puis, après tout, ça pourra aussi servir pour mon travail de recherche.  
— Tiens, tu as déjà approché des baleines ou des dauphins de près ?  
— Oui. Quand je suis allé en Australie, avec des dauphins. Et je me suis approché en bateau des orques lors d'un de mes stages dans un centre de conservation.  
— Ça doit être génial.  
— C'est...

Le regard d'Adam se fait rêveur, plein d'émotion ; les images sont encore imprimées dans son cerveau, et l'expérience, qui lui a semblé sur le moment d'un autre monde, l'a touché au plus profond de lui. C'est lorsqu'il a vu les grands cétacés libres, avec l'immensité de l'océan pour eux, qu'il a compris où se trouvaient sa voie et son chemin.

— C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. La plus belle expérience de toute ma vie.  
Blanche sourit à son tour, touchée par la sincérité de son ami.  
— On ira à Taiji tous les deux, et s'il le faut, on ira manifester notre mécontentement !  
— C'est un coup à se faire expulser du pays, lui rappelle Adam.  
— On manifestera pacifiquement ! Je ne compte pas aller saccager le coin.  
La Martiniquaise tend la main pour attraper un bonbon dans l'immense bol qu'Ophélia a posé ce matin sur la table.  
— Tu me rassures !  
— Si on allait se préparer ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre Ophélia et Gabriel !

Blanche se redresse, tire Adam par le bras et l'entraîne jusqu'aux escaliers, avant de l'abandonner au premier étage.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Le soir même_

Les quatre jeunes gens quittent enfin le dortoir pour prendre la direction de la gare de Shinjuku.  
— J'ai hâte ! s'écrie Gabriel, dont l'impatience se lit sur le visage. J'avoue que j'adore ce genre de truc.  
— J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop peur quand même, tempère Adam.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu as la frousse ?  
Blanche lui donne un petit coup de coude joueur que l'Américain accueille avec une exclamation douloureuse forcée. Ophélia sourit et s'exclame à son tour :  
— En tout cas, les critiques étaient vachement bonnes sur Internet. Donc j'espère que ça sera amusant !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Edogawa_

Après un voyage en train de cinquante minutes, ils sortent en même temps que de nombreuses autres personnes, elles aussi sans doute en quête de frisson, et quittent la station pour marcher encore cinq minutes.

Ils arrivent devant un énorme bâtiment aux abords sinistres. Blanche aperçoit la grimace visible d'Adam, qui pâlit légèrement, mais s'avance, guillerette, jusqu'à l'entrée. La personne qui leur vend les tickets est habillée d'une blouse blanche, tachée ici et là de sang. Avec un sourire macabre, elle leur souhaite un bon amusement tandis qu'ils s'approchent du portail pour traverser la cour lugubre jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. 

Là, les attend une infirmière, un masque sur le visage, qui leur fait signe d'avancer vers les portes battantes.

— Hmm, combien de temps on doit rester là-dedans ? s'inquiète Adam, alors qu'ils pénètrent dans le couloir plongé dans une obscurité oppressante, que seule la lampe torche que tient Gabriel permet de briser.  
— Ça dure vingt minutes, lui répond Blanche.  
— Vingt minutes, OK.  
— Bon, on avance ?  
Gabriel semble tout excité et se trouve déjà quelques mètres plus en avant que ses amis.  
— Hé, ne t'éloigne pas ; c'est toi qui as la lumière ! lui rappelle Ophélia.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur, Gaby !  
Gabriel sourit à la remarque de Blanche.  
— J'adore les trucs qui font flipper. Avec Martin, on se faisait régulièrement des soirées films d'horreur.  
— Mais... mais pourquoi ?  
Incrédule, Adam s'agrippe au bras d'Ophélia, tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent lentement dans l'hôpital hanté.

Ils marchent à tâtons depuis à peine trois minutes lorsqu'un cri déchirant se fait entendre. L'Américain sursaute et murmure :  
— C'était quoi, ça ?  
— Sans doute un des visiteurs !

D'un mouvement joyeux, Gabriel pousse une porte, qui s'ouvre en grinçant, et dévoile une pièce étriquée, aux murs couverts de sang. Le Français balade la lampe torche dans chaque recoin. Soudain, les jeunes gens ont un sursaut surpris : un homme, vêtu d'une camisole et accroupi dans un coin les regarde droit dans les yeux. Adam lâche un chapelet d'injures et s'agrippe plus fort à Ophélia, qui a un petit froncement de sourcils douloureux.  
  
— Bon, on ne va pas trop traîner ici, lance Blanche, d'une voix qu'elle veut assurée, mais qui tremble un peu.  
— On peut sortir par là.  
Gabriel pousse une autre porte, et le petit couloir débouche sur un escalier.  
— Je passe devant.  
Le Français s'engage sans hésiter et s'exclame :  
— Attention, il y a un corps en plein milieu, donc enjambez-le !  
— Un corps en plein milieu, répète Adam, dont les nerfs s'effritent à chaque instant un peu plus.

Les quatre jeunes gens arrivent enfin à l'étage supérieur. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à entrer dans une nouvelle pièce, la lampe torche commence à vaciller.  
— Il se passe quoi ?  
Ophélia attrape le poignet de Gabriel, qui secoue l'appareil en marmonnant :  
— Je sens qu'on va devoir fini la visite dans le noir.  
— Quoi ? Non !  
— Ça va, Adam, ne t'en fais pas.  
Blanche tente de rassurer son ami, mais elle sent elle aussi la peur lui agiter les doigts.  
— Si, je m'en fais ! Qui sait ce qui va... ah !  
L'Américain se redresse et s'écrie :  
— J'ai senti un truc passer dans mon dos !  
— Je suis sûr que...  
Gabriel se tait à son tour.  
— OK, il y a vraiment quelque chose dans notre dos.  
— Venez, on avance !

La Martiniquaise ne demande pas son reste et s'élance en courant dans le couloir. Adam, dont les genoux sont à la limite de s'entrechoquer, lui emboîte aussi le pas en entraînant Ophélia avec lui, et Gabriel, peu désireux de rester seul malgré tout, décampe à son tour.

Derrière eux, les pas continuent de les poursuivre, accompagnés de cris et de gémissements à leur glacer le sang. Les quatre jeunes gens entrent à toute allure dans la pièce suivante et s'apprêtent à pousser un soupir de soulagement quand Blanche hurle :  
— On vient de me toucher le bras !

Des mouvements d'air se font sentir près d'eux. Adam, qui ne cherche plus à cacher sa terreur, attrape Ophélia par les épaules et la pousse devant lui sans ménagement pour s'en servir comme bouclier. La jeune femme est elle aussi pétrifiée et sent presque son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle distingue dans la pénombre de la pièce des mains déformées qui se tendent vers elle. Une créature est attachée au mur par une chaîne fermée autour du cou et tente par tous les moyens de se jeter sur eux.

— Gabriel ! Où est la sortie ?  
— Là-bas !  
— Je veux sortir d'ici, geint Adam, qui tient toujours Ophélia à bout de bras devant lui.  
— J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Becky !  
Blanche, qui a perdu sa belle assurance des débuts, reste collée au mur et suit Gabriel, qui s'approche de la porte lentement. Sa main tâtonne pour trouver la poignée, et il pousse un soupir de soulagement quand les gonds tournent sur eux-mêmes en grinçant.

Le petit groupe s'engouffre dans la brèche pour déboucher sur un autre couloir, à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Adam ne peut retenir son soupir désespéré :  
— Ça n'en finira jamais...  
— Adam, ça va aller, je t'assure... n'oublie pas, c'est juste un jeu.  
Ophélia tente de rassurer son ami. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'Américain puisse être si sensible et apeuré, lui qui affiche toujours une confiance en lui qui pourrait presque paraître indécente si elle n'était pas naturelle. Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne et décide de ne plus le lâcher, alors que les doigts d'Adam se resserrent aussitôt autour des siens.

Ils continuent d'arpenter l'hôpital hanté, la peur au ventre, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre son, le moindre souffle.

Soudain, après dix longues minutes d'errance à crier, courir, pester, et injurier le monde entier, ils déboulent au bas d'un dernier escalier, et Gabriel, tout heureux, s'exclame :  
— La sortie !  
— Oh, Dieu merci, enfin.  
Adam, qui n'a pas lâché Ophélia, ne peut retenir son cri de joie, et pousse Blanche dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

Quand ils quittent enfin le bâtiment, l'Américain prend une grande bouffée d'air frais et se traîne jusqu'au banc un peu plus loin, sur lequel il se laisse tomber.  
— Adam... tu aurais dû dire que ça te faisait flipper ! On n'aurait changé nos plans, se désole la Martiniquaise.  
— Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi terrifiant.  
L'Américain s'évente de la main ; il est pâle, le front légèrement humide et les cheveux en désordre.

— Ophélia...  
— Hm ?  
— Je suis désolé de t'avoir utilisée comme bouclier humain.  
La jeune fille sourit et secoue la tête avant de lancer gentiment :  
— Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.  
— Et Gabriel... Mais tu as l'air d'avoir adoré, ou je rêve ?  
Le Français affiche un air heureux et satisfait ; un énorme sourire illumine son visage.  
— C'était génial ! Jamais vu un truc aussi flippant. Il faut absolument que je ramène Martin quand il viendra.  
— Sans moi, marmonne Adam, qui souffle pour reprendre courage.  
— J'avoue que j'ai failli me faire pipi dessus à plusieurs reprises, admet Blanche, mais c'est vrai que l'expérience était super. Les maisons hantées de nos parcs d'attraction en France, c'est de la rigolade à côté !  
Ophélia acquiesce :  
— J'ai bien aimé aussi, mais bon sang, ce n'est pas pour les cardiaques.  
— Je suis entouré de masochistes, conclut Adam, dans un grand éclat de rire.  
— Ah, je vois que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, toi !  
Blanche lui pince le bras, taquine, et l'Américain se redresse, un poing vengeur brandi vers le ciel.  
— Je suis sorti de l'enfer, j'ai bien le droit d'être enfin content !

— Bon... on va peut-être y aller ? Les autres groupes ne vont pas tarder à sortir, et puis, on a encore une fête qui nous attend, leur rappelle Ophélia, qui vient de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone portable.  
— Oui, et il faut qu'on aille mettre nos costumes !  
— Gabriel a raison. Ça va aller, Adam, ou tu veux qu'on te porte ?  
L'Américain fait une grimace peu élégante à Blanche et les rattrape, pour se diriger ensuite vers la sortie de l'attraction.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shibuya_

— Regarde, Jessie et James de _Pokémon_ !  
Blanche, le smartphone dégainé, ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Elle a vécu Halloween à La Nouvelle-Orléans lors de l'année qu'elle y a passée après sa Terminale, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la fête revêtait une telle importance également au Japon. Or, des gens déguisés envahissent les rues et la nuit tel un flot ininterrompu de créatures fantaisistes, souvent issues de jeux vidéo, mangas ou films.  
— Dommage que Pikachu ne soit pas avec eux ; j'aurais adoré voir ça !

— Tu n'as jamais été à _Japan Expo_ à Paris, Blanche ? questionne Ophélia. Parce que là, on en trouve !  
— Non, j'aurais bien voulu, mais de Martinique, c'était un peu loin ! Et puis, de Bordeaux, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion non plus, hélas... Mon meilleur pote n'avait pas les sous pour monter, et y aller sans lui ne m'intéressait pas.  
— Oh, peut-être en rentrant en France ? Même si j'imagine que tu feras le plein de japanimation ici !  
La Martiniquaise hoche la tête tout en prenant une nouvelle photo de Gabriel dans son costume de Han Solo. Fan de _Star Wars_ devant l'éternel, le Breton a été ravi de pouvoir mettre au point ce déguisement à peu de frais.

Ophélia est en sorcière aux lèvres noires ; Adam en Joker, le visage peinturé de blanc. Elle-même a choisi de devenir Vaiana — plus simple point de vue capillaire, pour s'accommoder de sa folle toison bouclée, que la perruque rouge de son traditionnel déguisement d'Ariel sous laquelle elle peine toujours à faire rentrer la masse de ses cheveux.  
  
— Je n'ai pas chaud, tout de même ! C'est encore loin ?  
Gabriel secoue la tête.  
— Non. Si j'en crois le téléphone d'Ophélia, c'est à trois minutes.  
Mais Blanche s'est déjà précipitée en avant, la température oubliée.  
— Hinata et Kageyama ! Regarde, Ophélia !  
Également amatrice d'animes de sport, l'interpellée ne peut qu'admirer les deux jeunes filles cosplayées en personnages de _Haikyû !!_ de manière fort ressemblante.  
— On va peut-être croiser des persos de _Kuroko no Basket_ aussi ? S'il y a Kise ou Aomine, il me faut une photo avec ! s'exclame Blanche, des étoiles plein les yeux face à la fantaisie de cette nuit particulière. Mes deux chéris ! 

— Attention, Adam, ne te retourne pas, coupe Gabriel d'un ton tranquille, tandis qu'ils traversent une large avenue au milieu d'un nouveau troupeau de fêtards bigarrés.  
L'avertissement inquiète immédiatement l'Américain.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
— Il y a un mort-vivant particulièrement réaliste derrière toi.  
Adam a la sagesse de ne pas tourner la tête.  
— J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de déguisements trop horribles à cette fête !  
— Tu resteras près de Gabriel ; il abattra avec son pistolet blaster tous les monstres qui viendront t'embêter. Assure-toi juste qu'il ne croise pas une princesse Leia qui lui ferait tourner la tête, rit Blanche.  
Ophélia jette un coup d'œil au Français, dont le visage reste impassible.  
— On y est.

Ils présentent leurs tickets à l'entrée, reçoivent un tampon en forme de toile pailletée sur la main, puis suivent la foule à l'intérieur. Le club est vaste ; les gens nombreux pour cette fête d'Halloween que Metin et Hathai leur ont chaudement recommandée d'avoir lu des avis dithyrambiques sur Internet.  
— Je me demande en quoi ils sont déguisés, tiens. On ne les a pas vus avant de partir.  
— Becky m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé Hathai cet après-midi, alors qu'elle était occupée à se maquiller. Je crois que c'était un personnage de fantasy, mais j'ai oublié lequel, explique Blanche tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte des boissons.  
Les noms des cocktails avec et sans alcool ont été personnalisés pour faire peur, et la jeune fille s'amuse à découvrir l'inventivité de ceux qui les ont imaginés.

— J'espère que la fête de Becky au club d'anglais sera chouette, commente Ophélia. Elle n'a pas réussi à y faire venir Gorka, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant. J'imagine qu'il va rester dans sa chambre. Adam, ça ne te tentait pas de rejoindre le club d'anglais aussi, d'ailleurs ?  
L'Américain, occupé à admirer avec un soupçon de dégoût la décoration ensanglantée du bar, répond par la négative.  
— Non, je parle déjà suffisamment anglais au Japon comme ça ! C'est plutôt un club de japonais que j'aurais dû rejoindre.  
— Si les clubs de sport étaient mixtes, je t'aurais bien proposé de me rejoindre au club de basket. Même si je soupçonne que les filles m'ont proposé d'en faire partie juste parce que j'étais noire et grande !  
Blanche ne semble toutefois pas s'en offusquer et elle reporte son attention sur le menu qu'elle tient en main.  
— Tu bois quoi, au fait ? _Sang de Vampire_ ? _Venin de Tarentule_ ?  
Adam a un frisson répugné, presque scandalisé.  
— Sûrement pas !

Ils commandent rapidement, puis prennent une table dans un coin. Ils s'égayent sur la banquette de velours.  
— Ai a l'air super triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec nous ce soir, annonce Ophélia, qui vient de recevoir un texto de la jeune Japonaise.  
— Elle avait autre chose de prévu ? Une fête où Kenta se rendait, peut-être ? suggère Gabriel en réussissant à masquer son sourire en coin.  
— Non, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte ce soir. Ils ont l'air assez stricts. Et Kenta allait à une soirée de son côté avec ses amis, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit !  
  
Parce que Gabriel sait qu'Ophélia apprécie relativement Kenta, il se garde de faire part de son soulagement à l'absence de ce dernier. Lui ne se sent toujours pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, et il aurait eu peur que le Japonais, qui arbore sans nul doute un magnifique costume hors de prix au même instant, juge le peu de recherche du sien.

— Et Alekseï, tiens ? s'enquiert Blanche. Tu sais, Gabriel, que je suis à un cours avec lui aussi ! Un cours d'écrit sur la musique japonaise moderne. On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'échanger, encore, car il se sauve toujours à la fin du cours, mais je vais essayer de m'asseoir près de lui à la prochaine heure. Il aime peut-être X Japan, lui aussi !  
L'éclairage de l'endroit, où les projecteurs rouges alternent avec l'obscurité, enveloppe le léger trouble de Gabriel à l'évocation du Norvégien. 

Il lance un regard à Ophélia, mais cette dernière se contente de lui sourire. Il faut qu'il lui fasse confiance : il n'a pas de raison valable de craindre qu'elle rapporte la conversation qu'ils ont eue lorsqu'il lui a parlé d'Alekseï quelques jours auparavant.  
— Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alekseï faisait, finit-il enfin par préciser. On n'est pas vraiment amis au point qu'on échange nos plans pour la soirée...

— En parlant de plans pour la soirée, ça ne vous dit pas d'aller danser, puisqu'on est là ? suggère Adam.  
— Si ! C'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasme Blanche, toujours partante.  
Elle se lève d'un bond, très à l'aise dans ce genre de lieu. Adam lisse les pans de son manteau violet et la suit sans se faire prier. Ophélia réajuste son chapeau pointu, fait mine de se mettre debout, puis se tourne vers Gabriel.  
— Tu viens ?  
— Euh, je vais rester encore un peu ici, je pense.  
— Tu n'aimes pas danser ?  
— Disons que ce n'est pas trop mon truc, au milieu de tout le monde...

La jeune fille hésite, son regard attiré par les silhouettes de Blanche et Adam qui se déhanchent déjà sans complexe sur le dancefloor, entre les capes sombres des vampires et les ailes translucides des elfes.  
— Mais vas-y, ne fais pas attention à moi. J'ai mon téléphone : ça m'occupera, la rassure son ami.  
Ophélia se rassied pourtant près de lui.  
— Je vais faire un peu honneur à mon _Cauchemar de Zombie_ avant. Et quand les autres viendront se réhydrater, j'irai avec eux après. Et peut-être que ton...  
Elle joue avec le verre de Gabriel, dans lequel un liquide ambré clapote.  
— Ma _Salive de Dracula_ , rit le jeune homme.  
— Ta _Salive de Dracula_ te donnera le courage de nous accompagner !  
Le Français hausse les épaules, mais sourit.  
— Peut-être.


	16. Interlude -- Blanche (1)

_La Nouvelle Orléans -- Septembre, cinq ans auparavant_

Joshua frappe à la porte de la chambre, puis l'ouvre sans attendre de réponse. Après tout, Blanche l'a invité. Il ne la connaît pas depuis longtemps, puisqu'elle est arrivée à La Nouvelle Orléans il y a un mois seulement, mais il a déjà compris qu'elle ne se formalisait pas de ce genre de chose — et qu'elle le lui dirait platement, le cas échéant.

La jeune fille est assise à son bureau, sur une chaise suédoise, et elle lui tourne le dos. Son casque, perdu au milieu des boucles, est vissé sur ses oreilles : elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

Elle porte un débardeur à dos nageur, comme souvent, qui dévoile la constellation de points de beauté sous son omoplate, et Joshua a envie d'y poser la bouche. Il s'approche, un sourire aux lèvres.  
— Blanche ?  
Cette fois, la jeune fille sursaute. Par-dessus son épaule, elle tourne vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

Aussitôt, Joshua s'alarme. Il se précipite à genoux devant elle et lève une main vers la joue ruisselante.  
— Blanche, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Devant son air inquiet, l'étudiante ôte son casque, surprise.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Mais c'est à moi de te demander ça. Tu pleures !  
— Hein ?  
À son tour, elle porte ses doigts sous ses yeux et les ramène mouillés.

La sensation est étrange : elle pleure si rarement qu'elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois, ou bien ce que c'est censé faire. Absorbée par la musique, elle n'a rien remarqué. C'est comme si ses larmes silencieuses étaient tombées à son insu. Mais Joshua insiste :  
— Alors, tu me dis ce qui se passe ?

Le regard de Blanche se pose sur l'écran de son ordinateur où la playlist s'étire, mais pas assez loin : elle aurait voulu qu'elle n'ait pas de fin.  
— J'étais en train d'écouter le nouvel album de Yoshiki qui vient de sortir. C'est un album instrumental, classique, et c'est...  
La bouche ouverte, elle cherche le mot qui qualifierait le mieux ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle n'est pourtant pas sûre qu'il en existe en anglais, qu'elle apprend, ou même en français, ou n'importe quelle langue.  
— ... merveilleux, magnifique, splendide, sublime... c'est la chose la plus belle que j'aie jamais entendue.  
  
Les étoiles qui scintillent toujours au fond de ses yeux s'illuminent encore, tandis qu'elle s'emballe :  
— Et quelle émotion. Ça doit être ça ! C'est parce qu'il y a tant d'émotions dans la musique. _Forever love_! Et c'est la plus belle version de _Tears_. On sent toute la tristesse de Yoshiki dans les notes de son piano. Ça parle de la mort de son père. Et quand tu ajoutes les violons, c'est...  
Elle s'arrête au milieu de son souffle car, à nouveau, elle ne sait pas comment exprimer tout cela verbalement.

Joshua, quant à lui, paraît soulagé. En voyant l'adolescente pleurer, il avait craint quelque chose de grave, un problème, voire un drame. Mais Blanche, subjuguée, bouleversée, traite cela comme s'il s'agissait de l'histoire de sa vie.  
  
— Tiens, écoute !  
D'autorité, elle ajuste le casque sur les oreilles du jeune homme.  
— Je sais que tu es plutôt jazz, mais franchement, on ne peut pas rester indifférent. C'est _Red Christmas_ , et elle est sublimissime !  
Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire et ajoute :  
— Un jour, j'irai au Japon et j'assisterai à un concert pour entendre tout ça en vrai !  
Ce n'est pas un rêve, pas même un projet : sa voix est si catégorique que c'est une certitude.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Nichôme

_Shinjuku, première semaine de novembre_

Ophélia est tranquillement installée dans le salon, devant la télévision à laquelle elle ne prête qu'une oreille distraite, lorsque Blanche passe par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Gabriel vient à son tour s'affaler sur un des fauteuils, un sachet de bonbons à la main.  
— Tu n'as toujours pas fini tes réserves pour Halloween, à ce que je vois, remarque Ophélia.  
— Non, j'en profite.

Blanche se redresse, se tapote la lèvre de l'index, et s'écrie avec une impatience non dissimulée :  
— Ça vous dit qu'on sorte ce soir ? Il faut qu'on en profite avant qu'Adam et moi, on ne parte à Taiji !  
— C'est dimanche demain, donc pourquoi pas ? approuve Ophélia, qui tend la main vers Gabriel pour avoir un bonbon.  
— Et vous voulez aller où ? Si c'est pour encore aller dans un bar à hosts, ça sera sans moi.  
La Martiniquaise secoue la tête et les mains.  
— Non, non, on a déjà donné, et on n'est pas près d'y retourner. Mais bref...

— Vous parlez de quoi ?  
Adam entre à son tour dans le salon en souriant.  
— Ça m'étonnait que tu ne sois pas ici, toi, tiens ! lui lance Blanche.  
— J'ai senti l'attroupement ; je suis descendu ! Allez, fais-moi une place.  
L'Américain s'installe entre Ophélia et Blanche, se dandinant sans complexe pour les forcer à s'écarter l'une de l'autre.

— Je proposais à Gaby et Ophélia d'aller faire un petit tour ce soir. Un étudiant avec qui j'ai un peu discuté dans un de mes cours m'a conseillé une adresse sympa.  
— Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?  
Adam hausse un sourcil curieux.  
— Alors, c'est à Shinjuku même, donc ce n'est pas très loin. À Nichôme, précisément.  
— Ce n'est pas le quartier gay, ça, tiens ? remarque l'Américain.  
— Si, si. Justement : il m'a filé le nom d'un bar gay très sympa.  
— J'ai lu avant de venir que certains bars gays ou lesbiens refusaient les étrangers.  
— Celui-ci est O.K. Il ne refuse pas non plus les femmes, comme certains autres bars gays, donc on est bon !  
— Ben, écoute, moi, je suis partant ! répond l'Américain.

Ophélia jette un regard à Gabriel qui s'est figé à la proposition, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et le regard fuyant. La jeune femme se tortille légèrement sur le canapé, tapote son genou, et répond d'une voix prudente :  
— Ça pourrait être sympa, oui.  
— Et toi, Gabriel ?  
— Euh, hum... je ne sais pas trop...  
Il n'ose pas regarder Adam dans les yeux.  
— J'accompagnais souvent mon meilleur pote dans les bars gays de Boston, reprend l'Américain. Franchement, en général, l'ambiance est cool, et les mecs ne sont pas trop relous si tu leur expliques que tu ne cherches pas et que tu es juste là pour passer une soirée sympa avec tes amis.  
Il sourit.  
— Moi, en tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu de souci ; on n'a jamais continué à me draguer une fois que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.  
— L'ambiance est souvent détendue, c'est vrai, appuie Blanche. Il faut juste respecter l'endroit. J'allais aussi régulièrement dans des bars gays à Bordeaux avec un ami qui est queer, et le nombre de filles que j'ai vues être irrespectueuses dans leur fétichisme, c'est fou.

Pendant que Blanche explique, Gabriel dévisage Adam, les sourcils froncés, le regard concerné. _Si Adam y va et qu'il est hétéro... peut-être que les autres se diront la même chose pour moi... Je... je ne veux pas encore leur dire_. Le jeune homme décoche un petit coup d'œil à Ophélia et surprend son inquiétude ; il se sent soudain moins seul et habité d'un tout nouveau courage.  
— OK, pourquoi pas, oui ?  
— Ouais !  
La Martiniquaise paraît ravie et lève les deux bras en souriant.

— Je propose qu'on y aille après manger ? s'exclame Adam. On n'a pas besoin d'être accompagnés de Japonais, au fait ?  
— Non, non, pas dans ce bar-là.  
— Génial.  
— On propose à Becky de venir ?  
Ophélia sourit.  
— Si elle veut, oui !  
— Et... euh... Gorka ?  
— Là, tu te débrouilles toute seule pour lui demander, réplique aussitôt Gabriel.  
— Ah, merci la solidarité... De toute façon, Becky lui posera la question si jamais elle vient, alors...  
— En clair, tu bas en retraite, se moque gentiment Adam. Bon ! J'ai le temps d'aller faire un petit footing avant de manger. Un volontaire ?  
Les trois autres jeunes gens secouent la tête de concert, et l'Américain pousse un soupir faussement dramatique avant de s'éclipser avec un sourire.

— Je vais un peu aller jouer à la console en attendant, moi ! À tout à l'heure, vous deux.  
Blanche les abandonne à son tour, et Ophélia reste seule avec Gabriel. Elle attend d'entendre la porte de la Martiniquaise claquer bruyamment depuis le deuxième étage, s'assure qu'aucun autre de leur colocataire ne risque de débarquer dans le salon. Enfin, elle se penche vers son ami, qui garde les yeux fixés sur la table basse.  
— Je peux te demander un truc ?  
— Oui, oui, si tu veux.  
— Tu es déjà allé dans un bar gay ?  
Les joues de Gabriel prennent une légère teinte rosée, presque innocente.  
— Non... je n'ai jamais osé.  
— Je ne suis pas homo, mais moi non plus, si ça te rassure ; ça ne sera pas une nouveauté que pour toi.

Elle reprend prudemment :  
— Et je peux te demander un autre truc ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Et rassure-toi, je ne le dirai à personne !  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Hum... Tu as déjà eu un copain ?  
Gabriel pousse un soupir, triture une mèche de ses cheveux et murmure, du bout des lèvres :  
— Oui. Lucas. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment duré.  
— Oh...  
Ophélia ne sait pas si elle doit lui poser des questions ou le laisser venir tout seul vers elle.  
— Il est au Japon, d'ailleurs. À Tokyo. Mais je ne l'ai pas recontacté... Il n'a pas toujours... été cool avec moi.  
— Je suis désolée.  
— Ah, bref...  
— Mais ça ira pour aller au bar ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. On peut rester ici et faire autre chose.  
— Si, si, ça ira. Adam et Blanche seront avec nous, donc je parie que ça fera écran et que je passerai inaperçu, de toute façon.

Gabriel sourit, mais Ophélia reste malgré tout un peu inquiète ; le jeune homme semble vulnérable, hors de sa zone de confort, prêt à se lancer dans le vide sans savoir si un filet amortira sa chute. Elle lui tend la main dans un geste de réconfort, et Gabriel sourit en dépit de ses craintes, de lui-même et des autres.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Nichôme_

— Ça devrait être tout près.  
Le nez en l'air, Blanche observe les façades des nombreux bars qui pullulent dans le quartier gay de la capitale. Bien sage en journée, Nichôme se transforme la nuit venue ; ses rues s'allument une à une pour offrir à ses visiteurs une autre vision du monde.

Ophélia s'exclame soudain, en pointant une façade du doigt :  
— C'est là, non ?  
— Oui, tu as raison ! Allez !  
Gabriel reste un peu à la traîne, derrière Adam qui discute joyeusement avec les deux filles. L'Américain est le parfait prétexte, le parfait alibi, et pourtant, le jeune homme a l'impression que tout le monde saura quand ils mettront tous ensemble un pied dans le bar. C'est stupide, sans doute, mais Gabriel ne parvient pas à penser autrement. _C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée... mais si je me défile, ils ne vont pas comprendre...  
_  
Ophélia freine le pas pour passer avec lui la porte du bar, et Adam, vers qui presque tous les regards se sont déjà tournés, s'écrie :  
— Oh, c'est petit !  
— D'après ce qu'un pote m'a expliqué, intervient Blanche, les bars gays au Japon sont souvent petits. Celui-ci reste encore relativement grand.  
— Je vois, je vois !

Peu intimidé, l'Américain s'installe à une table en souriant au barman qui l'observe du coin de l'œil. Gabriel pousse un soupir soulagé. Personne en réalité, ne fera attention à lui ; Adam, véritable vampire de l'attention malgré lui, le renverra dans les ombres, où il pourra respirer plus librement.

— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, remarque Ophélia. J'imagine qu'il doit être encore tôt !  
Blanche, elle, est ravie.  
— L'ambiance intimiste, comme ça, c'est plutôt sympa.  
— Ça change des bars gays de Boston ! C'est super calme.  
Un serveur s'approche d'eux, visiblement un peu inquiet, mais lorsqu'ils s'adressent à lui en japonais, il se détend aussitôt et repart avec leurs commandes. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec quatre verres, quatre jolis cocktails dans des coupes élégantes.

— Le sans alcool est pour moi !  
Blanche s'empare de sa commande et attrape aussitôt le petit parapluie rouge pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts. En prenant son verre, Adam offre un immense sourire solaire au serveur, qui rougit légèrement. Ophélia, qui a choisi le même cocktail que Blanche, acquiesce d'un air appréciateur après avoir trempé les lèvres dans le liquide coloré.

La porte s'ouvre soudain pour laisser entrer deux hommes qui se dirigent aussitôt vers le bar. Le barman s'éclaire en les voyant et s'accoude au comptoir pour les attendre. Il les accueille à grands renforts de gestes ; il est légèrement maniéré, jusque dans son langage — dont Gabriel a oublié le nom. Il ressemble aux « mamas » typiques des bars gays japonais, qui forcent parfois leurs traits pour divertir leur clientèle, et le Français se tortille sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

Les deux hommes viennent finalement s'installer à une table juste à côté de la leur. L'un d'eux se place contre le mur, près d'Adam, tandis que l'autre s'assoit en face de lui, juste à côté de Blanche. La Martiniquaise n'hésite pas longtemps à engager la conversation dans leur langue, et si les deux Japonais semblent d'abord surpris et quelque peu déstabilisés, ils lui répondent avec politesse.

— C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici, explique Blanche. C'est un copain qui m'a conseillé le bar ; il a dit qu'il était très sympa.  
— C'est vrai.  
Le plus grand des deux hommes sourit.  
— Je m'appelle Masato, au fait.  
Masato fait un petit V de la victoire et promène son regard brun sur les quatre jeunes étrangers. Son beau visage est mis en valeur par des vêtements élégants, des cheveux dont quelques mèches retombent sur son front en un mouvement bien étudié. Face à lui, le jeune homme qui l'accompagne semble plus en retrait, avec un visage rond et des habits plus sombres et plus passe-partout.  
— Et moi, c'est Takeru.

Les étudiants d'échange se présentent à tour de rôle, Adam s'essayant à le faire dans un japonais approximatif. Bientôt, la conversation en deux langues est ponctuée de rires et de sourires que Gabriel ne parvient cependant pas à partager.

— Et tu viens aussi de France, toi ?  
Takeru, près de lui, le regarde avec intérêt.  
— Oui, oui. Je suis là aussi pour mes études.  
— Dans quelle fac ?  
À la réponse du Français, Takeru s'exclame, ravi :  
— Oh ! C'est là où je suis allé en cours !  
— Et tu faisais quoi ?  
— Microbiologie.  
Gabriel le dévisage, incrédule.  
— Je bosse dans un labo, maintenant. On ne dirait pas, hein ! On me le dit souvent en tout cas. Ou alors, attends... non...  
Takeru fronce les sourcils.  
— C'est le contraire, on me dit que j'ai une tête à m'enterrer dans un labo, si. Ah, euh... hum...  
Le jeune homme se met à balbutier, gêné. Il finit par secouer les mains devant lui :  
— Excuse-moi, je raconte n'importe quoi !  
— Non, non, ce n'est pas grave.

Gabriel est un peu déstabilisé par Takeru, que Masato semble couver du coin de l'œil de l'autre côté de la table. Il en oublierait presque l'endroit où il se trouve, ce lieu qui touche d'un peu trop près à un bout d'identité qu'il n'a encore jamais pu assumer. Takeru et Masato s'assument-ils, eux ? Ou le font-ils seulement dans le confinement de ces murs, loin des yeux des autres ?

La question de Blanche le tire brutalement de sa réflexion :  
— Et au fait, vous êtes en couple ?  
Takeru ne peut retenir son petit rire.  
— Non, pas du tout. Seulement amis.  
— Ah, d'accord !  
— Mais, euh... et vous ?  
— Pas du tout, rit Blanche à son tour. Enfin, moi, je ne suis pas lesbienne, non.  
Ophélia renchérit :  
— Moi non plus.

— Et sinon, vous venez souvent ici ?  
Habilement, Ophélia détourne la conversation avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête sur Gabriel, qui pousse un soupir rassuré. S'ils s'étaient tous tournés vers lui dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de donner, le jeune homme aurait très certainement commencé à paniquer. Il remercie son amie intérieurement.  
— Assez, oui, reprend Masato, un peu contrit.  
— C'est un endroit sympa, abonde Takeru. On y fait de chouettes rencontres, je trouve.  
Adam commande un nouveau cocktail et embraye :  
— J'espère qu'on fait partie des chouettes rencontres !

Takeru s'empourpre d'un seul coup et renverse malencontreusement son cocktail, dont le contenu atterrit sur le pantalon de Gabriel. Le Français sursaute, murmure une injure entre ses dents et baisse la tête pour évaluer les dégâts.  
— Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! Attends, je...  
En voulant prendre une serviette, le Japonais envoie son coude dans la bouteille de bière de Masato, qui roule sur la table avant d'éclater au sol en une gerbe brune. Rouge de honte, Takeru s'excuse à nouveau ; ses doigts se mettent à trembler ; un peu de sueur apparaît sur son front.

— Bon, stop, tu en as assez fait, toi.  
La voix de Masato n'est pas accusatrice, tout juste un brin moqueuse. Elle est pleine de tendresse, de résignation aussi ; Ophélia se demande combien de fois les maladresses de Takeru les ont précipités dans une telle situation. La jeune femme vient au secours de Takeru en assurant :  
— Ce n'est pas bien grave ; ça arrive !  
— Vraiment, navré, je...  
Le Japonais bégaie, les joues en feu, et paraît vouloir disparaître dans le sol.

Blanche se lève à demi de son siège.  
— Du coup, on va peut-être devoir rentrer. Histoire que Gaby puisse se changer.  
Elle traduit sa suggestion en anglais à Adam tandis que Takeru s'exclame, la mine triste :  
— Oh, non, j'ai gâché votre soirée !  
— Ça va, vraiment, ne t'en fais pas, rétorque mollement le Français.  
— Vous savez quoi ?  
Adam demande l'attention de ses amis en levant la main.  
— On revient dans la semaine, tous ensemble, et on termine notre soirée ? Comme ça, ce n'est que partie remise.

Takeru se penche vers Masato et lui demande, doucement :  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
Son ami traduit à son tour dans l'autre sens.  
— Il propose qu'on se revoie tous ensemble pour prendre un verre.  
Takeru redresse les épaules, surpris ; peut-être s'attendait-il à être ridiculisé ? Il ose un petit sourire.  
— Ça serait avec plaisir.  
— On échange nos numéros, ou quelque chose comme ça ? propose Blanche.  
— Oui, attends. Je vais vous donner mon Line, en plus de mon numéro, s'exclame aussitôt Takeru.

Il se redresse, manque de glisser dans la flaque de bière et se rattrape de justesse pour ensuite fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone. Le Japonais dicte patiemment son numéro, ainsi que son identifiant Line, puis s'écarte prudemment pour laisser sortir Gabriel de sa place. Le jeune homme arbore une tache énorme et immanquable au niveau de l'entrejambe, et Takeru a la décence d'afficher un visage sincèrement mortifié.  
— Ça a été très sympa de faire votre connaissance, affirme Blanche en passant près de lui et de Masato.  
— De même, réplique ce dernier. Malgré le petit accident !

Gabriel rougit à son tour. Au moins, l'incident aura détourné l'attention de ses amis qui, en sortant, repassent aussitôt à l'anglais et reviennent sur la maladresse de Takeru en riant.  
— Le pauvre, quand même, finit par souffler Ophélia.  
La Martiniquaise tapote l'épaule de Gabriel et plaisante :  
— Et c'est Gaby qui prend tout, en plus ! Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?  
— Hm, hm... C'est juste froid. Et pas du tout discret.  
Adam passe un bras par-dessus son épaule.  
— Allez, on rentre, alors !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸 _  
_

_Shinjuku_

Les chemins d'Ophélia et Blanche se séparent dans le hall de la faculté des Lettres et Sciences Sociales. La première se rend à son cours sur l'ère Edo dans un amphithéâtre du premier étage, tandis que la seconde prend le chemin de la salle du cours de japonais écrit.

Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce, Blanche repère immédiatement le dos droit d'Alekseï et la place libre à ses côtés. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait annoncé à Gabriel quelques jours plus tôt, elle se précipite pour s'y glisser.  
— Salut ! Je suis Blanche, une amie de Gabriel. Je viens de France comme lui.  
Le Norvégien n'a pas d'autre choix que de prêter attention à une telle introduction.

Avec une moue ennuyée, il se tourne vers la jeune fille qui s'installe tranquillement auprès de lui et la dévisage de haut en bas de manière flagrante. Apparemment satisfait par ce qu'il voit, il consent un petit sourire froid.  
— Puisque tu sais que je connais Gabriel, j'imagine que me présenter est superflu.  
— En effet, répond Blanche avec sérénité. Tu es Alekseï ; on s'est déjà rencontrés au repas de bienvenue pour les étudiants internationaux, et Gabriel m'a parlé de toi ensuite.  
— Ah oui ?

Une étincelle d'intérêt s'allume dans sa voix, mais la Martiniquaise, la joue sur sa paume, demande déjà :  
— Si tu as choisi ce cours d'écrit sur la musique japonaise contemporaine, j'en conclus que tu aimes des artistes de J-pop ou de J-rock ?  
— Quelle perspicacité, commente le jeune homme.  
Blanche ne s'offusque pas du ton ironique qui paraît emballer une insulte.  
— Et qui en particulier ?

Une fois de plus, Alekseï paraît la jauger avant de répondre.  
— Merry.  
— Ah, chouette groupe de visual kei ! Avant-garde, tout ça. J'écoute parfois, même si je préfère des groupes plus anciens. Mon préféré est X Japan.  
La Française le prévient avec honnêteté :  
— Je suis une fan assez hardcore, ce qui fait que je ne suis sans doute pas toujours objective à leur propos ! Je suis religieusement tout ce que fait Yoshiki, mon idole jusqu'à la mort.  
Le Norvégien est beaucoup plus mesuré.  
— J'aime plutôt bien X Japan également.  
— Alors, on ne peut que bien s'entendre !

L'entrée du professeur dans la salle interrompt leur conversation et le sourire chaleureux, transparent de Blanche, devant lequel Alekseï lève un sourcil un peu perplexe. Avant de rendre son attention aux directives de l'enseignant, la jeune fille envoie vite un message à Gabriel :

_Mission accomplie : je suis à côté d'Alekseï, et il aime aussi X Japan ! XD_

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸 _  
_

Même si Ophélia arrive avec beaucoup d'avance, Ai est déjà installée à sa place habituelle au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Elle arbore un chemisier imprimé de cerises.  
— Ça va ? demande la Française en s'asseyant à sa droite. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu nous accompagner pour la soirée d'Halloween. C'était très sympa !  
La Japonaise, occupée à nettoyer les verres de ses lunettes avec une lingette parfumée, soupire.  
— Mes parents ne veulent plus que je sorte le soir, sauf exception. Ils sont très rigides.  
— Pourtant, ils t'avaient laissée venir dans un bar à hosts ?  
Ai rougit comme ses cerises tout en replaçant la monture sur son nez.  
— Je ne leur avais pas dit où j'allais. J'avais dit que j'allais chez une amie. Et... ils n'ont pas apprécié que je rentre en ayant trop bu.

Elle baisse la tête sous sa longue frange.  
— C'est depuis que je suis interdite de sortie. Ils sont très vieux jeu.  
— Oh. Je suis désolée, dit la Française. Et ce sera comme ça pendant longtemps ?  
— Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Ai termine en murmurant :  
— Ou il faudra que je trouve une excuse en béton armé.

Ophélia se sent ennuyée pour sa camarade. Elle-même n'a jamais rencontré de problème au niveau de ses sorties lorsqu'elle était en France, à la fois parce qu'elle n'en abusait pas et parce que Patrice était toujours de son côté les soirs où elle annonçait avoir envie d'aller s'amuser. Elle n'a donc jamais eu l'impression d'être bridée dans sa vie festive, malgré les inquiétudes de sa mère.

— C'est dommage ; j'aurais bien voulu revoir Ren.  
La Française sursaute à cette information, tandis qu'un peu d'inquiétude se glisse dans ses yeux gris.  
— Ah, euh...  
— Toi pas ?  
Très embarrassée, Ophélia avale sa salive.  
— Il n'était pas spécialement mon genre, et puis, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas été super fan du concept de payer des mecs comme ça...  
Ai ne répond pas ; elle semble se perdre dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant.

— Comment c'était ? s'enquiert soudain la Japonaise, avant que son amie n'ait pu embrayer sur un autre sujet pour emmener la conversation sur un terrain moins dangereux.  
— Quoi ?  
— Halloween. Tu as des photos ?  
— Oui ! Je vais te montrer nos costumes, si tu veux !  
Soulagée, Ophélia sort son smartphone de son sac et parcourt la galerie du 31 octobre, commentant chaque image avec des anecdotes amusées.

— Et ça, c'est une photo que Sacha m'a envoyée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait hésité avec un déguisement de vampire. Mais finalement, il a choisi Osamu Dazai de _Bungô Stray Dogs_. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec des cheveux teints comme ça, et ça lui va super bien !  
Le cliché montre le jeune homme en imperméable beige, les cheveux bruns et des bandages autour du cou et des avant-bras. Il est entouré par une infirmière, une sorcière, deux personnages de _Sailor Moon_ et une Blanche-Neige sexy.  
— Il n'est qu'avec des filles ? demande Ai après un coup d'œil à Ophélia, qui contemple la photo avec un sourire rêveur.  
— Ce sont ses amies de fac à Fukuoka, il m'a dit ! Sacha a surtout beaucoup d'amies filles de manière générale ; c'était déjà le cas en France. Même si son meilleur ami, Anthony, est un garçon ! Évidemment, ça ne plaît pas à sa copine. Mais à la fac à Paris, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçons dans notre section, de toute façon.  
— Et toi, tu n'es pas jalouse ?  
Ophélia fait la moue.  
— Évidemment, j'aimerais bien être avec lui aussi, ou qu'il soit ici, plutôt, car c'est vraiment chouette ici. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon copain, alors...  
Cette fois, c'est elle qui soupire sous le regard indéchiffrable d'Ai.

— Tu n'as pas vu Kenta à la soirée Halloween ?  
— Non, il n'était pas au même endroit que nous.  
— Kana a montré des photos au club hier. Il était en Vision et elle en Sorcière Rouge de Marvel. Ça leur allait bien à tous les deux.  
— Ah, ils sont encore ensemble ? Elle n'était pourtant pas avec lui quand on l'a croisé en boîte.  
Ai secoue la tête.  
— Quand il va en boîte, c'est avec ses amies de sortie, pas avec ses amis de la fac. Mais il ne quittera jamais Kana. Enfin, c'est compliqué : comme je t'avais expliqué, ils sont amis, et parfois, ils sont ensemble pour de vrai aussi. Pour l'instant, ils sont juste en mode « amis », je crois. Mais ils seront toujours attachés l'un à l'autre ; ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits, en plus.  
— C'est vrai que ça a l'air un peu compliqué !

Saisissant un stylo surmonté d'un énorme pompon rose, Ai se penche vers la Française.  
— À propos de Kenta... J'ai un service à te demander.  
Ophélia se fait attentive.  
— Lequel ? Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidés depuis qu'on est là, entre nous guider à Science Po, nous emmener dans le bar à hosts ou en boîte... Alors, ce serait avec plaisir si je pouvais te dépanner à mon tour !  
À l'offre, Ai sourit d'un air un brin énigmatique.

— Je peux faire quoi pour toi, donc ?  
— Kenta fait du taidô à la fac cette année avec ses deux meilleurs amis.  
— Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?  
— Un art martial. Un genre de karaté mais avec beaucoup de déplacements et même des acrobaties.  
Ophélia ouvre des yeux admiratifs.  
— Wow ! Ça a l'air super !  
La Japonaise hoche la tête.  
— J'aimerais beaucoup aller assister à leur entraînement une fois.  
— On peut ?  
— Oui, mais ce serait un peu étrange que je vienne alors que je ne les connais pas vraiment...  
Son regard se fait plus appuyé derrière ses verres épais, mais il faut un temps avant qu'Ophélia ne saisisse ce qu'elle a en tête.

Enfin, la lumière se fait.  
— Tu voudrais que je lui demande ?  
— Toi, tu le connais. Vous avez des cours ensemble et vous travaillez même sur un projet commun... Tu as été chez lui... Alors, tu as plus de raisons de venir. Et je pourrais t'accompagner...  
— Euh oui, pourquoi pas ?  
Ai insiste encore de sa petite voix :  
— Tu lui demandes ?  
— Là tout de suite ?  
— Il y a un entraînement cette semaine...  
— OK.  
  
Ophélia s'empare à nouveau de son téléphone et, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes à la meilleure façon de tourner la demande de permission, tape son message sous les yeux satisfaits de la Japonaise.

_Salut Kenta !! Il paraît que tu fais du taidô, et j'aurais très envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble ! Tu crois que je pourrais venir te voir à l'entraînement cette semaine ?_

La réponse ne vient pas immédiatement, ni même lorsque le cours commence. Ai s'agite sur son siège, prêtant davantage attention à l'écran qui ne s'allume pas qu'à ce que le professeur raconte sur les samouraïs.  
— Il est peut-être en cours, lui aussi ? souffle Ophélia pour rassurer son amie.  
Ceci ne calme pas vraiment la jeune fille, qui continue à rater sa prise de notes jusqu'à la fin.

Enfin, lors de la pause déjeuner, près de deux heures plus tard, le message de Kenta fait vibrer le portable d'Ophélia.

_Si tu veux._

Ai saute presque de joie entre les ginkgos aux feuilles d'or.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Taidô

_Shinjuku, première semaine de novembre_

Gabriel hésite, mais il décide tout de même de faire part de ses doutes à Ophélia.  
— Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'Ai t'utilise un peu ?  
La jeune fille lève des yeux surpris. Elle mord le capuchon de son stylo du bout des dents, puis secoue la tête.  
— Non, pas du tout ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?  
— Eh bien... Parce qu'elle te demande de servir d'intermédiaire pour aller voir Kenta ?  
— Oui mais elle nous a aidés avant ? En premier, même. Elle nous a amenés à Science Po, nous a emmenés en boîte, puis dans un bar à hosts...  
Ophélia énumère sur ses doigts les services que lui a rendus la Japonaise au cours des semaines précédentes.

Son ami semble peu convaincu.  
— Mais peut-être que ça l'arrangeait aussi de le faire ? Parce qu'en boîte, vous avez croisé Kenta, non ?  
— Oh ! Tu crois qu'elle avait ça en tête quand elle nous a trouvé l'adresse ?  
Ophélia ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. La pensée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Elle se sait toutefois parfois naïve, mauvais juge lorsqu'il s'agit de comprendre ce qui dort derrière les apparences. Au jeu des écrans de fumée et des miroirs, elle est toujours perdante : elle ne songe pas que l'on peut masquer ses intentions, instrumentaliser autrui, avoir des agendas cachés — même s'il lui arrive également de mentir pour dissimuler ses hontes. Lorsqu'il est question des autres, elle s'arrête à ce qu'elle voit, à ce qu'ils disent, qu'elle ne questionne pas. Aussi regarde-t-elle Gabriel d'un air un brin inquiet.

Ce dernier secoue la tête.  
— Je n'en sais rien ? Je ne la connais pas tant que ça. C'est juste une impression de ce que tu dis, de son attitude...  
— Je vais faire attention, alors.  
Gabriel approuve tout en reprenant une cuillerée de yaourt au citron.  
— Je sais qu'il ne faut pas être parano, mais bon... Être prudent ne fait pas de tort non plus.  
La jeune fille n'est pas certaine de parvenir à l'être, mais elle se promet au moins d'essayer.

— Et toi, Blanche, tu penses quoi d'Ai ?  
Ophélia s'est tournée vers la Martiniquaise, assise près d'eux dans le salon. Mais celle-ci, les chevilles croisées sur la table basse, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux et un casque sur les oreilles, n'a pas entendu l'interrogation.  
— Ohé, Blanche ?  
L'appel perce enfin la musique, et l'interpellée ôte ses écouteurs.  
— Désolée, je regardais une vidéo. Tu disais ?  
— On se demandait ce que tu pensais d'Ai ?  
Blanche hausse les épaules.  
— Pas grand-chose ? Elle a l'air toute gentille et toute mignonne aussi.  
Elle rit en nuançant son opinion :  
— Du moins, quand elle ne boit pas ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait beaucoup d'affinités, elle et moi ?  
— Si tu n'es pas sous le charme de Kenta, en effet, vous risquez de ne pas trouver de terrain d'entente, glisse Gabriel.  
— À moins que ça n'évite une rivalité, justement ! répond Blanche avec un grand sourire. Parce que clairement, de ce que j'en ai vu quand il est venu pour votre travail de groupe, il n'est pas du tout mon style !

Avec un soupçon de curiosité, Ophélia s'enquiert :  
— Et c'est quoi, ton style ?  
L'Antillaise tire sur une de ses boucles, qu'elle lisse entre deux doigts.  
— Bonne question ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai un style bien précis ? Je crois que ça dépend plus de la personne, et que selon la personne, je pourrais aimer des gens avec des styles très différents.  
Elle se tait quelques secondes, paraissant réfléchir, puis reprend :  
— Mais bon, je dois avouer que je craque quand même plus facilement pour les Asiatiques...  
— Comme Yoshiki ?  
— Avoue qu'il est hyper classe, avec ses lunettes de soleil, ses longs manteaux et son look androgyne ! Ou bien comme...  
Elle interrompt sa phrase au moment même où Gabriel fait remarquer :  
— Kenta est asiatique.  
— Oui mais non, là, c'est une incompatibilité de caractères, plutôt ! Il a l'air trop guindé pour moi.  
— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a dû se faire débrider les yeux ? avance Ophélia, qui se pose la question chaque fois qu'elle croise le regard du Japonais.  
— Ce n'est pas impossible.

Blanche revient cependant à l'interrogation initiale :  
— Et vous, alors, vos styles ? Ophélia, laisse-moi deviner : les blonds !  
La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
— Euh, oui...  
— Et toi, Gabriel ?  
Il semble chercher la formulation la plus appropriée. Ophélia retient son souffle, stressée par procuration par la question potentiellement embarrassante pour son ami.  
— Les personnes avec un joli visage.  
Le secret de Gabriel est toujours un secret.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Ophélia et Ai se faufilent dans le dôjô de l'université.

Derrière les colonnes qui séparent le vestiaire de l'espace d'entraînement, le sol est recouvert de tatamis verts et jaunes. Des étudiants en kimono de taidô — veste blanche, pantalon noir — sont déjà en train de s'échauffer. Quelques autres personnes sont assises sur les bancs, à côté des sacs des taidôkas.

Se faisant toutes petites, les deux jeunes filles s'excusent et prennent place à une extrémité. Tout de suite, Ai repère Kenta. Appuyé d'une main contre le mur, à l'opposé de la salle, le Japonais est en train d'assouplir ses chevilles en faisant des cercles avec ses pieds. Auprès de lui, les garçons qu'Ophélia voit en sa compagnie à chaque cours de Science Politique qu'ils ont en commun sautillent sur place en riant.

— Lequel est qui ? s'informe la Française à voix basse.  
Elle est sûre que sa compagne connaît par le menu l'identité de chacun des camarades de celui qui semble hanter ses pensées.  
— Celui avec les cheveux noirs, c'est Tsubasa Tengan. Sa sœur Nanami est une des filles qui étaient avec Kenta quand on les a croisés en boîte. C'est un champion de natation. Celui avec les cheveux bruns, c'est Daiki Yasui. C'est la star du club de trampoline de la fac.  
— Du coup, ça doit être bien pour lui, le taidô, car tu m'as dit qu'il y avait aussi des acrobaties, non ?  
Ai hoche la tête sans quitter Kenta des yeux.  
— C'est ça, oui. J'ai hâte qu'ils commencent !

Le maître exauce bientôt son souhait en appelant le groupe d'étudiants près de lui. Il donne ses instructions en parlant si vite qu'Ophélia ne comprend que quelques mots au milieu du jargon technique des noms de postures. Elle murmure :  
— Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire ?  
— Des poiriers sur place, puis en avançant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Ensuite, ils vont travailler les sauts arrière avant de passer au combat.

Kenta termine d'échauffer ses poignets avant de se placer lui aussi sur les mains, tête en bas. Cela semble être à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps à la verticale. L'un après l'autre, les garçons se laissent choir sur les tatamis. Kenta résiste, mais il finit lui aussi par retomber sur les genoux tandis qu'à sa gauche, Daiki demeure droit comme un I — le dernier. Tsubasa, pourtant l'un des premiers à s'être mis au sol, tape dans la main de son ami de façon sonore.

Kenta, lui, sourit, puis il balaie le dôjô du regard — avant d'apercevoir les deux jeunes filles serrées sur leur banc. Un peu intimidée, Ophélia lui fait un signe discret. Le Japonais finit par répondre à son salut, sans chaleur, une fois qu'il a terminé de réarranger ses mèches sur son front en ce geste étudié qui lui est coutumier.

Il ne regarde plus du tout dans leur direction avant le moment où Ai se tourne vers son amie, très excitée.  
— Les sauts en arrière !  
Après un coup d'œil de leur côté, les sourcils froncés, Kenta se positionne comme ses camarades et focalise son attention en lui-même. Un genou légèrement plié en avant, l'autre légèrement plié en arrière, les bras à demi tendus et les poings serrés...

Le saut de Daiki, exécuté à une hauteur que même sans rien y connaître en taidô, Ophélia sait impressionnante, paraît déstabiliser Kenta une fraction de seconde. Une vague indéchiffrable passe sur son visage, puis disparaît pour ne laisser qu'un masque de concentration. Il prend appui sur son pied arrière, lève les bras, puis effectue une culbute élégante dans les airs. Il se réceptionne sur les orteils et les mains, puis pose les genoux à terre. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son visage est radieux. Tsubasa le relève d'un bras et lui assène une claque enthousiaste dans le dos de l'autre avant de se mettre lui-même en position.

Cette fois, lorsque Kenta pivote vers les bancs, il offre un vrai sourire à son auditoire. Sous l'orgueil, se devine une satisfaction sincère d'avoir réussi sa figure, et Ophélia a envie d'applaudir. Ai, complètement enamourée, chuchote :  
— Je pourrais regarder ça toute la journée.

Hélas pour la jeune Japonaise, l'entraînement finit par se terminer une heure plus tard. Ophélia se met debout alors que les taidôkas reviennent vers les vestiaires. En passant à côté d'elle, Tsubasa, qui doit la reconnaître des cours de politique japonaise, lui lance un « bonjour » amical qu'elle lui rend.

Kenta s'approche à son tour. Ophélia se demande comment l'aborder, mais à sa grande surprise, il la prend de vitesse.  
— Ça vous a plu ?  
— Oh oui ! Beaucoup, répond Ai comme si elle venait de voir un spectacle époustouflant.  
— C'était impressionnant, ajoute Ophélia. Je n'ai guère de connaissances en arts martiaux, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait où on faisait des figures dans les airs comme ça... C'est ça qui t'a attiré dans le taidô par rapport au karaté « normal » ?

— C'est moi qui les ai convaincus de venir parce que plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! intervient Daiki en passant un bras autour de la nuque de Kenta.  
— Tu en fais depuis longtemps ?  
— Non, non, on a commencé tous les trois en début d'année.  
Tsubasa, intrigué et torse nu, les rejoint à son tour.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Les fans de Ken ont apparemment aimé ce qu'elles ont vu !  
Ophélia s'empourpre au nom employé pour les qualifier.  
— Ah, vous reviendrez nous encourager, j'espère ? embraie le nageur avec un sourire Colgate. On s'entraîne deux fois par semaine !  
— Ça suffit ; elles voulaient juste voir ce que ça donnait, mais elles ont d'autres choses...  
  
Avant que Kenta ne puisse finir sa phrase, Ai a déjà soufflé :  
— J'aimerais beaucoup revenir, si c'est possible.  
Tsubasa éclate de rire.  
— Ah, voilà ! Eh bien, rendez-vous au prochain entraînement, alors !  
Daiki leur fait un salut amical, puis récupère son sac pour aller se changer à son tour.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir si vous avez d'autres trucs prévus.  
Le ton de Kenta est un peu sec. Ai, cependant, est trop subjuguée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
— Oh, je viendrai avec plaisir.  
Elle regarde Kenta avec la même admiration que le soir où il leur a permis de rentrer dans la boîte de nuit. À nouveau incapable d'y résister, le jeune homme esquisse finalement un sourire fier.

— On y va, Ai ?  
Sans attendre, Ophélia réajuste son sac sur son épaule et souhaite une bonne soirée à Kenta ainsi qu'aux amis de celui-ci. Elle prend ensuite le chemin de la sortie du dôjô d'un pas résolu. Elle n'a aucune envie qu'Ai lui suggère de traîner pour voir Kenta enlever son kimono ou tout autre bizarrerie.

La Japonaise la rejoint néanmoins très vite, à petits pas pressés sur ses hauts talons. Elles marchent en silence pendant quelques minutes dans le soir déjà tombé. Lorsqu'elles arrivent à hauteur de la bouche de métro, Ai tourne un visage reconnaissant vers sa compagne.  
— Merci beaucoup, Ophélia, d'avoir permis ça.  
— De rien, répond la Française.  
— Tu reviendras avec moi la fois prochaine ?  
  
Ophélia hésite. Elle repense aux mots de Gabriel. Est-elle seulement un moyen pour Ai d'accéder au garçon dont elle rêve ? Ou lui font-ils un procès d'intention trop sévère, et peut-elle compter sur la sincérité de son amitié naissante avec la Japonaise ?

L'espoir qu'elle peut lire sur la figure innocente de la jeune fille a raison de son indécision.  
— Oui, pas de souci.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je suis une grande fan de la revue Takarazuka, annonce soudain Becky dans le salon de la résidence.  
Elle est descendue chercher dans la cuisine de quoi faire son thé vespéral. Adam, toujours intrigué par ce qu'il ne connaît pas, s'interroge sans attendre.  
— De quoi ?  
— La revue Takarazuka. C'est une compagnie de théâtre composée uniquement de femmes qui jouent tous les rôles, y compris masculins. Avant, c'était surtout axé romance, mais maintenant, il y a des accents féministes, et ça me plaît !  
— Ah, wow ! Je ne savais pas du tout que ça existait !  
— Elles ont vraiment beaucoup de pièces dans leur répertoire, y compris un tas d'histoires occidentales. C'est un peu comme un genre de Broadway, si tu veux ?  
— Ça, je connais, rit Adam de son rire clair.

— La compagnie provient de la ville du même nom, près d'Osaka. Et je me suis toujours dit que si je mettais un jour le pied au Japon, une des premières choses que je ferais serait d'aller visiter cette ville et voir tout ce qu'il y a à voir en lien avec la fameuse revue.  
— Mais tu n'y es pas encore allée, si ?  
— Non, justement. J'aimerais bien.  
L'Anglaise lève les yeux d'un de ses ongles vernis de rouge sombre qu'elle était en train d'examiner et poursuit :  
— Je prévois d'aller y faire un saut la semaine prochaine. Ça vous tente ?  
— La semaine prochaine, Blanche et moi, on va à Taiji, répond Adam. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans le même coin que ta ville ?  
— C'est vers le sud aussi, mais ce n'est pas tout à côté, explique la Martiniquaise, qui a un bien meilleur sens de l'orientation que l'Américain, ainsi qu'une vision plus précise de la géographie du Japon. On peut passer par Osaka pour aller à Taiji, cela dit, donc on pourrait te « déposer » là-bas ! On peut aller à Taiji en avion, mais bon. Ce serait plus cool de faire Tokyo-Osaka en train tous ensemble que de partir chacun de notre côté ? Il suffit de se coordonner.  
— Ce serait sympa de votre part, approuve Becky, qui a l'air enchantée. Pas de problème pour se coordonner.

Adam semble aussi réjoui par cet arrangement et il sourit de toutes ses dents, fidèle à son habitude.  
— On verra les détails, alors !  
— J'ai proposé à Gorka de venir avec moi. Mais sans surprise, il m'a répondu non.  
— S'il ne connaît pas la revue, en même temps, ça n'a pas de raison de l'intéresser, fait remarquer Blanche en s'étirant. C'est quand même un machin de niche !  
— Je m'étais dit que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de changer d'air. Même s'il a l'air moins énervé ces temps-ci, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et il rentre en général avec l'air de ne plus en vouloir qu'à la moitié de la Terre.  
— Il s'acclimate peut-être ? tente Adam. J'espère pour lui, en tout cas !  
Blanche hoche la tête.  
— Ou bien il a trouvé un truc à faire qui le botte ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il appréciait assez un de ses profs de philo.

Cette fois, elle ne parvient pas à étouffer un bâillement. L'Américain ne peut s'empêcher de la taquiner. Il lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
— Je connais quelqu'un qui se couche bien trop tard ! Et qui devrait aller refaire le plein de sommeil, sous peine de finir un jour par tomber la bouche ouverte sur ses manettes et de mettre plein de bave dessus ! Court-circuit !  
— Adam, tu es dégueulasse, rouspète Blanche en le repoussant sans ménagement.

Becky mêle son rire à celui du jeune homme, mais se lève prestement.  
— Bon, je ne veux pas être prise dans vos chamailleries ! Bonne nuit ou bonne soirée, selon !  
Elle récupère sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et monte dans sa chambre, dans le bruit de fond de ses deux amis qui continuent à discuter.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Salut !

Gabriel est plus confiant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passent et, s'il craint encore le regard glacial d'Alekseï ou ses remarques parfois acerbes, le Français est heureux de le retrouver. Plus seulement car il représente une habitude ancrée dans son quotidien, mais aussi car il lui permet de sortir un peu des limites qui l'entourent. S'il n'a pas oublié la conversation qu'ils ont eue et la remarque lâchée comme une banalité par l'autre jeune homme, Gabriel apprécie sa compagnie — quand bien même Alekseï ne semble pas partager le même enthousiasme.

— Salut.  
— Tiens, Blanche m'a dit que vous étiez dans le même cours !  
— Oui, un cours sur la musique japonaise.  
— Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, en ce qui me concerne.  
Le Norvégien hausse les épaules avec indifférence.  
— Je ne vais pas te demander de me faire une dissertation sur la question, de toute façon.

Gabriel fronce un moment les sourcils, dévisage l'autre jeune homme, ouvre la bouche, la referme, prend son inspiration, et souffle, d'une petite voix — comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu :  
— Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?  
Alekseï affiche une mine pâle et cireuse, de légers cernes sous ses yeux verts. Le Norvégien redresse les épaules, comme piqué au vif, et rétorque :  
— Ça va !  
Gabriel veut s'excuser, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais Alekseï le coupe dans son élan :  
— J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.  
— Ah... Je vois. Ça m'arrive aussi parfois, encore maintenant. Le soleil se lève trop tôt par ici.  
—Je suis sorti et je me suis couché tard.  
— Oh, d'accord. Oui, ça s'explique. Tu... hum... tu es allé où ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. Mais Blanche aime bien aussi sortir, alors si je peux trouver des adresses sympas...  
— C'était une soirée de vernissage. Un ami de mes parents m'a invité.  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus, et Gabriel n'insiste pas ; il a bien vite compris qu'Alekseï coupe court de manière expéditive aux discussions qui l'ennuient ou ne l'intéressent pas, et il n'a pas envie d'abîmer leur nouvelle amitié, fragile et friable.

À la fin du cours, ils vont manger ensemble sur le petit banc dans un coin du campus. C'est devenu un rituel et, même si le silence prend le pas sur le reste, Gabriel est content. Alekseï aussi, peut-être. Le Français ne sait pas trop, mais préfère penser que l'autre jeune homme a au moins un peu de plaisir en sa compagnie.

— Hmm...  
Alekseï hausse un sourcil, tandis qu'il rebouche sa bouteille d'eau, puis décoche un coup d'œil curieux à Gabriel.  
— Je suis sorti moi aussi il n'y a pas longtemps. Dans un endroit plutôt calme.  
Alekseï ne dit rien, et un instant, Gabriel pense qu'il va l'ignorer, mais le Norvégien poursuit :  
— Où ça ?  
 _Allez, tu peux le faire. Il n'est pas obligé de se douter de quelque chose, et je peux utiliser Adam au besoin_.  
  
Gabriel tente de prendre une voix aussi détachée que possible :  
— Dans un bar de Nichôme.  
À peine les mots ont-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il les regrette.  
— Avec Ophélia, Adam et Blanche. C'était juste pour s'amuser, car quelqu'un l'avait conseillé à Blanche. De toute façon, on n'est même pas restés longtemps, car un type m'a renversé son verre dessus, et...  
 _Que quelqu'un m'arrête...  
_  
— Et c'était bien ?  
Alekseï ne pose pas de questions, ne fait aucune remarque. _Peut-être qu'il s'en fout ?_ Ce manque potentiel d'intérêt calme Gabriel, qui répond d'une voix plus détendue :  
— Oui. À part le verre sur le pantalon.  
Le Norvégien a un petit sourire, et Gabriel se sent rassuré.

— Bon, j'ai un autre cours qui va commencer dans pas longtemps.  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais rentrer, moi.  
Alekseï se redresse, s'étire, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, puis récupère son sac.  
— Bon cours, alors.  
— Merci.  
Le Norvégien marque une petite pause.  
— Rentre bien.  
Gabriel sourit, mais Alekseï, le dos tourné, ne le voit pas. Le Français sort son téléphone de sa poche, branche son casque, puis quitte le campus pour rentrer au dortoir.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Woah, ça sent vachement bon !  
Ophélia entre dans le salon en reniflant légèrement et aperçoit Gabriel, occupé dans la cuisine.  
— J'ai fait des crêpes. Je suis passé au konbini du coin.  
— Ça t'a pris comme ça ? demande la jeune fille en s'installant sur une chaise.  
— Hé, ne reproche pas à un Breton d'aimer sa région !  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! On peut les manger, au moins ?  
— Bien sûr : j'en ai fait pour tout le monde.  
— C'est vrai que tu en as fait pour un régiment.

Gabriel sourit et finit de laver le saladier et les ustensiles.  
— Ça a été, ta journée de cours ? s'enquiert Ophélia.  
— Oui, ça va. Je comprends de mieux en mieux, même si ce n'est pas encore ça.  
— Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de progresser.

Gabriel pousse une assiette devant Ophélia.  
— Tiens, un avant-goût.  
— Merci !  
— Par contre... j'ai essayé de les faire avec du lait d'amande... pour Gorka. Mais c'est la première fois, alors...  
— Ah, donc en fait, tu m'utilises comme cobaye.  
La jeune fille sourit, plutôt amusée, alors que Gabriel balbutie une excuse.  
— Je ne sais même pas s'il en aura envie, en plus.  
— C'est quand même gentil d'avoir pensé à lui.

— Ah, eh bien, quand on parle du loup.  
Gorka vient d'entrer à son tour dans le salon et a un moment d'hésitation lorsqu'il aperçoit les deux Français. Il a les joues un peu rosies par l'air frais de l'automne et porte encore son manteau.

— Salut, Gorka !  
Ophélia tente aussitôt de l'inclure dans leur conversation ; elle a un peu de peine pour l'Espagnol, si hermétique au monde qu'il donne l'impression de ne vouloir être nulle part. Elle n'obtient qu'un petit grognement en guise de réponse.  
— Euh, hum... j'ai fait des crêpes si tu veux. Avec du lait d'amande, rajoute aussitôt Gabriel.

Un peu de surprise se dépose sur le visage de Gorka, bien vite balayée par son air taciturne.  
— Merci. Mais je n'ai pas faim.  
— Je t'en garde un peu de côté pour plus tard, alors.  
L'Espagnol ne répond pas et s'approche du réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, puis tourne les talons. Avant de sortir du salon, il fait une pause devant la porte et, sans se tourner vers les deux autres étudiants, lâche, sans aucune conviction :  
— Merci.

— Eh bien, c'est déjà ça, commente Ophélia lorsque le battant s'est refermé.  
— J'imagine que c'est un progrès.  
La jeune fille, qui a fini de déguster sa crêpe, reprend :  
— Au fait, tiens...  
Elle pose les coudes sur la table et se penche en avant.  
— Tu crois qu'on va revoir Takeru et Masato ?  
Gabriel rougit un peu, mais réplique :  
— Blanche a leur contact, et Adam a promis qu'on les reverrait... Donc il y a des chances.  
— Tu voudras retourner dans ce bar ?  
— Hum... je ne sais pas trop ? Je verrai.

Ophélia n'insiste pas et tend la main pour reprendre une crêpe.  
— Je peux ?  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'en déduis qu'elles sont bonnes, au moins.  
La jeune femme lève le pouce pour signifier son approbation. Gabriel sourit avant de demander à son tour :  
— Et rien à voir... Mais il faudrait peut-être vérifier auprès de Kenta et Hajime si c'est toujours OK de se voir pour faire le point.  
— Ah oui, bonne idée. J'aurais dû poser la question à Kenta tout à l'heure !

— C'était comment, cet entraînement ?  
— Euh, bien... Enfin, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais bon...  
Ophélia hésite. Doit-elle évoquer Ai, ses doutes, à l'aune de la mise en garde de Gabriel la veille ? Elle secoue la tête et se contente de lancer :  
— C'est assez impressionnant. Et Ai avait l'air très contente.  
— Étonnant, tiens.  
Le ton est ironique, et Gabriel s'en veut tout de suite ; il n'a pas à juger les amis d'Ophélia. Mais il s'inquiète un peu pour elle et n'aimerait pas la voir être utilisée.

Son amie ne semble pas vraiment saisir le sarcasme au vol et poursuit :  
— Et Kenta nous a même proposé de revenir le voir.  
— Tu vas y aller ?  
— Oui, je pense !  
Ophélia sourit et Gabriel n'ajoute rien.

Soudain, son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, et le jeune homme s'en saisit sans réfléchir. Lorsque ses yeux accrochent l'écran, il ne peut pourtant retenir son exclamation surprise.  
— Euh, Gabriel ? Ça va ?  
— Ah, euh, oui... Désolé. Hum.  
Gabriel observe à nouveau sur son téléphone l'invitation Facebook qui le nargue. Son pouce effleure le bouton _Supprimer,_ avant qu'il ne presse, d'un geste rapide, presque craintif, le bouton _Accepter_.

_Gabriel Le Guennec est devenu ami avec Lucas Keller._

_Martin va me tuer..._


	19. Chapitre 17 : La chute

_Shinjuku, deuxième semaine de novembre_

— Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver ça bon ?  
Ophélia se sent nerveuse. Elle a l'habitude de cuisiner chez elle avec Patrice, ou bien chez Cristina dont le père, qui travaille dans un restaurant italien, lui a enseigné pas mal de recettes. Mais d'habitude, elle connaît bien tous les convives ainsi que leurs goûts et sait en outre qu'ils ne vont pas la juger. Pour ses colocataires, elle prépare parfois des plats qui ne sont pas très élaborés, ce qui rend la pression moins grande, d'autant qu'aucun n'est un chef coq et qu'ils paraissent tous apprécier de ne pas devoir se mettre aux fourneaux lorsqu'elle le leur propose.

— Mais oui. Ça sent très bon !  
Gabriel essaie de la rassurer, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que l'heure fatidique du repas approche. Ophélia vibre pratiquement de stress et le Breton, pour éviter un accident, lui ôte la pile d'assiettes des mains.  
— Je vais mettre la table.  
La jeune fille lui tend la vaisselle avec des yeux inquiets.  
— Merci. Mais s'ils n'aiment pas la cuisine française ?  
— Alors là, en effet, c'est mal parti. Cela dit, est-ce que Hajime n'avait pas posté la photo d'un restaurant avec un nom français sur son compte Instagram il y a quelques semaines ?  
— Oui, c'est vrai, c'est...  
Ophélia se retient à temps pour ne rien dire de son entrevue avec le Japonais suite à « l'incident Ren ». Elle se contente d'un vague bruit d'approbation tandis que, pour la millième fois, elle goûte la sauce afin de pouvoir rectifier un assaisonnement qui n'a plus besoin de l'être.

Tous les deux, toutefois, savent que ce n'est pas le jugement de Hajime qui angoisse le plus la jeune fille.  
— Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de proposer qu'on déjeune ensemble avant notre session de travail, gémit-elle une nouvelle fois.  
— Hum, tu pensais que ça pourrait être sympa ?  
— Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser que je pourrais préparer le repas, et surtout, faire un machin français ! La prochaine fois, Gabriel, s'il te plaît, frappe-moi avant que je ne termine ma phrase.  
— D'accord. Mais je pense que ça va juste bien se passer et que tu te prends la tête pour rien. Je ne peux pas te jeter la pierre, étant moi-même un spécialiste de ce genre d'état, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça sent super bon. Et tu as fait au mieux pour contenter tout le monde.

Ophélia hoche la tête.  
— C'est ça qui me stresse aussi, je crois. D'habitude, je suis toujours la recette de Mamé. C'est la mère de ma mère ; elle habite en Provence. Sa daube est la meilleure de toutes ! Mais là, j'ai dû expérimenter avec des recettes d'Internet pour qu'elle soit à la fois végétarienne et sans lactose...  
Elle soupire.  
— Je vais déjà au moins en mettre une portion au frigo pour Gorka. Et pour Adam et Blanche aussi puisqu'ils sont je ne sais où. Ils pourront réchauffer ça ce soir, comme ça.  
— Blanche a accompagné Adam à une conférence sur les animaux marins après le tsunami, je crois.  
— Oh, c'est vrai ! Il disait ce matin que des animaux japonais étaient arrivés sur les plages californiennes sur des débris de la catastrophe. Tu imagines ; ils ont traversé tout l'Océan Pacifique !  
Gabriel est satisfait d'être parvenu à détourner l'attention de son amie de son anxiété culinaire, et il prend soin de maintenir la discussion sur ce terrain tandis qu'il l'aide à dresser la table.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— C'est super gentil d'avoir préparé quelque chose pour nous ! s'exclame Hajime avec le sourire. C'est quoi, alors ?  
— Un plat qui s'appelle « la daube », qui vient du sud de la France. Je suis originaire de là ; on appelle cette région « la Provence ».  
— Toi aussi, Gabriel, tu viens du sud de la France ? s'enquiert le Japonais en s'asseyant à table.  
— Non, pas du tout. Je viens plus ou moins du nord-ouest, une région qui s'appelle « la Bretagne ». On est connus pour nos crêpes, nos fruits de mer, notre caramel, nos...  
— Non, non, il ne faut pas le lancer sur ce sujet ! rit Ophélia, qui se détend un peu. Plus... Comment est-ce qu'on dit ce mot en japonais ? chauvin, voilà ! Plus chauvin que Gabriel par rapport à sa région, c'est impossible à trouver !  
— Tout Breton est fier de sa Bretagne à raison, corrige le Français avec sérieux.

Hajime acquiesce tandis qu'Ophélia le sert d'une portion généreuse de daube.  
— Je comprends ; je suis fier de ma région natale aussi ! D'ailleurs, vous ne pouvez pas quitter le Japon sans avoir fait un saut à Okinawa. Et si vous y allez, je vous ferai des recommandations !  
— On pensait peut-être y aller pendant les vacances entre les deux semestres et explorer un peu le sud du pays...  
— Excellent choix !

À cette remarque, Kenta hausse un sourcil dédaigneux tout en tendant son bol à la jeune fille.  
— Il y a quoi là-dedans, donc ?  
— Eh bien, normalement, c'est avec de la viande. Ma grand-mère la fait toujours avec du bœuf. Mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai faite avec du seitan pour que Becky, qui est végétarienne, puisse en manger. Il y a du vin rouge, des carottes, de la tomate, de...  
Le Japonais, qui examine à présent la nourriture qu'Ophélia lui a servie, arbore un air satisfait qui soulage grandement la Française.  
— Visuellement, ça ressemble un peu à un curry japonais ou à de l'adobo, je trouve.  
— De quoi ?  
— Un plat philippin.  
— Je n'ai jamais goûté la cuisine philippine ; je ne connais pas du tout ! Tu aimes le curry japonais et l'adobo ?  
Kenta répond par l'affirmative, ce qui semble faire plaisir à Ophélia — le compliment préalable n'en acquérant que plus de poids.

Gabriel et Hajime indiquent ne pas être plus au fait des spécialités philippines. Kenta explique alors :  
— Ma femme de ménage vient de Manille et elle fait parfois des trucs de son pays.  
— Elle cuisine souvent pour toi ? interroge Ophélia, qui s'assied enfin sur sa chaise après s'être occupée de tous les convives.  
Le Japonais hausse les épaules alors qu'il teste une bouchée de daube.  
— Je ne risque pas de cuisiner moi-même.  
Hajime ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'ourler en un sourire moqueur.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas faire cuire du riz, Watanabe ?  
— Non, Kaneshiro ; je ne suis pas une fille, répond Kenta d'un ton méprisant.

— J'ai bien fait de descendre maintenant, moi ! s'écrie Becky en entrant dans le salon comme si elle allait livrer bataille. Je ne parle pas super bien japonais, mais ce beau commentaire sexiste, je l'ai parfaitement compris !  
Kenta dépose ses baguettes et serre les mâchoires au son du rire incrédule de Hajime.  
— Wow, encore une fois !  
  
Sous le regard un brin désespéré d'Ophélia, qui anticipe le pire, l'Anglaise tire une chaise à côté de Kenta et attaque immédiatement en anglais :  
— Donc pour toi, un homme ne peut pas faire à manger ? Cette tâche ingrate est seulement dévolue aux femmes, cette sous-catégorie d'humains, sans doute ?  
Le Japonais s'écarte légèrement d'elle.  
— Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit auprès de toi.  
Becky rit sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde.  
— Quand on dit des énormités pareilles, pourtant, on n'a pas trop le choix !  
— Je suis dans mon pays et je dis ce que je veux, riposte Kenta, le menton levé.  
— Raciste, en plus ! De mieux en mieux !

L'accusation offense le Japonais :  
— Je ne suis pas raciste du tout. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité dans une école internationale ; je suis des cours de politique internationale, et mes parents...  
— Watanabe n'est pas raciste, sauf envers les gens d'Okinawa, par exemple, fait remarquer Hajime, que tout cela semble beaucoup divertir.  
— Contrairement aux gens d'Okinawa, j'ai assez d'éducation pour savoir qu'il existe dans le monde autre chose que mon île, rétorque Kenta du tac au tac.  
Avant que Hajime, dont le visage s'est durci, ne puisse répliquer, Becky tend un index accusateur vers Kenta.  
— Le Japon est peut-être ton pays où tu dis ce que tu veux, mais tu viens proférer ton sexisme sous un toit où des filles habitent. Ici, tu es chez Ophélia et moi plus que chez toi.

Elle poursuit sans attendre de réaction :  
— Tu insultes les femmes ; tu fais une remarque pareille alors qu'Ophélia vient de se donner du mal pour préparer à manger notamment pour toi. Alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout obligée de le faire. Parce que non, ici, les filles ne sont pas d'office de corvée cuisine pour satisfaire l'estomac de ces messieurs.  
Ophélia baisse les yeux sur ses mains, terriblement embarrassée. Elle sait que Becky a raison, qu'il n'est sans doute pas possible de laisser Kenta dire de telles choses sans réagir, mais elle aurait tant voulu que ce déjeuner se passe bien. Gabriel se garde également d'intervenir, content intérieurement que quelqu'un remette enfin l'arrogant Japonais à sa place, mais intimidé par la discussion houleuse.

Kenta se lève.  
— J'en ai assez entendu.  
— Assure-toi d'avoir laissé ta misogynie à la porte si tu as envie de la repasser dans l'autre sens une prochaine fois, lance Becky d'un ton tranquille.  
Elle se tourne ensuite vers Ophélia et lui dit, comme si le Japonais était déjà parti :  
— Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez toutes à ce petit trou du cul sexiste et condescendant.  
Aussitôt, Kenta pâlit à l'insulte, aggravée par l'injure additionnelle de faire ce commentaire sous son nez.  
— Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas complètement difforme avec mes tonnes de graisse ; j'imagine que ça aide déjà à avoir une bonne opinion de moi.  
L'Anglaise, que l'outrage grossophobe ne fâche ni ne blesse absolument pas puisqu'elle se sent tout à fait bien dans sa peau avec ses formes, éclate de rire. 

Le Japonais attrape son sac. Le menton toujours très haut, il fait volte-face, puis quitte le salon sans un mot supplémentaire.  
— Kenta !  
Ophélia se précipite à sa suite, enveloppée par le regard désapprobateur de ses camarades restés autour de la table. Dans le genkan, elle agrippe le poignet de Kenta avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour de bon. Le Japonais tremble de rage sous ses doigts. Il ne la regarde pas, mais murmure tout de même d'un ton neutre :  
— J'imagine que je te vois demain soir à l'entraînement, Ophélia.  
— Eh bien...  
Il secoue son bras sans écouter sa réponse. La jeune fille lâche prise ; Kenta quitte la résidence en claquant la porte derrière lui.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Après avoir décidé avec Hajime et Ophélia de reporter leur séance de travail en raison de l'absence de Kenta, Gabriel est remonté dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Son portable ne cesse de vibrer dans sa poche et, vu la cadence, Gabriel n'a pas un seul doute quant à l'identité de son « harceleur ».

En entrant dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur son lit, fronce le nez et pose la main sur son ventre. _J'ai trop bouffé... si ça continue, je vais retourner en France avec 10 kilos en plus_. Il déboutonne le premier bouton de son jean avec un soupir soulagé, puis se tortille pour sortir son téléphone.

Martin lui a laissé 20 messages et, lorsqu'il ouvre Messenger, Gabriel constate que son ami est encore en train de lui en écrire un, qui finit par apparaître sur son écran.

Martin : _Gabriel Le Guennec ! Tu vas me répondre, oui !  
_  
Gabriel tapote son clavier virtuel à toute allure.

Gabriel : _Désolé, Martin, je mangeais avec mes colocs. Et je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà levé. Il est quoi, 6 heures à Paris ?  
_  
Martin : _Y a pas de déjeuner qui tienne. Et il y a des gens qui se lèvent tôt pour réviser. Connecte-toi tout de suite sur Skype.  
_  
Martin : _Je veux que tu regardes ce qu'est la colère noire dans les yeux.  
_  
Gabriel : _Terrifiant. Surtout après t'avoir vu pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps devant_ Titanic.

Martin : _HAN._

Martin : *

Martin : _Mais à part ça, connecte-toi. Tout de suite._

Gabriel : _Ça va, ça va._

Le jeune homme attrape son casque, le visse sur ses oreilles et lance son logiciel de messagerie. Martin l'assaille aussitôt, et Gabriel clique sur le petit téléphone vert avec un peu d'appréhension lorsque le visage de son ami apparaît. Martin est tranquillement installé sur le canapé de son appartement parisien, dans le VIIe arrondissement. Il a un air sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ? Parce qu'à moins que j'aie rêvé, ce matin, en me connectant sur Facebook hyper tôt pour bachoter, que vois-je ?  
Martin attrape son téléphone, tourne l'écran vers la caméra et pointe du doigt quelque chose.  
— Je ne vois rien du tout, Martin ; c'est tout flou.  
— Fais l'innocent. « Gabriel Le Guennec est devenu ami avec Lucas Keller. »  
Gabriel a la décence de détourner le regard en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.  
— Ah, ça... En fait... Il m'a envoyé une invitation sur Facebook hier.  
— Dis-moi que tu as juste dérapé et que tu voulais refuser.  
— Eh bien, euh...

— Non mais sérieusement, Gaby... Ce type est un con. Un. Con. Fini. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec ce blaireau.Il est imbuvable et prétentieux, ce type.  
— Tu exagères.  
— Non, je n'exagère pas. Il pète plus haut que son cul, prend tout le monde pour des idiots...  
Un peu honteux, Gabriel baisse les yeux, et son meilleur ami se radoucit :  
— C'est juste que... si jamais il te traitait mal à nouveau, je ne serais pas là pour lui péter la gueule. Bon, je pourrais toujours prendre l'avion dans l'heure, mais le temps d'arriver...  
— Je pourrais toujours demander à mes colocs, s'amuse Gabriel.  
— S'ils le rencontrent, pas de doute qu'ils voudront lui faire la tronche au carré.  
— De toute façon, j'ai juste accepté son invitation sur Facebook. On ne s'est même pas reparlé. Et encore moins vus.  
— Et j'espère franchement que ça restera comme ça. Même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion.

Martin soupire, ébouriffe ses cheveux et reprend d'une voix plus calme :  
— Bon, arrêtons de parler de ce sale bouffon.  
— Martin...  
— Quoi ? Mais bref, ça va ? Tu te fais bien à ta nouvelle vie ?  
— Oui, c'est cool. J'ai rencontré pas mal de gens, j'apprends des trucs et je progresse en japonais. Et toi ?  
— Toujours le même bordel : je suis à l'agonie à chaque fin de semaine.  
— C'est ça, les grandes écoles !  
— Genre, tu peux parler, monsieur Science Po.  
Martin se rencogne dans le dossier du canapé et sourit avant de tendre la main pour prendre sa canette de soda laissée sur la table.

— Hé, Martin...  
La voix de Gabriel est suspicieuse.  
— C'est moi ou il y a un soutien-gorge sur la table de ta cuisine ?  
Son meilleur ami se retourne aussitôt, se mettant à genoux sur le canapé — dévoilant au passage son caleçon décoré de canards jaunes — et constate :  
— Ah mais, oui, tiens. J'ai eu de la visite hier soir, et elle a dû l'oublier.  
— Dans la cuisine.  
— Ben...  
Martin a un petit sourire en coin, pendant que Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel avant de lancer avec un sourire diabolique :  
— Et tu étais assez grand pour atteindre le comptoir ?  
L'autre jeune homme affiche un regard outré :  
— Et dire que je t'appelais car je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Et voilà que tu me poignardes dans le dos. Sale traître.  
— Désolé, désolé.

Le visage de Gabriel s'attendrit.  
— Tu me manques, Martin.  
— Ah, mais toi aussi, tu sais. Je te promets que je vais essayer de venir pour Noël !  
— Ça serait vraiment super.  
— Et d'ici là, reste éloigné de Keller.  
Martin prend un air faussement autoritaire qui ne fait qu'arracher un sourire à son ami. Ils discutent encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Gabriel ne décide d'aller réviser un peu ses cours.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les notes que lui a envoyées Alekseï, il se demande un instant si Martin a raison — très certainement, lui souffle une petite voix au fond de son crâne —, mais le jeune homme finit par secouer la tête pour se concentrer sur les annotations pas toujours claires du Norvégien.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Le lendemain matin, c'est l'estomac noué d'une appréhension qu'Ophélia et Gabriel se rendent à leur cours sur le Bushidô et sa place dans la montée du nationalisme au Japon.

Mains leurs craintes sont très vite apaisées : Kenta ne leur octroie même pas un regard en coin. Tout en Armani, entouré par ses amis et ses admiratrices, la main dans celle de Kana, il affiche un visage assuré et souriant. Il multiplie plus que jamais les réponses aux questions du professeur, saluées par ce dernier et par un certain nombre d'étudiantes en pâmoison.

De sa place en haut de l'amphithéâtre, Hajime l'observe sans rien dire mais avec attention. Ophélia, quant à elle, est soulagée de le voir dans toute sa gloire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela la rend moins mal à l'aise à l'idée d'assister à l'entraînement de taidô le soir même, malgré le semblant d'autorisation de Kenta la veille.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Quand Ai et Ophélia arrivent au dôjô, une fois de plus, l'échauffement bat son plein. Elles retrouvent le même petit coin de banc à la suite d'un certain nombre d'autres spectatrices, dans les murmures desquelles « Daiki » revient régulièrement.

À peine assise, Ai saisit le bras d'Ophélia.  
— Kenta a des chevillères aujourd'hui ! Tu crois qu'il est blessé ?  
— J'imagine que c'est une mesure de prévention ? Sinon, il ne ferait pas l'entraînement ? chuchote la Française. Il n'est pas le seul à porter ça.  
En effet, plusieurs autres étudiants arborent des bandes de néoprène aux pieds, ce qui ne semble nullement les gêner dans leurs mouvements.

Le programme des sauts du jour semble être de les multiplier : là où lors des dernières sessions, ils se sont contentés d'une seule culbute dans les airs, le maître montre un enchaînement de deux sauts en arrière successifs.  
— Ça se corse ! souffle Ai, les mains jointes, les yeux attachés à chaque déplacement de Kenta.

Le Japonais exécute un premier saut réussi, la réception un rien plus vacillante que la première fois qu'elles l'ont vu en effectuer un. Il enchaîne ensuite sur la deuxième culbute, et Ai retient sa respiration quand il s'envole très haut — pas aussi haut que Daiki, mais plus haut que ses tentatives précédentes. Cette fois, il retombe également débout, et la Japonaise est prête à exprimer son admiration béate lorsque Kenta chute sur le tatami, les deux mains autour de sa cheville droite.  
— Il s'est fait mal !

Tsubasa se porte à ses côtés, s'agenouille devant lui, pose une main sur ses épaules. Kenta est recroquevillé sur lui-même. À distance, il est impossible pour les jeunes filles de rien entendre de l'échange qui a lieu entre eux. Le professeur de taidô s'approche également, suivi de Daiki, et une discussion paraît s'engager. Enfin, Kenta redresse la tête ; sa bouche est crispée même s'il lutte de façon visible pour lisser ses traits. Ses deux amis l'aident à se relever, puis à marcher vers le vestiaire : le Japonais ne semble plus pouvoir poser le pied au sol.

Ai et Ophélia se sont levées par réflexe et elles s'approchent du trio. Tsubasa et Daiki aident Kenta à s'asseoir sur un banc près des casiers.  
— Tu dois t'être fait une entorse ou un truc du genre, Ken, commente Daiki. Ça m'est déjà arrivé au trampoline. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux !  
— À mon avis, tu vas être out de l'entraînement pour une semaine ou deux ! ajoute Tsubasa.  
Il se tourne vers Ai et lui demande avec un sourire enjôleur :  
— Tu pourrais aller chercher un cool pack à la réception ?  
— Oui, oui, bredouille la jeune Japonaise.  
— Super ; tu es parfaite !  
Ai s'éclipse, les joues en feu, pendant que Daiki s'adresse à Ophélia :  
— Tu prends le relais en attendant qu'elle revienne avec la glace ?  
— Euh, d'accord ?  
— Merci ; c'est sympa !  
Chacun des garçons donne une petite tape d'encouragement à Kenta avant de retourner sur les tatamis pour poursuivre la session.

— Hum, Kenta, je peux faire quelque chose ?  
Le jeune homme lève vers elle un visage pâle, stressé, à mille lieues de son masque habituel d'arrogance.  
— Il faut... que j'aille aux urgences.  
Ophélia ouvre de grands yeux.  
— À l'hôpital ? Pour une entorse ? Tu crois ?  
Kenta acquiesce, les poings serrés.  
— Tu peux me donner mon sac. Le noir qui est dans le coin là-bas.  
Elle se dépêche d'aller le lui chercher. Lorsqu'elle revient auprès de lui, il ne la regarde pas.  
— Il va falloir que tu m'aides à marcher.  
— Euh, oui, bien sûr...  
Elle lui prête ses épaules sur lesquelles il s'appuie pour quitter la salle en sautant sur son pied valide. Une fois dans le couloir, il lui indique une autre porte.  
— Là...  
Ophélia l'aide à se rendre dans ce qui s'avère être un autre vestiaire, sans doute accolé à une autre salle de sport.

Une fois que la porte est refermée derrière eux, Kenta se laisse glisser au sol.  
— Putain...  
Sa voix chancelle un peu tandis qu'il pèle rapidement le néoprène de ses pieds. À gauche comme à droite — surtout à droite —, ses chevilles sont gonflées, violacées.  
— Putain de merde !  
Il passe des doigts nerveux sur sa tempe.  
— Je vais dire à Ai où on se trouve, le cool pack pourra...  
— Non, ne lui dis pas.  
Cette fois, il plaque ses mains sur son visage en répétant des injures à mi-voix.

— Kenta ?  
— Il faut que j'aille aux urgences.  
Un embryon de panique vibre dans ses mots, comme annonciateur d'un affolement plus grand, et Ophélia sent l'angoisse l'envahir à son tour. Elle se raccroche cependant à l'impression de fond qu'ils dramatisent tous les deux lorsqu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de suggérer à toute vitesse :  
— Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?  
— Non, non, non ! Surtout pas !  
Le ton est véhément, et l'angoisse y prend toujours de l'ampleur.  
— Tourne-toi !  
La Française obéit sans discuter. Elle entend que le Japonais ouvre son sac, puis entend le froissement d'un emballage plastique, de tissu, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme répète à nouveau sa requête.  
— Il faut m'emmener aux urgences.

Elle se retourne. À présent vêtu d'un t-shirt noir qui colle à sa peau, Kenta paraît angoissé par quelque chose d'invisible. Ophélia ne comprend pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais le jeune homme souffre, s'alarme, et il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle essaie de réfléchir. Que fait-elle habituellement quand elle a besoin d'assistance ? Son premier réflexe est d'appeler Patrice au secours. Mais Patrice, à dix mille kilomètres de là, ne lui sera d'aucune aide aujourd'hui. Alors, à défaut de son beau-père, en ignorant les messages d'Ai ainsi que son compagnon le lui a demandé, la jeune fille décide de contacter Adam.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Adam ne parle pas japonais, s'est perdu trois fois en chemin, mais lorsqu'il arrive finalement dans le vestiaire, présence rassurante et solaire, Ophélia a l'impression que tout s'arrange déjà. Elle court vers lui dès qu'il passe la porte.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je regardais un match.  
— Adam, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !  
L'Américain jette un coup d'œil au Japonais, appuyé contre le mur.  
— Pas de souci ; on appelle un taxi ? Mais il faut que ce soit toi qui leur parles, Ophélia, parce que je ne sais pas s'ils vont tout comprendre si c'est moi !  
La Française cherche rapidement le nom d'une compagnie sur Internet et passe le coup de fil en japonais.  
— Il sera devant le bâtiment dans cinq minutes.  
— Allons-y déjà, alors, pour ne pas perdre de temps !

Adam s'approche de Kenta pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier murmure entre ses dents :  
— Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça.  
— Ça risque d'être un peu difficile, répond Adam avec gentillesse. On ne passera sans doute pas inaperçus, et il y a des gens dans les couloirs.  
— Alors, attendez.  
Avec une grimace ininterrompue de douleur, le Japonais remet ses chevillères en place, puis ses chaussures par-dessus.

Adam le hisse debout, puis l'aide à avancer d'un bras passé sous les aisselles. Kenta marche pourtant sur ses deux pieds en boitant. Au moment où ils passent devant la salle de taidô, devant laquelle Ai attend, l'air morte d'inquiétude, au milieu d'autres étudiants, Kenta balaie une mèche de son front avec son élégance coutumière et force un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.  
— Tout va bien : c'est juste une petite entorse. Deux-trois jours de repos chez moi tout au plus.  
Sa voix est redevenue neutre également.

— Ophélia ?  
La Française, qui porte le sac de sport de Kenta, est embarrassée sous le regard interrogatif de son amie.  
— Il va aller bien ; on le ramène.  
— Tu crois que je peux venir avec vous ?  
— Je ne pense pas, non. Désolée.  
Elle envoie un sourire d'excuse à Ai avant de suivre les garçons hors du dôjô sans regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Dans le taxi, Kenta se rencogne contre la portière, soustrayant son visage à la vue de ses compagnons. À présent à l'abri de son public, les traits du Japonais sont à nouveau tendus de crainte plus encore que de mal, si vulnérables qu'Ophélia se demande si le jeune homme ne va pas pleurer. Il semble tellement différent du garçon orgueilleux qui regarde habituellement l'humanité du haut de son piédestal, comme si en tombant sur le tatami, il était également tombé de sa tour d'ivoire.  
— Allez, tout va bien se passer ! assure Adam avec confiance. Tu ne t'es sûrement rien cassé, sinon, tu ne pourrais plus marcher du tout, alors, ne t'inquiète pas trop !  
Kenta ne répond rien, même pas un soupir.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Hum, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? demande Ophélia lorsqu'un infirmier vient chercher Kenta.  
Ils se trouvent à l'accueil de la clinique privée dont le Japonais leur a donné le nom en montant dans le taxi.  
— Non.  
— D'accord. Je vais t'attendre dans la salle d'attente, alors.

Le Japonais a l'air si fragile, soudain, que la jeune fille n'a toutefois pas le cœur à l'abandonner à son triste sort dans les couloirs des urgences. Becky n'a pas tort, c'est un trou du cul sexiste et condescendant, mais il lui semble que même les trous du cul sexistes et condescendants ne devraient pas affronter seuls leurs passages à l'hôpital.

— Adam peut peut-être t'accompagner ? C'est un garçon et il ne parle pas japonais, alors il ne comprendra rien à ce que les médecins demanderont ou diront.  
— C'est vrai que tu es tranquille à ce niveau, rit Adam. Et je me tournerai face au mur pour ne rien voir, si tu veux. Mais comme ça, tu ne seras pas tout seul !  
Kenta ne réagit pas, ce que l'Américain prend pour une approbation à le suivre, équipé de son sourire le plus chaleureux.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

En se réveillant le lendemain, la première pensée d'Ophélia va à Kenta.

Ils ont raccompagné le Japonais en béquilles à Chiyoda après leur visite à l'hôpital, et Kenta ne leur a rien confié du diagnostic. La Française a essayé de grapiller quelques informations auprès d'Adam, mais l'Américain n'a pas compris un seul mot aux échanges entre Kenta et les médecins, d'autant qu'il s'était assis le dos tourné au lit d'examen. Durant le trajet retour en taxi, Kenta ne s'est pas extirpé d'une humeur oscillant entre anxieuse et énervée, et Ophélia a préféré éviter de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Ce matin après sa douche, elle décide toutefois de lui envoyer un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle est d'accord avec Adam : la réaction du Japonais est disproportionnée pour une simple entorse. Même au Japon, après tout, il semble peu probable de perdre complètement la face pour une chute, un accident bénin, un repos forcé de quelques jours ?

Ophélia J. : _Salut Kenta, ça va mieux ?  
_  
Kenta W. : _Oui._

La jeune fille se sent rassurée, mais elle ne sait pas comment continuer une conversation sur base d'une réponse aussi laconique. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, un nouveau texto fait son apparition, comme si Kenta avait débattu avec lui-même avant de l'envoyer.

Kenta W. : _Merci pour hier, et à Adam aussi._

Mâchonnant un mochi à la fraise et aux haricots rouges, Ophélia sourit, puis jette un nouveau coup d'œil au smartphone qui vibre une fois de plus sur son bureau. Tout de suite, son visage s'éclaire comme une ville illuminée pour Noël.

Sacha G. : _Je pense venir passer le week-end prochain à Tokyo :) Si tu as un peu de temps libre, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir :)_

Si Sacha ne le sait pas, son message est suffisant pour que la jeune fille se rende immédiatement disponible de l'instant où son ami atterrira à celui où son avion redécollera pour Fukuoka, tout le reste oublié.

Incapable de ne pas partager le bonheur qui vient de la saisir, Ophélia se précipite hors de sa chambre. Faisant fi à son tour du règlement de non-mixité d'application dans les étages, elle dévale les escaliers.  
— Gabriel ! Sacha vient à Tokyo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Source : How I met your mother, CBS


	20. Chapitre 18 : Taiji

_Shinjuku, troisième semaine de novembre_

Adam attend Blanche et Becky dans la cour de la résidence. Il est allé faire un footing au parc Toyama pour s'aérer l'esprit. Courir dans les allées presque vides, loin du tumulte habituel de Shinjuku, lui a fait du bien, lui qui se trouve encore dans un pays qu'il connaît mal et qu'il ne comprend pas toujours.

Ses proches lui ont demandé, avant son départ, s'il ne craignait pas de regretter son choix ; jusqu'à présent, cela n'a jamais été le cas. Adam prend les expériences de vie comme elles viennent, avec un brin de philosophie que d'aucuns prendraient parfois pour de la désinvolture. Pourtant, il n'en est rien. Le jeune homme a choisi depuis longtemps de poser un regard ouvert et attentif sur le monde, où les expériences, bonnes ou mauvaises, le grandissent. Il ne parle presque pas un mot de japonais — même s'il a fait des progrès —, n'a pas toujours les bons réflexes culturels, mais il a déjà gagné tant de choses en venant ici.

Becky s'avance vers lui avec un sourire, et l'Américain s'exclame aussitôt :  
— Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ?  
— Non ! J'ai très bien dormi, donc je suis fraîche et dispose pour notre petit voyage !  
— Tu as vu Blanche ?  
— Oui, elle était en mode zombie dans la salle de douche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait.  
— J'aurais peut-être dû y aller seul ? s'inquiète Adam. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe de fatigue.  
— Mais non, enfin ! Ça lui fait très plaisir de venir avec toi, mais tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas du tout matinale. Mais tu vois... elle arrive !

Les yeux plissés, la Martiniquaise s'approche d'eux la mine basse et le pas traînant. Elle se frotte la joue, masque un bâillement, puis s'étire :  
— Salut, vous deux.  
— On est prêts, en ce qui nous concerne ! sourit Becky.  
— Tous les autres dorment. Le dortoir est d'un silence ; c'est presque flippant.  
— C'est vrai qu'on n'a plus trop l'habitude, opine Adam. Bon ! On y va ? Je ne voudrais pas rater le train !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Gare de Tokyo_

— C'est la première fois que je monte dans un Shinkansen !  
Admirative, Blanche parcourt la voiture d'un regard curieux. Ils sont installés sur une rangée de trois sièges, que l'on retrouve parfois dans certains trains.  
— Le train s'appelle le Nozomi, explique Becky. C'est super connu.  
— Moi, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, avoue Adam en souriant. Mais je ne suis pas du tout une référence en la matière.  
— Le voyage dure combien de temps ?  
Becky consulte son téléphone.  
— Environ deux heures trente.  
— Eh bien, ça me laisse le temps de faire une petite sieste, déclare Blanche. Tu permets, Adam ?  
— Je t'en prie.  
La jeune fille pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Américain, se rencogne légèrement sur sa place, puis ferme les yeux.

— Tiens, tu me montres un peu cette histoire de Tara... Tazu... enfin, ce que tu vas voir ? Ça m'intrigue ?  
Adam parle à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Blanche. Becky tapote sur son téléphone.  
— Ça s'appelle Takarazuka. Et tiens, regarde.  
— Ce ne sont que des filles, c'est ça ?  
— Oui. Et elles ont beaucoup de fans !  
— Ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller toute seule ? On aurait pu faire deux voyages séparés pour t'accompagner.  
— Non, non, pas besoin, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis bien avec moi-même.   
— Tu me raconteras, alors, car ça attise quand même ma curiosité !  
— Rien n'empêche d'y retourner une deuxième fois, sourit l'Anglaise.

Adam passe une main dans ses cheveux pour chasser quelques mèches tombées devant ses yeux, puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre contre laquelle Becky est appuyée.  
— J'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire arrêter à Taiji.  
— Vous risquez quoi ?  
— Tant qu'on ne pénètre pas dans la zone interdite, rien, je pense. Mais on peut quand même se faire virer du pays.  
— Sérieux ?  
— Oui. C'est même arrivé à Ric O'Barry l'année dernière. Ce type, c'est un aussi mon héros. C'est l'ancien dresseur de Flipper le dauphin. Un jour, il a totalement changé d'avis sur la captivité.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu'il dit qu'un des dauphins dont il s'occupait s'est suicidé devant ses yeux.  
— Hein ? Pour de vrai ?  
— C'est ce qu'il dit, oui. Ça l'a profondément marqué, et dès le lendemain, il a tout envoyé promener.

Le regard d'Adam s'emplit d'une admiration presque enfantine et candide.  
— J'espère juste pouvoir, moi aussi, laisser une trace positive sur le monde, même une toute petite.  
La main de Becky se pose sur celle de son ami.  
— Je suis certaine que tu y arriveras.  
Adam sourit, l'air rêveur ; sur son épaule, la tête de Blanche s'alourdit, tandis que la jeune fille dort désormais tranquillement.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Gare d'Osaka_

— Bon eh bien, bon week-end !  
Becky salue ses amis d'un air guilleret.  
— Amuse-toi bien ! Et prends des photos !  
— Si je peux !

La jeune fille s'éloigne, et Adam se tourne vers Blanche.  
— On va chercher un petit truc à manger ? Je commence à mourir de faim !  
— Et comment !  
— Tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?  
— Ça va. Merci de m'avoir prêté ton épaule !  
— De rien. Et tu ne m'as même pas trop bavé dessus, en plus !  
La Martiniquaise roule des yeux avec le sourire et attrape le poignet de son ami pour l'entraîner à marcher.  
— Quand tu auras fini... On a encore quatre heures de train, je te signale.  
— Ah, bien. Tu pourras baver sur l'autre épaule, comme ça. Ça équilibrera.  
Blanche ne peut retenir son éclat de rire, tandis qu'elle guide Adam à travers la gare d'Osaka.

Grâce aux panneaux bilingues de Shin-Osaka, Becky n'a quant à elle aucun mal à s'y retrouver pour aller où elle veut. Elle achète un thé matcha dans un distributeur judicieusement placé. Il y a des distributeurs partout au Japon, et de tout, elle a déjà pu le remarquer — donc a fortiori des distributeurs de boissons à tous les coins de rue.

Elle quitte ensuite la gare centrale pour se diriger vers celle d'Umeda. C'est en effet de là que part le train direct en direction de la ville thermale de Takarazuka.

Les sources chaudes seront pour un autre jour — elle n'a pas eu envie de faire des recherches pour trouver un endroit qui autorisait les visiteurs avec des tatouages, encore moins de se creuser la tête pour couvrir les ailes dans son dos. Elle est sûre que ses colocataires finiront de toute façon par avoir envie de tester un onsen, Blanche notamment. Et Adam, forcément.

Et puis, si elle va à Takarazuka aujourd'hui, c'est pour vivre son intérêt pour la célèbre Revue, et elle compte bien passer une majorité d'instants à découvrir des lieux en relation avec le théâtre.

Pour dire vrai, cela lui manque de ne plus aller voir de spectacles depuis son arrivée au Japon. À Londres, elle assistait à une pièce au moins chaque semaine, dans le West End ou ailleurs, en compagnie de ses amies Rachel et Alexa. Elle se réjouit donc d'aller voir la comédie musicale sur Maximilien de Robespierre le lendemain matin — programme des deux mois à venir au Grand Théâtre de Takarazuka. Elle a, en plus, entendu du bien de la troupe de la Neige, qui la joue, même si celle-ci n'est pas sa préférée.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Takarazuka_

Becky arrive sur place à l'heure du déjeuner. Après avoir trouvé son hôtel, déposé ses affaires, puis s'être rafraîchie un peu, elle sort chercher à manger et jouer aux touristes.

Elle se rend au théâtre ; le photographie sous tous ses angles, y compris l'immanquable selfie devant l'entrée. Suit la Flower Road, immortalise toutes les statues et le reste. Prend des clichés du pont Mukogawa, va flâner près de l'école de musique ; elle visite un temple, aussi. Elle ne s'y connaît pas en mangas et animes, mais on lui a dit que le grand musée consacré à Tezuka Osamu était un must-see, alors elle s'y rend également et s'amuse beaucoup de voir le walk of fame avec les empreintes des différents personnages de l'artiste.

Le soir, elle dîne dans un petit restaurant près de son hôtel, reparcourt la ville à pied pour la voir sous ses habits de nuit, puis rentre dormir. Même son impatience de voir la pièce le lendemain matin ne l'empêche pas de s'effondrer comme une masse, ainsi qu'elle en a l'habitude, dès qu'elle dépose sa tête sur l'oreiller.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Taiji_

Adam remonte ses lunettes noires dans ses cheveux et observe les alentours. Ils viennent tout juste de sortir du train et se tiennent désormais sur le perron de la gare.  
— Bon sang, c'est un vrai trou.  
— La vache, oui. Et on n'est même pas à Taiji même, là. Il faut qu'on marche environ 30 minutes.  
— Quel périple !  
— Je trouve ça plutôt cool, moi ! Même si j'ai dû me lever à 5h30 du matin, dit Blanche.  
— Merci d'être venue avec moi. Ça compte vraiment pour moi.

Le regard océan de l'Américain se confondrait presque avec le ciel d'automne où brille un grand soleil. Les yeux d'Adam parlent pour lui et crient au monde l'impatience du jeune homme, son appréhension, mais aussi un sentiment diffus de tristesse et d'impuissance.

— Bon, eh bien, on y va, alors ! Histoire d'aller jusqu'au ryokan.  
— Il est juste à côté du _Whale Museum_ et donne sur la mer...  
— Ça ira ?  
— Oui. De toute façon, c'est le seul hôtel de la ville. Sur le papier, il n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air mal.  
— Se poser un peu ne sera pas de refus après ce long voyage.  
— Par Nagoya, c'était le même temps ou presque, de toute façon !  
— Oui, et puis, c'était plus sympa de voyager avec Becky !  
Adam remonte son sac à dos sur son épaule, puis se met à marcher, pressé d'aller un peu se détendre, au moins pour la soirée.

L'Américain observe la chambre qu'ils ont louée d'un œil un peu circonspect et avoue, gêné :  
— Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un vrai futon.  
Blanche hausse les épaules.  
— Moi non plus, à vrai dire.  
— Je sens qu'on est pas près d'oublier ce voyage.  
— Attends, on va prendre des photos pour les envoyer aux autres !

Adam dégaine lui aussi son téléphone et mitraille leur chambre, affublée d'une petite véranda cachée par des panneaux coulissants, et qui s'ouvre sur la mer, noyée sous la nuit.  
— C'est quand même beau... avoue le jeune homme, tandis qu'il envoie ses clichés à ses amis restés à Shinjuku.  
— Dommage que la ville abrite un bien triste spectacle.  
Adam soupire et s'avance vers la véranda avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en osier.  
— Quand je pense qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici...

— Ton ami sur place, il est où exactement ?  
— Là, il est à Kii-Katsura ? Je crois que c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné. C'est une ville tout à côté. C'est plus abordable pour lui dans ce coin. Je le contacterai sans doute demain matin.  
— Bon... Je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais...  
Blanche pose une main couverte de bagues sur les cheveux blonds d'Adam, puis déclare :  
— Ce soir, on va juste essayer de s'amuser un peu. On va aller dîner, et puis, on pourra aller faire un petit tour dans le parc de l'hôtel ?  
— Ça va pour moi !

— J'ai vu qu'il y avait un onsen, aussi, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me foutre à poil avec des inconnues ce soir ! s'exclame ensuite Blanche. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée et je voudrai tester au cours de mon séjour, mais pas là tout de suite.  
— Un onsen ? Une source chaude, c'est ça ?  
— Oui.  
— Je t'avoue que ça ne me tente pas trop non plus !  
Adam sourit, visiblement de meilleure humeur. Ils sortent ensuite de la chambre pour descendre jusqu'au restaurant.

En observant la carte, Blanche ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer :  
— Oh, merde, tu as vu ? Ils proposent de la baleine.  
— Eurk, eurk, eurk. Je ne sais plus si j'ai faim, soudain.  
Adam fait une grimace disgracieuse alors qu'un des serveurs s'approche d'eux, et Blanche doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Adam précise :  
— Je vais prendre la même chose que toi. Sauf de la baleine.  
— Je n'oserais pas ! Il y a de la cuisine française, donc autant partir sur ça.

Blanche passe rapidement commande, et Adam cale un coude sur la table avant de déposer son menton dans le creux de sa main.  
— Vu comme ça, c'est un endroit calme. C'est dommage de le gâcher avec tout ça.  
— Oui... et pourquoi ils font ça, au fait ? Tuer des milliers de dauphins, je veux dire.  
— Ils disent que c'est pour la viande, mais en vérité, c'est pour pouvoir les vendre à des parcs marins. Ça rapporte, tu comprends.

Blanche scrute Adam, ses yeux tristes ; l'Américain est touchant dans ses passions, dans ses combats qu'il ne feint pas. Il est un livre ouvert, une peinture aux émotions changeantes et vibrantes qui dit tout sans jamais se cacher. Adam n'a pas de secret, et si cette absence de mystère aurait pu paraître ennuyeuse chez d'autres, chez lui, elle est apaisante et reposante.

Après le repas, copieux, les jeunes gens décident d'aller se promener dans le petit parc de l'hôtel, face à la mer. Blanche s'assoit sur la balançoire en riant, et Adam, de bonne grâce, la pousse gentiment.

— Ça te plaît d'être au Japon ? demande soudain la Martiniquaise.  
— Oui, beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup découvrir les choses et les gens.  
— Je te trouve quand même assez courageux d'être parti sans parler un mot de japonais.  
— Ah, je me suis dit que j'apprendrais sur place. Et puis, il ne faut pas laisser des obstacles surmontables se mettre en travers de son chemin.  
— C'est une bonne philosophie !  
— J'essaie, du moins !  
— Et les États-Unis ne te manquent pas ?  
— Parfois, bien sûr. Mes meilleurs amis, surtout.  
— Ils s'appellent comment ?  
— Cristobal, Harper et Coleen. Je leur parle quand même assez souvent, et puis, s'ils ne peuvent pas venir me voir, j'essaierai de faire un petit saut du côté de Los Angeles pendant les vacances. J'en profiterai pour aller voir un match de hockey sur glace. Je suis un grand supporter de l'équipe locale, les Sharks ; ça aussi, ça me manque un peu parfois, même si je peux regarder des retransmissions. 

Adam sourit et donne une nouvelle impulsion à Blanche, qui s'envole dans les airs, ravie, l'impression de voler au bout de doigts.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Le lendemain matin, Adam et Blanche se lèvent à nouveau de bonne heure. La Martiniquaise a bien du mal à masquer sa fatigue. Elle fait cependant l'effort pour son ami et l'accompagne rejoindre son contact, un autre Américain installé au Japon depuis trois ans.

— Blanche, je te présente Alex.  
— Enchantée.  
— De même. Tu es au courant de la situation ?  
— Adam m'a mise au jus, oui.  
— Il se passe quoi dans la baie ?  
— Ils ont enfermé des dauphins hier, et ils vont procéder à la sélection aujourd'hui.  
— La sélection ? questionne Blanche, intriguée.  
— Ils vont choisir les plus beaux spécimens pour les aquariums, puis ils vont sans doute tuer les autres, explique Adam, l'air morose.  
La jeune femme pose une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

— On a des gens au bord de la baie ?  
— Malheureusement non ; on a préféré ne pas prendre le risque. Mais on s'est mis de l'autre côté des grillages. On prend des photos.  
— On peut venir avec vous ?  
Alex se tourne vers Blanche.  
— Bien sûr. Je vous rappelle juste les règles. Pas de provocation. On ne veut pas d'ennuis avec les flics ou la municipalité.  
— Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils rejoignent un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, perchées en haut de la falaise qui surplombe la baie et toutes munies d'appareils photo et de téléphones. Certaines portent des pancartes de protestation, écrites en anglais et en japonais.  
— Il n'y a pas grand-monde.  
Alex a un soupir résigné.  
— Ça n'intéresse pas beaucoup les gens.  
— C'est vraiment triste. Et personne n'en parle jamais, du coup...  
— On est là pour faire changer ça.  
Adam pose sa main sur son épaule, avec un air volontaire.

Il entraîne ensuite Blanche vers le grillage et pointe la baie du doigt, à travers les branches des arbres.  
— Tu vois, ils ont enfermé les dauphins dans des filets.  
— Les bateaux s'apprêtent à partir, s'écrie quelqu'un.  
— Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est grave ? s'inquiète la jeune fille.  
— Ça veut dire qu'ils vont procéder à la sélection des dauphins.  
La jeune fille retient un soupir d'horreur. Elle aperçoit les bateaux, petits traits noirs sur l'eau agitée de toutes parts par des bêtes apeurées qui tentent de fuir, et retient son souffle. Elle ne voit pas grand-chose, mais ne peut qu'imaginer, et son cœur se serre, tandis qu'elle voit le visage d'Adam s'affaisser d'une infinie tristesse.

Il ne dit rien, parce que le silence est plus éloquent encore que les cris de colère ou d'indignation, et que le jeune homme ne veut pas substituer sa détresse, distante et indirecte, à celles des animaux massacrés sous ses yeux en contrebas. Il parlera plus tard, quand il voudra dénoncer et donner une voix à sa révolte. Blanche, elle, préfère détourner les yeux au bout de quelques instants.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont installés avec Alex sur un petit banc du centre de Taiji.  
— Le bilan est lourd, déplore le jeune homme. Mais on ne lâchera rien. On a envoyé les photos et les vidéos, et elles viennent juste d'être publiées.  
— Vous les envoyez à qui ? s'enquiert la Française.  
— Aux associations, principalement. On les poste aussi sur nos pages Facebook. On essaie de diffuser un max.  
— Tu m'enverras tes photos, Adam ? Je vais les partager, moi aussi.  
Heureux et reconnaissant, Adam sourit.  
— Bien sûr.

— Tiens, Alex, les gens de la ville, ils en pensent quoi, de tout ça ?  
— Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. Ça fait partie du paysage. Ça fait vivre le bourg.  
— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils approuvent tous non plus, mais beaucoup ont des pêcheurs dans leur famille, poursuit Adam.  
— C'est compliqué, soupire Blanche.

Ils discutent encore une bonne heure, puis Alex part rejoindre le groupe de manifestants, tandis que Blanche et Adam reprennent le chemin de leur hôtel. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Américain ne parle pas, mais son amie s'en contente ; elle est simplement heureuse d'être à ses côtés.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Adam se laisse tomber sur l'un des deux futons, que le personnel de l'hôtel a soigneusement refaits en leur absence.  
— Désolé si j'ai un peu foutu une sale ambiance, soupire le jeune homme en se redressant sur les coudes.  
— Hé, tu as le droit aussi de ne pas avoir envie de parler. Je comprends que ça te touche.  
— Merci beaucoup d'être venue avec moi, en tout cas.  
— Merci à toi. Grâce à toi, je me sens beaucoup moins bête.  
— Tu n'étais pas bête. C'est juste qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne sait pas. Et qu'on ne peut pas savoir si personne ne nous en parle.

Il se redresse pour de bon et s'assoit en tailleur, les avant-bras sur les genoux.  
— Bon ! Pour se changer les idées, je te propose d'aller faire une petite balade à Kii-Katsura. C'est juste à côté de Taiji, et ça nous changera de cette ambiance pesante.  
— Il y a quoi à voir là-bas ?  
— J'ai regardé un peu, avant de venir, et il paraît qu'il y a une magnifique cascade. La plus grande du Japon !  
— Sérieux ! J'ai super envie d'aller voir ça ! Dès qu'il y a de l'eau, la sirène en moi frétille de la queue !  
— OK, parfait ! Franchement, sur les photos, ça avait l'air génial, donc je pense que ça te plaira.  
— J'ai déjà hâte !

Blanche offre un grand sourire à Adam et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, avant de lancer qu'il est temps d'aller enfin dîner.

Alors qu'ils sont attablés, Blanche voit soudain de nombreux phylactères apparaître sur son écran. Elle le déverrouille, parcourt les messages, puis tend son smartphone à Adam en riant.  
— Je crois bien que Becky kiffe son week-end à Takarazuka !  
L'Américain se penche pour mieux lire.

Becky B. : _Hello, darlings !_

Becky B. : _J'espère que vous avez pu faire entendre vos voix (sans les perdre et en toute sécurité) !_

Becky B. : _De mon côté, c'était super !_

Becky B. : _La pièce était super, même si je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris._

Becky B. : _Mais l'intensité des chansons, la musique, la mise en scène, les costumes, les décors... !_

Becky B. : _J'ai été emportée comme une enfant par tout ça !_

Becky B. : _Et j'ai vu les artistes sur la Flower Road avant !_

Becky B. _: (Là, c'est la fan en moi qui a été emportée.)_

Becky B. : _J'ai posé avec l'affiche en grand. Classe, non ?_

Becky B. : _Je vous raconterai tout ça de vive voix dans le train, mais en un mot : super !_

Becky B. : _À très vite ! xx_

Une main dans les cheveux, Adam s'amuse lui aussi de l'enthousiasme de son amie, passionnée et si dévouée à ses intérêts.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Le lendemain_

— Tu n'avais pas menti ; c'est magnifique !  
La Martiniquaise se tient devant la haute pagode rouge qui semble être accolée à la gigantesque falaise dans son dos. Le spectacle est à couper le souffle, et Blanche reste là, interdite et fascinée. Adam, lui aussi, observe le paysage et s'imprègne de sa quiétude, de sa nature brute en harmonie avec l'homme, qui l'a un peu grignotée sans la travestir.

— Il y a d'autres temples qu'on peut aller voir, aussi.  
— Je te suis !  
Adam s'arrache à la vue de la cascade pour emboîter le pas à Blanche, déjà loin devant lui.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shin-Osaka_

Ils attendent à la gare d'Osaka depuis près de quinze minutes quand ils aperçoivent enfin Becky, tout sourire, qui s'avance vers eux. L'Américain part à sa rencontre et l'enlace sans attendre pour la saluer, comme il en a pris l'habitude au dortoir avec tous ses colocataires — sauf avec Gorka, qu'il ne veut pas énerver, et Zhao, qu'il ne voit de toute façon jamais.

— Alors, c'était comment ?  
— Top, comme je vous l'ai dit ! répond l'Anglaise avec enthousiasme.  
— Il faudra que tu me racontes ça ! Tu n'as pas oublié mes photos, j'espère !  
— Mais non ! Et vous, alors ?  
Blanche a un demi-sourire :  
— Ça a été très instructif.  
Elle étouffe un bâillement.  
— Mais je suis quand même complètement lessivée.  
— Tu vas encore pouvoir baver sur mon épaule, rassure-toi.  
— Ah, ah.  
— Bon, je propose qu'on aille sur le quai attendre le train ! Il ne devrait plus tarder.  
Adam et Blanche hochent la tête de concert.

— C'était vraiment chouette, ce voyage, avoue la Française à son ami avec une pointe de nostalgie. D'être avec toi, je veux dire.  
— On refera ça ! Et on pourra même emmener les autres pour un autre voyage !  
— Ça serait trop cool !

Becky, un peu plus loin, les attend.  
— Vous venez ?  
— On arrive !  
Adam attrape son sac et s'avance en souriant.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shinjuku_

Durant le week-end, la tête remplie par la perspective excitante de la venue de Sacha, Ophélia n'a guère eu le temps de songer à Kenta.

Elle a cependant eu fort à faire, le soir même de l'accident, avec les nombreux textos d'Ai, décidée à lui faire raconter par le menu tout ce qui s'est passé. Du moment où elle-même a été chercher un cool pack à la demande de Tsubasa au moment où Ophélia a quitté Chiyoda, la jeune fille avait visiblement l'espoir de disséquer chaque heure. Mais la Française n'a pas vraiment pu satisfaire sa curiosité : Kenta lui-même n'ayant donné aucun détail, elle n'a pas pu les transmettre à sa camarade — ce qu'elle n'aurait évidemment pas fait non plus si le Japonais l'avait enjointe à se montrer discrète.

Parfois, elle a l'impression qu'Ai est comme un fauve prêt à se jeter sur Kenta. Elle juge sa propre comparaison stupide lorsqu'elle apparaît dans sa tête : Ai ressemble, en réalité, plus à une petite souris qu'à une lionne. Mais vendredi encore, elle a presque eu le sentiment de lancer des bouts de viande déguisés en bribes d'informations pour apaiser la faim insatiable de la Japonaise. Lorsqu'Ai agit ainsi, elle met Ophélia mal à l'aise, et la jeune fille sait de moins en moins quoi penser de celle qu'elle considère néanmoins déjà comme une amie.

Pour l'heure, tandis qu'elle révise ses cours avant de se rendre à la fac, le nom d'Ai s'illumine une fois de plus sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Ai A. : _Kana Fujimori veut te parler_ 🙀🙀🙀

Ai A. : _Elle m'a attendue devant la fac de Lettres ce matin et elle m'a demandé où elle pouvait te croiser ailleurs qu'à Science Po_ 🙀🙀

Ai A. : _Elle voulait d'abord confirmer que c'était bien toi qui avais escorté Kenta à l'hôpital vendredi_

Ai A. : _Je lui ai dit que j'allais te demander où tu avais cours : je lui dis quoi ?_ 🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀

Ophélia s'étonne, puis s'inquiète : que lui veut Kana ? Elles ne se sont jamais parlé auparavant, seulement croisées lors des cours de Science Politique auxquelles elles sont inscrites toutes les deux. La Japonaise est toujours assise entre Kenta et Daiki vers l'avant de l'amphithéâtre, et elle n'a jamais paru s'intéresser plus que cela à l'étudiante d'échange quelques rangs derrière elle. Elle ne lui est pas hostile non plus, Ophélia doit le reconnaître : elle lui offre immanquablement un sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisent, lorsqu'elle accompagne Kenta et que celui-ci salue les Français.

Lui en veut-elle d'avoir été jusqu'à l'hôpital avec le jeune homme ? Au lieu, par exemple, de l'avoir fait appeler, elle ? Laurine, la copine de Sacha, lui en aurait voulu, aurait certainement piqué une crise de jalousie a posteriori. Mais Kenta lui-même n'a pas contacté Kana pour qu'elle les rejoigne, alors qu'il était le mieux placé s'il souhaitait sa présence à ses côtés. Et c'est Adam qui a dû ramener le Japonais avec elle à Chiyoda. Ou Kana est-elle en colère car elle trouve qu'Ophélia n'en a pas fait assez, ne s'est pas occupée correctement de son ami-petit ami ? La Française n'en a aucune idée.

Se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, elle indique à Ai les salles de classe où elle se rendra le lendemain afin que celle-ci transmette l'information à Kana. Puis, incapable de se concentrer à nouveau sur la suite de ses révisions, elle décide de se changer les idées en regardant un anime.


	21. Interlude -- Kenta (1)

_Chiyoda, fin janvier, quatre ans auparavant_

De déception, Kenta repousse son ordinateur portable d'un geste brutal. Il serre les poings contre ses yeux fermés, puis laisse échapper un chapelet d'injures à mi-voix. Elles ne sont dirigées contre personne en particulier : la déconvenue qui s'évapore dans l'air est d'abord une constatation. _Je n'irai pas à Tōdai_.

Après quelques minutes, ses coudes tombent sur ses genoux tandis qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Les implications de son échec s'alignent dans son esprit et, au fur et à mesure, les insultes prennent des sonorités plus douloureuses. Les conséquences sont comme des ciseaux qui découpent l'avenir alors que son cerveau les formule, et cela fait mal d'imaginer.

Il ne suivra pas les traces de son père. Il n'est visiblement pas aussi bon que lui. Sera-t-il une déception pour ses parents lorsqu'ils l'apprendront ? Et que vont dire ses grands-parents ? Le verront-ils avec moins de fierté parce qu'il n'intégrera pas, lui aussi, la prestigieuse université ? Il se sent déjà comme un raté.

Sans aller à Tōdai, ses rêves de gloire sont compromis. Il lui semblait que c'était la première marche de l'ascension vers le gouvernement. Ses projets sont-ils maintenant en danger ? Pourra-t-il grimper jusque-là depuis une autre échelle ? Bien sûr, il a tenté les concours d'autres universités. Mais toutes lui paraissent un mauvais point de départ comparées à la meilleure d'entre elles, celle qu'il souhaitait d'autant plus qu'il voulait, lui aussi, accéder au sommet.

Kenta passe les deux mains dans ses mèches blondes. Ses joues brûlent de honte. Il était censé réussir. Il était censé être assez intelligent. Censé être apte. Dans le haut du panier.

Il aurait voulu continuer à ignorer les fissures de sa perfection un peu plus longtemps, parce qu'il est plus facile de prétendre quand on y croit. Mais ses failles se rappellent soudain à son bon souvenir ; il a l'impression de les sentir qui s'allongent à l'intérieur de lui.

Déjà, son iPhone vibre sur le lit. Un message de sa mère. Elle se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo en ce moment. Elle vient sans doute de se réveiller : il sait qu'il est toujours sa première pensée au lever. 

Un instant, il hésite à lui répondre ; il n'est pas sûr d'avoir le courage de taper les mots. Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de l'inquiéter et, sans nouvelles, elle l'appellera. Il est encore moins certain de pouvoir empêcher sa voix de craquer, alors, d'une façon aussi laconique que possible, il s'oblige à lui annoncer qu'il n'est pas admis. Au moins lui sera-t-il épargné de devoir l'admettre lui-même à son père. 

Le message parti vers l'Europe, il met son téléphone en silencieux et le rejette sur l'oreiller.

Le soleil hivernal qui entre à flots dorés dans sa chambre paraît se moquer de son échec, et Kenta a envie d'envoyer quelque chose valser à travers la vitre. À défaut, ses pensées s'y envolent. Qui sait qu'il a tenté Tōdai ? Il ne croit pas l'avoir dit au lycée. De toute façon, il l'a déjà décidé, dès qu'il aura terminé l'école, il coupera les ponts avec tous ses amis. Ils ont été témoins de choses que Kenta voudrait laisser dans le passé. Il compte se défaire de tous les boulets qu'il traîne à ses pieds pour marcher vers le futur d'un pas plus assuré.

Et maintenant, que faire ? Maintenant qu'il a appris qu'il n'irait pas à Tōdai et qu'il doit donc réarranger dans sa tête les pièces d'un avenir différent. Maintenant que tout a changé par rapport à hier, comme si le monde venait d'être mis sens dessus dessous sans préavis — il n'avait pas anticipé.

Dalisay est partie faire les courses et ne sera pas de retour avant une grosse heure. Il faut qu'entre-temps, il ait trouvé le moyen de faire bonne figure pour ne pas rajouter de honte à la honte. Si sa femme de ménage devait le consoler... Il essaie d'oublier toutes les fois où cela s'est déjà passé. Ses parents sont sans cesse à l'étranger, mais Dalisay est toujours présente, et ses bras ont déjà abrité bien de ses chagrins d'adolescent. Pourtant, il devient adulte, et les choses doivent évoluer.

Sa décision prise, il se lève et se change rapidement. Il enfile sa tenue de course, ses nouvelles chaussures. Il clipse son casque à son téléphone, sur lequel il sélectionne le dernier album en date de Miyavi. Lorsque les premières percussions de la batterie frappent ses oreilles, tandis qu'il ferme la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, il a déjà l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un peu d'allant.

En bas de l'immeuble, Kenta assouplit ses chevilles, puis ses genoux. L'air est froid sous le ciel sans nuage, et le soupir qu'il exhale se transforme en vapeur. Enfin, il se met en marche pour le parc Kitanomaru, à un jet de pierre de chez lui. C'est son endroit préféré pour son footing matinal ou les sessions d'urgence comme aujourd'hui. 

Il songe s'y rendre en courant directement, par besoin d'évacuer ses frustrations au plus vite autant que par envie de se punir, mais y renonce : son avenir est déjà suffisamment compromis par son échec à l'examen d'entrée de Tōdai pour qu'il y rajoute la destruction de ses jambes.

Ah. 

Il augmente le volume de sa musique, accélère le rythme de ses pas. Il faudra bien passer au-dessus.

Jamais, sans doute, mais à la fin de sa course, il pourra au moins faire comme si.


	22. Chapitre 19 : Sacha

_Shinjuku, troisième semaine de novembre_

C'est avec appréhension qu'Ophélia sort de son cours de japonais oral ce jour-là, en compagnie de Blanche.  
— Tu veux que je reste ? s'enquiert celle-ci d'un ton tranquille.  
— Non, je pense que ça va aller... ? C'est juste que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle me veut et que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle...  
Ophélia déteste les conflits, qu'elle fuit habituellement autant que faire se peut. Elle n'aime pas non plus que les gens pensent du mal d'elle, et les deux la poussent parfois à taire son opinion réelle ou à éviter d'agir pour ne pas déplaire à autrui.

— Si c'est une Laurine bis, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, soupire la jeune fille tandis qu'elles s'avancent dans la cour ensoleillée devant la faculté de Lettres et Sciences Sociales.  
— Laurine ?  
— La copine de Sacha, qui est hyper jalouse.  
— Ah oui, tu as déjà dû me le dire. J'ai du mal à retenir les noms, désolée.  
Blanche hausse ensuite les épaules.  
— En même temps, tu n'as rien fait de mal : tu as aidé son mec. C'était toujours plus sympa que de le laisser à son triste sort ! Si elle te reproche ça, c'est vraiment nul de sa part. Perso, j'hallucine toujours quand les gens prennent les autres pour leurs possessions.  
— Je suppose que c'est parce que Sacha ou Kenta sont très populaires parmi les filles, donc c'est facile d'imaginer qu'il y a un risque ?  
— Sauf que s'ils vont fureter ailleurs, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les retenir pour qu'ils sortent avec toi contre leur gré ! s'exclame la Martiniquaise, esprit autonome qui prend toujours le parti de la liberté.  
— C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

D'un geste un peu nerveux, Ophélia remonte son sac de cours sur son épaule.  
— Elle est là...  
La Japonaise, qui l'a aperçue aussi, se lève du banc sous un arbre où elle était assise.  
— Je te laisse, alors. Je vais encore traîner un peu dans le secteur avant de rentrer, car je dois voir une fille du club de basket. Donc si tu as un souci, tu m'envoies un message.  
— D'accord. Merci, et à tout à l'heure.  
Blanche lui fait un sourire et un signe encourageant de la main, puis elle se met en route vers le point de son propre rendez-vous.

Ophélia s'approche de la jeune fille qui l'attend sous le feuillage doré du ginkgo. Kana l'invite à s'asseoir sur le banc auprès d'elle.  
— Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accorder un peu de ton temps aujourd'hui, Ophélia.  
Le ton est amical ; c'est déjà ça.  
— Euh, ce n'est rien, c'est normal...  
— Je voudrais te parler de Kenta.  
 _Évidemment_ , songe Ophélia dont l'inquiétude refait un bond. _Si elle me demande de ne plus le voir, ça ne va pas être possible avec notre travail de groupe...  
_  
— D'abord, je te remercie de l'avoir accompagné à l'hôpital l'autre jour.  
La Française est sûre que sa surprise se remarque dans ses yeux, mais Kana continue à lui sourire de la même façon douce. Ses mèches argentées scintillent au milieu de ses cheveux bruns, assorties à son fard à paupières et à son collier-sautoir. Ophélia la trouve vraiment très jolie, très en harmonie avec son petit ami.

— Ça fait très longtemps que je connais Kenta, reprend Kana. Depuis notre enfance, en réalité. Nous n'avons pas été dans les mêmes écoles, mais nos grands-parents sont amis, et nous avons pris l'habitude de nous voir régulièrement depuis des années. Je tiens à lui.  
 _Nous y voilà..._  
Cependant, la Japonaise étonne une fois de plus Ophélia lorsqu'elle poursuit :  
— Mais je sais qu'il y a une limite à ce que je peux lui apporter.  
— Comment ça ?  
Sans tout à fait répondre, Kana continue sur la lancée de sa pensée initiale :  
— Cela me désole, car j'aurais voulu qu'il me fasse plus confiance... Mais je crois que c'est plus à lui-même qu'il ne fait pas confiance qu'à moi, et je n'arrive pas à l'aider à changer ça.  
Cette fois, Ophélia ouvre sans complexe de grands yeux ébahis.  
— Kenta n'a pas confiance en lui ?  
Le jeune homme dégouline pourtant d'arrogance, comme s'il se croyait un être exceptionnel qui surplombe la masse. Kana secoue la tête.  
— Je ne sais pas. Il n'en parle pas ; c'est juste une impression.

Ophélia a des difficultés à réconcilier ce qu'elle apprend aujourd'hui avec la personnalité visible du garçon qu'elle connaît. Hajime lui a toutefois déjà prouvé que les apparences pouvaient se révéler trompeuses, masquer bien des choses indétectables lors de banales conversations de tous les jours. Ou est-ce plutôt que Kenta a plusieurs visages, un pour Kana et ses amis de longue date, et un pour elle et ses camarades ?

— Tu dis qu'il ne te fait pas tout à fait confiance, mais vous semblez proches tout de même...  
Kana a un sourire machinal, sans joie.  
— Tu l'as bien vu : il ne m'a pas appelée suite à son accident au taidô, et il n'a pas non plus demandé à Tsubasa et Daiki de l'accompagner à l'hôpital alors qu'ils étaient à portée. Par contre, il a accepté que ton ami et toi le fassiez.

Kana lève les yeux et regarde un instant les feuilles jaunes qui vibrent dans le vent au-dessus d'elle.  
— Je crois qu'en fait, il nous connaît depuis trop longtemps. Qu'il nous a figés dans un certain mécanisme, dans une certaine relation, dans des habitudes bien ancrées depuis le moment où il nous a rencontrés. Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour nous ; qu'on ne puisse pas briser cette barrière.  
Sa voix est triste, mais pas pour elle-même : Ophélia a l'impression que ce n'est pas sur ce qu'elle n'a ou n'aura pas avec Kenta qu'elle s'afflige, mais plutôt sur le jeune homme qu'elle ne peut pas aider.

— De nouvelles personnes avec qui rien n'est encore construit, par contre, peuvent peut-être bâtir quelque chose de différent avec lui ? Ton ami qui est allé à l'hôpital, ou tes amis du travail de groupe, et toi...  
Ophélia se mordille la lèvre d'embarras.  
— Euh... Ça ne s'est pas hyper bien passé quand Kenta est venu à la résidence la dernière fois pour le travail... Ça a un peu clashé avec une de mes colocs et avec un garçon du groupe...  
— Je sais que parfois, il peut se montrer désagréable. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le laissez pas tomber avant d'avoir pu vous rendre compte que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Ophélia ne sait quoi répondre, et un silence contemplatif s'installe entre elles. Kana finit par regarder l'heure sur son téléphone.  
— Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai moi aussi un travail de groupe sur lequel plancher.  
Elle écarte une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son œil d'un geste qui rappelle Kenta à Ophélia.  
— Je vais te donner mon identifiant Line, si tu veux bien ? N'hésite pas à me contacter si vous restez amis avec Kenta et que je peux vous aider à quoi que ce soit.  
— D'accord.  
Sortant à son tour son smartphone de son sac, la Française ajoute sa nouvelle connaissance dans ses contacts sur l'application de messagerie nippone.

Tout en rangeant son propre portable, Kana fait soudain remarquer :  
— Je ne crois pas que faire du taidô lui plaise beaucoup.  
À cette révélation, Ophélia hausse les sourcils.  
— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est inscrit, alors ?  
— Parce qu'il pense que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui ? Je ne sais pas. Comme tu le vois, je ne sais pas grand-chose, au fond.  
Elle sourit à l'autre jeune fille de ce sourire peiné qui refuse pourtant de s'apitoyer sur sa propre situation.

— Au fait, Kana, je lui dis quoi s'il me demande un jour si on a déjà discuté ensemble ?  
— Je ne veux pas lui mentir ni te faire mentir, donc s'il te pose la question, dis-lui.  
Elle ajoute toutefois, d'un ton interrogatif :  
— Par contre, j'aimerais bien te demander de ne pas ébruiter ça à tout le monde ? Il tient vraiment beaucoup à sa réputation...  
— Je comprends, oui. Tu peux compter sur moi !  
— Merci ! Et merci encore d'être venue.  
Elle se lève, puis salue de la main à l'occidentale, avec le sourire avenant du début de leur conversation.

En la regardant s'éloigner, silhouette élégante parmi les groupes d'étudiants qui discutent, Ophélia se demande subitement si « tout le monde » inclut Adam, et surtout Gabriel.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Gabriel est installé sur un des bancs du campus, une sucette au citron dans la bouche. Sa joue, déformée par le bonbon, lui donne un petit air comique de grenouille contrariée, tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Le jeune homme hésite ; la voix de Martin résonne dans sa tête, mise en garde fort à-propos qu'il a pourtant très envie d'ignorer, même s'il sait que son meilleur ami a raison.

Gabriel croque brusquement la sucette, qui explose dans sa bouche, puis mâchonne les morceaux d'un air pressé. Il mordille ensuite le petit tube blanc, dans lequel il souffle pour se déstresser. _Bon... ça fait presque un an qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. En un an, il se passe des choses._ Le Français déverrouille son téléphone, ouvre Messenger et appuie sur le prénom de Lucas, à côté duquel apparaît une petite boule verte. _Alors...  
_  
Gabriel : _Salut, comment ça va ?_

Le jeune homme efface aussitôt en fronçant le nez.

Gabriel : _Hé. C'est Gabriel. Ça fait longtemps._

_Encore pire... J'efface.  
_  
Gabriel : _Yo, mec._

_Je craque complètement ; c'est n'importe quoi.  
_  
Il supprime à nouveau précipitamment, incapable de se lancer ; que pourrait-il lui dire ? Il n'a jamais été très doué pour prendre les devants — c'est d'ailleurs ce que Lucas n'a jamais cessé de lui reprocher.

Le bruit d'une notification le tire de ses pensées, et Gabriel baisse les yeux avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Son bâton de sucette tombe sur sa veste et s'accroche à l'une de ses poches.

Lucas : _Salut, Gabriel :) Je vois que tu tapes quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure._

Le Français rougit un peu.

Gabriel : _Hum, oui. Désolé._

Lucas : _Pas de souci. Comment tu vas ? Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation._

Gabriel : _Ça va. Et toi ?_

Lucas : _Je suis au Japon, alors ça ne peut qu'aller bien._

Gabriel : _Tu t'es bien intégré, alors ? :)_

Lucas : _Ouais, les gens de mon dortoir sont plus ou moins cool. La fac, ça va, toi ?_

Gabriel : _C'est dur, mais bon. J'essaie de m'y faire._

Lucas : _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Et tu habites où, au fait ?_

Gabriel : _Dans un dortoir, comme toi._

Lucas : _Et ça va ?_

Gabriel : _C'est bruyant, parfois, mais c'est tout._

Le jeune homme a presque l'impression qu'ils n'ont rien à se dire et qu'ils se contentent de banalités pour remplir un vide trop profond pour être comblé.

Lucas : _Au fait..._

Lucas : _Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?_

Lucas : _Désolé, je te demande ça de but en blanc, mais je suis un peu pressé._

Gabriel ouvre de grands yeux et se pince les lèvres. Il ignore sciemment ce sentiment lancinant qui lui susurre son erreur, et répond, après quelques secondes :

Gabriel : _D'accord :) Où ça ?_

Lucas : _On peut aller se promener un peu au parc Sumida ? On pourrait ensuite faire un détour par la Tokyo SkyTree._

Gabriel : _Ça me semble pas mal !  
_  
Lucas : _Super. Je dois y aller, là, mais je te recontacte pour qu'on fixe tout ça._

Gabriel : _OK pour moi._

Lucas : _À samedi !_

Gabriel ne répond pas et regarde l'écran de son téléphone s'éteindre dans sa main. Pour Lucas, cette année sans se parler semble n'avoir jamais existé, comme si ce temps à s'ignorer n'avait aucune importance. S'en voulait-il, au moins ? Ou alors, lui en voulait-il à lui ? 

Le doute, l'impression de se tromper, reviennent titiller le cerveau de Gabriel, autant que l'envie de parler, d'expliquer, tout en sachant bien que sa colère ne se traduira jamais dans les faits ; Gabriel évite les conflits et se laisse facilement marcher dessus par des personnalités autoritaires et dirigistes, même s'il peut parfois avoir un sursaut d'orgueil ou d'auto-préservation. Après tout, il avait coupé les ponts avec Lucas une première fois.

_Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'accepter de lui parler. Si jamais Martin l'apprend...  
_  
Gabriel ne préfère pas y penser. Son meilleur ami n'a jamais pu supporter Lucas et les rares fois où ils se sont vus, l'ambiance a été glaciale et électrique. Martin, qui n'a jamais su faire taire ses opinions — ce qui lui a valu quelques problèmes au cours de sa scolarité — n'a pas hésité à mettre Lucas face à ses attitudes qu'il jugeait détestables. En retour, l'autre jeune homme a renvoyé à son meilleur ami ce qu'il prenait pour de la condescendance.

Défait, inquiet, Gabriel se traîne dans les allées du campus en direction de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une silhouette, à quelques mètres de lui, le hèle en levant le bras :  
— Hé, Gabriel.  
Lorsque le Français relève la tête, il aperçoit Alekseï en compagnie de trois autres personnes : deux garçons et une fille, à l'allure élégante et recherchée. Gabriel, qui perçoit leurs regards sur lui, se sent tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise.  
— Oh, salut.  
Alekseï se tourne vers ses camarades, leur glisse quelques mots, puis les regarde s'éloigner.

— J'allais à la bibliothèque, explique Gabriel.  
— Je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps. Je voulais juste te demander un petit service.  
— Oh, euh, oui, je t'écoute ?  
— Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au cours demain. J'ai un rendez-vous important. J'espérais que tu pourrais me passer tes notes.  
Gabriel parvient à faire taire sa curiosité, qu'il ne veut surtout pas invasive, et acquiesce.  
— Bien sûr, pas de souci.  
— Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.

Le ton d'Alekseï manque toujours de chaleur, mais son regard se fait moins sévère au fil du temps, et Gabriel se sent moins oppressé en sa présence, moins en équilibre sur un fil, prêt à chuter au moindre faux pas. Le Norvégien reprend, en réajustant sa belle écharpe autour du cou :  
— On se voit la semaine prochaine, du coup.  
— D'accord. Passe un bon weekend.  
Alekseï est déjà parti, alors que Gabriel le regarde rejoindre ses trois amis qui l'attendent plus loin. Un peu déçu, le Français tourne finalement les talons, puis reprend sa route vers la bibliothèque, tête basse et mains dans les poches.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Aéroport Haneda_

— Sacha !  
Ophélia agite le bras, puis se fraie un passage vers son ami qui vient de pénétrer dans le hall des arrivées au milieu d'autres voyageurs. Elle ne l'a plus vu depuis le mois d'août, ce qui lui semble une éternité, mais il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Son casque autour du cou, sa fidèle Kobo à la main, il s'avance vers elle avec ce sourire paisible et adorable qui l'a fait craquer la première fois qu'elle a posé les yeux sur lui.

Elle est tellement contente de le voir qu'elle a envie de lui sauter au cou, mais elle n'ose pas. Elle se contente donc de lui faire la bise, masquant bien mal son emballement.

Sacha éclipse pour elle tout l'univers depuis le jour où elle l'a rencontré lors de la rentrée en première année de japonais. Il ne fait pourtant rien pour : il n'a pas la sophistication et l'esthétique ostentatoire de Kenta, ni l'aura solaire d'Adam. Discret, posé et simple, il ne cherche pas l'attention, mais l'attire tout de même.

— Ton vol s'est bien passé ?  
— Oui, tranquillement.  
— Tu veux aller à ton hôtel d'abord, pour déposer tes affaires ?  
— Ce serait bien, comme ça, je serai plus libre de mes mouvements ensuite. Même si je voyage léger, puisque je ne reste que deux jours.  
Ophélia ne veut pas y penser, pas compter ; elle veut seulement songer qu'elle a du temps à partager avec lui.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers le bus qui les ramènera à Shinjuku, la jeune fille réalise soudain que c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient seuls : à Paris, cela aurait été impensable d'imaginer profiter de Sacha en tête à tête. Cela ne la rend cependant pas nerveuse, ne fût-ce que parce que son ami, présence calme et conciliante, l'apaise toujours, plus efficace qu'un calmant.  
  
— Laurine va bien ? interroge-t-elle tout de même, se demandant si sa copine est au courant qu'il est à Tokyo en ce moment, et avec qui.  
Sacha s'écarte pour la laisser monter d'abord dans le véhicule, puis acquiesce.  
— Elle est venue me voir une semaine pendant les vacances, la première semaine de novembre.  
— Ah, elle a dû être contente !  
— Oui, mais moins contente de rencontrer les amies que je me suis faites à Fukuoka, même si elle avait insisté pour qu'on fasse quelque chose tous ensemble.

Sacha ne critique jamais personne, et encore moins ses proches. Ophélia est donc surprise lorsqu'il ajoute d'un ton las, tout en s'asseyant sur un siège à côté de la fenêtre un peu poussiéreuse :  
— C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu passer ce week-end à Tokyo. J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air, le temps que Fukuoka redevienne moins étouffant.  
— Mais... elle sait que tu es ici et qu'on va se voir ?  
— Oui, elle sait que je suis à Tokyo. Je ne fais rien de mal ; je ne vais pas le lui cacher. Et même si on n'a pas prononcé ton nom, j'imagine qu'elle se doute que je ne vais pas passer par ici sans te dire bonjour. Mais je crois qu'elle a bien compris que j'étais très fatigué de toutes ces histoires. Alors, elle a dû prendre sur elle pour ravaler ses remarques.  
— Ah bon...  
Si la situation s'est envenimée à ce point, c'est que Laurine a vraiment dû exagérer. Car si Ophélia se rappelle que la danseuse tait rarement ses opinions, Sacha est d'une patience à l'épreuve de beaucoup de choses.

— Parlons plutôt de ce qu'on va faire ici, si tu veux bien, reprend le jeune homme, sa sérénité rapidement retrouvée.  
— Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais voir, alors ? Il y a encore plein de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter non plus !  
— Je suis déjà venu au Japon avec ma famille. C'était pour un colloque de ma mère, et on l'avait accompagnée. On avait prolongé et on avait passé trois semaines ici. On avait fait Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Kobe et Nara. Mais c'était il y a dix ans, et je ne me rappelle plus vraiment tout. Je serai content de redécouvrir les immanquables pour les touristes.  
— Tu ne veux pas qu'on visite plutôt des choses que tu n'as encore jamais vues ?  
Sacha sourit.  
— Non, pas cette fois. Ana m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je l'attende pour ça. Elle aimerait bien venir au mois de janvier, si les médecins donnent leur accord. Comme ça, elle fait le trajet aller avec moi quand je rentre des vacances de Noël en France. Elle ne veut pas devoir attendre jusqu'en été pour venir.  
— Oh, tu rentres pour Noël ?  
— Oui, passer les fêtes en famille. Toi pas ?  
— Je ne sais pas encore, répond Ophélia. Maman aimerait bien... mais j'attends de voir ce que les autres vont faire ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Gabriel retournera.

Elle parle de ses camarades en utilisant leurs prénoms comme si Sacha les connaissait déjà. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle puisse enfin le leur présenter.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Asakusa_

Après être passés déposer le sac de Sacha dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Shinjuku, à un jet de pierre du dortoir, les deux Français se sont rendus au sanctuaire Meiji, à la lisière entre Shibuya et Harajuku.

Ophélia sait que son ami préfère les endroits tranquilles et culturels aux rues bruyantes et aux magasins bondés, et elle tient beaucoup à ce qu'il apprécie son week-end — afin, peut-être, d'avoir envie de revenir. Elle a donc réfléchi aux endroits susceptibles de lui plaire en priorité parmi les must-see de la capitale. Comme elle-même n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre à Meiji-jingû, c'était également l'occasion rêvée d'en faire la visite.

Ils se sont promenés dans la forêt de cent mille arbres, écrin au sanctuaire, ainsi que dans le jardin paysager impérial. Ils ont assisté à la procession d'un mariage shintoïste en kimonos. Ophélia a pris énormément de photos, tandis que Sacha lisait à haute voix les explications dénichées dans un guide en ligne. Ils sont passés sous le grand torii en cyprès, puis les autres, sans oublier de les saluer. L'allée bordée de fûts de saké colorés les a amusés, et ils ont sacrifié au rituel de la purification à l'aide de petits poêlons de métal. Ils ont visité le mausolée de l'empereur Meiji, et Ophélia a voulu placer une pièce en offrande dans le tronc, après avoir sonné la cloche pour attirer l'attention de l'âme du défunt. Chacun a également suspendu un ema au portique, et la jeune fille a deviné sans mal le vœu de Sacha — qu'Agrafena recouvre la santé. Faute d'inspiration, elle-même s'est contentée d'un souhait général — qu'elle et tous ceux qu'elle aime, y compris Yoshitsune, se portent bien.

Ils ont ensuite continué vers le parc Yoyogi, où le calme les avait précédés. Malgré le nombre de promeneurs, l'ensemble de l'endroit, sanctuaire compris, leur a donné l'impression d'un poumon de paix au cœur de la ville animée.

Comme de nombreux Japonais présents, ils ont profité du soleil pour pique-niquer de takoyaki sur les pelouses du parc, entre les étangs et les fontaines, sous les feuilles jaunes ou rouges des ginkgos et des érables.

Après le déjeuner, l'après-midi a ramené davantage d'animation, entre les danseurs de rockabilly , les cosplayeurs, les gothic lolitas et les adeptes d'arts martiaux qui mettaient également le beau temps à profit pour des exercices en extérieur. Après avoir assisté à quelques spectacles, Ophélia a emmené Sacha vers un autre temple à Asakusa, sur la liste des immanquables : Sensô-ji, le temple rouge dédié à Kannon, la déesse de la compassion.

Beaucoup plus bondé de touristes et d'autochtones, il a cependant plu à Sacha une fois l'allée commerçante dépassée. Enfant, il se souvenait avoir été impressionné tant par la pagode à cinq étages que par l'énorme lanterne rouge, et les deux l'ont à nouveau frappé.

Après avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à visiter, ils ont finalement fini par aller retrouver un peu de calme et d'espace dans le jardin du sanctuaire, à l'écart — ils n'y ont en effet rencontré que les carpes de l'étang.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Regarde ce selfie ; je le trouve hyper réussi !  
Sacha se penche sur le smartphone qu'Ophélia lui tend, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joues, et approuve.  
— C'est vrai ; la photo est très sympa.  
— Tu crois que je peux la poster sur Instagram ? Ou ça risque de déplaire à Laurine ? Je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes...  
— Non, tu peux la poster si tu veux.  
Malgré le ton tranquille, la jeune fille lui jette un regard incertain.  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Que je visite un temple à Tokyo en compagnie d'une amie de fac n'est pas « un problème », alors oui.

Rassurée, Ophélia s'empresse de la charger sur son compte. Elle est fière de pouvoir afficher Sacha à ses côtés, heureuse de ne pas devoir cacher son bonheur d'être ici avec lui. Lui ne la postera pas, elle le sait : il n'est pas particulièrement actif sur les réseaux sociaux, préférant ne pas étaler publiquement tous ses faits et gestes. Il n'est pas non plus cruel, même lorsqu'il est en désaccord avec autrui, et ne rajoutera pas de couche à la jalousie de Laurine, qui blesse déjà assez la jeune fille. Qu'il ait autorisé Ophélia à poster le cliché est cependant suffisant pour la elle : elle le contemple avec ravissement, convaincue que c'est le plus beau joyau de toute sa galerie.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Shinjuku_

— Je vous présente mon ami Sacha ! s'exclame Ophélia en précédant le jeune homme dans l'espace de vie de la résidence.  
— On a tellement entendu parler de toi ! s'écrie Adam en anglais dès qu'il le voit.  
— Oh, répond simplement Sacha en tournant les yeux vers la Française, qui rougit furieusement.  
— En bien, je te rassure, et plus que bien, même ! rit l'Américain sans pitié pour sa colocataire.  
Il s'avance vers eux et offre une accolade chaleureuse au jeune homme, alors que Blanche fait un saut par-dessus le canapé pour les rejoindre à son tour.  
— Voici donc la perle rare !  
— Arrêtez, vous tous, gémit Ophélia, qui ne sait plus où se mettre.  
Malgré tout, elle est enchantée de présenter Sacha à ses nouveaux amis, sûre que le courant va très bien passer et qu'ils vont l'adorer.

Elle entraîne ensuite son invité saluer Gabriel, plus réservé depuis son coin du canapé, et Becky. Gorka n'est pas présent au rez-de-chaussée, et elle s'en sent un peu déçue. Elle n'oserait toutefois pas aller jusqu'à sa chambre sans y être incitée par l'Espagnol.

Elle fait faire le tour du dortoir à Sacha avant que le groupe ne se retrouve autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, sur laquelle Becky est en train de déposer divers plats.  
— On a tous mis la main à la pâte, informe l'Anglaise. Ce n'est rien de gastronomique, mais on voulait te faire honneur, Sacha, depuis le temps qu'Ophélia attend que tu lui rendes visite !  
— J'ai refait des crêpes pour le dessert, glisse également Gabriel.  
— C'est super gentil, murmure la jeune fille, ravie de A à Z par cette journée décidément parfaite.

Sacha sourit en s'attablant entre Gabriel et elle, face à Adam.  
— C'est très gentil de votre part ; merci beaucoup. Si vous venez un jour visiter Fukuoka, j'espère pouvoir vous servir de guide ou vous emmener manger quelque part aussi.  
L'Américain saisit un plat de salade de wakame et tofu.  
— Quelqu'un en veut ? Et c'est où, exactement, Fukuoka, au fait ?  
— Oui, moi, répond Becky qui lui tend son assiette. Quant à Fukuoka, aucune idée.  
— C'est sur l'île de Kyûshû, au sud-ouest du Japon. En face de la Corée du Sud, à la très grosse louche, explique Sacha.  
— Et il paraît que tu parles russe ? demande encore Adam, qui ne s'inquiète pas de passer du coq à l'âne lorsqu'il déroule le ruban de son insatiable curiosité.  
— Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'Ophélia avait beaucoup parlé de moi, s'amuse leur invité alors que la jeune fille s'étouffe d'embarras sur un morceau de thon cru.

Blanche vient à sa rescousse au désespoir de Gabriel, qui déteste être le centre de l'attention, surtout lorsque des inconnus sont présents :  
— C'est parce que Gabriel a sympathisé avec un garçon d'origine russe !  
— Sympathisé ? Je pensais qu'il était super difficile d'accès ? s'étonne Becky avant d'avaler une bouchée de riz vinaigré.  
Presque aussi rouge qu'Ophélia, le Breton bredouille :  
— Euh, eh bien, disons que ça commence à venir ?  
Sacha s'enquiert poliment :  
— Il vient d'où en Russie ?  
— Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. Il vit en Norvège, en fait ; c'est juste sa famille qui est russe.  
— Son nom est typique russe, je pense, intervient la Martiniquaise. C'est quoi encore ?  
— Alekseï Urmanov.  
— C'est amusant : il y a un célèbre patineur russe qui porte exactement le même nom, fait remarquer Sacha, ce qui pousse Becky à arquer un sourcil.  
— Est-ce qu'ils seraient de la même famille ? Ton Alekseï a peut-être un cousin connu, Gabriel ! Il faudra creuser ça !

— Aleksey Urmano vient de Saint-Pétersbourg, si ma mémoire est bonne. Maintenant, il est entraîneur.  
Adam n'a pas fini de bombarder Sacha de questions :  
— Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, Ophélia s'exclame, l'admiration audible dans sa voix :  
— Sacha patine aussi !  
— Pas professionnellement, dans mon cas, tempère le Parisien. Je me suis blessé au genou quand j'avais 13 ans, et depuis, je fais ça juste pour le plaisir.  
Son amie insiste avec une chaleur spontanée :  
— Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de super bien le faire ! Quand on vous regarde, Anthony et toi, on a l'impression de voir un épisode de Yuri!!! on Ice !  
— Ophélia n'est pas toujours objective, comme vous vous en êtes déjà sûrement rendu compte de tout ce qu'elle vous a raconté à mon propos, sourit Sacha.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Après un repas animé, ponctué d'anecdotes et de rires, au cours duquel Sacha s'est fondu avec facilité dans le groupe des convives, Blanche, qui débarrasse la dernière assiette du dessert, suggère :  
— Ça vous dit de finir la soirée en dansant ?  
— Bonne idée ! On peut aller dans un endroit sympa pas trop loin ! abonde Adam avec son enthousiasme habituel.  
— Invite Ai au cas où Kenta est là, propose Gabriel, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être mi-alarmé, mi-diverti par le comportement de la jeune Japonaise à chaque fois que celui-ci effleure son esprit.

— Kenta ? s'enquiert Sacha, qui ne connaît pas encore le Japonais.  
Blanche prend Ophélia de vitesse pour répondre :  
— Un genre d'ore-sama devant lequel les filles sont apparemment en pâmoison à la fac.  
Ophélia se sent un peu gênée en entendant la description réductrice que sa camarade fait de Kenta, surtout au regard de ce que lui a dit et demandé Kana. Elle se contente toutefois de préciser :  
— Ça m'étonnerait ; il n'était pas en cours cette semaine. Il doit soigner son entorse.  
— Quel dommage ! s'exclame Becky d'un ton qui indique l'opposé de ses mots.  
À sa réaction, Sacha jette un œil interrogateur à Ophélia, qui murmure :  
— Euh, je t'expliquerai.

Adam se perche sur le dossier du divan.  
— Bon, tout le monde est partant pour aller en boîte, alors ?  
— Non, c'est gentil de me proposer de vous accompagner, mais je vais plutôt rentrer à l'hôtel, répond Sacha en se levant de son siège.  
— Déjà ? Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps avec nous ?  
La Martiniquaise a presque l'air déçue : elle apprécie le côté simple et zen du jeune homme, qui paraît absorber toute étincelle potentielle de stress de la part de ceux qui l'entourent.

Sacha secoue la tête, alors qu'il explique d'un ton si gentil que Blanche lui pardonne immédiatement de les abandonner :  
— J'étais somnambule quand j'étais petit ; j'ai dû adopter un rituel de coucher assez strict. Ça m'est resté. Je lis ; ça me permet de me relaxer après l'animation de la journée.  
Il ajoute, avec un nouveau sourire d'excuse :  
— Et en plus, je n'aime pas trop le bruit ; ça me crispe vite. Je vous avoue avoir une tolérance modérée pour tout ce qui est boîte de nuit.  
— Heureusement que tu n'as pas un voisin de chambre comme Ottavio, lâche Gabriel, qui semble s'être détendu en présence de Sacha au fil de la soirée.  
Tout de suite, Adam s'étonne :  
— Ottavio fait du bruit et ça t'ennuie ?

Avant que Gabriel, qui regrettera peut-être par la suite d'avoir craché le morceau face à l'Américain, ne puisse répondre, Ophélia se met debout à son tour.  
— Je vais raccompagner Sacha à son hôtel. Et puis, je pense que j'irai dormir, car je suis fatiguée ; on a beaucoup marché à visiter tous ces temples !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Plus tard, lorsque, de retour, elle s'étend sur son lit, la jeune fille parcourt les photos prises au cours de la journée sur son téléphone.

Quand elle le repose, elle prend soin d'empaqueter cette belle journée et tous les souvenirs qu'elle a créés avec Sacha dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier non plus tout ce qui ne peut pas être fixé en pixels


	23. Chapitre 20 : Au bord de la rivière

_Parc Sumida, troisième semaine de novembre_

Gabriel attend nerveusement sur un banc, face à la rivière Sumida ; il suit des yeux le grand bateau qui glisse sur l'eau. Il ne résiste pas et sort son téléphone avant de prendre une photo, qu'il envoie ensuite à Ophélia. Il regrette presque d'avoir abandonné son amie, alors qu'il sait pourtant que le départ de Sacha sera sans doute difficile pour elle, mais il n'a pas eu le courage d'envoyer un message à Lucas pour se désister — peut-être aussi car sa curiosité l'a emporté sur son appréhension.

Le jeune homme se lève d'un bond lorsqu'il aperçoit Lucas et referme les doigts sur la bandoulière de son sac ; l'autre garçon a le sourire, et Gabriel a l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière, lorsque Lucas est venu le trouver après un cours d'oral. Une présentation à faire à deux. Une prise de numéro et une heure passée dans un petit parc près de la fac pour tenter de dégager un sujet.

Le sourire de Lucas cache beaucoup de choses, ne dit pas tout, se transforme parfois en arme qui sait toucher juste et faire mal, Gabriel le sait. Le Breton en a fait l'expérience plus souvent qu'à son tour et, l'espace d'un instant, il a très envie de tourner les talons.

— Gabriel !  
Physiquement, Lucas a un peu changé aussi. Ses cheveux, légèrement bouclés, sont plus longs, coupés en dégradé ; son style a abandonné sa décontraction pour s'éloigner vers des sphères plus casual-chic. Tout à son envie de laisser derrière lui son Alsace natale, son ex-petit ami a embrassé la vie parisienne comme jamais pour se fondre dans le paysage, là où Gabriel est toujours resté en périphérie. Lucas est un déraciné par choix ; Gabriel, par obligation.

— Salut.  
Il n'est pas froid, simplement intimidé et incertain. Que dire après un an sans se parler, surtout lorsque la fin a été amère ?  
 _C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Martin avait raison. Je suis juste trop bête.  
_ — Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! L'air du Japon te réussit, reprend Lucas, qui ne semble pas déstabilisé par la distance involontaire que lui renvoie l'autre garçon.  
— Oh, euh, merci. Pourtant, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Tokyo soit moins pollué que Paris.  
— On se promène un peu le long de la Sumida ? Ça sera plus sympa pour parler !

À nouveau, un sourire. À nouveau, le rappel que Lucas peut être un garçon charmant, plein d'esprit et amusant, lorsqu'il ne cède pas à ses démons. Ce Lucas-là, Gabriel le sait, pourra peut-être franchir le mur invisible dressé entre eux et désamorcer la tristesse qui a trop longtemps habité ses souvenirs lorsqu'il pensait à lui.  
  
— Je te suis. C'est vrai que la vue est jolie, en plus.  
— Je viens souvent me promener par là. Je ne sais pas ; ça a un côté apaisant. Mais bref !  
Lucas se frotte les mains pour se réchauffer et reprend :  
— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
 _Pourquoi cette question aussi bateau, sérieusement ?_ Gabriel retient son soupir.  
— Comme je te disais, je me plais pas mal au dortoir ; les cours ne sont pas toujours faciles, et euh... voilà.  
— Oui, OK. Mais à part ça.  
— Euh, ben... c'est un peu difficile de répondre comme ça.  
Gabriel se gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné.  
— Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, hein. C'était pareil quand on s'est rencontrés.  
L'autre garçon hausse un sourcil curieux.  
— Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup de toi.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Ce n'était pas un reproche, rassure-toi. J'imagine qu'il faut que ça revienne.  
Gabriel ne sait comment interpréter ces mots, prononcés avec un brin de nostalgie.

— Bon ! Et si on allait voir la Tokyo SkyTree ?  
— J'ai lu qu'il y avait souvent pas mal de monde. J'espère qu'on ne fera pas la queue trop longtemps.  
— Je monterais bien jusqu'à un des observatoires, pour ma part.  
— On peut le tenter.  
Gabriel sourit et emboîte le pas à son ancien petit ami, s'éloignant des berges de la Sumida.

— Il y a vraiment un truc auquel je ne m'habitue pas, ici. Ces immondes cafards.  
Lucas arbore un air répugné qui arrache un rire à Gabriel.  
— Heureusement, on n'a pas eu à en déplorer au dortoir pour le moment.  
— Franchement, c'est juste dégueu. Et en plus, ces machins, ils sont mutants.  
— Tu exagères !  
— Mais non, je te jure ! J'en ai vu un qui avait la taille de ma main !  
— C'est parce que tu as des petites mains.

Lucas lâche un soupir faussement outré et donne un léger coup d'épaule à son camarade, tandis qu'ils font la queue devant l'énorme tour, parmi les curieux venus nombreux.  
— En attendant, je ne dors pratiquement que d'un œil.  
— Ils iraient dans les chambres, vraiment ?  
— Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai bloqué le dessous de la porte avec du tissu. J'ai aussi colmaté les fenêtres.  
— J'espère que je ne devrai jamais en arriver là. Mais mes colocs sont hyper propres ; j'ai de la chance.  
— Nargue-moi.  
— Ah, ah, désolé. Mais rappelle-toi ma cité U. J'ai connu ça, les trucs crades.  
— Il n'y avait pas eu, genre, une éruption de champignons dans un des couloirs, ou je ne sais pas quoi ?  
— Si ! Il avait fallu tout traiter ; j'avais habité chez mon frère pendant deux semaines. L'horreur totale.  
— Je m'en souviens bien ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de gueuler contre, je cite, « ces gros porcs » des chambres 35 et 36.  
— Je suis sûr que c'est à cause d'eux que le bâtiment s'est transformé en sous-bois. Ah, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir.  
Gabriel porte le poing à sa bouche et mime la révulsion avec un frisson d'épaules.

Ils parlent du passé avec facilité, parce qu'il est sans doute plus facile à évoquer que le présent ; ce sont des souvenirs qu'ils ont tous les deux et qu'ils peuvent partager, à défaut de pouvoir disserter de ce qu'ils sont devenus ensuite. Gabriel ne demande rien de plus.

— Mais tu as vu cette vue !  
Après deux heures d'attente, ils sont enfin au niveau de la Tembo Galleria, le second observatoire de la SkyTree, à 450 mètres d'altitude.  
Bouche bée, Gabriel ne répond pas et contemple Tokyo, le mont Fuji au loin qui se découpe dans le ciel clair d'automne.  
— Je vais prendre une photo pour l'envoyer à mes colocs.  
Le jeune homme sort son téléphone, prend quelques clichés — il n'a jamais eu l'âme d'un photographe, et l'image est légèrement penchée et tremblotante.  
— Je vais l'envoyer à Alekseï aussi, tiens.  
— Alekseï ?  
— Oh, euh, il n'est pas dans mon dortoir, lui. C'est un ami, dans un des cours.  
— Ah ? Tu vois, tu as des choses à raconter !  
— Hum, c'est vrai.  
Gabriel tente un sourire timide, alors qu'il pianote sur l'écran de son téléphone. Lucas, lui, garde les yeux rivés sur les toits de Tokyo, pensif.

— Ça valait le détour, en tout cas !  
Lucas s'exclame aussitôt :  
— Oui, mais il ne faut pas avoir le vertige !  
Ils sont redescendus et se dirigent désormais vers une petite pâtisserie. Gabriel a tenu à faire un détour par le Donguri à proximité, afin d'acheter une petite peluche _Totoro_ à Martin. Lucas, qui n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les films du studio Ghibli, a préféré attendre avec un air désintéressé plaqué sur le visage.  
— Tu prends quoi, alors ?  
— Une tarte aux pommes, répond Gabriel. Ça me fait grave envie.  
— OK, moi, je commande l'éclair au chocolat.

Ils s'installent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre. Les longues jambes de Gabriel sont ramenées sur le côté pour éviter de s'emmêler à celles de Lucas.  
— Je te jure, parfois, la nourriture française me manque à un point...  
— Pareil, confesse Gabriel. Mais ça coûte une blinde, malheureusement. Donc il faut que ça reste un extra.  
— Paris ne te manque pas ?  
— Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Toi, oui ?  
— De temps en temps. Surtout quand je croise des cafards !  
Gabriel sourit.  
— C'est très différent de Tokyo. Pas en bien ou en mal. Juste différent.  
Lucas s'assombrit.  
— Enfin, c'est une nouvelle aventure. Repartir de zéro ne m'a jamais vraiment fait peur. Je me suis inscrit à quelques clubs à la fac. Ça m'a permis de rencontrer pas mal de monde.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Ouais, c'est cool. Mes soirées sont plutôt animées, du coup !  
— Ça, au moins, ça n'a pas changé par rapport à la France.  
  
Lucas n'aime pas la monotonie. Il a besoin de bouger, d'exister parmi les autres pour se sentir vivre, et Gabriel se souvient encore des nombreuses soirées où son ex a tenté de le traîner — parfois avec succès — lorsque leur relation tenait encore plus ou moins debout. Le jeune homme avait horreur de cela, mais acceptait de faire l'effort, se contentant le plus souvent d'un coin tranquille pour disparaître et se faire oublier, pendant que Lucas, lui, s'épanouissait comme une fleur au soleil au contact des autres.

— D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir rentrer. Je sors encore ce soir, et je dois me préparer un peu !  
— Ah, désolé.  
— Non, non, ne t'excuse pas.  
Ils quittent la pâtisserie, puis se dirigent vers la gare d'Oshiage.  
— Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, en tout cas, Gabriel.  
— Merci. Hum... Moi aussi.  
Il n'en est pas sûr, mais il n'a pas le courage d'expliciter.  
— J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire une sortie comme ça. C'était chouette !  
— Quand... quand tu auras un autre moment de libre, alors.  
— Pour toi, je peux me libérer sans problème.  
Gabriel rougit et se met à balbutier, mais Lucas l'interrompt, l'air de rien :  
— Bon. Tu prends toi aussi la ligne Asakusa, au moins pour une partie du trajet ?  
— Oui, jusqu'à Nihombashi. Ensuite, je prends la ligne Tozai.  
— OK ! Moi, je dois prendre la ligne Asakusa jusqu'à Kuramae seulement, et ensuite, j'ai deux autres changements.  
— On aurait pu trouver un point de rendez-vous plus près de chez toi.  
— Non, non, j'avais envie de voir la SkyTree, alors, c'était parfait.  
  
Lucas sourit et grimpe dans le métro avec Gabriel. Avant l'arrivée à Kuramae, il sort son casque audio de son sac et le branche à son téléphone, puis se tourne vers l'autre jeune homme.  
— À plus tard j'espère, Gabriel. Vraiment, j'étais vraiment super content que tu acceptes de me parler.  
Il fait une pause.  
— Je sais qu'on n'a pas trop abordé les sujets qui fâchent... mais j'espère qu'on pourra le faire bientôt.  
Lucas semble cependant rapidement reprendre du poil de la bête.  
— À plus tard !  
  
Pris au dépourvu, Gabriel ne dit rien et regarde le jeune homme sortir du wagon, dont les portes se referment. Il a une petite moue, puis ferme les yeux. Il décide finalement d'envoyer un message à Ophélia pour lui demander si tout va bien et empêcher son cerveau de divaguer vers des interrogations qu'il sait pourtant néfastes.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Chiyoda_

Il fait frais, mais beau, ce dimanche matin, et Ophélia a décidé d'emmener Sacha au domaine impérial. C'est une autre oasis de verdure et de calme au milieu des gratte-ciels, visibles en rang d'oignon derrière la cime des arbres, et du bruit de la capitale.

Ils entrent dans les jardins de l'est par le parc Kitanomaru. Le nombre de visiteurs est limité, mais il est encore tôt, et ils perçoivent le jeton qui leur permet l'entrée. Au fil des allées, des érables, des étangs et des statues, ils respirent l'air plus pur tout en imaginant le parc à l'ère Edo grâce au petit guide acheté au début de la promenade. Le jardin s'étale sur plusieurs niveaux qui demandent de franchir remparts de pierre et douves. Il recèle des murailles et ruines de l'ancienne forteresse des Tokugawa qui ravissent Ophélia. 

Les deux jeunes gens admirent un ancien corps de garde, une tour destinée, à l'époque, à l'observation permanente du mont Fuji, ce qui reste de tours de défense... La nature n'est évidemment pas en reste, les couleurs de l'automne bien présentes au détour de chaque allée, du jardin de thé au jardin japonais.

En retournant vers le pont Nijubashi afin d'apercevoir une partie du palais, Ophélia repère soudain, sur l'esplanade, une imposante statue équestre.  
— Oh, un samouraï à cheval !  
Elle presse le pas pour aller la voir de plus près. La statue en bronze fait plusieurs mètres de haut et représente un guerrier, l'air résolu, son katana au côté.  
— C'est Kusunoki Masashige, n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est ça, confirme Sacha, se référant au dépliant.  
Il continue à lire les explications :

— Il s'est battu pour l'empereur Go Daigo jusqu'à sa mort lors de la bataille contre l'armée du shôgun à Kamakura. Il s'est suicidé plutôt que de tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, quand tout a été perdu.  
— Je me souviens qu'on nous en a parlé dans un cours à la fac, mais je ne sais plus lequel !  
— J'imagine que c'était le cours sur le Japon médiéval ? Ou tu avais suivi le séminaire sur l'Époque de Kamakura, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ophélia sait qu'elle peut faire confiance à l'excellente mémoire de son compagnon.  
— Oui, ça doit être ça ! Mais ensuite, j'ai lu tellement de trucs sur les samouraïs que je ne suis jamais sûre de quand j'ai entendu parler de qui.

— Tu as déjà bien avancé dans les recherches pour ton mémoire ? s'enquiert le jeune homme, alors qu'il se remettent en marche après la pause photo.  
— Euh..., répond Ophélia avec une moue penaude. Pas vraiment... Je bosse à fond mes cours ici ; ça me prend beaucoup de temps avec le japonais. Et puis, il y a toutes les activités avec les amis, et tout ça... J'avoue que j'ai un peu laissé le mémoire de côté pour le moment. Mais il faudrait que je m'y mette bientôt, sinon, ça va me stresser ! Et toi ?  
— Un peu, mais pas autant que j'aurais dû non plus. Je voudrais vraiment aller à Tsuwano, pour voir le musée sur Mori Ôgai et sa maison natale, mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Pourtant, ce n'est pas super loin de Fukuoka. Il paraît qu'il y un ancien quartier samouraï très bien conservé là-bas ; ça te plairait sans doute.  
— Oh ! On pourra peut-être y aller quand je viendrai te rendre visite à Fukuoka, si tu n'y as pas déjà été entre temps !  
  
Ses yeux s'éclairent d'enthousiasme à cette perspective, et Sacha a un petit rire tandis qu'Ophélia fait soudain remarquer :  
— Au lieu de te déguiser en Osamu Dazai pour Halloween, même si ça t'allait super bien, tu aurais dû choisir Mori Ôgai !  
— C'était plus facile de faire la coiffure de Dazai avec mes cheveux, et puis, c'était plus reconnaissable aussi comme personnage, sourit le jeune homme. À mon avis, en Mori, on m'aurait pris pour un vampire au lieu d'un personnage de _Bungô Stray Dogs_.  
— Ce n'est pas impossible !

Ophélia rit à son tour, puis son estomac gronde. Elle consulte son smartphone.  
— Il est l'heure du déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? On n'est pas très loin de Kanda, et il paraît qu'on trouve un des meilleurs restaurants de soba là-bas, si tu veux faire honneur à une spécialité tokyoïte.  
Sacha approuve :  
— Va pour le soba de Kanda.  
— Et cet après-midi, si tu veux, on peut peut-être aller voir le mont Takao ? C'est tout près et ça devrait être calme aussi. Tu l'avais grimpé quand tu étais venu avec ta famille ?  
— Je crois, oui. Donc c'est une très bonne idée.  
  
Il ajoute :  
— Par contre, si on pouvait repasser à mon hôtel juste avant, que je prenne mon téléphone, car je l'ai bien évidemment oublié, avec mon côté Petit Poucet...  
— Génial pour le mont Takao et pas de souci pour l'hôtel.  
Le cœur d'Ophélia se liquéfie d'affection pour le jeune homme, qui sème sans cesse ses objets derrière lui mais se rappelle toujours, heureusement, où il les a laissés.

— Attends, je vais retrouver l'adresse du restaurant et voir comment s'y rendre exactement... Je ne viens pas super souvent par ici ; quand je suis à Chiyoda, c'est seulement pour aller chez Kenta.  
— C'est lui, le host ? demande son ami à la mention du nom, qu'il a déjà entendu plusieurs fois lors du repas la veille au soir.  
— Oh non, pas du tout ! Les parents de Kenta sont méga riches ; il n'a pas besoin de travailler !

Durant tout le trajet vers Kanda, Ophélia raconte par le menu ce qui concerne le Japonais, et pourquoi certains de ses colocataires ne le portent pas dans leur cœur. Sacha l'écoute avec son attention et sa patience habituelles.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Aéroport Haneda_

Bravement, Ophélia s'est retenue de pleurer jusqu'au dernier moment. Pas plus qu'à l'arrivée n'a-t-elle osé faire autre chose que deux bises à Sacha, quand bien même elle aurait rêvé qu'il la serre dans ses bras. S'il était Américain, comme Adam, il aurait lui-même initié une étreinte sans sous-entendu. Mais le jeune homme est français, peu tactile en sus, et la distance a dû rester entre eux. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, les adieux auraient-ils été moins pénibles, avec moins de goût de trop peu ? Ophélia n'en est pas sûre : elle a l'impression que c'est toujours trop court lorsque Sacha est impliqué.

Tandis que son ami disparaît à sa vue derrière les portiques, après un dernier au revoir de la main et un dernier sourire, elle se détourne, les larmes au coin des yeux. Ce week-end a sans doute été le meilleur depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Tokyo. Elle adore ses colocataires, le temps qu'elle passe avec eux, mais ce n'est pas pareil — Sacha est à la fois un rêve et un morceau d'elle-même. Contempler la ville avec lui rendait cette dernière plus belle, et maintenant qu'il la quitte, sa présence est remplacée par le vide. Elle frissonne comme si c'était la première fois, durant ces derniers jours, qu'elle sentait combien novembre était froid.

— Ophélia !  
À sa grande surprise, Blanche et Adam surgissent au petit trot de derrière le coin d'une boutique.  
— On avait peur de te manquer, que tu sois déjà partie ! s'exclame la Martiniquaise en s'arrêtant abruptement devant l'autre Française.  
Cette dernière ouvre de grands yeux dans lesquels l'étonnement a arrêté les larmes :  
— Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?  
— On s'est dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie après les adieux, répond Blanche, alors qu'Adam, qui passe un bras autour des épaules d'Ophélia, complète :  
— Je consacre l'heure qui vient à écouter tes malheurs ! Et puis, ça tombe bien, Blanche a reçu un message de Masato et Takeru, et ils proposent qu'on aille prendre un verre tous ensemble à Kabukichô.  
— Ça te changera les idées, renchérit la jeune fille.  
En dépit du départ de Sacha, Ophélia pouffe, entraînée malgré elle par l'énergie enthousiaste de ses amis.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Kabukichô_

— Ce n'était pas ici que vous étiez venues dans un bar à hosts, tiens ?  
Curieux, Adam observe les alentours, les néons qui surplombent les bars en tous genres, les maisons de jeu douteuses, les _soaplands_ et les _love hotels_ qui ne cachent pas leur nature. Quelques jeunes hommes font du _nanpa_ et alpaguent les clientes potentielles qui passent à proximité pour les inviter à les rejoindre.

Ophélia tente de ne pas y prêter attention ; elle a encore en mémoire leur soirée, le secret de Hajime et sa promesse. Elle espère de tout cœur ne pas croiser leur ami, qui semble tenir à ne pas se dévoiler. Sa fragilité, son air profondément démuni lorsqu'elle l'a surpris, ont suffi à convaincre la jeune femme ; s'ils n'en ont pas reparlé depuis, Ophélia n'a pas oublié.

Blanche, qui n'a pas ce genre de considération, s'écrie joyeusement :  
— Si, si ! Mais pas de ça ce soir ! C'était trop malsain, honnêtement !  
— Alors, il est où, ce bar ?  
Gabriel, que la foule et le bruit commencent à indisposer, jette un regard impatient autour de lui.  
— En plus, on commence à se les peler.  
Le Français croise les bras sur la poitrine, puis se frotte les épaules pour se réchauffer. Blanche lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.  
— Tu es si pressé de te reprendre un verre sur le pantalon ?  
Gabriel rougit comme une pivoine et se défend sans attention :  
— Mais pas du tout !  
— Ceci dit, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il fait super froid, et j'ai juste envie de me mettre au chaud, là !  
— Bon, bon, intervient Ophélia, en masquant un sourire. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Masato et Takeru.

Adam approuve aussitôt et prend son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner à marcher avec lui, laissant Blanche et Gabriel derrière eux.  
— Tu vas bien ?  
Le ton de l'Américain est concerné, et Ophélia sait qu'il ne feint pas l'intérêt :  
— Oui, oui, merci. C'est une bonne idée, cette soirée. Ça va me changer les idées !  
— Tu vois ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir très vite !  
  
Ophélia se sent bien collée contre Adam, dont la chaleur l'enveloppe et panse un peu son cœur malmené par le départ de Sacha. À l'heure actuelle, la Française regrette surtout de ne pas avoir pu discuter avec Gabriel de ce rendez-vous mystère qui lui a pris presque toute la journée et dont elle n'a reçu qu'un maigre indice, la photographie prise depuis le haut de la SkyTree.

— Le bar est là !  
— Enfin.  
Gabriel ne peut retenir son expression soulagée. Blanche en profite pour envoyer un petit message à Masato, qui apparaît quelques instants plus tard, tout sourire.  
— Cool, vous avez pu venir ! Venez, venez. Takeru est à l'intérieur. Il fait trop froid pour qu'il sorte.  
— Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !  
  
Blanche s'empresse de rentrer, imitée par ses amis qui pénètrent dans le bar à la suite de Masato. Celui-ci les conduit jusqu'à une table dans le fond. L'endroit est beaucoup plus grand que le petit bar intimiste de Nichôme, et la plupart des places sont occupées. Certains clients sont déjà à moitié ivres et rient bruyamment dans un coin. Il n'est pas rare de croiser certains passants en état d'ébriété avancée dans les rues de Tokyo : certains _salarymen_ préfèrent parfois dormir sur les bancs du métro plutôt que de rentrer chez eux après des _nomikai_ interminables, au point de temps à autre de finir la nuit dans leur propre vomi.

— Tiens, Gabriel, assis-toi à côté de Takeru ! Comme ça, tu auras moins le risque de te prendre un verre.  
Les joues en feu, le Japonais se répand à nouveau en excuses ; le Français le rassure d'un sourire maladroit et timide qui ne semble que faire empirer les choses. Il finit par s'installer en face de Blanche, Ophélia et Adam, tandis que Masato se laisser tomber à la gauche de Takeru.

— Au fait, on n'a pas fait les présentations comme il se doit, s'exclame Adam, alors qu'une serveuse leur apporte des bières.  
— Comment ça ? s'étonne Masato.  
— On ne sait pas ce que vous faites dans la vie ni rien ! Et vous ne savez pas non plus ce qu'on fait. Alors, alors ?  
L'Américain les regarde avec son sourire habituel, avide d'apprendre à les connaître et curieux de tout.  
— Moi, je suis photographe de mode, explique Masato.  
— Et moi, laborantin, enchaîne Takeru, d'une voix un peu gênée.  
— Oh, et ça consiste en quoi ? Désolée, je ne connais pas du tout !  
Le jeune homme regarde Blanche et semble chercher ses mots.  
  
— Tu peux le dire en japonais si tu veux. Je ferai la traduction pour Adam.  
— Je commence quand même à parler un peu ! Mais sans doute pas assez pour le moment.  
L'Américain affiche une mine désolée, alors que Takeru reprend :  
— En gros, je bosse sur les bactéries. J'ai fait des études de microbiologie, en fait, avant.  
— Sérieux ? C'est trop cool !  
Takeru paraît déstabilisé, comme s'il n'avait pas attendu cette réaction profondément enthousiaste. D'ailleurs, il rougit à nouveau en baissant les yeux.  
— Mais vous avez quel âge ?

Ophélia dévisage les deux hommes, les yeux ronds.  
— J'ai 29 ans, répond Takeru.  
Blanche manque d'en recracher sa bière.  
— Quoi ? Mais tu ne les fais pas du tout ; je t'en donnais au moins cinq de moins !  
— Et toi, Masato ?  
— 27 pour moi !  
— Ah, moi j'ai 26 ans, s'amuse Adam.  
— 21 pour tout le reste, complète Ophélia.  
Comme toujours, Gabriel est un peu en retrait. Il écoute, observe, ne prend part qu'en cas de besoin. Le jeune homme sait qu'il brille moins qu'Adam ou Blanche, et il ne cherche pas à combattre cette constatation qui s'impose d'elle-même. Il n'est pas là pour ça.

Ils continuent de discuter encore deux heures, et Takeru se détend, sans doute bien aidé par les verres d'alcool qu'il descend sans trembler malgré les commentaires de Masato, qui paraît s'inquiéter pour lui.  
— Tu me ramèneras, au pire ! s'exclame Takeru avec un sourire.  
— Ben tiens !  
  
Masato n'est pourtant pas en colère et son agacement semble un peu surfait aux yeux d'Ophélia, que la fatigue commence à rattraper. Elle masque d'ailleurs un bâillement dans sa paume. Adam pose sa main sur son épaule et lance :  
— On va peut-être rentrer, nous. Il commence à se faire tard, et on a des cours demain.  
— Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder non plus, s'amuse Masato. Parce que on bosse aussi et que Takeru est à deux doigts de monter sur la table pour chanter !  
— Ce n'est pas vrai ! proteste l'autre jeune homme, les joues rougies par l'alcool.  
— Allez, allez.  
Masato tapote la cuisse de son ami, son regard caramel plein de tendresse pour Takeru.

Les six jeunes gens quittent enfin le bar pour retrouver les rues toujours grouillantes de monde de Kabukichô. Masato a passé un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Takeru, qui tangue un peu.  
— Je ramène celui-là.  
— Cette fois, je n'ai même pas renversé de verre sur Gabriel ! s'écrie Takeru.  
Le Français ne peut retenir son rire et lance :  
— Mon pantalon te remercie.  
L'autre homme affiche un sourire fier et s'agrippe à la veste de son ami lorsqu'il se sent partir en avant.  
— Ça va aller ? s'inquiète Blanche.  
— Oui, oui. Il n'a pas l'habitude de boire autant, mais j'imagine qu'il était un peu stressé .  
— Masato !  
Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Takeru rougit, et préfère cette fois-ci détourner la tête pour se cacher. Masato se mordille la lèvre, salue les quatre jeunes étrangers, puis se tourne lentement, entraînant prudemment son compagnon à marcher près de lui.

— J'espère que ça t'a permis de te changer les idées.  
Dans le métro qui mène au dortoir, Adam, appuyé contre une barre en métal, fixe Ophélia avec un sourire.  
— Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Sacha ? s'interroge Gabriel d'un ton inquiet.  
— Je suis juste un peu triste qu'il soit parti, explique Ophélia, les doigts agrippés à son téléphone.  
— Oh... Désolé. _  
J'aurais pourtant dû le savoir.  
_  
Blanche pose une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie, puis reprend :  
— En tout cas, la soirée était très sympa. Mais je suis complètement lessivée et je dois me lever tôt demain. Je vais mourir en cours, moi.  
— À qui le dis-tu, soupire Gabriel. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Ottavio sera déjà couché.  
— Mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Ottavio ? Il y a un souci ?  
— Euh, non, non, rien, Adam...  
— OK... Mais si jamais...  
— On descend là, pointe soudain Ophélia. Vite !

Les quatre amis quittent la station et rentrent en silence jusqu'au dortoir, désormais plongé dans le noir. Lorsqu'il regagne sa chambre, Gabriel aperçoit un filet de lumière sous la porte d'Ottavio et soupire. Au moins, durant son insomnie, il aura tout le loisir de penser à Lucas, à ses erreurs passées et, sans aucun doute, à ses erreurs futures.


	24. Interlude -- Adam (1)

_Tokyo, début octobre_

Le dortoir, en ce milieu de matinée, est silencieux. Certains de ses camarades ont déserté les lieux pour la journée, direction l'université. D'autres restent cloîtrés dans leur chambre, à réviser, dormir, ou peut-être se cacher. Adam n'aime pas la solitude, mais se dit qu'au moins, il aura la grande télévision du salon rien que pour lui. Il a bien pris soin, ce matin, d'éviter les réseaux sociaux et de désactiver ses notifications pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Une fois son seul cours de la journée terminée, il n'a pas traîné comme il peut le faire d'habitude pour discuter avec ses collègues doctorants et a pris la direction du dortoir.

Adam sifflote gaiement en sortant deux canettes de Coca Zéro du réfrigérateur et un paquet de snacks de légumes – des petits bouts de carotte et de céleri. Il dispose le tout sur la table, remonte ensuite en quatrième vitesse vers sa chambre, où il envoie son pull sur son lit. Il s'empare ensuite d'un large maillot à l'effigie des Sharks de Los Angeles, qu'il enfile par-dessus son t-shirt, attrape la peluche mascotte en forme de requin ; Adam ne déroge jamais à son petit rituel. Même s'il est incapable de tenir sur des patins à glace, l'Américain partage au moins une chose avec les joueurs de hockey qu'il admire tant : une superstition à toute épreuve pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au bon déroulé d'un match.

Prêt, impatient, Adam dévale les marches, saute par-dessus le dossier du canapé et enfonce la clé USB dans la petite fente prévue à cet effet sur la télévision : il a téléchargé le match contre les Knightsde San José avant de partir pour l'université. Adam s'installe en tailleur sur le canapé, la peluche requin sur les genoux.  
  
Ici, personne d'autre que lui n'aime le hockey ; c'est un sport trop américain, sans doute, pour gagner les faveurs de ses amis européens. Ils connaissent de nom, ont une vague idée du principe, mais leurs connaissances s'arrêtent là. Adam a bien essayé de les initier et leur a même proposé de regarder un match avec eux, mais pour le moment, seule Blanche a répondu présente, même si Gabriel a promis de le faire lui aussi.  
  
Les États-Unis ne lui manquent pas ; Adam est adaptable, adapté, toujours heureux d'être où il est, impatient de toujours apprendre. Quelquefois, il se languit des plages de Los Angeles, de ses séances de surf jusqu'à pas d'heure. De temps à autre, il a envie de respirer l'air plus frais de Boston, d'entendre les inflexions bostoniennes si différentes des siennes, de retrouver ses amis dans leur bar fétiche, de jouer avec son chien dans le grand jardin de la maison de ses parents. De vivre sa vie toujours aussi facilement qu'il l'a vécue.

Mais Adam est au Japon. Pas aux États-Unis. Il l'a voulu et ne regrette pas. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher à retrouver des choses qu'il n'a de toute façon pas perdues. Ni Los Angeles ni Boston ne disparaîtront en son absence. Ni Coleen, ni Richard, ni Johann ne l'oublieront en son absence ; ils lui envoient déjà des messages tous les jours. À Tokyo, Adam a déjà découvert une infinité de choses et de personnes et repartira plus riche qu'il est arrivé. Il a juste besoin, parfois, de retrouver ses habitudes.

Ses doigts se serrent un peu plus fort sur la peluche des Sharks. Premier match de la saison officielle. Cette nouvelle année s'annonce prometteuse, après un parcours honorable lors des playoffs un an plus tôt. Les yeux de l'Américain parcourent les gradins de Staples Center qui s'affichent sur l'écran de la télévision et s'abreuvent de l'ambiance familière qui y règne. Le cœur d'Adam s'emballe d'excitation quand les joueurs s'alignent au centre de la glace avant que les deux hymnes, canadien puis américain, ne s'élèvent dans la patinoire. Puis, enfin, le match commence, et Adam ne pense plus à rien d'autre que le palet qui file d'une crosse à l'autre. Il oublie qu'il est tout seul dans le grand salon. Il oublie qu'il est tout seul dans sa passion. Il oublie qu'il est aussi parfois tout seul parmi des gens qui ne le comprennent pas malgré tous ses efforts pour ânonner quelques mots de japonais, jour après jour.

Lorsque les Sharks inscrivent le premier but de la rencontre, Adam bondit sur ses jambes, les bras vers le plafond, et rit en brandissant la peluche. Il est au Japon, pas aux États-Unis, mais il est heureux.


	25. Chapitre 21 : Sacs de nœuds

_Shinjuku, quatrième semaine de novembre_

Gabriel prend plusieurs fois son inspiration, mais ses mots ont, pour le moment, tous échoué contre ses lèvres. Il a peur d'outrepasser la ligne trouble qui démarque son amitié — ou non — avec Alekseï, sans vraiment oser aussi s'avouer qu'il craint un peu l'autre jeune homme et sa froideur. Dans un élan de bravoure, qu'il regrette déjà à la seconde où sa question lui échappe, Gabriel lance au Norvégien, en pleine réflexion devant le rayon d'un konbini où il l'a accompagné après les cours :  
— Tu... hum... tu as l'air fatigué. Ça va ?  
  
Alekseï suspend son geste, pivote légèrement sur les talons et dévisage Gabriel, le coin des lèvres retroussés. Ils ont beau faire la même taille, le Français se sent diminué face à ce regard inquisiteur qu'il a bien du mal à percer.  
— J'ai eu un weekend chargé, c'est pour ça.  
— Oh ?   
  
Le Norvégien finit par se décider et tend la main vers des galettes de riz, que Gabriel observe avec une pointe de dégoût ; le jeune homme préfère jeter son dévolu sur un paquet de gâteaux.  
— Oui, tu te souviens du rendez-vous dont je t'avais parlé ?  
— Euh, oui, oui.  
— Je devais revoir le type plusieurs jours de suite, toujours hyper tôt le matin.  
  
Gabriel se balance d'un pied sur l'autre tandis qu'ils font la queue à la caisse.  
— Mais, hum... un rendez-vous, genre... ?  
 _Mais de quoi je me mêle ? J'ai carrément donné le bâton pour me faire battre.  
_ Pourtant, Alekseï ne s'emporte pas ni ne se montre vexé de la question un brin intrusive de son camarade. D'un ton parfaitement détaché, il rétorque :  
— Professionnel. Pour des photos.  
— Des photos ? De quoi ?  
— Je suis mannequin. Enfin. C'est un bien grand mot. On va dire que j'essaie.  
— Sérieux ? Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Euh, que tu sois mannequin, je veux dire. Enfin, euh...  
  
Gabriel rougit ; il le sait, ses joues sont en feu, et la caissière lui jette un regard étonné alors qu'il lui tend trois cents yens. Près de lui, Alekseï se contente de jouer avec son téléphone, l'air passablement indifférent, malgré le petit sourire qu'il tente de retenir du mieux qu'il le peut. Les deux jeunes hommes quittent enfin la supérette et, pour se calmer, Gabriel attrape un gâteau au chocolat, qu'il fourre aussitôt dans sa bouche.   
  
— Eh bien, merci du compliment, j'imagine.  
— C'est marrant, ceci dit. Car j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps quelqu'un qui est photographe de mode.  
— Ah bon ? Où ça ?  
— Ah, euh... Dans... hum... un bar. J'étais sorti avec mes colocataires, s'empresse d'expliquer le Français. Mais si tu veux, je peux lui parler de toi.  
— Pourquoi pas, oui ? On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être une opportunité intéressante.  
Ravi, Gabriel sourit et reprend un gâteau, pour ensuite tendre le paquet à Alekseï. Celui-ci refuse d'un geste ferme de la main et préfère se contenter de ses galettes de riz, qu'il grignote visiblement sans faim.  
  
— Cool ! Alors la prochaine fois que je lui vois, j'essaie de lui toucher deux mots.  
— Tu es sûr que c'est du sérieux ?  
— Je n'ai que son prénom, à vrai dire, mais... il n'avait pas l'air de raconter des conneries ?  
— La prochaine fois, demande-lui carrément sa carte, si tu veux bien.  
— J'essaierai.  
Gabriel se fait l'impression d'un majordome.  
— Tu es quand même content des photos que tu as prises ce weekend ?  
— On n'est jamais vraiment content de soi-même, à mes yeux. On va dire que ce n'est pas trop mal. Au fait, merci pour tes notes.  
— Oh, je t'en prie. Tu m'as bien aidé toi aussi, alors c'est normal.  
Alekseï fronce légèrement les sourcils, et Gabriel craint un instant d'avoir commis un impair. Le Norvégien ne fait cependant pas de commentaire et continue de grignoter, d'un geste machinal.   
  
Gabriel continue, rassuré :  
—Tu prends le métro pour rentrer chez toi ?   
— Oui. Je n'habite pas du tout à côté de la fac.   
— Tu habites où, tiens ? Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.  
— À Azabu-jûban.  
— Ah.  
Gabriel n'a jamais entendu ce nom auparavant et se contente d'afficher un air faussement approbatif.   
— Et euh... tu ne vis pas dans un dortoir, c'est ça ?  
— Non, heureusement.  
Le dédain affiché par Alekseï est visible, et Gabriel se sent un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
— Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta station, et je vais rentrer chez moi, alors !  
— Non, ne te fatigue pas. Ce n'est pas très loin, de toute façon.  
— Ah, euh, d'accord. Bon, eh bien, bonne fin de journée, alors ?  
Alekseï lui offre un minuscule sourire, jette ses galettes de riz — qu'il a à peine touchées — dans une poubelle, et traverse la rue à pas rapides, sans se retourner. Gabriel le regard disparaître, soupire et prend le chemin du retour.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

— Tiens, tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude !  
Ophélia, qui se prépare un goûter dans la cuisine, relève la tête en souriant tandis que Gabriel rentre dans le salon, son paquet de gâteaux complètement vide.  
— Je me suis un peu promené avec Alekseï, c'est pour ça.  
— Oh ?  
La jeune fille, curieuse, suspend ses gestes.  
— Ouais, après notre cours. Franchement, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça.  
— Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander de passer ici un jour !   
— Je verrai ça. Il n'a pas l'air emballé par l'idée que je vive dans un dortoir, donc bon.  
— En même temps, on ne lui demande pas de venir y habiter.  
Gabriel laisse échapper un petit rire et s'assoit sur une chaise, en face d'Ophélia.  
  
— Ça va, au fait ? Je suis désolé ; dimanche, je n'ai pas pu t'accompagner à l'aéroport.  
— Oui, oui, ça va. J'étais très contente de voir Sacha.  
— Ça se voyait, la taquine Gabriel en souriant.  
Ophélia se met à balbutier, rouge comme une pivoine ; elle sait bien qu'elle n'est guère discrète, mais elle espère encore, parfois, parvenir à cacher tout ce que son ami lui inspire.   
  
— En tout cas, il est vraiment très sympa, je trouve.  
— Oui, n'est-ce pas ! s'écrie la jeune fille, sa gêne déjà oubliée. Il est tellement gentil, et drôle, et intelligent. Et... et j'ai très hâte de le revoir.  
— Il a une copine, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, Laurine.  
— Ah.  
— Mais tant qu'il est heureux, moi, ça me va, s'empresse d'ajouter Ophélia.  
— Il a bien de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi.  
  
Touchée, la jeune femme lance un regard vibrant à son ami. Le départ de Sacha a été un peu difficile à vivre, malgré la présence de ses colocataires, et Ophélia se languit déjà de le retrouver. Quelques messages sur Internet ne suffisent pas vraiment à masquer le manque et, si elle sait s'en contenter, elle s'autorise parfois à vouloir plus.   
  
— Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire comme ça dimanche ?  
Gabriel se gratte la tempe, gêné.  
— Promets-moi que tu ne le diras pas à Martin.  
— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je le dirais à Martin ? Je le suis juste sur Instagram, et on ne se parle jamais !  
— Mesure de prévention. Car si jamais il l'apprend... autant te dire que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.  
— Tu m'inquiètes, là, Gabriel.  
— Martin déteste Lucas. Il le trouve... euh... détestable, et quand j'ai évoqué la possibilité de le revoir, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
— Mais tu l'as fait quand même ?  
— Oui, soupire Gabriel. J'avais envie de savoir... après tout ce temps. Et honnêtement, ça s'est bien passé.  
— Pourquoi euh... pourquoi vous... ?  
— On s'était séparés ? Je... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais ça ne s'est pas super bien passé.  
— Mais attends, Martin est au courant ?  
— Non, pas du tout ! Ils se connaissent, car je lui ai dit que c'était un pote de la fac, il l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois. Et ensuite, je lui ai dit qu'on s'était disputés, et voilà.  
— Ah, d'accord.  
Ophélia étrécit les yeux.  
  
— Mais bref, ils ne se supportent pas tous les deux. Et Martin, il a un côté protecteur avec moi. Il en a vraiment voulu à Lucas, car je n'étais pas très bien après.  
— Tu as quand même accepté de le revoir ? Tu es maso ?  
Gabriel éclate de rire.  
— Non, mais en fait...  
— Tu étais curieux.  
— C'est ça. Et la journée qu'on a passée ensemble a été très agréable. Mais bon, c'est tout, hein.  
— Je ne connais pas vraiment Lucas, et je ne peux pas juger, bien sûr. Et promis, je ne dirai rien à Martin.  
— Merci !  
— Mais, Gabriel... promets-moi une chose quand même. Si jamais... si jamais il y avait un souci, dis-le-moi ? Ou dis-le à Adam, ou Blanche.  
  
Le jeune homme se pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux, touché, au fond, par la prévenance de son amie. Il ne connait pas Ophélia depuis très longtemps, mais en l'espace de ces quelques semaines, la jeune fille a trouvé une place réconfortante dans sa vie et dans son existence. Sa présence l'apaise, lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul, car elle implique aussi celle de tous les autres ; ils ne remplacent pas Martin, mais ils sont d'autres sources de bonheur, une façon pour lui d'être un peu plus libre, loin de la Bretagne et de Paris.  
  
— Bon, allez, je vais monter bosser un peu. Depuis que je suis là, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir strictement rien fait pour mon mémoire.  
— Pareil, soupire Ophélia, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il va vraiment falloir que je me bouge aussi.  
— Courage ! Je redescends pour manger ce soir !  
— Pas de souci. Travaille bien.  
— Merci !  
Gabriel se lève, sourit à la jeune femme, puis quitte le salon pour grimper vers sa chambre.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

_Chiyoda_

Ophélia est nerveuse, plus nerveuse encore que la première fois qu'elle a mis les pieds dans le luxueux immeuble où habite Kenta.

Elle n'a plus vu le jeune homme depuis leur visite aux Urgences. Entre-temps, elle a néanmoins parlé à Kana, et les mots de la Japonaise lui reviennent en mémoire. Comment savoir sur quel pied danser, comment approcher Kenta, à présent ? Entre l'image détestable qu'il a donnée lors de leur dîner de groupe au dortoir et la conviction de sa petite amie qu'il est plus que ce qu'il montre ? Entre son arrogance et l'admiration qu'il suscite au taidô et la révélation que la pratique de ce sport lui déplaît ?

L'art martial paraît un sujet de prise de tête bien négligeable, mais il cristallise tout le mystère qui entoure le Japonais. Ophélia a l'impression que Kenta est soudain devenu un sac de nœuds à démêler, mais elle n'aperçoit pas de bout par lequel le prendre pour commencer son patient travail. C'est à peine si elle connaît le jeune homme entre les différents visages qu'il paraît porter, et cela lui fait peur, à elle qui se sait mauvais juge. Kenta est toujours à couteaux tirés avec Hajime, et pourtant, les deux garçons présentent des facettes similaires, causant le même malaise à la Française.

Elle soupire, puis inspire avant de frapper à la porte de son appartement au trente-deuxième étage. Après tout, elle est seulement ici pour aider Kenta avec un nouveau devoir de français.   
— Salut.  
Il lui ouvre avec un sourire à peine esquissé.   
— Salut ! Désolée d'être quelques minutes en retard, mais j'ai mal calculé mon coup pour quitter le dortoir. J'étais prise dans mes révisions de kanji !   
Il hausse les épaules, puis l'invite à entrer.

Ophélia ne peut s'empêcher, alors que Kenta lui tourne le dos pour la précéder dans le salon, de faire glisser ses yeux vers les chevilles du jeune homme. Sous son jeans haute couture, artistiquement déchiré en de nombreux endroits, il porte des chaussettes noires, sans attelle. Il paraît marcher normalement, mis à part un léger boitillement, ce qui rassure la Française.  
— Ton entorse va mieux ?   
— Oui.   
— Tant mieux ! Je m'inquiétais un peu comme tu n'étais pas en cours cette semaine...  
Kenta ne répond rien ; il se borne à se laisser tomber sur le canapé.   
  
Ophélia l'imite, tout en demandant avec prudence :   
— Tu vas pouvoir bientôt reprendre le taidô ?  
— Je dois d'abord finir quelques séances de kiné.  
— Ça te plaît, le taidô ? demande soudain la jeune fille, surprise par sa propre combattivité au moment où la question franchit ses lèvres.  
Kenta la regarde quelques secondes d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il la soupçonnait d'avoir des motifs ultérieurs, avant de répondre, les doigts dans les cheveux :  
— Oui, c'est plutôt cool.   
Ment-il ? Kana se trompe-t-elle ? Comment savoir quand le beau visage sérieux du Japonais ne dit rien de plus que sa voix ?  
  
Ophélia décide de laisser les mystères de côté et s'enquiert, d'un ton aussi naturel que possible, de leur programme durant l'heure qui débute :  
— Bon, qu'est-ce qui te donne du fil à retordre en français aujourd'hui ?   
— Ça ne me donne pas vraiment de fil à retordre.   
La jeune fille se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire à l'euphémisme de l'année. Kenta ne s'en sort absolument pas avec la langue de Voltaire ; il se perd corps et biens dans toutes les règles de grammaire.   
— C'est juste que je ne suis pas toujours sûr de ma réponse, poursuit-il d'un ton guindé, les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.   
Il tourne l'écran vers Ophélia, installée en diagonale de la table basse.  
— C'est sur, euh... « l'imparfait ».   
— D'accord ; je regarde ça.

Durant la demi-heure qui suit, la jeune fille parcourt les exercices massacrés par le Japonais et tente de lui expliquer les raisons de ses corrections. Kenta, cependant, n'acquiesce ni ne pose de questions, l'écoutant seulement tandis qu'elle tente de se remémorer ses règles grammaticales — que la pratique a depuis longtemps remplacées.  
— Voilà, ça devrait être bon ! Tout est clair pour toi ?  
— Oui.  
— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut pas exceller en tout ; il y a des langues qu'on maîtrise mieux que d'autres. Ton anglais est vraiment hyper bon, je suis en admiration totale, alors que moi, je suis très mauvaise...   
— Je ne suis pas mauvais en français, la coupe immédiatement Kenta, les traits tendus et l'air offensé.  
Ophélia bat en retraite sans demander son reste :  
— Non, non, bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
  
Alors que le Japonais referme son ordinateur, elle décide de changer de sujet :  
— Tes parents sont encore en voyage ?  
— Oui. Ils sont à Shanghai cette semaine.  
— J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas souvent à Tokyo ?  
— Non, en effet. Mon père a un poste en lien avec l'international et il passe la majorité de son temps à l'étranger. Et comme ma mère est son assistante personnelle, elle le suit dans ses voyages.  
— Tu ne dois pas les voir beaucoup, du coup, commente Ophélia, la mine un peu triste pour l'autre étudiant que ses parents comblent d'opulence au détriment de leur présence.  
Elle songe à sa mère, à Patrice, et au vide intersidéral qu'elle ressentirait s'ils ne faisaient tous les deux que poser leurs bagages ponctuellement à Vincennes.   
— Non, mais la semaine passée, ça m'arrangeait, répond Kenta sans réfléchir.  
  
Il se mord la lèvre comme pour retenir sa remarque, mais il est déjà trop tard lorsqu'Ophélia s'étonne :  
— Pourquoi ?   
— Hum. Ma mère n'est pas trop pour que je pratique un art martial ; elle a peur que je me blesse, alors avec mon, euh... entorse, elle m'aurait sans doute pris la tête.  
La Française ouvre des yeux surpris.   
— Tu ne lui as pas dit ?   
À travers la baie vitrée, Kenta regarde le crépuscule tomber sur Tokyo où les lumières s'allument. Les décorations de Noël ont déjà envahi les rues, et Ophélia se dit que le spectacle, en quittant Chiyoda, promet d'être joli.   
  
— Non, finit par laisser tomber le Japonais d'une voix neutre.   
— Oh. Mais et, qui est-ce qui s'est occupé de toi quand tu étais en béquilles ? Ta copine ?  
Ophélia en doute de ce que lui a dit Kana sur le manque de confiance accordé par le jeune homme à ses proches.   
— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une femme de ménage qui vient tous les jours.  
  
Avant que la Française n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kenta se lève, très raide, la mâchoire serrée.  
— Merci pour ton aide aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.  
— Euh, d'accord.   
C'est un congédiement en bonne et due forme, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, dépassé les bornes. Ophélia se sent blessée par l'attitude de son compagnon, qui la sollicite lorsqu'il a besoin d'assistance puis la jette au moindre mot de trop — ou dès qu'elle suscite un aveu qu'il a été incapable de retenir.

Elle ramasse son sac, son iPhone, prend sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil et se met debout à son tour. Elle essaie de toutes ses forces de se raccrocher à la requête de Kana — _ne le laissez pas tomber avant d'avoir pu vous rendre compte que c'est quelqu'un de bien_. La phrase, qu'elle répète plusieurs fois dans sa tête comme un mantra, l'aide à refouler les larmes qu'elle sent lui piquer le coin des yeux au licenciement froid et abrupt auquel vient de la condamner Kenta.   
  
Sans mot dire, le Japonais la raccompagne jusqu'au genkan. La jeune fille passe sa veste en cuir, puis enfile ses bottes. Dans l'embrasure de la porte blindée, elle se retourne vers son hôte et tire un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
— Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer le taidô si ça ne te fait pas plaisir. Il n'y a aucune raison suffisamment bonne de le faire si tu n'aimes pas ça.  
Le visage de Kenta vacille alors comme si elle lui avait imprimé une poussée.  
— Tu ne comprends pas, murmure-t-il, la gorge audiblement serrée. 

Il referme la porte derrière Ophélia en évitant tout regard supplémentaire. La jeune fille a l'impression que finalement, entre les deux, c'est le Japonais qui avait le plus de risques de se mettre à pleurer. 


	26. Chapitre 22 : Pas après pas

_Chiyoda  
  
_ Après le désastre quelques semaines plus tôt au dortoir, les quatre jeunes gens ont décidé, d'un commun accord, de poursuivre leur travail chez Kenta ; ce n'est pas tout à fait en terrain neutre, mais le lieu convient à tout le monde, même si Gabriel ne s'y sent pas encore très à l'aise.   
  
— Je propose qu'on mette en commun nos lectures ? lance Ophélia, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
— Attends, d'abord, on va aller chercher de quoi boire à la cuisine, l'interrompt Kenta. Tu viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ?  
— Je peux y aller, moi, si tu veux, se propose Gabriel, qui n'apprécie guère de voir son amie se faire à nouveau traiter comme une boniche.  
— Ça va, Gabriel, je t'assure, le rassure Ophélia, en posant sa main sur son bras.  
  
La jeune femme se lève et suit le Japonais. En arrivant, elle a scruté Kenta, mais celui-ci n'a pas cillé une seule seconde en marchant, s'appuyant sur sa cheville malgré son entorse. Ophélia ne sait pas si elle doit être rassurée ou s'inquiéter : Kenta tente-t-il de dissimuler sa douleur pour ne pas se dévoiler ?   
  
Dans la cuisine américaine, Ophélia hésite, se mordille la lèvre, garde un œil sur Kenta qui continue à faire comme si de rien n'était, tandis qu'il lui indique d'une voix nonchalante où se trouvent les verres, les bouteilles, et le plateau. Ils reviennent quelques instants plus tard, et le jeune homme s'installe sur le canapé, près d'Ophélia.  
  
— Servez-vous, annonce Kenta.  
Hajime ne se fait pas prier et attrape le verre de jus d'orange, avant de se rencogner dans le fauteuil. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux sont fatigués, marqués de cernes noirs, mais le Japonais continue de sourire de son air bonhomme, dans l'espoir, peut-être, que sa bonne humeur éclipse le reste ; que ses amis ne s'attardent pas sur le blanc de ses yeux parfois rougis, sur ses gestes ralentis par la fatigue, sa voix un peu enrouée d'avoir trop vomi la veille.   
  
— J'ai lu juste un bouquin, avoue Gabriel, penaud. Avec les cours, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, et je n'ai pas eu super le temps de me concentrer sur tout ça.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassure aussitôt Hajime. C'est pareil pour moi.  
Kenta renifle et rétorque :  
— Pour ma part, j'ai lu les trois livres qu'on m'avait confiés.  
— Si c'est le travail qui te manque, je peux te passer les miens, hein, rétorque Hajime.  
La réponse de Kenta ne se fait pas attendre ; elle fuse :  
— Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je suis plus compétent que toi ?  
  
Gabriel rentre la tête dans les épaules et cache le bas de son visage derrière un cahier, avant de lancer un regard plein de détresse à Ophélia.  
— Vous avez déjà une idée de plan ? intervient la jeune fille.  
— Moi non, mais Watanabe a sans doute déjà écrit l'intro, la conclusion, et la première partie.  
  
La jeune femme retient son soupir et se masse le front de son pouce et de son index ; elle qui pensait pouvoir passer une après-midi, si ce n'est agréable, au moins tranquille, ses illusions n'ont pas résisté à la première demi-heure, électrique, entre Kenta et Hajime.  
  
— Euh, hum, sinon, tente à son tour Gabriel, j'ai un peu réfléchi quand même de mon côté, et je me dis que ça pourrait être sympa de faire un petit sondage.  
— Auprès de qui ? Sur quoi ? s'étonne Hajime.  
— Ça reste à déterminer, mais on pourrait essayer de prendre genre, les jeunes, les personnes âgées.  
— Et on poserait quoi comme questions ? continue Ophélia, son verre toujours dans la main.  
— Comment ils réagiraient en présence d'un irradié ou d'un descendant d'irradié, par exemple.  
Hajime se tapote les lèvres d'un index amusé et acquiesce :  
— Ça me paraît très intéressant, ça ! Ça pourrait être sympa.  
— Et on demanderait ça à qui ? Parce que si vous croyez vraiment que je vais aller me planter dans la rue pour ça...  
Kenta se redresse et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
— On n'aimerait pas que tu t'abaisses jusqu'au bas-peuple, c'est vrai, grince Hajime, en roulant des yeux.  
— On s'en chargera, le rassure aussitôt Ophélia. Et on compilera juste ensemble après.  
— Et puis, de toute façon, on n'en est pas encore là, soupire Gabriel. C'est juste une idée comme ça.

Hajime sourit et attrape son téléphone, distraitement, avant d'avoir un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Il se gratte la tempe et prend un air ennuyé – qu'Ophélia penserait presque surjoué.  
— Désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller. Vous pourrez m'envoyer ce que vous avez fait ?  
— Comme c'est pratique, réplique aussitôt Kenta, sans même lever la tête.  
  
Les doigts de Hajime se referment sur la bandoulière de son sac, mais le jeune homme ne dit rien, au prix, sans doute, d'un immense effort ; il n'a pas le temps, et sa rivalité enfantine avec Kenta ne doit pas prendre le pas sur les pans les plus importants de sa vie.   
— Pas besoin de me reconduire à l'entrée, je vais m'y retrouver. À plus !  
  
Il recouvre son départ d'un sourire, pour le rendre moins abrupt, mais il ne donne aucune explication, ne cherche pas à répondre aux interrogations qu'il peut pourtant voir dans le regard d'Ophélia et Gabriel.   
— Et encore désolé !  
  
La porte claque, et Kenta souffle par le nez, ironique.  
— On pourra au moins travailler dans le calme, comme ça.  
— Euh, oui. Tu... tu veux bien nous parler des livres que tu as lus, alors ? On doit avancer malgré tout.  
— Oui, approuve Ophélia. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir faire ça à la dernière minute.  
— De toute façon, il est hors de question de se planter, les prévient Kenta.   
Il prend son ordinateur, le pose sur ses genoux et l'allume d'un geste rapide. Ophélia se mordille la lèvre, ouvre la bouche, la referme, et finit par soupirer.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

 _Shinjuku_  
  
— Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être rentré, soupire Gabriel.  
— Après le départ de Hajime, il y avait quand même moins de tension.  
— Oui, mais bon, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'entendent, tous les deux.  
— Ça, je pense qu'il ne faut pas attendre de miracle.  
Gabriel a une petite moue, puis demande, curieux :  
— Tu crois qu'il est parti où, Hajime ? Il avait l'air super pressé.  
— Euh, je ne sais pas trop.  
  
Ophélia, gênée, n'aime guère évoquer le Japonais, dont le secret lui pèse un peu, même si elle est bien décidée à le garder — Sacha est au courant ; mais Sacha est spécial dans le cœur d'Ophélia, et il a presque tous les droits. Mais Gabriel n'est pas Sacha, et Ophélia ne dira rien, préférant batailler avec le malaise que la double vie de Hajime lui provoque.   
  
— Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance en soi, de toute façon.  
Gabriel remonte le col de sa veste et fourre ses mains dans ses poches.  
— Non, ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est notre dossier. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'y consacrer.  
— Avec les cours, c'est juste impossible d'être partout. Je ne m'en sors pas.  
— On est deux. Parfois, j'ai juste envie de me mettre dans un coin de ma chambre et de pleurer un bon coup.  
Ophélia masque un petit rire derrière sa main, puis souffle sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer.  
  
— Tiens, regarde ! Une boutique de takoyaki !  
Gabriel attrape le manteau de son amie, avant de tirer dessus.  
— On pourrait en rapporter aux autres. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire la cuisine ce soir.  
— Comme si tu la faisais souvent, lui rappelle Ophélia, avec un léger sourire.  
— Je cherche un prétexte pour m'enfiler des takoyaki, tu pourrais au moins me soutenir un peu.  
— Bon, bon.  
Ophélia lève les mains, amusée, et emboîte le pas à Gabriel, qui entre sans tarder dans le magasin.  
— J'en prends combien à ton avis ?  
— Euh, je ne sais pas trop.   
— Hum... Bon, admettons, cinq par personnes. On est six, donc en gros trente.  
— N'oublie pas que Becky est végétarienne !  
  
Gabriel hoche la tête, les yeux rivés sur les mains expertes des vendeurs qui préparent devant eux les précieuses petites boules fourrées. Le jeune homme en demande plusieurs sans pieuvre, et ressort un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec une énorme boîte.  
— Il va falloir qu'on rentre vite, annonce-t-il avec sérieux.  
— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Ophélia lui jette un regard inquiet.  
— Parce que là, je meurs de faim, et je pense que je suis parfaitement capable de tout boulotter.  
— Ça m'embêterait que tu aies une indigestion ! Allez ! Au pas de course !

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸 _  
_

_Shibuya_

Gabriel ne sait pas encore comment il est parvenu à trouver l'immeuble où se situent l'agence photo et le studio de Masato. Shibuya, à ses yeux, est un labyrinthe trop peuplé qui l'étouffe et lui fait peur ; sans cesse en mouvement, pressé, anonyme et unique à la fois, le quartier est trop grand, dans sa petitesse, pour quelqu'un comme Gabriel.   
  
Le jeune homme pousse la porte en verre qui mène au hall du bâtiment et s'approche de la réception. L'endroit, luxueux et moderne, semble accueillir de nombreux bureaux et autres start-ups, et Gabriel, le rouge aux joues, s'approche de la jeune femme derrière la réception.  
— Bonjour, excusez-moi... je viens voir Masato Ichimura.  
— Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
— Euh, hum, non, je ne crois pas. Je l'ai appelé hier, et il m'a dit de passer aujourd'hui vers 14 heures.  
— Votre nom ?  
— Gabriel Le Guennec.   
Imperturbable, la jeune femme consulte son ordinateur, et reprend :  
— Vous êtes bien indiqué sur le planning de monsieur Ichimura. Vous pouvez monter. 12e étage.  
— Merci beaucoup.  
  
Gabriel se précipite vers l'ascenseur, où il se réfugie, le cœur battant. _J'ai encore eu une idée vraiment géniale, pour le coup._ La petite sonnette de l'ascenseur le fait sursauter, et le jeune homme se tasse sur lui-même quand d'autres personnes pénètrent dans la cabine, lui jetant un coup d'œil curieux. Lorsque le numéro 12 apparaît enfin sur l'écran digital, au-dessus des portes, Gabriel s'éjecte presque de l'ascenseur, pour prendre une grande inspiration et se calmer. Une petite plaquette, collée au mur, indique le bureau de Masato, au fond du couloir, et Gabriel s'y précipite, pour tomber sur un autre accueil, où un homme, cette fois, lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble sévère, tiré à quatre épingles, et il dévisage Gabriel d'un regard froid.  
— Je peux vous aider ?  
— Euh, oui, pardon, je viens voir Masato Ichimura.  
— C'est pour un shoot ? Vous avez votre book avec vous ? Vous venez de quelle agence ?  
— Hein ? Euh, non, non, pas du tout, je suis juste un de ses amis, et...  
— C'est bon, Hyuga, je m'en occupe.  
  
Gabriel n'a jamais vu Masato qu'en dehors de tout contexte professionnel, dans la lumière basse des bars, le bruit, les rires, et l'insouciance. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le grand jeune homme souriant, engageant, affable, qui est venu leur parler un soir pour simplement faire leur connaissance, puisse se transformer en ce chef d'entreprise au sérieux implacable et à la voix autoritaire, et il peine à réconcilier ces deux facettes.   
  
Hyuga incline la tête devant son patron et reprend sa place derrière son bureau, pendant que Gabriel suit Masato dans le bel openspace qui mène jusqu'à une pièce séparée des autres par un mur en verre. Le Français, qui se sent encore moins à sa place que chez Kenta, est raide comme un piquet et fixe le bout blanc de ses Converse, soudain particulièrement fascinantes.  
  
— Gabriel ?  
La voix de Masato le fait presque sursauter.  
— Excuse-moi, euh...  
— Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux, tu sais.  
Un petit sourire, qui permet au Français de raccrocher le Masato qu'il connaît à celui qui se trouve en face de lui, lui donne l'impulsion qu'il cherchait. Gabriel prend place en face de l'autre jeune homme ; ses yeux glissent sur l'ordinateur dernier cri, les lignes épurées des meubles, les jolies plantes dans un coin, les tableaux abstraits qui ornent les murs.   
  
— Alors, tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?  
— Oui, enfin, juste te poser la question. En fait...  
Soudain, Gabriel se sent gêné : il ne connaît pas très bien Masato, ne l'a vu que deux fois, et lui demander une faveur lui apparaît soudain bien impoli. La voix tremblante, les joues rouges, le Français poursuit malgré tout :  
— Un de mes amis à la fac est mannequin, et quand il me l'a dit, je lui ai dit que je connaissais un photographe.  
Masato ne dit rien, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de son siège en cuir, le coude sur le bureau, le menton au creux de la paume. Il observe Gabriel avec attention, sans l'interrompre.  
— Et sur le moment, j'ai pensé dans ma tête : tiens, ça serait une bonne idée de le présenter à Masato.  
Gabriel soupire.  
— Désolé, c'était un peu présomptueux de ma part.  
— Pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas. Ton ami, tu peux m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche exactement ? Car je suis photographe, pas agence de mode.  
Gabriel jette un regard embarrassé à Masato.  
— Euh, eh bien, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment demandé.  
— Tu as son book avec toi ?   
Le visage du Français s'éclaire aussitôt, presque avec fierté :  
— Oui ! Le voilà.  
Il tend un album à Masato, qui se redresse. Ses traits se transforment, ils deviennent moins affables, et son regard s'aiguise, alors qu'il parcourt les photos d'Alekseï.  
  
— Ça a du potentiel, oui. Je peux le garder ?  
— Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... J'imagine que ça ne lui posera pas de souci.  
— Au pire, tu pourras revenir le chercher si tu le souhaites. Tu as le contact de ton ami ? Ou tu préfères que je passe par toi ?  
— Non, non, attends, je vais te donner tout ça.  
Gabriel sort son téléphone, et Masato tapote sur son clavier d'ordinateur en hochant la tête.  
  
— Bon, merci de ta visite, Gabriel.  
— Merci à toi.  
— Je ne veux pas te chasser, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes.  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends.  
Le Français se lève et se tourne vers la porte. Soudain, il aperçoit une photo encadrée, posée sur un petit guéridon, et hausse un sourcil.  
— C'est toi ?  
Masato, qui a également quitté son siège, répond avec détachement :  
— Oui. Quand j'étais mannequin, il y a quelques années.  
— Oh.  
— Mais n'y vois aucune vanité de ma part. C'est Takeru qui a voulu que je l'accroche.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui. C'est sa photo préférée, va savoir pourquoi, et ça lui fait plaisir de la voir quand il vient, alors...  
  
Masato termine sa phrase par un geste vague de la main, et Gabriel se contente d'un hochement de tête. Ils sortent du bureau, et Masato l'accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avant de se retourner et de lancer quelques instructions à Hyuga.   
  
Lorsqu'il quitte enfin l'immeuble, Gabriel est soulagé, presque libéré ; il s'est acquitté de la promesse idiote qu'il avait faite à Alekseï dans un élan purement égoïste – saupoudré d'altruisme pour mieux faire passer la pilule, afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Norvégien, toujours si hors d'atteinte. Le sentiment du devoir accompli niché au creux de l'esprit, Gabriel reprend le chemin du dortoir.


End file.
